


Internado SM

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 96,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: TraducciónMiró la gran pancarta que colgaba sobre la entrada y leyó "Internado SM". La pancarta en sí lo asustaba. Inspeccionó cuidadosamente el área de la escuela antes de comenzar a buscar en su mochila.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SM Boarding School](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/484153) by Tewki. 



Las rodillas le temblaban y sintió el sudor caliente correr por su frente. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que el sudor era el resultado del sol de verano, a pesar de que era una mentira terrible. Su corazón estaba acelerado en su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? No estaba en camino a salvar el mundo ni nada; solo iba a comenzar una nueva escuela. Un tipo diferente de escuela en  _Seúl_ , lejos de Mokpo. Solo de pensarlo ya echaba de menos a su familia, a pesar de que acaba de llegar.  _¡Puedes hacer esto, Hae!_ se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de levantar la cabeza. Miró la gran pancarta que colgaba sobre la entrada y leyó  _"Internando SM"._  El letrero en sí mismo lo asustó. Inspeccionó cuidadosamente el área de la escuela antes de comenzar a buscar en su mochila. Antes de abandonar su hogar en Mokpo, el director le había entregado el certificado de su beca junto con otras cosas necesarias: un montón de documentos que contenían instrucciones y reglas de su nuevo hogar, un mapa de Seúl y otro mapa de la escuela y los dormitorios.

La primera reacción que tuvo al pasar por la puerta de entrada fue ensanchar los ojos y dejar caer la mandíbula. Todo era enorme. El área de la escuela estaba rodeada por una valla negra y larga. Toda el área era grande como un parque de la ciudad, con sus grandes jardines y árboles altos. En el centro de todo, vio un enorme edificio marrón. De acuerdo con el mapa este era el edificio principal. En opinión de Donghae, las largas escaleras con grandes puertas y ventanas lo hacían parecer un castillo. Un poco más lejos vio otros cuatro edificios que se veían como apartamentos. Eso era los dormitorios, dos para las chicas y dos para los chicos.

Fue una agradable sorpresa ver que todo el patio estaba vacío. Incluso dentro no pudo ver a otro estudiante. No era sorprendente si realmente lo pensaba, mirando el gran reloj del edificio principal, podía adivinar fácilmente que todos estaban en clase. Se suponía que el mapa en su mano lo ayudaría a encontrar la recepción. Desafortunadamente, leer mapas no era el mayor talento de Donghae. Con mucha lucha habían arrastrado sus maletas y bolsos por donde subió y bajo por demasiadas escaleras y habían atravesado lo que parecían cientos de corredores en busca de la recepción. Le tomó cuarenta minutos y un pequeño ataque de pánico antes de que finalmente lo encontrara.

—Disculpe —dijo en voz baja al acercarse a la recepcionista. Era una anciana gordita con grandes y redondas gafas. Parecía irritada cuando levantó la vista del periódico que tenía en sus manos. Donghae no continuó porque esperaba que dijera algo. Cuando ella no lo hizo, pero siguió dándole esa mirada aburrida, volvió a hablar—. Uh, yo... yo soy... —había algo con sus ojos, pensó Donghae. Algo que le dio escalofríos. Lo miraba como si lo estuviera juzgando de pies a cabeza—. Soy Lee Donghae.

Sus ojos críticos hablaron por sí mismos, —¿Y? —ella no movió ni un músculo de su cara fría como una piedra.

—Soy nuevo aquí —Donghae lo intentó de nuevo.

Finalmente ella habló, —¿Eres el de Mokpo? —tenía una voz ronca, como Donghae lo había imaginado, como si hubiera fumado sin parar desde el día en que nació.

—Yo-yo solo quería... ¿Dónde debería...?

Giró la silla de oficina en la que estaba sentada para poder escribir algo en la computadora a su derecha. Cuando terminó, se levantó de su asiento y se perdió de vista. Regresó con una llave que le dio a Donghae.

—Tu habitación es 208 —dijo—, deja tus maletas allí. Cuando hayas terminado, ve a tu salón de clases. Estás en la clase 4-C, salón de clases número 21. Sube por esas escaleras y sigue el pasillo. Si no lo encuentras, ese es tu problema.

Sin mirar a Donghae, agarró su periódico otra vez y se acomodó en su silla. —La clase termina en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

~ * ~

Teniendo que llevar sus dos maletas y sus dos bolsos, Donghae gimió de frustración porque los dormitorios estaban muy lejos. A mitad de camino, dejó caer uno de los bolsos. Cayó al suelo, se desparramó todo las cosas dentro de ella. Gimió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Pero para su rescate, vio a un chico mucho más alto que él, con el pelo corto y negro, caminar hacia él. Esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que el chico se detuviera y le preguntara si necesitaba ayuda, porque sabía que sería demasiado tímido para preguntar. Y como si Dios hubiera respondido a su oración, el chico se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó y se agachó antes de que Donghae tuviera tiempo de responder.

—Gracias.

Los dos rápidamente lograron recoger las cosas de Donghae y Donghae no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado al exponer sus cosas baratas; su ropa que no era de diseñador, el viejo teléfono celular de segunda mano que casi no funcionaba y los documentos que mostraban que ingresó a esta escuela casi gratis. Aun así, al otro no pareció importarle.

—¿Eres el chico nuevo? —preguntó a cambio.

Donghae asintió.

—Estás en la habitación 208, ¿verdad?

Donghae arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. —Sí —dijo, y recogió las últimas cosas que le quedaban—. ¿Como lo supiste?

—Soy tu nuevo compañero de habitación —dijo y sonrió, con pequeños hoyuelos visibles en sus mejillas—. El director dijo que hoy llegarías —extendió una mano amistosa—. Soy Choi Siwon.

Donghae le devolvió la sonrisa. —Lee Donghae —dijo y por solo un segundo ya no se sentía tan nervioso.

~ * ~

Siwon seguro tenía mucho dinero, era tan obvio que casi era doloroso. Al llegar a su sala común, el lado de la habitación de Siwon forzo a Donghae a tomar una decisión consciente para no dejar escapar un audible y embarazoso "increíble". Comparado con el lado de Donghae, el lado de Siwon tenía una laptop costosa, una pequeña televisión, un escritorio nuevo y un sillón. Todo parecía tan caro y estaba tan limpio que por un momento Donghae estaba demasiado asustado para vivir allí. ¿Qué pasa si rompe algo? Casi murió de vergüenza al comparar sus cosas con las de Siwon; ropas y papeles baratos. ¿Todos en esta escuela tenían estas cosas?

—¿Quieres desempacar? —preguntó Siwon.

Donghae negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Rió nerviosamente. —Yo... lo haré más tarde... Vámonos a clase. Voy a ponerme el uniforme.

Fue fácil entablar una conversación con Siwon. Era cortés y hablador, los dos hablaban mucho cuando regresaban al edificio principal. De acuerdo con Siwon, pidió permiso para abandonar el aula para ayudar al nuevo alumno, ya que compartirían la habitación. Donghae no podría estar más agradecido que Siwon fuera la primera persona que conoció en este lugar aterrador.

~ * ~

Cuando se pararon frente a la puerta del aula 21, el corazón de Donghae comenzó a latir más rápido otra vez, como lo hizo cuando colocó su pie por primera vez en este lugar. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y algunas gotas de sudor eran visibles en su frente, justo como antes. Siwon no dejó de notar y puso una mano amistosa en el hombro del chico nervioso antes de abrir la puerta. La primera persona que Donghae vio fue a un hombre alto y delgado con gafas. Probablemente tenía poco más de cuarenta años y se veía bastante agradable, a diferencia de la recepcionista gruñona. Parecía un poco tonto. El hombre, su maestro de coreano, le sonrió.

—Veo que trajiste al nuevo estudiante de manera segura —dijo y con eso toda la clase los estaba mirando. Donghae intentó forzar una sonrisa—. Todos, este es nuestro nuevo estudiante.

—¿El becado? —dijo alguien en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan. Todos se rieron. Donghae se sonrojó y el profesor miró al chico que lo dijo antes de ofrecerle a Donghae una suave sonrisa.

—Preséntate tú mismo —dijo

Donghae no deseaba nada más que el piso debajo de él lo tragará entero y hacerlo desaparecer de la superficie de la tierra. Hoy era su día del juicio final, estaba seguro de eso. Lamentó haber dejado Mokpo más que nada. Ni siquiera una buena persona como Siwon podría hacer que quiera quedarse. Quería irse a casa.

—Hola —dijo cortésmente con voz temblorosa e hizo una reverencia. Juraría que aún escuchó algunas risitas—. Soy Lee Donghae.

El maestro le dijo que se sentara en el asiento vacío que, para su suerte, estaba al lado de la única persona que conocía.

Algo lo hizo sentir incómodo. Bueno, se había sentido incómodo desde que entró en esta maldita escuela, pero ahora era diferente. Sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando. Trató de ignorarlo al principio, pero cuando esa sensación aún no desapareció, no pudo evitar volver la cabeza un poco para mirar a las personas detrás de él. Y sí, alguien lo estaba mirando; un castaño de pelo corto. Su uniforme no estaba puesto correctamente, algunos botones estaban desabrochados, exponiendo una parte de su clavícula pálida y la corbata negra colgando alrededor de su cuello. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, el chico de cabello castaño dejó sus ojos en él por medio segundo antes de mirar al profesor. Al principio Donghae pensó que hicieron contacto visual por coincidencia. Pero cuando Donghae se dio vuelta otra vez solo unos momentos después, el chico todavía lo estaba mirando. Y de nuevo, cuando el chico fue atrapado mirando a Donghae, se quedó mirando sus ojos por un momento antes de volver a mirar al profesor. Parecía tan relajado y no afectado que provocó que Donghae se pusiera nervioso.

¿Por qué lo estaba mirando así? ¿Tenía algo en el pelo? ¿Tenía el uniforme sucio en la espalda? Preguntas como esa impidieron que Donghae se concentrara en lo que sea que decía el profesor. Al darse la vuelta por tercera vez, el chico ya no lo miraba, y ahora el que miraba a Donghae era su compañero; un chico con una cara de bebé. Sin embargo, el cara de bebé no miró a Donghae tan intensamente como lo hizo el castaño.

Y luego, el cara de bebé sonrió. Una sonrisa burlona y astuta.

¿Que...?

Cara de bebé le susurró algo al castaño, lo que hizo que el joven sonriera y soltará una risita silenciosa. Donghae tuvo la sensación de que cara de bebé dijo algo que Donghae debería estar feliz de no haber escuchado.

—Sungmin-shi —su profesor dijo de repente. Toda la clase se volvió para mirar a cara de bebé—. Si tiene algo más importante que decir, dígalo en voz alta.

El chico llamado Sungmin miró al profesor, sus ojos diciendo _"¿cómo te atreves?"._  Ofreció al profesor una falsa sonrisa engreída que hizo que el profesor mirara furiosa al chico irrespetuoso. Donghae vio al chico al lado de Sungmin riéndose de nuevo.

~ * ~

—¿Qué pasa con su actitud? —le preguntó Donghae a Siwon durante el descanso. Como su descanso solo duraba quince minutos, decidieron salir y sentarse en uno de los bancos, disfrutando del buen tiempo.

—Es un príncipe —suspiró Siwon. Donghae casi jadeó en voz alta. Siwon se rió—. O eso le gustaría pensar. Por supuesto que no es realmente un príncipe.

—Oye, solo mira esta escuela. ¡Este es el tipo de escuela a la que iría un príncipe!

Se rieron juntos, pero de repente, Siwon se puso serio de inmediato. No estaba mirando a Donghae, sino a algo detrás de él. Cuando Donghae se dio la vuelta, vio a un grupo de al menos diez estudiantes caminar hacia ellos, la mitad de ellos claramente mayores. Ninguno de los estudiantes se había puesto sus uniformes correctamente y todos parecían caminar con un gran ego sobre sus hombros. Donghae sintió un fuerte golpe en la rodilla y cuando se volvió para mirar a su amigo, Siwon lo miró con ojos de advertencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, pero Siwon no respondió.

Los estudiantes pasaron junto a ellos sin ofrecerles una sola mirada. Donghae se dio cuenta de que un tipo, el tipo con las manos en los bolsillos, caminaba delante de los demás, como si los guiara. Era alto, muy delgado y tenía grandes ojos marrones. Su cabello castaño, casi hasta los hombros, estaba diseñado de una manera que indicaba que se tomaba su tiempo frente al espejo todas las mañanas. Su paseo engreído hizo que Donghae pensara que este tipo no era completamente desconocido en la escuela.

—¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó Donghae cuando estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar su conversación.

—¿Tuviste matones en tu escuela anterior? —preguntó Siwon—. ¿Bastardos que creen que dominan el lugar?

Donghae asintió y Siwon señaló discretamente con la cabeza.

—¿Quién era el chico que caminaba frente a ellos?

—Kim Heechul. Tiene dieciocho años, por lo que está en su último año —Siwon miró a Donghae con esa cara de advertencia otra vez—. Y si tienes algo llamado "sentido común", no te acercarás a él.

Donghae los miró de nuevo. Ahora estaban lejos, sentados en la hierba hablando entre sí y riendo a carcajadas, pero aún podía ver a Kim Heechul. Era guapo y no parecía muy peligroso, probablemente porque era tan delgado. Pero se veía un poco aterrador.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Donghae

—Solo aléjate de él —Siwon tenía una expresión seria cuando hablaba, y Donghae sabía que lo decía en serio.

Al volver a mirarlos, otros dos estudiantes de antes captaron la atención de Donghae: el chico arrogante de antes y el tipo con la mirada intensa. —¿No es ése Sungmin? —preguntó—. ¿De nuestra clase?

Siwon asintió.

—¿Quién es el que está a su lado?

—Ese es Eunhyuk. Estaba sentado al lado de Sungmin durante la clase.

—¿Eunhyuk?

—Su nombre es real Lee Hyukjae, pero para ti es Eunhyuk.

Algo le dijo a Donghae que Siwon preferiría no hablar de ellos, pero Donghae era demasiado curioso para su propio bien, —¿Por qué? ¿Es alguien de quien debería estar lejos?

Siwon asintió de nuevo y, como Donghae, miró al grupo de chicos. Parecía molesto, la feliz atmósfera de antes ahora parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Donghae decidió animar el ambiente un poco.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero? —preguntó con una voz provocativa, como un niño que no quería obedecer a sus padres.

El más alto suspiró, —Entonces, solo será tu culpa. Pero te prometo que te esperaré con una manta y un poco de chocolate caliente cuando vuelvas todo golpeado.

Donghae se rió. —No te preocupes —dijo y sonrió—. Tengo la sensación de que ni siquiera le agrado.

—Probablemente —dijo honestamente Siwon—. Él es solo... —un suspiro—. Digamos que la escuela estaría mejor sin él. Y sin sus amigos.

Donghae siguió mirando al grupo. —Sin embargo, no se ven diferentes de los otros estudiantes —insistió.

—Escucha —dijo Siwon y miró a Donghae a los ojos—, no son los matones promedio, que empujan a la gente en los pasillos y esas cosas. Son  _peligrosos_. Solo aléjate de ellos, ¿está bien?

Donghae asintió, sin comprender realmente la reacción exagerada de Siwon. No es como si fueran criminales ni nada. Donghae tenía más preguntas que quería repuestas, pero los ojos de Siwon dejaban en claro que esta conversación había terminado. Así que se quedó en silencio y solo los miró desde la distancia. Vio a Lee Hyukjae, o Eunhyuk, reírse de algo que el chico llamado Heechul dijo. Seguro que tenía una sonrisa especial.

~ * ~

Cuando Donghae terminó su primera (y última) clase, Siwon ayudó a Donghae a desempacar. Donghae estaba agradecido de que Siwon no señalara ni mencionaría nada sobre las cosas que Donghae trajo consigo. Intentó no sentirse avergonzado, diciéndose a sí mismo que no había hecho nada para avergonzarse, sino todo lo contrario, debería estar orgulloso de estar aquí porque se lo  _merecía,_  no como algunas personas que terminaron aquí solo porque tenía mucho dinero.

—El dinero no importa —dijo Siwon de repente, como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Donghae—, estás aquí debido a tu cerebro, no por la riqueza de tus padres.

Donghae sonrió. Sentía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

~ * ~

Ya habían terminado de desempacar y Siwon estaba sentado en su escritorio estudiando. Donghae se sentía menos productivo, yacía en su nueva cama inspeccionando a su compañero de cuarto y nuevo amigo. Había algo que sabía que necesitaba decirle a Siwon si iban a compartir esta habitación a partir de ahora. El único problema era que no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Siwon todavía querría ser su amigo después de que se lo dijera. Por otra parte, cuanto antes lo dijera, mejor.

—Siwon-shi —comenzó y Siwon se rió.

—No tienes que ser tan formal —dijo sin levantar la vista del libro sobre la mesa.

—Realmente quiero ser tu amigo.

Esta vez, Siwon levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa. —Sí, por supuesto —dijo, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de volver su atención al libro, Donghae habló de nuevo.

—Así que creo que hay algo que debes saber.

Siwon no dijo nada, solo esperó pacientemente a que Donghae continuara. Donghae tomó una respiración profunda y silenciosa.

—Me gustan los chicos.

Los ojos de Siwon se agrandaron en una fracción de segundo y de inmediato subió sus dos gruesas cejas. —¿Oh?

—Sí.

—Quieres decir como... como si fueras...

—Un homosexual, un maricón, raro, gay, sí. Todo de eso.

Siwon guardó silencio. Donghae tenía la sensación de que no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía decir, lo que era comprensible.

—¿Está bien para tí?

—Sí, por supuesto —las cejas de Siwon bajaron de nuevo a su lugar, pero aún parecía sorprendido—. Simplemente no... esperaba que dijeras eso.

—No voy a seducirte —bromeó Donghae—, lo prometo.

Siwon se rió y, afortunadamente, sonó genuino. —¿Tu familia lo sabe?

—Mi madre y mi hyung lo saben.

—¿Y tu papá?

Donghae's expression suddenly changed. He smiled sadly. Something told Siwon he shouldn't wait for an answer.

La expresión de Donghae cambió de repente. Sonrió tristemente. Algo le dijo a Siwon que no debería esperar una respuesta.

—¿Y tus amigos? —preguntó a cambio.

—Sí, la mayoría de ellos. Y ahora tú también lo sabes.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Donghae le estaba dando a Siwon unos segundos muy necesarios para procesar lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo repentinamente Siwon, ganándole la curiosidad.

Donghae asintió.

—No me malinterpreten —agregó—. Tengo curiosidad. No tienes que responder si no quieres.

Donghae asintió de nuevo y Siwon inspiró profundamente.

—¿Alguna vez... ya sabes...  _estado_  con... un chico?

Donghae lo miró por un momento y Siwon estaba seguro de haberlo ofendido. Levantó las manos y las sacudió, un gesto para disculparse por la pregunta, y volvió a abrir los ojos de esa manera tan especial. Donghae estaba seguro de que era el único capaz de hacer eso. Siwon estaba a punto de retirar lo que acababa de decir cuando Donghae se echó a reír de repente.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber eso? —preguntó, todavía riendo—. No me preguntan cuántos hermanos tengo o por qué cambié de escuela, ¡sino que me preguntan si me he acostado con un chico!

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir Siwon—. No debería haber...

—Está bien —Donghae sonrió—. No estoy ofendido ni nada. Pienso que es divertido.

Siwon le ofreció media sonrisa. Un poco incómodo.

—Solo he  _estado_  —enfatizó esa palabra—, antes con un chico. Mi primer amor.

Siwon no estaba seguro de qué responder a eso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué lo preguntó en primer lugar.

—¿Incómodo? —Donghae sonrió, haciendo reír a Siwon. Fue un poco incomodo pero no importó; todavía se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Era una incomodidad cómoda, si eso tenía algún sentido—. Ahora es tu turno: ¿alguna vez has  _estado_  con una chica?

La cara de Siwon se enrojeció de inmediato. Donghae se rió aún más.

—Estoy bromeando —dijo. Se levantó de la cama y agarró la muñeca de Siwon—. ¡Ahora, vamos a comprar algo para comer! Tengo hambre.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Donghae sintió que tal vez esta escuela no sería tan horrible como había pensado al principio.


	2. Chapter 2

Donghae quería ir a la cafetería pero no encontrarían asientos a esa hora ya que todos, de acuerdo con Siwon, siempre iban allí después de terminar la escuela ese día. En su lugar, se sentaron afuera en la sombra; Siwon acostado de espaldas con los ojos cerrados y Donghae sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Mientras admiraba la hermosa vista que era la escuela, no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez sería capaz de encajar en un lugar como este con este tipo de personas.

Y luego, de repente saltó sorprendido y dejó escapar un fuerte —¡Oh! —Siwon abrió los ojos para mirar hacia donde señalaba el dedo entusiasta de Donghae. Era a un chico al que Donghae señalaba, un chico con una sonrisa tan brillante que incluso Siwon notó.

—¡Es Kibum! —gritó Donghae.

Siwon siguió mirando al chico para ver si era alguien familiar, pero Siwon nunca lo había visto antes.

—¿Quien?

—¡Kim Kibum! —Donghae casi gritó de felicidad—. ¡Lo conozco!

—¿De verdad? ¿En qué clase está?

Donghae se levantó de donde estaba sentado en un instante y no perdió tiempo en jalar a Siwon con él, —¿Cómo debería saberlo? Es un año más joven.

Siwon tuvo que correr para mantenerse al ritmo de su excitado amigo. El chico llamado Kibum estaba hablando con otro chico bajo que ni Donghae ni Siwon conocían. No los vieron acercándose. Cuando se acercó, Donghae caminó lenta y silenciosamente, hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos detrás de Kibum. Luego, levantó lentamente su pierna, colocó su pie sobre el trasero de Kibum y empujó.

—¿Qué demonios...? —siseó Kibum cuando se dio la vuelta, sus manos rozando su trasero, preocupado de que sus pantalones grises del uniforme estuvieran sucios. Sin embargo, al ver quién era el culpable se calló y abrió los ojos. No dijo una palabra, solo se quedó mirando a Donghae, su expresión era una mezcla entre incredulidad y sorpresa.

—Te reto a que termines esa oración —Donghae lo desafió y sonrió.

—¿Donghae hyung? —dijo Kibum, como si no le creyera a sus ojos.

Donghae sonrió y se arrojó sobre el más joven, haciendo que los dos casi cayeran al suelo. Kibum estaba demasiado sorprendido como para abrazarlo. A pesar de que Donghae era un año mayor, Kibum aún era unos centímetros más alto. Siempre lo había sido. Donghae sonrió aún más cuando los viejos recuerdos cruzaban su mente, mientras que Siwon y el amigo de Kibum miraban torpemente a los dos chicos abrazándose. Al separarse del abrazo, Donghae le presentó a Kibum a Siwon, mientras que Kibum hizo lo mismo y presentó a su amigo como Ryeowook.

Siwon y Ryeowook les dieron algo de espacio a los dos amigos, pensando que ambos tenían mucho para ponerse al día. Caminaban unos pasos detrás de Donghae y Kibum y los dos viejos amigos ni siquiera parecían darse cuenta.

—¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí? —preguntó Kibum. Fue una pregunta honesta, Kibum sabía sobre la situación financiera de Donghae.

—Obtuve una beca.

—¿Una beca? Entonces, ¿eres "el chico nuevo"? Todo el mundo está hablando de ti, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué dicen de mí?

Kibum dudó en responder. Parecía que lamentaba haber dicho algo en primer lugar. Eso solo podría significar una cosa.

—Continúa —dijo Donghae. Sentía verdadera curiosidad por lo que los estudiantes pensaban sobre "el chico nuevo", pero al mismo tiempo tenía una idea sobre lo que dirían sobre él y sabía que probablemente debería ignorarlo todo.

—Dicen que el chico nuevo no tiene más ropa que el uniforme escolar porque no puede permitirse comprar ropa. Y que su compañero de habitación paga por su comida. Y que su madre es... —vaciló una vez más—, una...  _dama de la noche._  Solo que realmente no lo dijeron de esa manera.

Donghae miró a Kibum con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Sabía que algunos estudiantes dirían cosas estúpidas sobre él. Eso era esperado. Solo que no esperaba que cosas como esa circularan ya en la escuela cuando solo había estado allí un día. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se enojó. Era demasiado absurdo enojarse. En cambio, simplemente se rió entre dientes.

—Son todos idiotas —suspiró Kibum—. No los escuches.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron caminando por el patio. Siwon y Ryeowook seguían manteniendo su distancia.

—¿En qué clase estás? —preguntó Kibum.

—4-C.

—No creo que conozca a alguien de allí.

—¿No conoces a Lee Hyukjae?

Kibum levantó una ceja. —No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿No? Pensé que todos lo conocían.

—No lo conozco personalmente, pero sé quién es él. Nuevamente, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Sólo curiosidad. Está en mi clase.

—Eso debe apestar.

Donghae sonrió. —Creo que Sungmin parece peor que Hyukjae.

— _"Eunhyuk"_  —Kibum corrigió a Donghae—, y Sungmin es solo la perra de Eunhyuk. Se vuelve loco cuando Eunhyuk no está cerca.

—No hables así.

Kibum se rió entre dientes. —Lo siento.

Donghae lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro para ver cómo estaban los dos muchachos detrás de ellos. Quería asegurarse de que Siwon no se sintiera incómodo, considerando que Siwon no conocía a Kibum ni a Ryeowook. Pero Siwon era un tipo hablador y, al parecer, también lo era Ryeowook. Los dos muchachos ya estaban hablando como si fueran viejos amigos.

Kibum y Donghae por otro lado, ahora caminaban en silencio. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron así que ninguno sabía qué decir. Ambos sentían que tenían mucho de qué hablar, tal vez incluso mucho que explicar, pero era difícil saber por dónde empezar.

—Ryeowook y yo tenemos una examen mañana, así que probablemente deberíamos irnos —dijo repentinamente Kibum.

Donghae asintió. No dijo nada porque temía decir algo estúpido y vergonzoso, como pedirle a Kibum que no se vaya todavía. Pero se iba a quedar en esta escuela al menos por otros dos años a partir de ahora, había mucho tiempo para que los dos hablaran.

—Es realmente agradable verte de nuevo —dijo.

Kibum sonrió y Donghae pensó que vio las mejillas de Kibum enrojecer levemente. —Es realmente agradable verte a ti también, hyung.

Con eso, Donghae le dio a Kibum un fuerte abrazo. Podía sentir al otro tensó en su abrazo, pero Donghae fingió que no se había dado cuenta. Sabía que Kibum siempre había sido tímido en comparación con Donghae. Después de unos segundos, Kibum le devolvió el abrazo.

Cuando Siwon y Donghae vieron a Kibum y Ryeowook partir, Donghae no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste. Sintió que Siwon apoyaba su mano sobre su hombro.

—La cafetería probablemente ya no esté tan llena —dijo.

~ * ~

Una vez más, la escuela no dejó de sorprender a Donghae. La cafetería de su escuela parecía más un café caro que una cafetería escolar normal. Todavía había muchos estudiantes allí; sentados juntos en grupos, disfrutando de su café, té, jugo, bocadillos y comidas. Donghae sintió que se le hacía la boca agua. Había llegado a la escuela después del almuerzo, por lo que no había comido nada. Toda la mañana había estado demasiado nervioso como para darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba y, al ver a Kibum, había estado demasiado emocionado para darse cuenta. Pero ahora que estaba parado frente a los sándwiches, pasteles y galletas, podía sentir su estómago rugir violentamente. Donghae compró dos de los sándwiches más grandes y una taza de té. Siwon no compró nada. Estaba allí para hacer compañía a su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes comer ambas cosas? —preguntó Siwon mientras se sentaban en una mesa vacía—, uno hubiera sido suficiente.

—No me subestimes. Tengo hambre.

—Apuesto a que estás acostumbrado a ese sensación, pobretón —dijo de repente alguien detrás de él. Era una voz desconocida, sin embargo, la cara no lo era. Cuando Donghae se dio la vuelta, vio a Sungmin y Eunhyuk de pie detrás de su silla, junto con un tercer chico de otra clase.

—No te estamos molestando —dijo Siwon con calma—, así que, por favor, váyanse.

Los tres se rieron entre dientes y la cafetería de repente se calló.

Donghae se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban.

—¿Por qué andas con esta basura, Siwon? Le estás dando mala reputación a nuestra clase —dijo Sungmin. No miró a Siwon cuando habló, sino que miró a Donghae directamente a los ojos. Donghae no estaba seguro de qué decir o hacer. Echó un vistazo a Siwon como si pidiera algún tipo de guía sobre cómo manejar esta situación, pero Siwon parecía tan incómodo e inseguro como Donghae. Y luego, Eunhyuk agarró la taza de té de Donghae. Donghae se congeló de inmediato.

Hasta ahora solo había visto a Eunhyuk desde la distancia. Pero incluso ahora que estaba tan cerca, por primera vez, la opinión de Donghae no había cambiado; en este grupo de "mini gángster", Eunhyuk era el que menos miedo daba. Incluso cuando se rió entre dientes y sonrió maliciosamente, como lo había hecho en el aula el día de hoy, Donghae pensó que había algo infantil y lindo en él. Era una sensación extraña, teniendo en cuenta que cada persona con la que hablaba solo tenía cosas malas que decir sobre Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk inspeccionó cuidadosamente el líquido dentro de la taza antes de tomar un sorbo. Donghae esperó ansiosamente su próximo movimiento.

—¡Ew! —Sungmin chilló—. ¡Contraerás el SIDA!

Eunhyuk hizo una mueca. Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Sungmin antes de poner la taza boca abajo sobre los sándwiches de Donghae. Donghae se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que sucedió y no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alejar su silla de la mesa antes de que el té caliente bajara hasta los pantalones.

Sungmin dejó escapar un grito melodramático. —¡No, Hyukkie! ¡No hagas eso! ¡No puede permitirse comprar uno nuevo!

El té estaba quemando los muslos de Donghae. Inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar de dolor. Su regazo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Siwon también se levantó de su silla y agarró las servilletas sobre la mesa para ayudar a su amigo. Donghae podía oír reír a todos los estudiantes a su alrededor.

—Vámonos —le dijo el tipo desconocido a Sungmin y Eunhyuk—. No quiero tener sus piojos.

Los tres amigos se alejaron, sin molestarse por lo que pasó. Si había algo era que estaban aparentemente orgullosos de sí mismos.

~ * ~

—¡¿Cuál es su maldito problema?! —gritó Donghae. Inmediatamente después del incidente, Siwon había ayudado a Donghae a regresar a su habitación para poder ponerse ropa seca. Los muslos de Donghae aún dolían y cuando se quitó los pantalones pudo ver qué tan rojos estaban—. ¡Me quemó!

—Te lo adverti.

—¡Sí, pero no volví a hacer nada! ¡Lo hicieron sin ninguna razón!

Siwon suspiró. —Lo sé —dijo en voz baja—. Lo siento.

Donghae podía ver que Siwon se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

—No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa —Donghae no quiso sonar tan enojado como lo hizo. Se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta antes de sentarse en su cama; su cabeza descansando en sus manos. Se dio unos segundos para pensar en la situación.

Bien, entonces Eunhyuk y Sungmin decidieron darle un mal momento a Donghae sin ninguna razón. Ahora, ¿cuál era la mejor manera de manejarlo, ignorarlo y esperar que esta sea la primera y la última vez o defenderse por sí mismo? Para Donghae la respuesta fue bastante simple. Cuando se levantó de la cama, pudo ver claramente el miedo en los ojos de Siwon.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No los provoqué ni nada de eso. Hicieron esto sin ninguna razón —dijo nuevamente Donghae mientras se ponía los zapatos otra vez—. Si no los detengo, lo harán de nuevo.

—¿Realmente no vas a...?

—Sí, lo haré —Donghae se puso la chaqueta y Siwon saltó de su asiento.

—¡No, espera! —dijo, pero Donghae salió de la habitación antes de tener tiempo de decir algo más. Siwon inmediatamente siguió su ejemplo y corrió a ponerse sus propios zapatos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el zapato correcto no estaba a la vista. Maldijo en voz baja antes de buscar desesperadamente ese maldito zapato para poder darse prisa y detener al estúpido recién llegado.


	3. Chapter 3

Donghae vio rojo. Y sus muslos todavía duelen. ¿Cómo podría alguien ser tan... tan jodido...? Ni siquiera pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para esa persona. "Infantil y lindo" mi culo, pensó mientras caminaba tan rápido como podía, buscando su objetivo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ese bastardo, pero eso no se detuvo. Decidió ir a ver si todavía estaba en la cafetería y cuando llegó vio a sus amigos, no a la estrella en sí.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, detrás de los dormitorios de los chicos, se detuvo en seco. No esperaba encontrarlo así, Eunhyuk presionando una delgada chica contra la pared y su lengua literalmente en su garganta. Donghae abrió los ojos. ¿¡Qué. Jodida. Mierda!?

Solo se quedó allí, mirándolos estúpidamente, sintiendo que su enojo se hacía más intenso. Aprieto su mano, los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Su ira cambió, esto era odio. Tuvo una sensación impulsiva de querer darle una paliza a esa perra. Ver a Eunhyuk colocando suavemente sus manos sobre sus caderas fue todo lo que le tomó a Donghae dar un paso adelante. Pero alguien agarró su camiseta e impidió que siguiera caminando. Donghae casi cae hacia atrás.

—¿Q-qué...? —comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Estás loco?

No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quien era; la voz era familiar desde hace años. —¡Suéltame! Me voy a caer.

Kibum se detuvo e hizo girar a Donghae, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Donghae, agarrándolo con fuerza y mirándolo con ojos de advertencia. —¿Estás loco, hyung? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

—No hice nada.

—¡Pensé que tu amigo te dijo que te mantuvieras alejado de él! —Kibum comenzó a alzar la voz.

—¡No hice nada! ¿Por qué estás actuando así? —gritó Donghae.

Se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que los ojos de Kibum se suavizaron. Le quitó las manos, solo para comenzar a masajearse las sienes con los dedos. —Lo siento —suspiró—. Solo...

—No necesito una niñera, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé.

Kibum suspiró de nuevo, con una mirada de sincera disculpa. —Lo siento —dijo de nuevo.

—Está bien —dijo Donghae, a pesar de que todavía sonaba irritado—. Tambien lo siento.

—No quise sonar así. Pero me enojo cuando no escuchas a las personas que se preocupan por ti. Nunca lo haces —en realidad, no parecía un insulto, más como un cumplido, y Donghae se rió entre dientes. En circunstancias normales, simplemente se reiría de él, pero aún estaba enojado.

Suspiró y dijo un bajo —Vamos —Kibum sabía que todavía estaba molesto.

La escena que había presenciado todavía le molestaba, incluso después de algunos minutos, y cada vez que pensaba en ello se enojaba. Apuesto a que ella es una perra total, pensó. Un perra barata.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —dijo Kibum, notando claramente la ira que persistía en los ojos de Donghae. Estaba preocupado de que Donghae aún estuviera enojado con él.

—Pensé que habías dicho que eran una pareja.

—¿Qué? ¿Quien?

—Hyukjae y Sungmin.

—No, dije "perra".

—¿Qué? ¿Así que se acuestan juntos?

Kibum se rió un poco. —No quise decirlo literalmente. Eunhyuk no se balancea de esa manera.

—Sí, como que vi eso. Le gustan las putas baratas y estúpidas, como todos los aspirantes a gánster.

Kibum levantó sus cejas. —¿Estás celoso? —preguntó.

Donghae se rió con sarcasmo puro. —Oh, sí, claro. Por supuesto —dijo, sobredosis de drama en su voz. Se giró para mirar al más joven—. No me hagas vomitar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesto por eso?

—Porque ella es una perra.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿La conoces?

—Ese no es el punto.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que es una perra cuando ni siquiera la conoces? ¿Qué pasa si ella es la persona más amable en la tierra?

—Si lo es, entonces también es la persona más estúpida de la tierra.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Debes estar muy demente para salir con un chico como ése.

—No tienes ningún sentido. ¿Estás enojado con ella?

—Sí, estoy enojado con ella porque es una perra estúpida. Si no lo fuera, no saldría con él.

—No lo entiendo tampoco, pero todavía no estoy enojado con ella porque no es de mi incumbencia.

Donghae no dijo nada. En vez de eso, comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero Kibum todavía se mantenía con él.

—No creo que estén saliendo —dijo repentinamente Kibum.

—No me importa.

¿Por qué estaría celoso de ella? No estaba celoso. Ni siquiera le gustaba ese chico, era un desgraciado. Y ni siquiera era del tipo de Donghae. Donghae solo pensó que ella era estúpida, eso es todo.

—¿Hubieras estado más feliz si estuviera saliendo con Sungmin?

—Sí, porque comparten su estupidez.

—Enotnces, ¿no es porque él es un chico?

Donghae dejó de caminar y se volvió para mirar a Kibum. —Deja de decir cosas tan ridículas. Y no quiero hablar de esto nunca más. Si quieres seguir insistiendo, vete, porque no estoy de humor.

Kibum asintió, una mezcla entre tristeza y sorpresa en sus ojos. Le dolía verlo así y le dolía hablar así, pero Donghae estaba demasiado enojado para disculparse. Lo haría más tarde. Siguió caminando, sin importarle si Kibum lo seguía o no.

Kibum guardó silencio cuando volvieron a sus dormitorios. Se detuvieron al ver una habitación vacía, una habitación que parecía una sala de estar en la casa de una familia adinerada. Había tres sofás grandes allí, tapizados de seda, una mesa con sillas, una chimenea, cuadros colgados en la pared, suelo alfombrado, todo. Donghae tuvo que recordarse una vez más que esto todavía era una escuela, porque una vez más casi lo olvidaba. Se sentaron en el sofá, uno frente al otro y se mantuvieron en silencio. Donghae estaba demasiado molesto para hablar y Kibum, conociéndolo bien, lo sabía y simplemente se sentó en silencio, hasta que Donghae decidiera que quería romper el silencio.

Mientras estaban allí, Donghae miraba algo desconocido y Kibum jugaba con sus propios dedos, escucharon y vieron a Siwon apresurarse hacia ellos.

—¡Te busqué por todas partes! —le dijo a Donghae, usando sus manos para hablar tanto como lo hacía su boca.

—No te preocupes. Kibum me salvó —dijo Donghae y trató de sonar bien, a pesar de que la palabra "salvado" sonaba bastante insultante.

Siwon suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a Donghae, cansado como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero no lo hizo cuando miró a Donghae.

—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó, y Donghae negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Hubo un silencio incómodo y Siwon miró a Kibum en busca de respuestas, pero Kibum simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy un poco enojado —dijo de repente Donghae, para no causar malentendidos—, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—Entonces hablemos de otra cosa, para que tengas algo más en mente —dijo Siwon y se volvió para mirar a Donghae otra vez—. ¿Qué clase tomarás?

—Baile y canto.

Siwon levantó sus espesas cejas, al igual que Kibum. —¿Ambos? —preguntaron al unísono.

Donghae asintió, sin parecer tan enojado como antes. —Mi familia vive en Mokpo, así que no iré a casa los fines de semana. Tal vez ni siquiera en vacaciones, así que tendré mucho tiempo. También me uniré al baile de la escuela. Ya hablé con el director por teléfono antes de llegar aquí, y al hombre que me dio mi beca. Comenzaré la próxima semana.

—No te esfuerces demasiado. Tendrás que trabajar duro —dijo Kibum—, y solo estarás aquí por dos años.

—Trabajaré duro —dijo Donghae y sonrió un poco—. No te preocupes —Kibum y Siwon también sonrieron, al ver que la ira de Donghae desaparecía poco a poco—. Además —dijo Donghae, esta vez sonriendo—. Escuché que mis habilidades de canto y baile son bastante buenas —los dos muchachos se rieron. Ambos acordaron que estar enojado no le convenía a Donghae en absoluto.

—¿Qué clase tomas? —peguntó Siwon a Kibum.

—Clases de actuación —respondió—. ¿Y tú, hyung?

—Canto.

—Entonces tendrás que ayudarme —dijo Donghae.

—Ya que tendrás que practicar mucho, con el baile de la escuela y todo eso, ¿por qué no vas a ver si puedes usar la sala de práctica después de la escuela? Puedes practicar solo y ponerte al día con los demás en tu clase.

—¡Sí es cierto! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a la recepcionista? —agregó Siwon.

—¿Estás bromeando? Ella me da pavor.

Kibum y Siwon se rieron, sabiendo exactamente de lo que Donghae estaba hablando. —Aprenderás a vivir con eso —dijo Kibum—. Iremos contigo, para que ella no te coma ni nada.

~ * ~

Donghae habló con la aterradora dama, balbuceando y tartamudeando, y funcionó. Ella le dijo sobre la sala de práctica, dónde debería ir a buscarla y que podía darle permiso para practicar, de nueve a diez de la noche. También le contó sobre las reglas, sobre todo que no permitieran dejar entrar a nadie cuando practicará y que debe informar los días que no practicaría. Luego firmó un documento que le entregó, una prueba de permiso, ya que no se permitió que los estudiantes salieran de su habitación después de las diez de la noche, de domingo a jueves.

La clase de baile solo se practicaba una vez por semana, los martes, lo que significaba que Donghae ya se había perdido la práctica de esta semana. Ni siquiera había hablado con el encargado para poder comenzar su práctica. Pero eso no le impidió ir a la sala de práctica. Hoy muchas cosas habían sucedido, a pesar de que solo había estado aquí por un día. Bailar siempre lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Caminó hacia el reproductor de CD para poner cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente para encender la música porque la puerta se abrió. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para ver quién era; solo necesitaba mirar el espejo frente a él. Pero al ver quién estaba parado en la puerta, tuvo que darse la vuelta porque no creía lo que estaba viendo. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la otra persona, tan sorprendida como Donghae, habló primero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Eunhyuk. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para sonar grosero y Donghae se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado hablar a Eunhyuk hasta ahora. Había imaginado que la voz de Eunhyuk sería muy profunda, ya que... bueno, las personas que dan miedo siempre tienen una voz profunda (en opinión de Donghae) pero no fue así. La voz de Donghae era probablemente más profunda.

—Practicando —respondió Donghae.

—¿Para qué?

—Estoy en el baile de la escuela.

Eunhyuk lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Pero cuando entendió exactamente qué estaba pasando, lo miró furioso. Donghae se sintió un poco más cómodo al ver que Eunhyuk lo fulminaba con la mirada: tener a Eunhyuk hablando con él como... una persona normal lo haría, era raro y un poco aterrador.

—¿Por qué? —Eunhyuk volvió a decir, pero esta vez sonó más como una amenaza que como una pregunta.

—¿También estás en el baile de la escuela?

Donghae sabía que no tenía que preguntar; la reacción de Eunhyuk lo hacía obvio.

—Estoy jodidamente a cargo de eso.

Ahora, eso no era algo que Donghae esperara escuchar. ¿Eso significaba que Eunhyuk sería responsable de enseñar todo a Donghae? Donghae perdió el aliento. Este tipo estaba en todas partes. En serio. Tal vez estar en el baile de la escuela no fue una gran idea.

Pero luego pensó un segundo: esto no se trataba de Eunhyuk. Esto era sobre Donghae haciendo lo que quería y Donghae trabajando duro. ¿A quién le importa Eunhyuk?

—Bueno, obtuve el permiso de la recepcionista —dijo Donghae y trató de sonar lo más arrogante posible (y tan arrogante como se atrevió).

—No me importa. Largaté.

—No. Ya he hablado con ella y me dio permiso. No me importa, pero si te molesta, por favor vete.

La mirada de Eunhyuk se volvió aún más intensa. Miró a Donghae con puro disgusto y murmuró un bajo —Maldito idiota —antes de irse, dando un portazo detrás de él con todas sus fuerzas. Increíble. Ese chico, realmente, estaba en todas partes.

~ * ~

—¿Cómo es que no me dijiste que Hyukjae está a cargo del baile de la escuela?

Siwon salió de su baño compartido y se quitó el cepillo de dientes de la boca para hablar. —No lo sabía. No ha estado participando por un tiempo, así que pensé que se iría.

—Oh Dios, está en todos lados. ¡Y usa la sala de práctica después de la escuela! —Donghae gimió en frustración y se tiró en su cama—. ¡Tendré que practicar con él! —gritó de dolor.

Siwon debería estar preocupado, eso era lo que Donghae esperaba, pero en cambio se rió. —Cierto. Incluso se vuelve divertido. Los nuevos estudiantes no sufren por parte de la pandilla de Heechul hyung hasta que al menos hayan estado aquí por una semana. Realmente tienes mala suerte.

Eso no ayudó a animar a Donghae. Suspiró.

—Toma un día a la vez. Es solo una vez a la semana de todos modos, ¿no? —dijo Siwon, después de dejar su cepillo de dientes en el lavamanos, y se acercó para apagar la lámpara del techo, por lo que las dos pequeñas lámparas colocadas sobre las mesitas de noche eran la única fuente de luz—. Y prometiste trabajar duro. Nosotros, tus amigos, te apoyamos —caminó hacia su propia cama—. Pero ahora, intenta dormir un poco. Tuviste un día bastante largo, aunque acabas de llegar.

—Fue un maldito día de "intenta sobrevivir" —se quejó Donghae.

Siwon se rió. Se acostó en su cama y tiró de su manta sobre él. —Solo trata de dormir un poco —dijo de nuevo y Donghae siguió el ejemplo de Siwon, acurrucándose en su propia cama.

—Lo haré. Gracias —sonrió—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Apagaron las lámparas, dejando la habitación completamente oscura.

~ * ~

Pasó una hora. Pasaron dos horas. Tres horas pasaron. Esta cama era mucho más cómoda que la cama vacía en Mokpo. Esta cama no era tan dura como la que Donghae tenía en su habitación real y Donghae a menudo se despertaba con dolor en la espalda y el cuello. Pero a Donghae no le importaba. Una cama dura, una casa fea, muebles baratos, no le importaba. Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba tanto que le dolía y lo dejaban solo con él mismo y sus recuerdos solo empeoraron las cosas.

Miró a Siwon, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para que Donghae lo viera. No importaba sabía que Siwon ya estaba profundamente dormido. Donghae no podía dormir así. Al menos no esta noche. Se sentó, pensando en su madre y su hyung. Los extrañaba; la sonrisa animada de su madre y los abrazos que su hyung siempre le daba cada vez que Donghae se sentía triste. Realmente necesitaba uno ahora. Recordó cosas pequeñas, como cuando su hyung le dio su dinero de su bolsillo para que Donghae pudiera ir y comprar lo que quisiera. O cuando Donghae rompió algo y su hermano asumió la culpa. De repente, estas pequeñas cosas se volvieron tan preciosas.

Sintió que las lágrimas estaban en el borde e intentó contenerlas. Era absurdo, pensó, ya que acababa de llegar. Pero la idea de que estuviera tan lejos de casa durante dos años enteros estaba todavía en el fondo de su mente. No quería quejarse porque no podía quejarse. Su madre y su hyung lo habían enviado aquí para darle un futuro mejor. Quejarse sería lo mismo que no estar agradecido. Iba a permanecer fuerte por su madre y hyung y... para su padre.

Papá...

Las lágrimas se volvieron imposibles de detener. Lloró silenciosamente, enterrando su cara en su almohada. Los extrañaba mucho. A él lo extrañaba mucho. Entonces, se dijo a sí mismo una vez más que se mantuviera fuerte y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se recostó. No debería llorar. En cambio, los llamaría mañana, ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Los llamaría y les diría cuánto los extrañaba y cuánto los amaba. Pensando eso lo animó un poco. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse cuando de repente oyó risitas provenientes del corredor.

¿El reloj no marcaba como, las tres de la madrugada o algo así? ¿La gente todavía está despierta? Ni siquiera es viernes.

—¡Sshhh! Despertarás a alguien —escuchó decir a alguien. Las risas se hicieron un poco más fuertes y de repente algo, o alguien, cayó al suelo y alguien estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Sungmin!

Donghae se sentó. ¿Sungmin? Entonces la persona que habla debe ser el "mejor amigo" de Donghae. Donghae se levantó de su cama antes de caminar silenciosamente hacia la puerta. Presionó su oreja contra la puerta.

—¡Te dejaré aquí y cerraré la puerta! Estamos a dos metros de nuestra habitación, así que detente —Eunhyuk siseó, al parecer, no estaba de tan buen humor como Sungmin.

La curiosidad tomó el control y Donghae abrió lenta y cuidadosamente la puerta, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera echar un vistazo. Vio sus espaldas, Sungmin sentada en el piso, riéndose y Eunhyuk caminando antes de detenerse frente a una puerta. Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó unas llaves.

—En serio te dejaré allí. Literalmente te llevé todo el camino hasta aquí, así que no te ayudaré a subir —dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Donghae lo escuchara.

—¡Hyukkie...! ¡No seas ashi! —dijo el chico en el piso con voz fuerte y descuidada. Eunhyuk lo ignoró y solo abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sungmin colocó una mano en la pared para levantarse antes de balancearse hacia Eunhyuk, todavía riéndose.

Donghae abrió los ojos, Sungmin no estaba realmente ebrio, ¿verdad? Eunhyuk abrió la puerta y colocó el brazo de Sungmin sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a entrar. Cerró la puerta y la cerró con llaves.


	4. Chapter 4

El despertar fue extraño. Donghae casi sufre un ataque al corazón, olvidando por completo dónde estaba cuando no reconoció las paredes o la cama. Incluso el olor era diferente. —Buenos días —de repente escuchó a alguien decir lo que lo hizo saltar de sorpresa otra vez.

—Buenos días —respondió como un reflejo, sin pensar. Su visión aún estaba borrosa y cuando tuvo una idea clara de su amigo, abrió mucho los ojos. Siwon, que estaba por de vestirse, solo vestía los pantalones de su uniforme. Donghae no había pensado en lo musculoso que realmente era Siwon. Sabía que era mucho más fuerte que Donghae, pero no sabía que tenía ese tipo de cuerpo—. Soy gay, ¿sabes? —dijo, todavía con voz soñolienta.

Siwon se rió, tomando el comentario de Donghae como un cumplido, y continuó vistiéndose, completamente imperturbable.

Caminaron juntos hacia la cocina, que todos los que vivían en este piso compartían y vieron que ya había siete estudiantes allí. —Buenos días —dijeron todos excepto dos o tres personas, lo que sorprendió a Donghae ya que no esperaba que hablaran con él. Pensó que probablemente estaban hablando con Siwon y no con él, pero cuando tanto él como Siwon contestaron, nadie lo miró de forma extraña.

Siwon le mostró a Donghae dónde estaba todo, el refrigerador, el congelador, el lavaplatos y lo demás, mientras le contaba sobre otras reglas según la cocina. También le dijo que, dado que Donghae no había tenido tiempo de comprar comida, podía comer lo que sea que tuviera Siwon. Donghae, que asentía y asentía mientras Siwon hablaba, no prestaba mucha atención, ya que constantemente miraba a su alrededor; buscando a alguien determinado. Se alivió cuando no lo vio, pero eso desapareció solo después de algunos segundos.

—Buenos días —de repente, todos lo dijeron de nuevo y esta vez más fuerte. Donghae se volteó para ver con quién estaban hablando y vio a Eunhyuk, que arrastraba los pies, con el pelo alborotado y los párpados cayendo constantemente. Pasó junto a Donghae, probablemente demasiado cansado para preocuparse, y se sentó en una silla vacía en una mesa con otras cuatro personas sentadas. Donghae lo miró.

—¿Dónde está Sungmin? —preguntó alguien.

—No se siente bien —Eunhyuk respondió y bostezó.

No es de extrañar.

Siwon hizo sus sándwiches, sacó los cereales por si Donghae quería algo y le dijo a Donghae que iría a buscar un asiento. Donghae asintió de nuevo, todavía sin escuchar, y de repente se sintió tan desprotegido cuando Siwon se alejó. Sintió que todos lo estaban mirando. Abrió con cuidado la nevera cuando escuchó a otra persona arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina. Era Sungmin, luciendo como si fuera un muerto viviente. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y no podía caminar recto.

—Vuelve a dormir —dijo Eunhyuk.

—Sediento —simplemente respondió con voz ronc—. Agua, Hyukkie.

Eunhyuk se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde estaba parado Donghae, ya que estaba parado al lado del fregadero de la cocina. Donghae trató de ignorarlo, con la motivación de que Eunhyuk probablemente estaría demasiado cansado para molestarlo. Abrió la nevera para sacar la leche que estaba en un estante marcado con el nombre de Siwon. Pero el cansancio no detuvo a Eunhyuk, cuando vio la oportunidad perfecta para un comentario mientras estaba de pie junto a Donghae. —Así que es verdad —dijo de repente y Donghae no sabía con quién estaba hablando—. Realmente no tienes dinero para comprar tu propia comida.

Donghae se congeló, ya que se dio cuenta de que Eunhyuk estaba hablando con él. Luego trató de seguir ignorando al chico. —Siwon —llamó Eunhyuk y captó la atención de Siwon—. Si continúas así, terminarás como él.

La gente comenzó a reír y Donghae se volvió para mirar la reacción de Siwon. Siwon también trató de ignorar a Eunhyuk. Donghae suspiró en su mente antes de tomar un tazón y agarrar los cereales que Siwon había sacado, cuando de repente sintió un olor a alcohol. Levantó la vista para ver si Sungmin estaba parada cerca de él, pero Sungmin se había alejado para sentarse en la silla en la que Eunhyuk estaba sentado anteriormente. Echó un vistazo a Eunhyuk y se dio cuenta de que el olor provenía de él.

Donghae abrió el refrigerador de nuevo para meter la leche y en el momento exacto en que estaba a punto de tomar su tazón, Eunhyuk dejó que su mano golpeara descuidadamente el tazón de Donghae. El tazón se rompió, derramando los cereales y la leche por todo el piso. Donghae había sido lento y no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar. —Oh Dios, lo siento —dijo Eunhyuk, sin sonar realmente como una disculpa antes de caminar hacia Sungmin y sus otros amigos, con un vaso de agua en la mano.

Todos, en su mayoría amigos de Eunhyuk, estallaron en carcajadas; a excepción de Siwon que de inmediato quiso ayudar a su amigo. Pero alguien lo detuvo, el hombre que antes había preguntado por Sungmin, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Siwon y obligándolo a volver a su asiento. Eunhyuk sonrió y Siwon se dio cuenta de que había más de seis personas al lado de Eunhyuk en esta habitación. Donghae tuvo que limpiar solo el desorden.

Siwon esperó a que todos se fueran antes de que pudiera ir y ayudar a Donghae, que aún no había limpiado la leche, los cereales y el tazón roto. —Llegarás tarde a la clase —dijo Donghae cuando vio a Siwon agarrando un rollo de papel de cocina.

—No importa. Lo siento.

Donghae sonrió suavemente, a pesar de que no estaba de su mejor humor en este momento. —No seas tonto —dijo—. No fue tu culpa.

~ * ~

Al abrir la puerta de su aula, se dieron cuenta de que su profesor de matemáticas estaba pasando lista. El viejo y delgado hombre se volvió para mirarlos, sus gafas descansando sobre su larga nariz. No se veía amable. —Llegan tarde —acaba de decir. Donghae miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, detrás de su profesor. Llegaron cuatro minutos tarde.

—Nos disculpamos, seonsaengnim —dijo Siwon e hizo una reverencia. Donghae hizo lo mismo, antes de acercarse para sentarse en sus asientos.

—¿Es esta una buena manera de comenzar una nueva clase? —dijo el hombre y miró su papel—. Lee Donghae ssi?

—Lo siento.

Algunas personas soltaron una risita y Donghae suspiró silenciosamente.

—Lee Hyukjae —su profesor continuó asegurándose de que todos los estudiantes estuvieran allí, después de darle a Donghae una última mirada.

—Sí.

El profesor miró el asiento vacío al lado de Eunhyuk. —¿Dónde está Lee Sungmin ssi? —preguntó.

—Está enfermo.

El hombre resopló antes de continuar tomando la registradora.

Nadie molestó a Donghae durante la clase de matemáticas (a excepción del profesor parecía que no le agradaba en absoluto), ya que el profesor estaba allí. Donghae pensó que con gusto podría comenzar este día con bastante normalidad, casi olvidándose de la mañana de hoy. Después de las matemáticas, la clase se separó; a clases de canto, clases de actuación y clases de baile. En el horario de Donghae estaba escrito "clase de canto". Eunhyuk no tomó clases de canto y Donghae no podría estar más feliz. Además, su profesor era amable y tenía a Siwon allí con él. Cantar se convirtió oficialmente en la asignatura favorita de Donghae.

El día transcurrió sin problemas y Donghae pudo suspirar de alivio. Finalmente se sintió como un estudiante normal, excepto por los duros empujes que recibió de personas desconocidas a las que no había prestado atención antes, cuando Donghae pasaba. Donghae fácilmente podía adivinar que probablemente eran amigos de Eunhyuk y Sungmin e hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlos. Durante en el almuerzo se encontró con Kibum y Ryeowook y después de eso continuó con sus clases.

~ * ~

El día siguiente fue más o menos igual, excepto que tuvo una mejor mañana ya que decidió despertarse antes que el resto para desayunar, para poder comer en su habitación. Siwon, que no quería que Donghae comiera solo, hizo lo mismo y pasaron una mañana pacífica juntos. Y sobre las prácticas de baile, Eunhyuk y Donghae estuvieron de acuerdo en que dividirían la hora. Donghae practicaba de la nueve a nueve y media de la noche y Eunhyuk se había dejado muy claro al decirle que no quería ver a Donghae allí un segundo después de las nueve y media.

Así fue como pasaron los días: con profesores/clases agradables y desagradables, los estudiantes (principalmente Eunhyuk y Sungmin) decían que algo grosero de vez en cuando y Donghae era empujado cada vez que pasaba por delante de alguien a quién no le agradaba. Pero Donghae podría vivir con eso.

Luego llegó el fin de semana y Donghae tuvo por primera vez, desde que llegó aquí, dos días maravillosos. No vio a ninguno de los tipos malos ni una sola vez. Siwon le dijo que raramente estaban allí los fines de semana. Entonces en otras palabras; nadie lo intimidaba. Durante esos dos días, Donghae estudió pacíficamente con la ayuda de sus tres amigos. Siwon y Ryeowook lo ayudaron con su práctica de canto y Kibum lo ayudó con matemáticas e inglés. También le dieron un recorrido apropiado por la escuela y Donghae no podía estar agradecido, ya que gracias a ellos no tenía que caminar con un mapa todo el tiempo. Cuando pasó el domingo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste.

~ * ~

El lunes pasó como todos los otros días. El martes fue diferente, ya que iba a practicar con el baile de la escuela por primera vez, después de la escuela. Donghae estuvo nervioso todo el día ya que no tenía idea de qué esperar. Estando allí con Eunhyuk y sus amigos durante dos horas y con Eunhyuk a cargo... Iba a morir.

Sin embargo, Eunhyuk no lo trató de manera diferente hoy. Al tener un descanso, después de su clase de inglés, Eunhyuk se aseguró de caminar muy cerca de él, más cerca de lo que debería porque el pasillo no era estrecho, solo para presionarlo fuertemente cuando pasaba por su lado. Donghae golpeó un casillero y dejó caer los libros que sostenía. Eunhyuk y sus dos amigos desconocidos se rieron. Siwon, que estaba en el baño, era necesario ya que todos se volvían más valientes cuando Donghae estaba solo.

La práctica de baile fue... bien, Donghae debería haberlo esperado. Todos menos Eunhyuk ya estaban allí y para su sorpresa nadie lo trató de manera diferente. Se sentó en el suelo mirando a todos los demás. Algunos de ellos también estaban sentados, charlando entre ellos y otros practicando sin música. Cuando se abrió la puerta, Donghae fue el único que se congeló. Eunhyuk, llevando una bolsa, caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba el reproductor de CD. De hecho, parecía un estudiante normal, riéndose con los demás y hablando con ellos sin parecer superior. Pero Donghae todavía se sentía incómodo.

Cuando comenzaron, todos excepto Eunhyuk y Donghae, tomaron sus posiciones. Donghae todavía estaba sentado contra la pared detrás de los estudiantes y Eunhyuk se sentó al lado del reproductor de CD, contra el enorme espejo que cubría una pared entera, frente a los estudiantes. Encendió la música y todos lo comenzaron a bailar. Donghae no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería tratar de imitarlos o debería simplemente mirar? Se sentía confuso y olvidado, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que no podía contar con Eunhyuk. De todos modos miró a Eunhyuk quién, por supuesto, lo ignoró por completo y solo miró a la gente bailando. Después de observar al estudiante durante cuarenta minutos, Donghae decidió que tenía que hacer algo. O bien, no tenía sentido estar aquí.

Se levantó y caminó hacia Eunhyuk, sin molestar a los estudiantes de baile y se sentó a su lado, pero no demasiado cerca, por lo que sería incómodo. —¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó.

Eunhyuk lo miró, bufó y lo ignoró.

Supongo que seguiré mirando. Donghae suspiró.

Eso fue lo que hizo durante dos horas enteras, observar. Probablemente fue una de las cosas más aburridas que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Después de haber practicado durante una hora Eunhyuk les dio un descanso. Durante ese descanso, casi todas las chicas que estaban allí tuvieron la oportunidad de actuar lindas delante de Eunhyuk. Sus voces de alto tono que preguntaban "Oppa, ¿lo hice bien?" o "¿Cómo estaba yo, oppa?" Hicieron que Donghae sintiera que quería vomitar. Las fulminó con la mirada, pero luego se sintió mal al observarlas y se volvió para mirar otra cosa, la pared.

Cuando el descanso terminó, todos volvieron a su práctica y Donghae volvió a su observación. Eunhyuk siguió ignorándolo y no sorprendería a Donghae si Eunhyuk realmente olvidara que Donghae estaba allí en primer lugar. Pero Eunhyuk no era totalmente desalmado. Como sabía que Donghae practicaría hoy a las nueve de la noche, dejó el disco dentro del reproductor de CD, por lo que Donghae podría usarlo cuando fuera a practicar.

~ * ~

Donghae tenía la música tan alta que el suelo vibraba. Trató de recordar la coreografía, pero solo logró recordar partes de ella. Pero no importaba, ya había decidido que lo intentaría de todos modos. Bailó; sus piernas y brazos moviéndose con la música rápida. Se miró en el espejo mientras trataba de imitar lo que los otros habían hecho. Sus movimientos eran duros y rápidos y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido mientras su aliento se volvía más y más pesado. De repente, se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo mal.

Repitió la canción y bailó de nuevo, pero una vez más se detuvo después de un tiempo. Está bien, pensó. Solo necesitaba algunos minutos para recordar la coreografía correctamente.

Lo intentó de nuevo, pero no.

Y otra vez. Aún mal.

Sabía que lo había hecho mal, pero no podía señalar lo que estaba haciendo mal. Solo sabía que cuando bailaba no se veía como debería. Pero no se daría por vencido y lo intentó de nuevo. De nuevo mal.

Empezó a sentirse frustrado, tanto porque no recordaba y por pensar en Eunhyuk que no quería cooperar en absoluto. Se secó las gotas de sudor de la frente con la palma. Sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a sentirse pesados y se sentó para descansar. Solo tenía una palabra en su mente: mal, mal, mal. Quería gritar, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que debía alcanzar a los demás de esta manera?

La puerta se abrió de repente y Donghae se dio cuenta de que había estado allí por más de media hora. Oops. Eunhyuk no se veía feliz.

—Tenemos un acuerdo, vete.

—No estaría aquí si hoy me hubieras ayudado más temprano —respondió Donghae.

—Oh, eso apesta —Eunhyuk entró en la habitación y dejó su bolso, el bolso grande que tenía con él antes. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre el bolso. —Vete.

—No, porque me ayudarás.

El tono que Donghae estaba usando cuando le hablaba era inquietantemente grosero. Eunhyuk lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía? —No te ayudaré con nada. Estás perdiendo el tiempo —Eunhyuk señaló la puerta—. Vete. A. La. Mierda.

Donghae se levantó del suelo y se volvió para mirar a Eunhyuk a los ojos. Eunhyuk estaba sorprendido de que Donghae no lo obedeciera, pero era bueno ocultándolo. —Deja de actuar como un niño. Estás a cargo de esto, ¿verdad? Entonces es tu responsabilidad enseñarme. O bien, será mejor que le des tu posición a alguien más maduro.

Ni Donghae ni Eunhyuk sabían de dónde Donghae había sacado la confianza, probablemente porque estaba tan cansado de todo esto, y ambos se sorprendieron bastante. Eunhyuk no respondió a eso porque no era estúpido. Donghae tenía un gran punto allí. En su lugar, le dio su conocida mirada antes de dirigirse al reproductor de CD.

—Si me vuelves a hablar así, te juro que lo lamentarás —dijo, en lugar de decir "Sí, te ayudaré". Donghae sonrió un poco, disfrutando de su victoria y Eunhyuk no dejó de notarlo—. Y no malinterpreten nada —dijo—. Todavía te trataré como la mierda que eres.

—Sí, sí —Donghae suspiró.

Eunhyuk encendió la música y comenzó a moverse a su ritmo. Sus movimientos eran desordenados y completamente débiles, solo para mostrar lo completamente desmotivado que estaba de enseñarle el baile a Donghae. Ni siquiera intentó hacerlo bien y Donghae pensó que eso debía ser una broma. ¿Así era un chico a cargo del baile de la escuela?

Pero de repente algo sucedió y Eunhyuk se volvió más y más serio en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se perdió. Bailó como si no hubiera ningún esfuerzo en lo que estaba haciendo, incluso así bailó maravillosamente, deslizándose por el piso con tanta suavidad y moviendo los brazos y piernas en perfecta sincronización. Donghae abrió los ojos, hipnotizado en sus movimientos. Se sintió celoso. Eunhyuk hizo que pareciera que bailar era lo más fácil que una persona podía hacer, hasta que lo intentes tú mismo, por supuesto. Donghae tuvo dificultades para creer que estaba bailando el mismo baile que Donghae había intentado hacer hace un momento. Donghae no se despertó de su admiración hasta que Eunhyuk dejó de bailar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado bailando? —preguntó, con los ojos aún enormes.

—Algunos años.

—Cambié de opinión.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero bailar contigo. Solo me harás quedar mal.

Eunhyuk se rió entre dientes y para sorpresa de Donghae no sonó nada gorsero o como si se estuviera burlando de él. —Probablemente —contestó y realmente sonaba como si estuviera bromeando un poco con él—. Tu turno.

Donghae sabía que la bondad (algo así) de Eunhyuk desaparecería ahora. Donghae no recordaba los pasos, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Eunhyuk como si fuera un Dios. Rió torpemente. —Realmente no... Solo muéstramelo una vez más.

Donghae incluso se había preparado para el comentario y/o la mirada desagradable. Pero, en cambio, Eunhyuk simplemente se acercó al reproductor de CD para reproducir la canción. Señaló y le dijo a Donghae dónde colocarse antes de presionar "Reproducir". Donghae se sintió un poco avergonzado y no tan confiado como antes ahora que estaba al lado de Eunhyuk, después de ver cómo bailaba. Pero Eunhyuk no lo miró cuando bailaba, sino así mismo, y eso hizo que Donghae se sintiera más cómoda. Cuando la canción se detuvo, Eunhyuk se acercó para sentarse frente a Donghae.

—Tu turno —dijo de nuevo y esperó.

—¿Vas a mirar? —preguntó Donghae, un poco nervioso.

La pregunta fue tan estúpida que Eunhyuk, siendo Eunhyuk, no pudo resistir. —No, estúpido, me resulta muy divertido pasar mi tiempo contigo —respondió y comenzó a hablar con su rudeza habitual.

Donghae se aclaró la garganta. —No tienes que quedarte. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—No seas tan imbécil. Ya perdí demasiado tiempo contigo y quiero ver que al menos valió la pena.

—¿Qué pasaría si no fuera así?

Eunhyuk sonrió. —Entonces estaré extremadamente feliz ya que te echaré.

El más joven abrió los ojos. —No puedes hacer eso.

—Pruébame.

Donghae no tenía idea de si Eunhyuk estaba hablando en serio o no. Si Eunhyuk realmente pudiera echarlo, ¿por qué iba a esperar hasta ahora? Pero, una vez más, Donghae no podía olvidar el hecho de que Eunhyuk era Eunhyuk. Miró hacia el reloj: 9:58 de la noche —Ya son las diez.

—Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia —Eunhyuk solo respondió. Donghae suspiró. Luego decidió terminar con eso y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Eunhyuk, permitiéndole encender la música.

Donghae logró hacer un muy buen trabajo al tratar de ignorar el hecho de que Eunhyuk lo estaba mirando. Pero luego solo tenía que ignorarlo ya que tenía que usar toda su mente para recordar los pasos. Pensó en lo que Eunhyuk había dicho sobre echarlo y se obligó a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Bailó como lo recordaba, por un momento olvidando por completo que Eunhyuk estaba allí. Pero cuando por un segundo miró a Eunhyuk, en lugar de mirarse a sí mismo, vio que Eunhyuk lo estaba mirando. Se suponía que debía observarlo, no mirarlo así. Le recordó sobre el primer día cuando llegó y Eunhyuk lo había estado mirando como lo estaba haciendo ahora, con ojos intensos. Se volvió demasiado incómodo y Donghae no pudo concentrarse más. Se detuvo. —¿Q-qué? —preguntó

—¿Que que?

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—No estoy mirando.

Había una gran torpeza en el aire, excepto que esta vez Donghae vio que Eunhyuk, por primera vez, también se sentía incómodo. —Bueno, ¿cómo lo hice? —preguntó, y pensó en las chicas que habían preguntado lo mismo. Excepto que la voz de Donghae no era tan alta como la suya y la respuesta de Eunhyuk no fue tan gentil como cuando estaba hablando con ellas.

—Sí —solo murmuró antes de levantarse, agarró su bolso y se fue. ¿Eso era siquiera una respuesta?


	5. Chapter 5

Donghae casi recibe una regaño cuando regresa a su dormitorio. Siwon había sido muy claro; al director no le gusta cuando los estudiantes rompen las reglas. Donghae llegó con veinte minutos de retraso, lo que significaba que había incumplido la primera regla: no salgas de tu dormitorio después de las diez de la noche. Pero Donghae era un experto con sonrisas y ojos lindos, por lo que Siwon terminó diciendo simplemente —No vuelvas tarde. Tienes suerte de que nadie te haya visto.

~ * ~

Hoy era viernes y Donghae se despertó media hora antes que los demás, como siempre, para preparar su desayuno. También trató de despertar a Siwon, pero Siwon estaba demasiado cansado para despertarse y Donghae estaba demasiado cansado para intentarlo. En cambio, decidió ser un buen amigo y hacer el desayuno tanto para él como para Siwon. Se puso las pantuflas antes de abrir silenciosamente la puerta y caminar hacia la cocina. Cuando estuvo casi allí, de repente escuchó una puerta abierta detrás de él. Se congeló y esperó que cuando se volteara vería a Siwon parado allí. Pero no era Siwon a quién vio; vio a una persona que no pertenecía allí en absoluto, una chica. La chica salió de la habitación de Sungmin y Eunhyuk y cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el pasillo, miró a Donghae con la misma mirada de sorpresa que Donghae. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que de repente se sonrojara y casi se perdiera de vista. Donghae volvió a sentir esa sensación desagradable de ayer. Tal vez ella era la novia de Sungmin, pensó. Pero luego sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente, porque realmente no le importaba.

~ * ~

—¿Sungmin tiene una novia? —preguntó Donghae cuando él y Siwon estaban sentados en su pequeña mesa en su habitación, desayunando. Siwon se encogió de hombros—. Vi a una chica salir de su dormitorio.

—Sungmin no durmió en su habitación esta noche.

Donghae abrió los ojos y dejó caer la cuchara que sostenía. —¿Qué? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Lo hacen a veces.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Sabes que.

—No, no lo sé.

Incluso a Siwon le resulta incómodo hablar de eso. Se rascó la cabeza y pensó qué palabras usar. —De todos modos no es asunto nuestro —decidió decir en su lugar—. Así que no te metas —Siwon volvió a comer mientras Donghae solo miraba sus cereales—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Siwon después de un rato, al ver la mirada molesta en la cara de Donghae.

—Nada —Donghae respondió antes de levantarse de su asiento—. Acabo de perder el apetito.

~ * ~

Mientras Siwon se cepillaba los dientes y se vestía, Donghae llevó todos sus platos a la cocina. Todavía era muy temprano y no se suponía que los estudiantes se despertaran todavía. Pero ya había dos estudiantes allí, hablando. Cuando Donghae reconoció la voz de uno de ellos, dejó de caminar y se perdió de vista. Como Donghae no escuchó los sonidos que le indicaron que los chicos estaban haciendo algo, supuso que probablemente estaban sentados en una mesa y charlando.

—¿Es tu turno de limpiar la cocina? —escuchó decir a Eunhyuk. El chico con el que estaba hablando también debe haber sacudido la cabeza. Probablemente era Sungmin—. Mira el tablón de anuncios —dijo Eunhyuk.

—¿Para qué? —dijo el tipo desconocido, con una voz que no pertenecía a Sungmin—. ¿Crees que es tu turno?

Eunhyuk no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que el otro hombre volviera a hablar.

—Habitación 208 —dijo—. ¿De quién es la habitación?

Como Eunhyuk no respondió de inmediato, Donghae supuso que estaba pensando. —¿No es la habitación de Choi Siwon? —dijo Eunhyuk.

—¿Y ese chico nuevo? ¿El pobre? —agregó el otro.

Donghae lo habría fulminado con la mirada si los hubiera tenido de frente. ¿Deben ser tan maldito presuntuoso?

Eunhyuk se rió entre dientes. —Sí, creo que son ellos —hubo un silencio, pero solo unos pocos segundos—. Junsu-yah —dijo Eunhyuk de repente y en opinión de Donghae sonaba muy sospechoso. Podía imaginar que Eunhyuk estaba sonriendo—. ¿No crees que es bastante limpio aquí? —el tipo llamado Junsu se rió, entendiendo completamente el punto de Eunhyuk. Donghae también lo entendió y tuvo la impulsiva sensación de querer gritarles en la cara. Pero todavía le quedaba su sentido común y lo único que hizo fue suspirar silenciosamente y regresar a su dormitorio.

~ * ~

—¿No dejaste los platos? —preguntó Siwon cuando Donghae regresó.

—Prepárate —Donghae respondió—. Tendremos mucho —,abrió los ojos y enfatizó las palabras "mucho"—. que limpiar —Siwon levantó las cejas, sin entender de lo que Donghae estaba hablando. Pero solo tenía que ir a la cocina para entender. La cocina era un desastre total, casi todos los platos que esta cocina estaban sucios y la comida estaba en el piso e incluso en las paredes. Era tan caótico que Eunhyuk y el chico llamado Junsu imposible podrían haberlo hecho solos. Esa era la primera vez que Donghae vio a Siwon furioso. Pero Siwon se controló y solo murmuró palabrotas e insultó en silencio a Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Junsu, un tipo llamado Shindong y algunos otros nombres que Donghae no podía recordar.

—¿Te sientes como en casa ahora, pobre imbécil? —de repente escucharon a Sungmin decir. Al darse la vuelta, vieron a Eunhyuk, un chico regordete con cabello extraño también de su clase, Donghae no recordaba su nombre y Sungmin de pie en la puerta. Cuando Eunhyuk y el gordito se rieron, Siwon se levantó, totalmente enojado. Donghae fue rápido para agarrar su camisa y tirar de él hacia atrás. Miró a Siwon con los ojos abierto que le dijeron que no hiciera nada estúpido. Siwon les dio a los tres muchachos una mirada desagradable antes de regresar para ayudar a Donghae a limpiar.

~ * ~

Y así comenzó el día. Era un día normal, como siempre, excepto que Donghae experimentó lo que Kibum quiso decir cuando dijo que Sungmin se volvió "descerebrado" cuando Eunhyuk no estaba cerca. Durante su clase de canto, Donghae casi se sorprende cuando Sungmin no le dice nada ni le hace nada. Era como un estudiante regular. No era amable con él y no era malo con él, simplemente actuó como si no lo conociera.

~ * ~

A las nueve de la noche Donghae estaba a la sala de práctica de baile, como siempre. Había sido bastante bueno al ponerse al día con la escuela de baile. Eunhyuk le había dado una lección teórica durante unos seis minutos antes de darle tres discos. Donghae ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir "gracias" antes de que Eunhyuk se fuera, casi corriendo. Cuando Eunhyuk estaba explicando todo lo que estaba hablando extremadamente rápido y bajo, probablemente porque no quería que nadie lo viera hablando con Donghae de todas las personas, y cuando Donghae trató de preguntar algo, lo miró y amenazó con no ayudarlo en absoluto. En otras palabras; Eunhyuk no fue de mucha ayuda. Pero eso no importó ya que Donghae era realmente bueno. Cuando no recordaba los pasos o la coreografía solo improvisada. No le importaba; simplemente amaba bailar y no le importaba si seguía la coreografía de Eunhyuk o no.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que, por segunda vez desde que hizo el trato, olvidó el tiempo. —¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Eunhyuk preguntó irritado al verlo.

—Lo siento —Donghae se acercó a su propia bolso—. Me estaba yendo.

Eunhyuk se quitó su ropa exterior antes de abrir el gran bolso que siempre tenía con él cuando practicaba, y sacó una camiseta sin mangas. —Deja el disco dentro del reproductor —dijo.

Donghae no tuvo que volverse para mirar a Eunhyuk, ya que el espejo estaba allí. No respondió a lo que dijo Eunhyuk ya que no estaba escuchando. Estaba mirando intensamente a Eunhyuk a través del reflejo del espejo, viendo como Eunhyuk se quitaba la camisa para reemplazarla por la camiseta sin mangas. Era realmente flaco; Donghae podría verlo claramente ahora. Pero todavía tenía algunos músculos visibles que probablemente obtuvo al bailar. Realmente era guapo, Donghae no podía negar eso. Sin embargo, lástima que era un idiota.

—¿Estás escuchando? —preguntó Eunhyuk, su voz era una mezcla entre molestia e irritación ya que notó que Donghae no estaba escuchando, despertando a Donghae de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —dijo Donghae, ya que no quería poner a Eunhyuk aún más irritado. No tenía idea a que le estaba diciendo "sí". Siguió mirando a Eunhyuk, que se agachó nuevamente y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó de repente Donghae, sin dejar de mirar a Eunhyuk a través del espejo. Eunhyuk no respondió y Donghae no supo si era porque no podía hacer una pregunta o porque Eunhyuk sabía que Donghae preguntaría de todos modos—. ¿Eres malo conmigo porque no te gusto o porque tus amigos te lo dicen?

Eunhyuk se detuvo con lo que estaba haciendo y casi tensó su cuerpo. Pero no respondió. En cambio, simplemente continuó empacando sus cosas, esta vez un par de zapatos, y fingió que no estaba escuchando.

—Creo que estás haciendo mucho en contra de tu voluntad —dijo Donghae y observó a Eunhyuk todo el tiempo mientras hablaba. Quería ver su reacción—. No pareces una mala persona.

Eso fue el colmo. Eunhyuk perdió la paciencia y se levantó solo para abrir la puerta de golpe y que Donghae se fuera. —Entonces piensa otra vez, imbécil —siseó.

Donghae suspiró antes de agarrar su propio bolso y marcharse. Al menos valía la pena intentarlo, pensó mientras Eunhyuk daba un portazo detrás de él.

~ * ~

Estaba lloviendo cuando Donghae salió del edificio donde estaba la sala de práctica. El clima era completamente inesperado, solo vestía jeans, una camiseta y una chaqueta de verano. Ni siquiera tenía algo con qué cubrirse la cabeza. Y llevaba un bolso pesado, así que ni siquiera podía correr rápido hacia su dormitorio. Y para agregar algo más: su dormitorio estaba en el lado opuesto, por lo que tuvo que cruzar toda el área de la escuela antes de estar allí. Suspiró pesadamente, antes de prepararse.

Cuando finalmente llegó, subió las escaleras con pasos pesados. La chaqueta que llevaba no era de mucha ayuda, incluso su camisa estaba mojada. Al menos el uniforme escolar mantendría su camiseta seca. Sus jeans mojados estaban pegados a sus piernas; haciéndolo muy incómodo. Caminaba como un pingüino, dando pasos sin doblar las rodillas. Se arrastró hasta su puerta, imaginando lo maravilloso que sería tener una manta en este momento. Llamó a la puerta y llamó a su compañero de cuarto, pero nadie abrió. Luego buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón pero no encontró lo que estaba buscando; las llaves. En cambio, sacó su teléfono celular y vio que alguien le había enviado un mensaje.

Salí con algunos amigos, si no me encuentras en el dormitorio.

Siwon.

Donghae se guardó el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de los pantalones antes de comprobar si sus llaves estaban en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No, no lo estaban. Las buscó en su bolso pero aún no encontró nada. No hay problemas, pensó y agarró su teléfono nuevamente. Llamó a Siwon y se negó a creerlo cuando escuchó el timbre del teléfono de Siwon desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¡¿No había llevado el teléfono con él?! Colgó la llamada antes de volver a hurgar en todos sus bolsillos. Nada. Luego se dio cuenta de que no había traído las llaves con él en primer lugar y probablemente ahora estuvieran en su mesita de noche.

Hoy no era el día de Donghae.

Gimió de frustración. ¿Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo estaría fuera Siwon? Siguió llamando a la puerta y buscando en sus bolsillos y en su bolso otra vez, a pesar de que sabía que era completamente inútil. De pronto escuchó pasos caminando hacia él y suplicó, esperando desde el fondo de su corazón, que fuera Siwon. Pero con la suerte que tenía hoy lo sorprendería si realmente fuera él.

Y por supuesto, no fue así. El chico que camina por el pasillo no era Siwon sino Lee Hyukjae. Por supuesto que sería él. El día no podría empeorar. Donghae casi gime en voz alta otra vez, pero logró detenerse. Eunhyuk, con su pelo marrón mojado pegado a la cara, pasó junto a Donghae sin darle una mirada siniestra y se detuvo frente a una puerta exactamente igual a la que Donghae tenía delante. La única diferencia era el número; la puerta frente a él tenía el número '205', mientras que Donghae tenía '208'. Vio como Eunhyuk, tan mojado como Donghae, buscaba sus llaves en los bolsillos y, a diferencia de Donghae, de hecho abrió la puerta.

—Hyukjae-ssi —Donghae llamó impulsivamente, antes de que Eunhyuk entrara a su habitación. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacer algo por lo que probablemente nunca se lo perdonaría. ¿Pero qué más podría hacer? Estaba desesperado. Eunhyuk se giró para mirarlo, una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, pero no dijo nada—. Olvidé mis llaves —dijo torpemente.

Eunhyuk lo miró por un momento, sin entender qué tenía que ver eso con él. Luego entró en su habitación, sin decir una palabra y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Donghae quería golpearlo. ¡¿Cómo podría alguien ser tan desalmado?! Suspiró con frustración y estaba a punto de maldecir cuando oyó que se abría la puerta. Miró de dónde venía el sonido y solo llegó a ver algo blanco arrojándose hacia él. La cosa blanca, siendo muy suave, golpeó su rostro y luego escuchó que la puerta se cerró nuevamente. Lo agarró para inspeccionarlo y, para su sorpresa, vio que era una toalla doblada y una camiseta blanca. Donghae sonrió. —Idiota... —murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo.

Cuando se cambió la camiseta, se quedó allí en el pasillo, sentado al lado de su puerta. Se sentía como un niño sin hogar en este momento. Se rió entre dientes al pensarlo mientras pensaba en Sungmin y Eunhyuk. Luego suspiró y trató de prepararse para la larga espera.

Era viernes por la noche y los estudiantes, al menos en ese piso, rara vez se dejaban ver a esa hora. Y en este piso estaba muy tranquilo, por lo que Donghae podía adivinar fácilmente que ahora había muy pocos estudiantes que estaban dentro de sus dormitorios. Al menos sabía que Eunhyuk estaba en su habitación. Miró hacia la puerta marcada con el número "205". Suspiró y puso la toalla sobre él, como una manta, ya que se estaba congelando gracias al agua. Al menos la parte superior del cuerpo ya no estaba mojada. Pero sus pantalones y sus piernas lo seguían estando por lo que hacía que le resultara extremadamente incómodo sentarse. También era incómodo pararse, así que realmente no importaba.

Después de permanecer sentado durante casi dos horas, finalmente escuchó algunos pasos caminar hacia él. Por favor, por favor, por favor, pensó mientras los pasos se volvían más y más fuertes. Volvió la cabeza y vio a su héroe.

—¡Siwon aaaaah! —gritó mientras voló desde su asiento y casi se tiró sobre el más alto. Siwon se rió un poco, sin saber realmente qué estaba pasando, cuando Donghae repentinamente lo abrazó con fuerza. Entonces, Donghae se apartó y lo miró—. ¡¿Dónde has estado?! —preguntó, como una madre le preguntaría a su hijo.

—Con algunos amigos —dijo y levantó las cejas aún más, si eso fuera posible—. Te envié un mensaje de texto.

—Cierto —dijo Donghae después de darse unos segundos para pensar—. Lo hiciste.

Siwon se rió entre dientes. —¿Por qué estás esperando aquí?

—Olvidé mis llaves. He estado esperando aquí durante dos horas.

—¿De verdad? Dios, y ni siquiera llevó mi teléfono celular —dijo y Donghae vio que se sentía mal—. Lo siento.

Donghae negó con la cabeza. —No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa. Quiero decir, fui el descuidado. Solo abre la puerta, por favor.

Donghae casi gimió cuando se cambió los pantalones húmedos y fríos por el chándal gris y cálido. Pero no lo hizo porque probablemente asustaría a Siwon si lo hiciera. En cambio, se arrojó sobre su cama, sintiéndose como la persona más satisfecha de la tierra. Luego miró la camiseta y la toalla que no le pertenecían, antes de levantarse de nuevo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Siwon, que estaba sentado en su cama con su computadora portátil, preguntó al ver que Donghae estaba saliendo de la habitación.

—Voy a devolver esto —respondió Donghae y cogió la camiseta y la toalla.

—¿De quién es?Donghae se echó a reír. —No me creerías si te lo dijera.

~ * ~

Tocó cuidadosamente la puerta y sintió que su corazón latía un poco más rápido. No es de extrañar, estaba entrando voluntariamente en el territorio de los enemigos. Escuchó a alguien decir algo y adivinó que era un "Adelante", aunque pensó que no sonaba como eso. Lentamente abrió la puerta, como si temiera que un monstruo lo atacara si no fuera cuidadoso.

La habitación, está impresionantemente limpia, era casi como la suya y la de Siwon; dos camas a cada lado de la habitación, un escritorio con dos sillas, una puerta del baño y dos roperos, todo esto era exactamente igual que en la habitación de Donghae. Pero también tenía una gran televisión, un reproductor de CD, dos computadoras portátiles e incluso un pequeño sofá, frente a su televisor. No parecía la habitación de un estudiante de una escuela, sino solo una habitación para adolescentes que pertenecía a dos chicos consentidos. Una cosa divertida de esta habitación, pensó Donghae, era que un lado estaba completamente rosado, mientras que el otro lado tenía colores bastante oscuros.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo —dijo Eunhyuk.

Estaba sentado en el escritorio, de espaldas a Donghae, y estaba... ¿estudiando? Donghae se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Eunhyuk, ya que sabía que lo que Eunhyuk acababa de decir no era para él. Eunhyuk se volvió y cuando lo hizo, Donghae se sorprendió aún más. Eunhyuk llevaba anteojos e inmediatamente se los quitó al darse cuenta de que Donghae no era Sungmin. Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Solo quería devolver esto —dijo Donghae y levantó la camisa y la toalla para que Eunhyuk pudiera verla.

—Allí —Eunhyuk simplemente respondió y señaló la cama con una colcha marrón oscuro. Dio media vuelta y se sentó en su silla. Donghae hizo lo que le dijeron y estaba a punto de irse cuando echó un vistazo a los anteojos abandonados en el escritorio.

—No sabía que usabas anteojos —dijo, sorprendido. Sabía que probablemente no debería mencionarlo pero no pudo resistirse.

—Solo cuando estoy leyendo —Eunhyuk fue rápido en responder, sin darse la vuelta.

—Te ves bien con ellos —Donghae no sabía por qué lo dijo, pero sabía que siempre había sido una persona honesta, no podía evitarlo. Nunca llegó a saber qué habría respondido Eunhyuk ya que la puerta se abrió de repente.

—Hyukkie, yo... —Sungmin comenzó pero se calló al ver a Donghae allí. Lo miró sorprendido antes de volverse para mirarlo con extrañeza. Luego simplemente lo ignoró, como siempre.

—Supongo que me iré —dijo Donghae sin obtener respuesta de ninguno de ellos—. De cualquier manera, gracias.

Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él oyó a Sungmin decir, —Ew, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¡No lo dejen entrar! —y Eunhyuk responde—. No lo haré.

~ * ~

La regla diez de la noche no contaba hoy y Donghae estaba increíblemente aburrido. Cuando regresó de la habitación de Eunhyuk y Sungmin, vio que Siwon estaba estudiando. Sabía que debería hacerlo también, pero no estaba de humor para eso y tampoco tenía planes de hacerlo. Pensó en pedirle a Siwon que hiciera algo con él, pero sabía que Siwon tenía bastante disciplinado para eso. En cambio, pensó en otra persona, en la que tenía un poco más de influencia, y extendió su brazo hacia la mesilla de noche donde estaba su teléfono celular.

—Yeoboseyo —dijo Kibum en el teléfono.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. Estoy aburrido. ¿Estás ocupado?

Kibum guardó silencio por un momento. —Uh... —dijo y Donghae pudo oír que estaba haciendo algo. Probablemente también estaba estudiando—. No —dijo finalmente, pero no sonó muy honesto—. Uh, no —se calló de nuevo antes de repetirse—. No, no lo estoy —dijo de nuevo y esta vez sonó más honesto—. Voy a... cambiarme de ropa. Estaré listo en un minuto.

Donghae conocía bien a Kibum y sabía que lo había interrumpido en algo. —Está bien si estás ocupado. Podemos ir en otro momento.

—No, no —dijo Kibum y Donghae pudo escuchar que estaba abriendo su guardarropa—. Estaré allí en un minuto.

Donghae sonrió. —Estaré esperando.

Y como prometió, solo después de unos minutos Kibum golpeó la puerta. Donghae se despidió de Siwon antes de ponerse la chaqueta y los zapatos y abrir la puerta. —¿Estabas estudiando? —preguntó Donghae sospechosamente al salir de su dormitorio.

—No —respondió Kibum, pero Donghae podía decir que estaba mintiendo.

Suspiró dramáticamente, solo para mostrarle a Kibum lo desesperado que estaba. Kibum se rió entre dientes. Antes de irse, Donghae tuvo la sensación de que alguien los estaba mirando, exactamente la misma sensación que tuvo el primer día que llegó aquí. Se giró y vio que la puerta de la habitación de Eunhyuk y Sungmin estaba abierta, solo lo suficiente para que alguien los mirara. Vio que Sungmin sonreía antes de cerrar la puerta. Kibum miró a Donghae con una mirada inquisitiva mientras Donghae solo se encogía de hombros.

Tan pronto como salieron del área escolar, Donghae tuvo una sensación de libertad que no pudo describir. Se sintió feliz y relajado. Agarró a Kibum por el brazo y Kibum se congeló inmediatamente mientras sus mejillas se ponían un poco más rojas. —¿Por qué estás siendo tan tímido? —preguntó Donghae al ver la reacción de Kibum.

—No soy tímido.

—Sí lo eres.

—No, estoy cansado.

Donghae se rió. —¿Cansado y sonrojado?

Kibum no respondió y Donghae tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Caminaron en silencio. Rara vez experimentaban un silencio incómodo juntos, a pesar de que eran muy diferentes. Donghae amaba hablar mientras Kibum no era realmente bueno en eso. Pero sabían cómo comprometerse, sin nunca hacerlo incómodo. Sabían cómo hablar con sus ojos y cuerpo. Las palabras rara vez se necesitaban.

—Estaba realmente triste cuando te fuiste —dijo de repente Donghae. Kibum no respondió. Ni siquiera miró a su hyung. Lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse. De nuevo—. ¡Mira! —Donghae se rió—. ¡Te estás sonrojando!

—No, no lo estoy. Detente.

Donghae se rió de nuevo, encontrando la timidez de Kibum extremadamente linda.

—¿Cómo están tus padres? —le preguntó Kibum para cambiar de tema—. ¿Y tu hyung?

—Hyung está bien. Todavía está trabajando. Y mi mamá también está bien. Todavía pregunta por ti, ya sabes, de vez en cuando. Como, "¿cómo está Kibumie? ¿Has hablado con Kibumie?'' —Donghae trató de hablar lo más agudo posible y de alguna manera intentó parecerse a su madre. Pero terminó sonando como si estuviera sufriendo, lo que hizo reír a Kibum.

La risa de Kibum era rara; no era de una persona enojada, sino de una persona que siempre estaba muy seria. Hacer reír a Kibum hizo que el corazón de Donghae se calentara. Siempre lo hacía. Pero entonces Kibum dejó de reír cuando notó que Donghae no había mencionado a su padre. No sabía si debería mencionarlo o no. Pero lo hizo de todos modos, con la idea de que si algo realmente había sucedido, Donghae probablemente se sentiría mejor si hablara de ello.

—¿Y tu papá? —preguntó e intentó decirlo suavemente mientras trataba de ocultar el hecho de que en realidad estaba preocupado por la respuesta—. ¿Todavía está enfermo?

El aura siempre brillante de Donghae había desaparecido inmediatamente. Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta, como si tratara de controlar su voz, antes de contestar. —Empeoró.

Kibum no tuvo que pedir más para entender. —Lo siento —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Donghae sonrió, una forma de tratar de decirle a Kibum que estaba bien. Pero Kibum vio a través de él. —Está bien —dijo—. Gracias.

Ambos se callaron de nuevo y Kibum intentó encontrar algo más que decir. —¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?

Donghae negó con la cabeza. —Está bien.

—Sé que no soy tan bueno con las palabras. Pero soy un buen oyente.

El mayor sonrió de nuevo, solo que esta vez un poco más feliz. —Lo sé —dejó de caminar, lo que hizo que Kibum también se detuviera. —A cambio puedes abrazarme —esta vez Kibum no se sonrojó. En su lugar, solo miró a Donghae, como si tratara de averiguar si Donghae estaba jugando con él o no. Donghae se rió—. Eres muy lento —dijo antes de abrazar al menor por la cintura.

Sí, Kibum era lento; porque le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que Donghae no estaba jugando y respondió el abrazo.

—Has crecido —dijo Donghae cuando Kibum lo abrazó de vuelta.

Kibum se rió silenciosamente, pero Donghae podía sentirlo ya que estaba muy cerca; su cabeza en el hombro de Kibum. —Siempre he sido más alto.

—Deja de alardear.

Ambos se rieron un poco y luego se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Kibum lo rompió. —¿Hyung? —dijo y Donghae pudo escuchar que estaba dudando.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito decirte algo.

Donghae se apartó del abrazo para mostrar que estaba escuchando, ya que Kibum de repente estaba sonando como si tuviera que decir algo realmente importante. Pero Kibum nunca llegó a terminar lo que quería decir, porque un grupo de chicos los interrumpió.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo una voz detrás de Donghae y Kibum. Ambos giraron y casi pierden el aliento. Diez chicos estaban allí de pie, cubriéndose la cara con algo. El que hablaba tenía una bufanda que cubría toda su cara excepto sus ojos. Los que no tenían una bufanda se habían bajado la gorra para cubrirse los ojos mientras que otros usaban la capucha.

Esto podría ser imposible que fuera buena señal. Donghae y Kibum se miraron el uno al otro, preguntando con los ojos si el chico estaba hablando con ellos (incluso si era obvio), antes de volver a mirar al que hablaba.

—¿Qué haciendo dos tortolitos como ustedes aquí a esta hora? —preguntó otro, de pie junto al que hablaba anteriormente,. Ambos tenían voces desconocidas, pero cuando Donghae volvió a mirar a Kibum, tuvo la sensación de que Kibum sabía quiénes eran. Los chicos que estaban detrás de ellos se rieron entre dientes y probablemente sonrieron también. El que hablaba ahora era más alto y más fuerte que Kibum y Donghae juntos, en comparación con el primero que era alto pero flaco. Donghae se acercó unos pasos más a Kibum, sin saber si deberían responder o no.

—Estamos de camino a casa —respondió Kibum y Donghae pudo escuchar el esfuerzo que hizo para tratar de parecer tranquilo. Mientras respondía, Kibum dio un pequeño paso para pararse frente a Donghae. Donghae agarró su mano, sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, a pesar de que estaban peligrosamente cerca de los dos chicos. ¿Acaso bebieron? Donghae esperaba eso, ya que fácilmente podrías escapar de los torpes chicos borrachos. Pero la realidad fue cruel; no parecían borrachos sino muy peligrosos.

—Oh, ya están camino a casa —dijo el flaco y asintió, como si acabara de aprender algo muy útil e importante—. Entonces creo que no deberíamos molestarles —dijo y miró a Donghae, cuyo cuerpo temblaba y su cara estaba pálida. Sonrió, Donghae podía verlo en los ojos más alto.

Kibum no respondió a eso, sino que agarró la mano de Donghae con más fuerza, teniendo un muy presentimiento. Donghae casi podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Kibum. ¿O era el suyo?

—Bueno, supongo que nos iremos —dijo el flaco. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, o al menos así lo parecía, cuando de repente empujó a Donghae tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, de rodillas y manos, con un grito.

Entonces todo comenzó. Tres chicos se aseguraron de agarrar a Kibum por los brazos, para evitar que interfiera cuando los otros se turnaron para patear a Donghae. Donghae no vio cuántos de ellos lo estaban golpeando, ya que estaba tratando desesperadamente de cubrirse la cara con los brazos, recibiendo patadas en la espalda y el estómago. Podía escuchar a Kibum gritar su nombre, con una voz rota y podía escuchar risas e insultos provenientes del grupo de chicos. Ni siquiera sabía si estaban usando sus pies o manos para golpearlo. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba asustado, asustado por su propio bien y por el de Kibum, y estaba llorando. Podía sentir la cálida sangre corriendo por su nariz y perdió el aliento. El asfalto comenzó a rasparle la barbilla y las mejillas cuando trató desesperadamente de evitar golpes y patadas.

Gritó, lloró y pidió ayuda, pero nadie acudió en su rescate. Pensó en Kibum, ¿qué le estaban haciendo a él? Estaba a punto de morir, podía jurarlo. Eso era lo único que tenía en mente. Muerte, muerte, muerte y Kibum. Iba a morir y también Kibum. Pronto ni siquiera podía respirar con la nariz y tuvo que respirar hondo con la boca. Cada vez que respiraba sentía que iba a vomitar, y comenzó a escupir sangre. Estaba empezando a sentirse entumecido y escuchó a Kibum gritar su nombre otra vez antes de desmayarse.

—Hyung, detente —dijo una voz que hizo despertar a Donghae. La voz era diferente de las otras, no estaba feliz ni orgullosa. El que hablaba parecía molesto y, si era posible, un poco preocupado. Donghae sabía que la voz era familiar, pero no podía pensar en una cara que coincidiera con la voz. Su mente estaba demasiado borrosa, al igual que su visión. Sintió una patada en su pierna. Dolía, pero ni siquiera podía gritar o llorar de dolor. Ni siquiera podía moverse. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado allí?

—E-Es suficiente. Detente —repitió la misma voz.

Donghae trató de mirar hacia arriba y ver quién era la persona, sin recordar que la voz le molestaba. Pero cuando levantó la vista no vio nada más que algunas caras borrosas y el cielo oscuro. Entonces su audición pareció desaparecer y creyó ver a alguien agachado a su lado. ¿Era Kibum? Trató de buscar a Kibum, pero de repente se sintió muy mareado. Intentó llamarlo y abrió la boca. No sabía si conseguiría decir algo. Entonces todo se volvió negro otra vez.

~ * ~

Donghae abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco. Tenía los labios secos y cuando tragó sabía a sangre. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, los brazos y las piernas, las costillas, la espalda, la cabeza, todo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cama y podía asegurar, un 99.9% le dijo que estaba a salvo y no debería preocuparse, aunque la cama no le era familiar. Volteó su cabeza y vio a alguien sentado allí, al lado de su cama. Al principio no pudo decir quién era la persona, ya que no estaba mirando a Donghae sino a su teléfono celular, escribiendo algo. Tenía una gorra blanca, sin darse cuenta, que casi cubría sus ojos y por eso Donghae no podía reconocerlo. Además, su visión todavía estaba borrosa, por tener los ojos cerrados por tanto tiempo, y eso no hizo las cosas más fáciles. Trató de hablar, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca. En cambio, trató de reírse. Era débil y dolía, pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la persona que estaba sentada. La persona levantó la vista y Donghae pensó que estaba soñando. Debe estarlo.

—Deja de mirarme así —dijo Eunhyuk, ya que la boca y los ojos abiertos de Donghae le molestaban.

Donghae intentó hablar de nuevo. —D-Donde... —fue lo más lejos que llegó.

—En la enfermería de la escuela —respondió Eunhyuk—. ¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta era agradable, sin embargo, el tono no lo era. Donghae ni siquiera intentó responder a eso. Responder "bien sería ridículo. La pregunta era obvia y lo mínimo que Donghae necesitaba en ese momento era recordarse verbalmente lo mal que se sentía. En cambio, se preguntó por qué demonios Eunhyuk estaba allí. Luego se preguntó por qué él mismo estaba allí, cuando por un segundo olvidó lo que había sucedido. Recordó a algunos chicos enmascarados. ¿Le habían robando? No recordaba. Pero luego, su corazón casi dejó de latir cuando recordó que no había estado solo.

—Kibum... —dijo en un susurro, totalmente sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Kibum —Donghae repitió en pánico. Salió de la cama, haciendo caso omiso de su cuerpo herido e ignorando la sensación de querer vomitar. Pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y le dolía demasiado que simplemente se cayó. Sin embargo, no cayó al suelo, ya que Eunhyuk fue lo suficientemente rápido, y lo suficientemente fuerte, para agarrarlo y evitar que se cayera. Sentó a Donghae de vuelta a la cama y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Donghae para evitar que se fuera. Donghae sabía que Eunhyuk estaba diciendo algo, pero tenía demasiadas fantasías terribles corriendo por su mente para escuchar—. ¡Kibum estaba allí! —gritó, su voz temblorosa y rota—. ¿Donde esta? ¡Estaba ahí!

Intentó alejar a Eunhyuk, pero falló, ya que en este estado no era ni la mitad de fuerte que Eunhyuk. La habitación daba vueltas y podía jurar que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. —¿Dónde está Kibum? —gritó de nuevo al darse cuenta de que era inútil tratar de alejar a Eunhyuk—. ¡Estuvo allí conmigo! ¡¿Donde esta?!

—¡Cálmate! —gritó Eunhyuk, lo suficientemente fuerte como para finalmente hacer que Donghae se callara.

El cuerpo de Donghae temblaba, sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro tenía una expresión de miedo. Sus párpados estaban pesados y tuvo que enfocarse para no cerrarlos—. Estuvo allí conmigo... —dijo en un susurro, mirando a Eunhyuk como si esperara a que Eunhyuk dijera algo horrible.

—Sé que lo estaba —dijo Eunhyuk, sus manos todavía sujetaban los hombros de Donghae para mantenerlo sentado, y también para ayudarlo a mantenerlo recto, ya que Donghae no tenía un buen equilibrio en este momento—. Está bien, así que cálmate. Ni siquiera está aquí, lo enviaron a su habitación después de examinarlo. Está bien.

Donghae todavía parecía aterrorizado, sus manos temblaban. Había oído lo que Eunhyuk había dicho, pero su cabeza no estaba lo suficientemente clara como para comprender el significado de la misma. Se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y se atrevió a exhalar lentamente—. Está bien... —repitió una y otra vez—. Está bien...

—Sí, está bien, así que cálmate —respondió Eunhyuk y lentamente soltó los hombros de Donghae. Donghae asintió rápidamente, sin saber siquiera a qué estaba asintiendo. Poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Kibum estaba bien. Eso era lo único que le importaba en este momento. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de esto, en realidad, todas las emociones llegaron. El miedo, el alivio, la tristeza, la felicidad, todo. No sabía si quería llorar o reír. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos y el nudo en su garganta se hizo aún más pesado. Miró a Eunhyuk a los ojos y Eunhyuk vio la desesperación del consuelo que el más joven necesitaba.

Donghae levantó lentamente sus brazos temblorosos. Vaciló por un segundo, buscando enojo u odio en los ojos del otro, como solía ver cuando Eunhyuk lo miraba. Pero no, Eunhyuk solo parecía confundido y un poco incómodo al darse cuenta de lo que Donghae quería hacer. Donghae cuidadosamente curvó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eunhyuk, abrazándolo débilmente. Eunhyuk no se movió y tampoco dijo nada. Pero Donghae no estaba lo suficientemente consciente para preocuparse o para preguntarse qué estaba pensando Eunhyuk. Tenía la mente en blanco, sudaba y temblaba, y sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar. Necesitaba consuelo; sin importarle de donde y se atrevió a abrazar a Eunhyuk un poco más fuerte mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Eunhyuk no lo abrazó, sino que simplemente permitió que Donghae recibiera ese consuelo y protección que tan desesperadamente necesitaba en ese momento. En otras palabras, simplemente se quedó quieto y dejó que Donghae lo abrazara todo el tiempo que quisiera.


	6. Chapter 6

La enfermera, una joven y bella dama, vino a darle a Donghae más pastillas y un vaso de agua. La muñeca izquierda de Donghae sufrió un esguince y dolía muchísimo, pero aparte de eso, no estaba gravemente herido. Su frente y mejillas tenían cortes del asfalto que aún sangraban y le dolían las piernas, pero aún podía caminar. No adecuadamente y tampoco rápido, pero aún podía caminar. Todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido. Su mano estaba envuelta en un vendaje y también su frente; luciendo como una diadema. La enfermera ya había limpiado la sangre de su labio superior y mentón. Su ropa estaba sucia y su camisa tenía algo de su propia sangre.

Donghae podía adivinar por sí mismo que lo que le habían hecho probablemente era para asustado y no herirlo seriamente. Sin embargo, darse cuenta de eso no lo animó. Le dijo a la enfermera que se cayó de las escaleras en los dormitorios de los chicos y cuando ella no parecía totalmente convencida Eunhyuk fue el testigo. Antes de irse, la enfermera les dijo que se estaba haciendo tarde y le pidió a Eunhyuk que se quedara con él un poco más para que Donghae no se sintiera solo. Eunhyuk no estaba de humor para quejarse, a pesar de que realmente no le gustaba, prometió quedarse, sin protestar.

Cuando la enfermera salió, la habitación se volvió completamente silenciosa, con Donghae sentado en la cama y Eunhyuk en una silla al lado.

—Gracias —dijo Donghae de repente, mientras sollozaba por última vez y se frotaba los ojos. Sus manos todavía temblaban, pero ya se había calmado, a pesar de que todavía no sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido. Pero pensó que ya sabía lo que necesitaba saber; Kibum estaba bien y él mismo estaba a salvo en la habitación de la enfermería de la escuela.

—Si le dices a alguien, te mataré —respondió Eunhyuk. Era extraño, ya que no usó su voz habitual cuando decía algo malo. Parecía más como si lo hubiera dicho como un reflejo.

Donghae se rió un poco al pensar en lo irónico que era todo esto. —Nadie me creerá de todos modos.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, lo cual no era muy extraño ya que realmente no tenían nada de qué hablar. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómodo con cada segundo que pasaba. Especialmente cuando comenzaron a pensar en lo que sucedió hace unos minutos. Entonces, Donghae se dio cuenta de que todavía no tenía una explicación de por qué Eunhyuk estaba allí en primer lugar. —¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? —preguntó y lo miró.

—Te encontré. —Eunhyuk simplemente respondió, mirándose las manos—. Y a tu amigo.

Donghae asintió, ya que no podía pensar en algo más que decir. Ya le había dado las gracias y ya sabía lo que Eunhyuk estaba haciendo allí. No había mucho más para decir. Pero entonces un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Donghae. Un pensamiento aterrador. Miró a Eunhyuk e intentó descifrar la respuesta él solo. No era necesario ser un genio para colocar las piezas del rompecabezas en su lugar—. ¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó de repente.

La pregunta sorprendió a Eunhyuk, incluso pensó que sabía que debería estar preparado para eso. Levantó la vista. Cuando no respondió, Donghae continuó hablando. —Fueron tus amigos, ¿verdad? —siguió mirando a Eunhyuk a los ojos cuando hablaba—. ¿Estabas allí? —preguntó de nuevo.

Eunhyuk se tomó su tiempo para responder, también mirando a Donghae a los ojos todo el tiempo. —¿Crees que estaba? —no parecía ofendido o preocupado. Hablaba como si estuvieran hablando de algo común: qué comerían para el almuerzo o a qué hora comenzaría la lección.

—No lo sé. Por eso estoy preguntando.

—¿Por qué me gustaría darte una paliza?

—No creo que lo hayas hecho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás...?

—Pero eso no significa que realmente no lo harías —dijo Donghae interrumpiendo al mayor—. Todos, mis amigos, por ejemplo, te tendrán en cuenta tan pronto como se enteren. Y tienen una razón.

—No estaría aquí si fuera quien te golpeó.

Donghae se preguntó por qué Eunhyuk no perdió la paciencia, como siempre lo hacía, y decir algo para que Donghae se callara. Su expresión era ilegible también. —Había como diez chicos allí, pero solo tres o cuatro de ellos me estaban golpeando —continuó—. No creo que seas uno de esos tres o cuatro hombres, pero no estoy seguro de los otros seis, siete chicos.

Seguían mirándose el uno al otro mientras se extendía una atmósfera tensa en la habitación. Donghae no le teme a Eunhyuk en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario.

—No —finalmente dijo, secamente.

Donghae no le creyó, Eunhyuk claramente vio eso. Donghae todavía lo miraba, con ojos críticos, como si tratara de encontrar alguna señal que le dijera que Eunhyuk estaba mintiendo. Pero no lo encontró. Eunhyuk era un buen mentiroso o realmente estaba diciendo la verdad. Donghae no estaba seguro.

—No confío en ti —dijo Donghae honestamente, sin intentar ofender o insultar al otro—. Pero te creeré en esto —Eunhyuk no respondió, sino que silenciosamente dejó que Donghae siguiera hablando—. Pero si mientes, nunca te perdonaré —Eunhyuk todavía no dijo nada. Ni siquiera asintió ni nada. Solo miro a Donghae; parecía que estaba pensando en algo muy profundamente—. Lo siento si te ofendí.

Al darse cuenta de que Donghae había terminado de hablar, Eunhyuk se levantó de su asiento. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer —dijo antes de irse, sin volverse para mirar a Donghae ni esperar a que Donghae respondiera. Donghae lo siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo, hasta que Eunhyuk salió de la puerta y se perdió completamente de vista y rompió la promesa que le había hecho a la enfermera.

~ * ~

Era tarde, pasada la medianoche, y Donghae no podía dormir. Estaba cansado pero no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba muy tranquilo y Donghae era el único allí. Donghae nunca antes había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, pero ahora estaba aterrorizado. Se imaginó que alguien estaba allí, escondiéndose, y esperando que se durmiera. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de miedo y comenzó a sudar. Si alguien realmente estaba allí, estaba totalmente indefenso; estaba herido y solo y ni siquiera tenía su celular allí. Su pecho comenzó a doler al pensarlo y tuvo problemas para respirar.

Luego intentó repetirse una y otra vez que, por supuesto, no había nadie allí, que era solo su imaginación. Eso no sirvió de nada. Todavía estaba asustado, hasta el punto en que no pudo soportarlo más y lloró. No durmió en absoluto esa noche, solo esperó a que saliera el sol; temblando, llorando y rezando. Se sentía como un bebé, indefenso y pequeño.

No fue hasta que el sol salió que finalmente pudo respirar aliviado. La enfermera vino a darle más pastillas para el dolor y le hizo preguntas educadamente, si se sentía mejor y si dormía bien. Donghae sonrió y le dijo que sí, que se sentía mejor y que sí, que dormía bien. Ella no se dio cuenta de los ojos rojos y ojeras de Donghae debajo de ellos ya que estaba demasiado ocupada.

Justo antes de que la enfermera se fuera, oyeron pasos afuera en el pasillo. Normalmente nunca se escuchaba cuando la gente caminaba por los pasillos ya que las paredes eran bastante gruesas, pero esta persona corría con todas sus fuerzas. La persona que corría era Kibum, y casi azotó la puerta al abrirla. Se detuvo en la entrada para recuperar el aliento, con una mano sobre su corazón acelerado.

—Por favor, no corras aquí —le dijo la enfermera cuando pasó junto a ella y caminó hacia la cama en la que Donghae estaba acostado y aterrizó en la silla que todavía estaba puesta al lado de la cama. Kibum ni siquiera se giró para mirarla y no respondió, a pesar de que la había escuchado. Ella frunció el ceño un poco ante su rudeza, antes de irse.

—Lo siento por no haber estado aquí ayer —fue lo primero que dijo—. Lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo estás?

—No seas tonto —dijo Donghae y sonrió un poco—. Y estoy bien. Al menos mejor que ayer.

—Quería estar aquí pero la enfermera me dijo que volviera a mi dormitorio porque era muy tarde y necesitabas descansar. Dije que quería quedarme aquí pero ella estaba molesta y todo. Lo siento.

Donghae estiró su brazo derecho, el único brazo que podía usar en este momento, para golpear suavemente a Kibum en la cabeza, para decirle que era estúpido por su parte disculparse.

—¿Dormiste algo? —preguntó repentinamente Kibum, al ver el aspecto zombie de Donghae que no fue por lo que sucedió ayer.

Donghae asintió. —Pero solo un poco —agregó cuando vio que Kibum no le creía—. Pero esta bien.

—Realmente no importa, al menos estás bien —dijo Kibum.

Donghae estaba a punto de decir lo mismo cuando recordó la aterradora sensación que sintió ayer cuando se despertó por primera vez. Sólo la idea de eso lo hizo temblar. —Mierda, me asustaste muchísimo —dijo y agarró la mano de Kibum. Su mano estaba muy fría, por lo que Donghae la agarró con fuerza para calentarla. Kibum no entendió de lo que estaba hablando—. Oh, Dios —suspiró al pensar en ello—. Fue horrible, pensé que estabas muerto o algo así —levantó la cabeza y miró a Kibum, que estaba totalmente ileso—. Pero no te tocaron —dijo con voz vacilante; lo encontró difícil de creer—. ¿Te hicieron algo?

Kibum negó con la cabeza. —Simplemente me estaban agarrando —retiró su mano de Donghae y se arremangó para mostrarle a Donghae sus muñecas magulladas—, realmente fuerte. Pero no, no me golpearon.

Donghae estaba contento de que no lastimaran a Kibum, pero no podía animarlo exactamente ya que se asustó aún más por su propio bien. Su objetivo había sido solo Donghae.

—Fue Heechul-hyung —Kibum dijo de repente—. Y Kangin-hyung y sus malditos perros falderos.

No tenía que decir eso, Donghae era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de eso. Pero lo que no sabía era cómo Eunhyuk entró en escena.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—Eunhyuk-hyung nos vio. Cuando te dejaron desmayado. Traté de ayudarte y de repente él solo estaba por ahí y me ayudó.

Donghae solo asintió e intentó imaginar cómo sería eso. Tenía la sensación de que Kibum y Eunhyuk no podían soportarse el uno al otro.

—Qué casualidad, ¿eh? —dijo Kibum, y se rió sarcásticamente.

—Dijo que no estaba allí.

—Por supuesto que diría que él no estaba allí. ¿Por qué te habría dicho la verdad?

—¿Por qué nos habría ayudado? —Kibum no pudo refutar eso. Pero eso no significaba que él lo creyera—. No voy a llamar a la policía —dijo Donghae, sabiendo que Kibum finalmente lo mencionaría.

Kibum levantó sus cejas. Se dijo a sí mismo que había escuchado mal lo que Donghae había dicho. —¿Qué?

—No llamaré a la policía. Y tampoco lo harás.

El más joven frunció el ceño, sin comprender en absoluto lo que Donghae estaba diciendo. ¿Estaba loco?

—No quiero que la gente sepa lo que pasó.

—¡Casi te matan!

—No, no lo hicieron.

—Si, ellos...

Donghae se apresuró a colocar sus dedos sobre los labios de Kibum para evitar que hablara. —Solo escucha —dijo. Kibum parecía enojado y decepcionado, lo que él también lo estaba, pero asintió y se mantuvo en silencio—. Solo empeorará las cosas. No querían hacerme daño, solo asustarme. Ahora, me dejarán en paz. No quiero involucrar a más personas y, sobre todo; no quiero que mi familia lo sepa —Kibum no parecía muy convencido. Sacudió su cabeza, para mostrar que los argumentos de Donghae no eran suficientes—. Por favor —dijo Donghae—. No le digas a nadie. Ellos me enviarán a casa. Tú de todas las personas sabes que he trabajado duro para poder estar aquí. Si mi familia lo descubre no les importará nada y solo se asegurarán de que regrese a Mokpo —Kibum todavía no estaba convencido, pero su expresión se suavizó un poco—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en Mokpo? Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Kibum todavía no estaba de acuerdo, pero cedió. Él asintió lentamente, todavía vacilante.

—Prometérmelo.

Siguió asintiendo y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar arrepentirse de lo que acababa de prometer. Donghae agarró su mano otra vez, la misma mano que sostenía anteriormente. Ya no estaba tan fría.

Donghae le pidió a Kibum que le prestara su teléfono. Afortunadamente para él, Donghae era bueno para recordar los números y un par de intentos y logró llamar a Siwon.

—¡¿Donghae?! —Siwon casi gritó, antes de que Donghae pudiera decir "hola'" y tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oreja para protegerla.

—¿Como lo supiste?

—¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado? Te llamé como un millón de veces, hasta que vi que tu teléfono estaba aquí. ¿Por qué no lo llevaste? Podrías haber pedido prestado el teléfono de alguien y al menos haberme enviado un mensaje de texto. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no llevaste tu maldito teléfono?

Donghae se quedó sin palabras. Tanto porque nunca antes había escuchado a Siwon tan preocupado y enojado, y porque no esperaba oír eso tan temprano en la mañana. Escuchó a Siwon tomar aliento, probablemente para seguir gritando. —Estoy en la habitación de la enfermería —dijo rápidamente, antes de que Siwon pudiera decir algo más. Siwon guardó silencio, probablemente porque no esperaba que Donghae dijera algo así—. Me caí de las escaleras. Lamento no haberte llamado.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo estás? —la voz de Siwon cambió de inmediato y ya no parecía enojado—. ¿Cuando sucedió?

—Ayer. Cuando... —Donghae notó que Kibum no lo estaba mirando, sino en otra dirección. A Kibum no le gustaba cuando Donghae mentía— Kibum y yo regresábamos de nuestro paseo. Pero estoy bien. Lamento haberte hecho preocuparte por mí.

—Estaré allí en un minuto —Siwon colgó antes de que Donghae pudiera decir algo más y Donghae podía imaginarse cómo estaría corriendo Siwon, tal como Kibum, para llegar allí.

Siwon no vino solo, Ryeowook también estaba allí. El chico más joven y bajo trajo algunos bocadillos con él y le dijo a Donghae que se mejore pronto. Donghae se sorprendió ya que no conocía muy bien a Ryeowook, pero casi pellizcó la mejilla del joven por ser tan lindo. Cuando Ryeowook preguntó qué había sucedido y Donghae le contó sobre las escaleras, miró sospechosamente a su hyung. Pero no dijo nada al respecto y solo asintió. Él y Kibum se quedaron allí solo unos minutos más, antes de irse ya que ninguno de ellos había desayunado todavía. Prometieron regresar lo más pronto posible.

Cuando los dos chicos se fueron, Siwon se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama de Donghae. Silenciosamente inspeccionó a Donghae cuidadosamente antes de suspirar. —No te caíste de las escaleras, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Donghae se aclaró la garganta. —Sí, me caí.

—No soy estúpido, Donghae.

Miró a Donghae directamente a los ojos. —Fueron ellos, ¿verdad? Eunhyuk y...

—No. Hablé con él —Donghae lo interrumpió.

—¿Cuando?

—Ayer. Fue quien nos encontró a mí y a Kibum.

—¿Que te dijo?

—Que no estaba allí.

—¿Y le creíste?

—Sí.

Siwon suspiró de nuevo, solo que esta vez más enojado. Se se pasó la mano por el pelo corto y negro. —¿Estás pensando con tu cabeza? —casi gritó, esta vez sonando más molesto que preocupado—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo?

—No soy ingenuo.

—¿Cómo puedes intentar defenderlo? ¿Estás al tanto de lo que te pasó?

—Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso. Ya tuvieron éxito en lo que querían. Querían asustarme y lo estoy. Tengo miedo a la muerte. Entonces, por favor, solo déjalo —Siwon guardó silencio. Cerró los ojos para calmarse y asintió—. Sé que no estás diciendo esto porque quieres molestarme —dijo Donghae—. Sé que te preocupas y todo, pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

—Lo sé. Lo siento —Siwon se levantó para poner una mano de apoyo en el hombro de Donghae. Suspiró, por tercera vez—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Donghae sonrió un poco, cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente; algo que Siwon le había dicho el primer día que llegó, cuando Donghae no tenía idea de qué clase de personas eran Eunhyuk y sus amigos. —Esa manta y chocolate caliente ahora sería perfecto —dijo.

Siwon no entendió el significado hasta que también recordó el primer día. Se rió en silencio.

~ * ~

Donghae no fue a clase y se quedó en su habitación durante toda una semana. La razón por la que se quedó no era porque se sentía mal físicamente. La razón era porque Donghae no podía dormir. La enfermera le pidió que se quedara allí una noche más, pero Donghae se negó. La noche lo había traumatizado y nunca, nunca quería regresar allí. Todo lo que quería era regresar a su habitación. Al menos allí no estaba solo.

Sin embargo, eso no lo ayudó. Donghae todavía tenía problemas para dormir y cuando finalmente logró conciliar el sueño, se despertó tres horas más tarde, sudando, respirando rápido y estando a punto de llorar. Lo perseguían en sueños, enmascarados, lastimándolo, hasta que Donghae se despertaba. Después de eso, no se atrevía a dormir nuevamente y terminó con otra noche sin dormir.

Así es como pasaron los días. A la luz del día todo estaba bien; sus amigos vinieron a visitarlo y le trajeron comida, mientras que Siwon lo ayudó a estudiar para ponerse al día con la clase. Las noches, por otro lado, fueron terribles. Algunas noches dormía durante dos horas, otras noches por tres y, si tenía mucha suerte, dormía durante cuatro horas. Pero no importa cuántas horas durmió, siempre terminaba despertando por una pesadilla. Algunas noches lloraba, algunas noches no lo hacía. Pero nunca despertó a Siwon porque no quería molestarlo y cada vez que Siwon le preguntaba cómo había dormido siempre contestaba "Bien, ¿y tú?" nunca explicaba por qué de repente estaba tan cansado todo el tiempo, por qué tenía los ojos enrojecidos cuando se despertaba y por qué tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos.

Donghae decidió regresar un jueves. Había logrado dormir cuatro horas y decidió que era suficiente, no podía quedarse en su habitación para siempre. Él y Siwon lo hicieron como siempre lo hicieron; desayunaron en su habitación antes de prepararme y caminar hacia el edificio principal.

Su primera clase era coreano, con el profesor que Donghae conoció cuando llegó, el que le dio permiso a Siwon para dejar el aula y ayudar al nuevo alumno. Era amable y a Donghae le gustaba. —Escuché acerca de su accidente —dijo el hombre, cuando vio a Donghae entrar al salón de clases y Donghae pudo escuchar a la gente curiosa susurrar "¿qué accidente?"—. Mejorate pronto —Donghae asintió, se inclinó y le dio las gracias antes de caminar hacia su asiento.

Cuando todos los estudiantes llegaron y estaban a punto de abrir sus libros, el profesor los detuvo y les dijo que tenía algo que decirles. —Antes de comenzar la lección de hoy, tengo algo que contarles— algunos estudiantes levantaron una ceja mientras que otros hicieron lo que Donghae y Siwon hicieron; mirarse con una mirada inquisitiva y encogerse de hombros. Nadie entendió de lo que estaba hablando su profesor—. Mañana iremos a un viaje —continuó su profesor—. A un bosque donde estudiaremos árboles.

—¿Qué? —algunos estudiantes dijeron al unísono.

—Ya me han escuchado.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a gemir y a quejarse, algunos maldiciendo silenciosamente a su profesor por ser tan espontáneos. El profesor los ignoró por completo y continuó hablando.

—Vamos a viajar en autobús. Dormirás en una tienda de campaña y...

—¡¿QUÉ?! — esta vez toda la clase, excepto Donghae, dijeron.

—Sí. Ustedes no valoran bada —Donghae no podría estar más de acuerdo—. Una buena cama, una bañera, no. Dormirás en una tienda de campaña por tres noches. Es hora de que aprendas una verdadera lección.

—¡¿Mirando los árboles y durmiendo en una maldita tienda de campaña?! —preguntó un chico de la última fila.

—Exactamente —respondió el profesor, con el mismo sarcasmo con el estudiante preguntó—. Ahora revisaremos todos estos documentos juntos —levantó un montón de papeles, que previamente estaban sobre su escritorio frente a él, para que todos pudieran verlo—. Aquí están todas las instrucciones; reglas, información sobre la tarea, lo que debe traer, etc. —distribuyó cuatro documentos a cada estudiante y comenzaron a quejarse nuevamente; uno después del otro.

—¿Entonces realmente hablas en serio? ¿De verdad? —dijo un chico, sentado detrás de Eunhyuk, cuando el profesor dejó sus papeles en su escritorio.

—¿Dormiremos en una tienda de campaña? —agregó otro.

—Estoy hablando en serio —respondió el profesor casualmente.

—¿Es realmente una buena idea? —preguntó un tercero—. Somos de la SM, sabe.

—Sí, ¿el director siquiera sabe sobre esto?

—No crees...

El último estudiante no tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración antes de que el profesor los interrumpiera. Estaba empezando a irritarse —No me importa si son de la SM o no —dijo honestamente—. Y sí, lo sabe. Te vamos mañana, viernes, y regresáremos el lunes de la próxima semana.

La clase no dejó de quejarse por eso, sino que comenzaron a quejarse aún más y más fuerte ya que se dieron cuenta de que no podían escapar de esto en absoluto.

—Déjenlo hacerlo —Eunhyuk dijo de repente, no tuvo que gritar para hacer que toda la clase lo escuchara, y señaló a Donghae con la cabeza, ya que el esfuerzo de hacerlo con la mano no valía la pena—. Probablemente esté acostumbrado.

La clase comenzó a reír y a Donghae ni siquiera le importó preocuparse o siquiera suspirar. Ya había aprendido cómo inmunizarse contra los comentarios de Eunhyuk.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó su profesor, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Se giró para mirar a Eunhyuk—. ¿Cuántos años tiene, Hyukjae-ssi? —preguntó. Eunhyuk no respondió, ya que el maestro ya sabía cuántos años tenía. Solo se estaba burlando de él y a Eunhyuk no le gustó—. Respóndeme —exigió el profesor.

—Diecisiete —Eunhyuk respondió con una mirada enojada.

Esta vez Donghae fue el que quiso reírse. Toda la clase estaba tensamente siguiendo todo lo que estaba pasando; profesor contra Eunhyuk. Donghae, por otro lado, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reírse a carcajadas.

—Entonces actué así —el hombre terminó.

Donghae fue el único que encontró esto divertidísimo. Ni siquiera Siwon se rió, solo lo miró molesto e intentó decirle que se detuviera, sin usar palabras. Eunhyuk no dejó de notar que Donghae se estaba riendo silenciosamente de él. Entonces cuando el profesor se dio la vuelta, Eunhyuk arrancó una parte de su papel y lo arrugó. Luego lo arrojó a la dirección de Donghae y golpeó su cabeza. Logró llamar la atención de Donghae y cuando Donghae se dio vuelta para ver de dónde venía ese papel, Eunhyuk articuló claramente "Vete a la mierda" Donghae no se detuvo por eso, fue todo lo contrario, lo encontró aún más divertido. Le sonrió burlonamente, lo que hizo que Eunhyuk se enojara aún más, antes de darse la vuelta casualmente, disfrutando por completo de este momento.

Al distribuir todos los papeles, su profesor se acercó al suyo en su escritorio. Se ajustó las gafas antes de hablar. —Como sé que puede ser muy ruidoso en el autobús —miró hacia donde Eunhyuk y sus amigos estaban sentados—. He decidido con quién te sentarás. La persona que se sienta a tu lado también será la persona con la que compartirás una tienda de campaña. Mira el segundo documento, allí está la lista de con quién te emparejarás.

Después de unos segundos toda la clase se echó a reír. Todos excepto Eunhyuk y Donghae, ya que sabían que todos se reían de ellos. Ambos se veían exactamente iguales; aterrorizado. Siwon tampoco se estaba riendo, ya que se sentía muy, muy apenado por su amigo.

Allí, en la lista, estaba "Lee Donghae – Lee Hyukjae" claramente escrito.

—De ninguna manera... —susurró Eunhyuk, sus ojos estaban enormes y estaba leyendo esa sentencia una y otra vez. No quería creerlo. Sungmin, sentado a su lado, ya había comenzado a derramar lágrimas de tanto reírse. Ni siquiera podía respirar e intentó taparse la boca para amortiguar su risa, pero falló.

Donghae miró suplicante a Siwon, rogando por piedad. Pero Siwon no podía darle eso, así que en vez de eso, puso felizmente una mano en el hombro de su amigo. —Oh Dios... —susurró Donghae. Esto no era algo que había esperado.


	7. Chapter 7

Por supuesto, el autobús no era un autobús habitual. Eran del  _Internado SM,_ después de todo. El autobús que tomarían era enorme, limpio y tenía asientos increíblemente cómodos. Donghae fue el único que se impresionó y se entusiasmó totalmente con solo la idea de estar en ese autobús. Los otros estudiantes seguían quejándose.

A Siwon tampoco le gustó la idea de esta tienda de campaña. Nunca había dormido en una tienda de campaña y tampoco tenía interés en hacerlo. Pero no se quejó ya que era amigo de  _Donghae._

Anteriormente, cuando les contaron a Kibum y Ryeowook lo que su clase estaría haciendo este fin de semana, Ryeowook se quedó sin aliento (la idea de dormir en una tienda de campaña era, para él, aterradora) y Kibum simplemente se echó a reír.

Siwon y Donghae repasaron la lista juntos: pijamas, cepillo de dientes, dinero, bocadillos para comer en el autobús y ropa, ya que su profesor había tenido la amabilidad de permitirles usar su ropa normal en lugar de su uniforme.

**DÍA UNO**

Donghae consiguió el asiento al lado de la ventana, ya que al parecer a Eunhyuk no le gustó ese asiento, pero Donghae no se quejó. No se dijeron una palabra durante todo el viaje. Eunhyuk estaba hablando con las personas que estaban sentadas detrás de ellos, frente a ellos e incluso muy lejos. No estaba sentado correctamente y cuando el profesor les dijo que se calmaran, lo hicieron, durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que todo comenzó de nuevo. Donghae tuvo un dolor de cabeza, no solo porque eran muy ruidosos sino también porque apenas durmió la noche anterior. Se sentía como un muerto viviente, mirando fijamente al suelo delante de él sin pensar en nada. Incluso Eunhyuk notó que algo estaba mal con él. De vez en cuando lo miró, sin que Donghae se diera cuenta. Por supuesto, Eunhyuk no dijo nada al respecto y no preguntó qué estaba mal. En cambio, siguió hablando y riéndose con los otros estudiantes.

Dos horas pasaron rápidamente a Eunhyuk. Dos horas se sintieron como dos mil años para Donghae. Después de dos horas, los estudiantes se cansaron y se calmaron de verdad y Eunhyuk finalmente se sentó correctamente en su asiento. Donghae volvió la cara para mirar por la ventana y lo hizo justo a tiempo para ver la puesta de sol. Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana y se concentró un poco en su mente. El cielo, pintado en azul, rojo y púrpura, era hermoso, y aunque estaba cansado y no se sentía muy bien, sonrió. Dejó que su mente volviera a Mokpo, cuando su padre lo despertó temprano en la mañana para ver el amanecer y lo dejó levantarse hasta tarde para ver el atardecer, sobre el mar. El amor de Donghae por el mar y el sol fue algo que recibió de su padre.

Se despertó de su nostalgia cuando algo aterrizó en su hombro derecho y su regazo, y sintió un olor a perfume que no le pertenecía. Cuando volvió la cabeza, se encontró con el cabello castaño que le hacía cosquillas en la cara y el cuello. Se dio cuenta de que Eunhyuk estaba acostado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro y la mano sobre el regazo de Donghae. Debe estar durmiendo ya que jamás,  _nunca_  estaría conscientemente tan cerca de Donghae. Donghae volvió torpemente la cabeza para ver si alguien los estaba mirando, pero las personas sentadas frente a ellos también estaban durmiendo. Luego miró de nuevo a la cabeza de Eunhyuk y no estaba seguro de si debía despertar al mayor o no. Pero Donghae tuvo la sensación de que Eunhyuk lo odiaría aún más si lo despertara, porque probablemente quería dormir y también porque se avergonzaría. Así que Donghae también se giró, miró de nuevo por la ventana e hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en esa mano suave y ese olor mágico. Le costaba concentrarse.

Llegaron a salvo cuando el autobús se detuvo en un lugar desconocido, junto a un enorme bosque. Los estudiantes comenzaron a quejarse de nuevo cuando el conductor del autobús los ayudó a sacar sus bolsos y su profesor les dijo que caminarían hacia el lugar donde instalarían sus tiendas. Les dijo que se fueran con la persona con la que habían sido emparejados y que juntos llevaran sus propios bolsos, la tienda y sus bolsas de dormir. Debido a que la muñeca de Donghae todavía estaba envuelta en el vendaje, Eunhyuk tenía que llevar la tienda y los bolsos él solo. Le dio a Donghae su mirada de muerte y Donghae hizo todo lo posible para no sonreír.

Al caminar durante casi quince minutos, finalmente llegaron a un claro. Los estudiantes estaban cansados, como si hubieran estado trabajando durante un día entero, y seguían quejándose. El profesor solo suspiró, un poco empezando a arrepentirse de haber llevado  _esta_  clase con él. El sol todavía estaba bajando y tuvieron que apresurarse a instalar la tienda, ya que sería casi imposible instalarla cuando estuviera oscuro. Armar la tienda fue la única tarea que les dio su profesor para hoy.

Donghae cuidadosamente sacó todo, las herramientas para la tienda, con una mano para no lastimarse aún más la muñeca. Eunhyuk se había acomodado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, y lo observaba. Al darse cuenta de que Eunhyuk no tenía planes de querer cooperar, Donghae se giró para mirarlo y levantó las cejas. No tuvo que decir nada, ya que Eunhyuk entendió lo que significaba su mirada.

—No estoy haciendo esto —dijo simplemente.

—¿Se supone que debo hacer esto solo? —Eunhyuk no respondió, solo lo miró con arrogancia—. ¿Con mi mano? —Donghae agregó y levantó su muñeca lastimada para que Eunhyuk pudiera verla.

Eunhyuk se levantó, pero Donghae dudó que fuera para ayudarlo. Y justo como Donghae lo predijo, Eunhyuk simplemente lo pasó y dijo, —No me importa. Hazlo tu mismo —antes de alejarse, dirigirse a donde estaban sentados sus amigos. Esta vez, Donghae fue el que lo estaba mirando.

***

Hyukjae y sus amigos se fueron, sin preocuparse por la tienda en absoluto. Donghae todavía intentó hacerlo, pero no pudo hacer mucho con una sola mano. Las cosas cayeron, se deslizaron y cuando lo intentó con las dos manos le dolió demasiado. Suspiró.

—¿Dónde está Hyukjae? —preguntó alguien detrás de él de repente.

No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién era, pero de todos modos lo hizo para ser educado. —Se fue —Donghae respondió honestamente.

Su profesor suspiró, al igual que Donghae lo había hecho anteriormente, antes de agacharse para ayudar a su estudiante.

—Ese chico no tiene remedio —murmuró, y Donghae no sabía si se lo había dicho a él o a sí mismo. De cualquier manera, Donghae no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Al profesor le gustaba hablar, así que mientras montaban la tienda conversaban sobre un poco de todo. Le preguntó a Donghae sobre Mokpo y su familia, Donghae sin mencionar del todo a su padre, y le contó sobre su secreto amor por la naturaleza, especialmente los árboles. Era un poco raro, ¿cómo diablos puedes encontrar árboles interesantes? Pero a Donghae le gustaba aún más. Cuando casi había terminado, el hombre de repente se quedó en silencio y Donghae reconoció ese momento. Donghae también era bueno para hablar y cada vez que de repente se detenía era porque quería hablar de un tema serio o/y importante.

—Donghae-ssi —dijo el profesor de repente, cuando Donghae estaba sentado en el suelo y sacando su bolsa de dormir—. ¿Soy solo yo o Hyukjae y tú no se llevan muy bien?

La pregunta era la cosa más cómica que Donghae había escuchado. —No nos conocemos —respondió.

—Entiendo que él se junta con las personas equivocadas.

Donghae se encogió de hombros, sin entender realmente el punto que tenía su profesor al hacerle este tipo de preguntas. ¿Siwon tuvo algo que ver con esto?

—Para ser honesto, hablé con Siwon-ssi — _Oh, no me digas_ —. Dijo que fortuitamente te dicen cosas crueles —el profesor obviamente estaba esperando que Donghae respondiera, ya que hizo una pausa para que Donghae hablara. Pero Donghae no respondió, ya que no sabía si se arrepentiría más tarde. Así que se quedó callado y su profesor lo tomó como un "sí, lo hacen"—. ¿Te lastiman físicamente?

¿Excepto de Eunhyuk quemando sus muslos con té? ¿Excepto que empujaron a Donghae en los pasillos, a veces tan fuerte que Donghae tuvo moretones? ¿Excepto por golpearlo un viernes por la noche? —No —respondió Donghae—. No lo hacen.

El profesor asintió, sin darse cuenta de nada extraño o sospechoso acerca de la respuesta de Donghae. —¿Quieres que te ayude a hablar sobre esto con el director?

Donghae no lo pensó dos veces y se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza. —No es tan malo —el hombre mayor lo miró con ojos preocupados, pero no intentó convencer a Donghae ya que Donghae era lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

***

La tienda estaba terminada y el profesor la miró con una sonrisa satisfecha, con las manos en la cintura. La tienda era azul y pequeña, ¿era solo para una persona? Y Donghae ni siquiera podía imaginar la expresión de Eunhyuk cuando viera esto.

—Gracias —dijo Donghae cortésmente, todavía sentado en el suelo. El profesor asintió y levantó su mano, en lugar de decir que estaba bien.

Donghae estaba de pie delante de la tienda y el profesor detrás, así que el hombre se acercó a él y Donghae tuvo la sensación de que todavía estaba pensando en esta cosa de Eunhyuk. —Lee Hyukjae no es una mala persona —dijo de repente—. En realidad, fue un muy buen estudiante en sus primeros años —Donghae levantó las cejas y miró a su profesor. ¿Estaban hablando de la misma persona?—. Creo que son los de último años los culpables. Hyukjae es solo un niño inmaduro que trata de encajar.

Honestamente, Donghae siempre había tenido ese pensamiento en el fondo de su mente. Cuando vio a Eunhyuk por primera vez, pensó que había algo lindo y casi angelical con él. Aunque ahora le costaba mucho verlo.

—Dime si algo sale mal —fue lo último que dijo su profesor y esperó a que Donghae asintiera antes de acercarse a otros estudiantes.

***

Donghae acomodó la tienda por dentro. Colocó las bolsas de dormir y metió su bolso y la de Eunhyuk. Salió para asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada y antes de regresar, vio a Eunhyuk caminando hacia él.

—¡¿Esto es una tienda?! —preguntó, sus ojos enormes, al ver el tamaño de la misma.

—No —respondió Donghae con un tono muy serio—. Es un ovni. Acaba de aterrizar aquí hace unos segundos —Eunhyuk no encontró graciosa la broma de Donghae y decidió ignorarla, ya que no estaba de humor para ni siquiera mirarlo. Se agachó para abrir la tienda y miró dentro—. Todavía estoy esperando un 'gracias' —dijo Donghae, considerando el hecho de que Eunhyuk no había ayudado con nada en absoluto.

—Sigue esperando, idiota —fue la respuesta, la mitad del cuerpo de Eunhyuk estaba dentro de la tienda—. Ah, en serio... —murmuró para sí mismo. Sacó la cabeza y miró a Donghae, casi suplicante, y Donghae simplemente se encogió de hombros. Entendía su dolor.

Pasaron sus siguientes horas sentados lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, Donghae leyendo un libro con la ayuda de una lampara y Eunhyuk bebiendo leche de fresa con una pequeña pajita de una pequeña caja rosa.

***

—¡Muévete!

—¿Cómo puedo moverme más?

—No me importa. Sólo muévete. Estás demasiado cerca. ¡¿Estás sordo?! ¡Muévete!

Era tarde, pasadas las once de la noche, y su profesor les había dicho que se fueran a dormir hace una hora. Eunhyuk y Donghae fueron los únicos que emitieron sonidos, susurros y siseos entre ellos.

Eunhyuk se incorporó y suspiró pesadamente, en voz alta y con irritación. Donghae cerró los ojos y solo fingió que Eunhyuk no estaba allí. Pero después de un tiempo, la curiosidad se hizo cargo y Donghae abrió un ojo para ver lo que Eunhyuk estaba haciendo. Estaba bebiendo otra leche de fresa y leyendo el libro de Donghae.

—¿Eso es todo lo que trajiste contigo? —preguntó Donghae y abrió ambos ojos. Eunhyuk no respondió—. ¿Tienes hambre? —todavía no hay respuesta. Donghae se incorporó y abrió su bolso, donde aún le quedaban algunos bocadillos, galletas y papas fritas. Lo colocó frente a Eunhyuk y Eunhyuk lo miró sorprendido antes de mirar las cosas dentro de la bolsa con suspicacia—. No los he envenenado ni nada —Eunhyuk se rió entre dientes.

Donghae estaba cansado y para su sorpresa se quedó dormido fácilmente. Lo último que vio fue a Eunhyuk que todavía estaba leyendo su libro antes de que todo se volviera negro. Enseguida ya no estaba en su tienda, sino fuera de su casa, en Mokpo. Y no estaba allí con Eunhyuk sino solo. Estaba oscuro y todo lo que podía ver era una puerta marrón, la entrada de su pequeña casa. La gente gritaba dentro y él se quedó helado cuando reconoció las voces. Eran ellos, su madre y su hermano, gritando de dolor. Donghae no podía moverse. Intentó caminar, pero sus pies estaban como pegados al suelo.  _¡Muévete!_ Era lo único que podía pensar.  _¡MUÉVETE!_ Podía escuchar a su madre gritar más fuerte, gritando por ayuda y llamando a su hijo mayor, el hermano de Donghae.  _¡MUÉVETE, MALDICIÓN!_ Ella gritó más fuerte, esta vez llamando a Donghae y preguntándole por qué no los ayudó. Por qué simplemente estaba parado allí y no haciendo algo.

—¡Oye!

Esa fue la sexta vez llamándole y Donghae finalmente abrió mucho los ojos. Se sentó, con los ojos llorosos y respirando pesadamente, sudando como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. Vio la silueta de alguien y se asustó. Pero la otra persona tenía reflejos rápidos y fue lo suficientemente rápida como para silenciar el grito de Donghae con su mano. —Solo soy yo —susurró.

_¿Quien? ¿Kibum? ¿Siwon? ¿Donghwa?_

Donghae miró a la persona, aterrorizado, ya que estaba demasiado oscuro para ver la cara del otro.

—Sólo soy yo. Cálmate —el otro susurró de nuevo.

Donghae asintió, calmándose lentamente y recordando dónde estaba y con quién. Eunhyuk quitó lentamente la mano de su boca.

—Me... me has asustado... —Donghae exhaló, su voz temblaba, pero no porque estuviera asustado sino porque estaba a punto de llorar—. N-No hagas eso otra vez...

Exhaló, levantó las rodillas y las abrazó; enterrando su cara y mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas. Su corazón comenzaba a calmarse.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó de pronto Eunhyuk. Donghae negó con la cabeza, sin importarle si Eunhyuk lo veía o no.

***

Al cabo de un rato se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba de nuevo, sin tener que preocuparse por llorar. Suspiró y se secó el sudor en la frente y el cuello con la mano ilesa. —Necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco —dijo, sobre todo para sí mismo que para Eunhyuk antes de abrir la tienda y salir.

Eunhyuk y Donghae no eran los únicos que estaban despiertos, porque Eunhyuk recibió un mensaje de texto solo unos segundos después de que Donghae saliera de la tienda.  _Salió de la tienda, ¿verdad? Vamos a pasar un buen rato._

Donghae estaba sentado en un tronco, con las manos cubriendo su rostro y no se dio cuenta de que los tres chicos de la misma edad lo miraban desde atrás

—¿Qué está haciendo? —susurró Sungmin. Eunhyuk tenía una idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

—No deberíamos hacer esto —dijo en lugar de responder, sabiendo que Donghae con toda probabilidad todavía estaba vulnerable debido a su pesadilla.

—¿Por qué no? Será divertido —dijo Shindong. Eunhyuk no estaba convencido en absoluto y sus amigos no se dieron cuenta—. Vamos, no es como si lo vamos a lastimar. Sólo lo asustaremos.

—Nos delatará—dijo Eunhyuk y fingió que eso era lo único que lo detenía.

—No, no lo hará —dijo Sungmin.

—Deja de ser tan cobarde —agregó Shindong.

Eunhyuk volvió la cabeza y miró detrás de ellos, esperando, desde el interior de su corazón, que alguien, preferiblemente el profesor, los viera. Pero no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando nadie vino a rescatarlo, no es de extrañar, eran casi las dos de la madrugada.

Se acercaron sigilosamente al chico solitario, Donghae todavía no se había dado cuenta de nada. Sungmin tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para no reírse y Shindong agarró una pequeña piedra y la arrojó a la dirección de Donghae. Tan pronto como la pequeña cosa golpeó la espalda de Donghae, Donghae se levantó de inmediato y miró hacia atrás. No vio a nadie allí. —¿H-H-Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó.

Eunhyuk quería abrazarlo. Parecía tan perdido y solo, como un cachorro sin hogar o alguien que lo protegiera. Recordó el abrazo en la habitación de la enfermería,cuando Eunhyuk fue quien le brindó la protección y la comodidad que necesitaba en ese momento. Se sentía como un imbécil. Un conpleto bastardo.

Shindong susurró algo al oído de Sungmin y Sungmin sonrió. Eunhyuk tiene un mal presentimiento. Sungmin respiró profundamente en silencio antes de gritar, usando una voz aguda mientras Shindong comenzó a sacudir el arbusto en el que estaban escondidos. Un grito. Y Donghae no podía moverse. Su corazón se sentía como si se hubiera detenido. Pero esto no era un sueño, Donghae lo sabía, así que hizo lo único que pudo: corrió.

—¡E-Está huyendo! —gritó Sungmin, aterrorizado. Esto no estaba en sus planes—. ¡¿Y si se pierde?! —Sungmin no tuvo tiempo de terminar la última parte antes de que Eunhyuk ya estuviera corriendo en la misma dirección y sin importarle que Sungmin y Shindong lo llamaran.

***

Donghae corrió con todas sus fuerzas. El hecho de que no tenía idea de dónde estaba y no podía ver nada no lo detuvo. Lo que lo detuvo fueron las raíces de los árboles que no vio y se tropezó. Cayó sobre su mano herida y gritó y lloró de dolor, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos como cascadas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de dolor.

Escuchó pasos corriendo hacia él y no tenía idea de si debía estar aliviado o asustarse más. Incluso cuando vio que era Eunhyuk no estaba seguro de qué sentir. De todos modos, no importaba, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era el dolor. —Duele... —gritó, cuando Eunhyuk lo estaba ayudando a levantarse—. Oh, Dios, duele...

—Lo sé, está bien —dijo Eunhyuk, a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba sufriendo. Entonces notó la mano derecha de Donghae sosteniendo su muñeca izquierda en un agarre débil, ambas manos temblando, y pudo imaginar lo que había sucedido.

—Me duele... —repitió Donghae de nuevo—. Duele...

Por cada vez que dijo eso lloraba aún más y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, así que Eunhyuk tuvo que sostenerlo.

—Está bien —Eunhyuk no pudo pensar en otra cosa que decir—. Volveremos a la tienda, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae no respondió a eso, pero siguió repitiendo lo mismo; llorando una y otra vez con una voz quebrada que dolía, y Eunhyuk no estaba seguro de si Donghae podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

Eunhyuk llamó a Sungmin, con una mano sujetando su teléfono y la otra sujetando a Donghae por la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar, ya que se había lastimado el tobillo al caer y cojeaba. Sungmin lo ayudó a encontrar el camino de regreso a donde estaban las tiendas. Ambos se estaban congelando ya que estaban vestidos con solo sus pijamas.

***

—¿Todavía duele? —Eunhyuk preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro en la tienda, Eunhyuk mirando a Donghae y Donghae con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Él asintió, su mano todavía sostenía su muñeca y mecía su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como si eso aliviara el dolor, llorando en silencio.

Pasaron los minutos y eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Donghae sollozó por última vez y se acostó dentro de su saco de dormir. Su rostro estaba mojado, su nariz congestionada y sus ojos hinchados. No sabía a quién agradecerle mil veces que estaba demasiado oscuro para que Eunhyuk lo viera.

Eunhyuk había estado diciendo cosas al azar todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando, como comentar el clima y otras cosas innecesarias. Estaba bebiendo otra leche de fresa. Donghae podía imaginar que era su droga y que la tomaba cada vez que estaba feliz, molesto, deprimido y nervioso.  _Mejor que los cigarrillos y el alcohol, supongo,_ pensó Donghae. Eunhyuk no estaba diciendo nada importante ni nada que tuviera sentido, pero Donghae tenía una idea de por qué estaba actuando así.

—¿Estoy empezando a agradarte? —lo interrumpió y se volvió hacia Eunhyuk.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes remordimientos de conciencia, ¿verdad?

Para sorpresa de Donghae, la pregunta no molestó a Eunhyuk, sino que simplemente respondió con sinceridad. —Fue una broma estúpida.

—Todo lo que me has hecho desde que llegué aquí ha sido una broma estúpida. Pero ahora de repente te importa. Por eso te pregunto, ¿estoy empezando a agradarte?

Eunhyuk frunció el ceño, a pesar de que Donghae no podía verlo, lo que él pensaba que era malo, ya que le hubiera gustado que lo hubiera visto Donghae. —No te confíes demasiado, estúpido —también se acostó, lo más lejos posible de Donghae, igual que antes, con su espalda contra la espalda de Donghae.

Minutos de silencio pasaron cuando Eunhyuk repentinamente dijo algo que hizo que Donghae abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y casi hace que su corazón se salte un latido. —Lo siento —dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro—. Por lo de antes.

Donghae sonrió, feliz de saber que Eunhyuk no podía verlo. —Está bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**DÍA DOS**

Si Eunhyuk dormía para siempre, entonces Donghae estaba seguro de que se enamoraría de él. Cuando dormía, era el ángel que Donghae pensó que era la primera vez que lo vio. Nunca había visto a Eunhyuk con ese aspecto; ojos pacíficamente cerrados, su desordenado cabello castaño descansando sobre su frente y su boca ligeramente abierta. Parecía años más joven. El desgraciado Eunhyuk no estaba en ninguna parte. Ahora era un bebé.

Una canción que Donghae no pudo reconocer comenzó a sonar. Era el teléfono de Eunhyuk, la alarma decía que era hora de levantarse. Donghae rió en su mente, encontrando irónico que hubiera estado horas despierto antes de que empezara a sonar la alarma. Después del incidente de ayer, Donghae no pudo quedarse dormido otra vez. Literalmente había estado acostado en su saco de dormir, observando a Eunhyuk hasta el amanecer.

Eunhyuk frunció el ceño, sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados, molestos por el sonido que interrumpía su sueño; como hace un niño pequeño cuando su madre le dice que es hora de ir a la escuela. Se movió un poco, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y Donghae tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no sonreír ante la ternura desconocida. Miró a otro lugar cuando notó que Eunhyuk comenzó a abrir los ojos.

***

El sol brillaba y los estudiantes se reconfortaron sabiendo que hoy también sería un buen clima. El profesor los reunió, a las ocho de la mañana, para desayunar. Donghae no notó las miradas que recibió de Eunhyuk, Siwon e incluso Sungmin y Shindong. Y no se dio cuenta de la mirada que Siwon dio a los tres amigos al darse cuenta de que algo debe haber sucedido. Honestamente, estaba demasiado cansado para darse cuenta. Y si lo hizo, entonces estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse.

Después del desayuno, tuvieron veinte minutos para prepararse antes de comenzar su primera tarea. Eunhyuk y Donghae no se dijeron una palabra durante esos minutos. Eunhyuk se preparó en diez minutos, mientras que Donghae tenía problemas para vestirse ya que aún le dolía la muñeca. Todavía no dijeron nada y Eunhyuk se fue para salir con sus amigos. Cuando Donghae terminó, no vio a Eunhyuk por ningún lado y calculó que estaría haciendo todo por sí mismo, otra vez. Sin embargo, le gustaba más así, así que no se quejó en absoluto.

Casi todos los estudiantes ya se habían ido para explorar el bosque, incluso Siwon, y Donghae fue probablemente el último estudiante en irse. Llevaba todos los libros y notas que necesitaba antes de comenzar su misión increíblemente interesante.

***

Todos los árboles parecían iguales. En serio. Donghae no entendió nada. "Este árbol tiene hojas de este tamaño que son más grandes que las hojas de este árbol". Para Donghae todos los árboles en este bosque parecían iguales. Y tenían nombres demasiado complicados. Miró la imagen en uno de los libros que su profesor les había dado y luego miró el árbol que tenía delante. No lo entendió.

Miró la imagen de nuevo. Luego en el árbol. Suspiró. Esto era imposible. Decidió que no valía la pena intentarlo y dejó el libro para seguir caminando. Sostenía demasiados libros con una sola mano y no le sorprendió que finalmente dejara caer la mitad de ellos. Se agachó para recogerlos, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tocarlos antes de que de repente vio un pie presionando hacia abajo sus dos libros. Levantó la vista y vio a un sonriente Eunhyuk, sonriéndole diabólicamente. Apoyó más el pie, solo para enfatizar lo que estaba haciendo, antes de alejarse con algunos compañeros riéndose de él. A Donghae ni siquiera le importó mirar. En su lugar, recogió sus libros y trató de limpiar algo de la suciedad. Ni siquiera le importaba suspirar.

Cuando Donghae decidió rendirse por completo, vio a su supuesto compañero de equipo caminar hacia él. Estaba solo y Donghae incluso se atrevió a pensar que iba en camino a ayudar a Donghae. Y afortunadamente lo fue, ya que se detuvo junto a Donghae, cuando Donghae fingió estar profundamente concentrado en el estudio de su árbol.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo Donghae, todavía mirando el árbol; pretendiendo que estaba profundamente concentrado en su trabajo—. Quiero decir, no podría hacer esto si no fuera por ti.

—De nada.

Donghae se volvió para mirarlo. No quería provocar al otro, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba un poco cansado de todo esto. ¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan complicada? —¿Te das cuenta de lo falso que eres? —preguntó, mirando a Eunhyuk directamente a los ojos.

Eunhyuk lo miró fijamente, al principio no entendiendo exactamente lo que el más joven le estaba diciendo. Estaba sorprendido, demasiado sorprendido para enojarse. Demasiado sorprendido incluso para responder. Sus cejas se alzaron lentamente. Donghae le dio una última mirada.

—No importa —dijo en voz baja, tanto para él como para Eunhyuk. Presionó tres libros contra el pecho de Eunhyuk, con fuerza, y Eunhyuk los agarró por reflejo—. Me duele la muñeca —fue toda la explicación que recibió antes de que Donghae se alejara.

***

Donghae no estaba triste. Estaba enojado. Fue bendecido con algo llamado "paciencia", pero también era humano y su paciencia no era del todo persistente. Caminaba con pasos rápidos y enojados, todavía mirando a lo que fuera que se encontraran sus ojos. Luego vio a su clase sentado en un círculo en el suelo, con su profesor de pie en el medio, hablando con ellos y tuvo que tratar de poner a un lado su enojo antes de acercarse.

—¡Ah, Donghae-ssi! —dijo el hombre y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara—. ¿Dónde está Hyukjae-ssi? —Donghae se encogió de hombros y algo le dijo al profesor que no debería preguntar más al respecto. Su profesor comenzó a hablar de lo maravillosa que era la naturaleza. La mayoría de los estudiantes solo bostezaban, mientras que otros seguían murmurando entre ellos, sin ni siquiera querer fingir que estaban escuchando. Después de casi media hora, dejó que los estudiantes continuaran con su trabajo. Durante la charla de su profesor, Eunhyuk caminó silenciosamente hacia Sungmin y se sentó a su lado.

Siwon le preguntó a Donghae cómo iba todo y Donghae estaba a punto de responder que todo salió bien, especialmente cuando Eunhyuk no estaba allí, cuando una voz hizo que Donghae se callara.

—Donghae-yah.

Donghae se congeló. La voz que lo llamaba era familiar; sin embargo, la voz que decía _su nombre_  no era familiar. Eunhyuk, Lee Hyukjae, el bastardo, el imbécil angelical, lo habían llamado por su nombre por primera vez. No "tú", no "idiota", no "estúpido", sino  _"Donghae"._ El corazón de Donghae dio un vuelco y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas. Que absurdo. Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar. —¿Qué?

Eunhyuk, sin darse cuenta de nada, señaló un árbol en el libro antes de señalar el árbol delante de él. Donghae se acercó, también mirando el libro.

—No es lo mismo —dijo.

—Sí lo es.

—No.

A Eunhyuk no parecía importarle que Donghae estuviera discutiendo con él. Solo parecía sorprendido de que Donghae no estuviera de acuerdo. Miró cuidadosamente el árbol real y la imagen. —Sí, lo es —dijo de nuevo.

—Te lo digo, no es lo mismo.

Donghae notó demasiado tarde que su lengua y su mente habían estado tomando un descanso y que había hablado con su dialecto. Perfecto. Especialmente cuando  _toda la clase_ estaba cerca. Sungmin se echó a reír, junto con los otros estudiantes y Donghae miró al chico cara de bebé. Hizo lo que siempre hizo, ignorando las risas y los comentarios, comentarios como "¿cómo puedes hablar así?" y "¡qué vergonzoso!".

Miró a Eunhyuk que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior; tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. No una mueca, sino una sonrisa suave y linda. No se estaba burlando de él y Donghae no podía dejar de pensar que la sonrisa de Eunhyuk era... muy extraña. Muy extraña pero muy encantadora. Tomó el libro de las manos de Eunhyuk y fingió que no pasó nada, aunque estaba sonriendo en su corazón y en su alma.

***

El sol ya estaba bajando y Donghae podría llamar a esto un día exitoso. Estaba feliz. Estaba sentado en la hierba junto con Siwon, comiendo fideos y disfrutando de la hermosa naturaleza. Ni siquiera hablaron, solo miraron el atardecer; intercambiando suspiros satisfechos de vez en cuando. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron solo sonrieron el uno al otro, todavía sin decir nada.

***

Cuando se acercaba la hora de acostarse, tanto Eunhyuk como Donghae estaban leyendo libros, ya que realmente no había mucho más que hacer. Estaban, como siempre, sentados lo más lejos posible el uno del otro. A ninguno de los dos les gustó el libro que estaban leyendo, pero, como se menciono, no había nada más que hacer. De repente, Sungmin estaba de pie afuera de su tienda, llamando a Eunhyuk, en voz baja, para que el profesor no lo escuchara. El profesor les había dado las mismas reglas aquí que en la escuela: no estar afuera después de las diez de la noche. Y tanto Donghae como Eunhyuk sabían que eran más las diez de la noche.

Eunhyuk dejó su libro y estaba a punto de abrir la tienda cuando Donghae sintió una puñalada en el estómago. Solo en una pequeña tienda de campaña en un bosque oscuro. Actuó por puro impulso y agarró la muñeca de Eunhyuk. —No te vayas —dijo, su cuerpo y su boca actuaron más rápido que su cerebro. No tenía idea de por qué lo hizo o dijo eso.

—Uh, ¿qué? —preguntó Eunhyuk, tan sorprendido como lo estaba Donghae.

—Quiero decir... te meterás en problemas —silencio—. Sí, tienes razón—. Donghae suspiró—. No me importa si te metes en problemas. De hecho, estaré muy feliz si te metes en problemas.

Eunhyuk no tenía que ser un genio para entender lo que Donghae quería. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan suave e incluso tener un segundo pensamiento. Sólo debería irse. No le importaba Donghae. Honestamente. —Si tienes miedo, solo llama a tu amigo —intentó luchar contra esa cosa llamada conciencia y marcharse, pero Donghae todavía lo sostenía.

—¡No, no lo hagas! —dijo y cuando Eunhyuk se volvió para mirarlo, tuvo que luchar para sonrojarse—. No puedo despertarlo. Estaba muy cansado. Solo no te vayas. No importa que seas tú, simplemente no quiero estar solo.

Se le vinieron a la mente mil comentarios malos y Eunhyuk intentó expulsar al menos a uno de ellos. Pero en vez de eso, siguió pensando en Donghae la noche anterior, cuando se despertó en pánico debido a una pesadilla. —¿A menudo tienes pesadillas? —preguntó. Donghae soltó la muñeca de Eunhyuk, confiando en que no iba a irse, y se encogió de hombros. No quería responder honestamente a eso, pero Eunhyuk claramente vio cuál era la respuesta real—. ¿Por lo que te pasó?

Donghae volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Sólo quédate —dijo, antes de acostarse. Eunhyuk suspiró silenciosamente antes de asentir. Abrió su bolso y sacó su leche rosada y su celular.

***

Por primera vez en días, Donghae no se despertó debido a una pesadilla. En su lugar, se despertó a causa de un sonido. Alguien caminaba fuera de su tienda. Enseguida se sentó, sintiendo la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Luego trató de calmarse cuando pensó que también había otras diez tiendas allí, pertenecientes a sus compañeros de clase, e incluso una tienda que pertenecía a su profesor. No debería asustarse. Pero por si acaso, se volvió para despertar a Eunhyuk, solo para descubrir que Eunhyuk no estaba allí. Escuchó una risita y alguien le dijo a Shindong que se callara. Extendió la mano para abrir la tienda, pero la persona del otro lado era más rápida. Hyukjae, con los ojos rojos, lo miró sorprendido, como si le preguntara qué hacía Donghae allí. —Hola —dijo, tanto en sorpresa como en diversión.

Donghae no respondió pero siguió mirándolo en una mezcla entre sorpresa y confusión. No habían estado haciendo algo malo, ¿verdad? Eunhyuk se quedó quieto, su perezosa sonrisa y el fuerte olor a alcohol hablan por sí mismos.

El mayor, de pie sobre una pierna, estaba a punto de quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la tienda cuando perdió el equilibrio y simplemente cayó: su cuerpo cayó sobre Donghae y apoyó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Donghae. Donghae se limitó a mirarlo, abrió mucho los ojos y contuvo el aliento debido a la sorpresa y al olor. Teniendo a Eunhyuk tan cerca, su cara a centímetros de la suya y sus cuerpos presionados juntos dejó la mente de Donghae en blanco. Y Eunhyuk sin moverse no estaba ayudando. En cambio, el mayor sonrió.

—En realidad... —dijo con voz descuidada, sus ojos parpadeaban lentamente—. No estás tan mal.

Fue un poco difícil tratar de entender lo que el hombre borracho estaba diciendo y Donghae estaba seguro de que lo había oído mal. Tenía que haberlo hecho. —¿Qu-qué? —fue lo único que le vino a la mente y Donghae se sintió como un idiota ya que no lo empujó.

El rostro de Eunhyuk se acercó lentamente a Donghae y Donghae abrió mucho más los ojos, si es que eso era posible. ¿Que esta pasando? —Eres tan bonito —dijo Eunhyuk en un susurro, pero Donghae lo escuchó claramente—. Tan lindo... ¿Eres realmente un chico?

Donghae estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo qué diablos estaba pasando, pero de repente su lengua parecía estar adormecida y no podía formar ninguna palabra. En cambio, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Sin estar preparados, sus labios se tocaron y Donghae pudo jurar que su corazón simplemente dejó de latir. Estaba paralizado; sin saber lo que debía hacer. No estaba pensando cuando, lentamente, cerró los ojos y separó los labios y, segundos después, sintió que una lengua desconocida comenzaba a explorar su boca.

Una mano fría se deslizó por debajo de la camisa de Donghae, haciendo que Donghae jadeara y su cuerpo se estremeciera. Pero no regresó a la conciencia hasta que la mano comenzó a avanzar lentamente en su parte superior del cuerpo.  _¿Que...?_ Abrió los ojos y se incorporó; empujando a Eunhyuk y estirando su brazo para mantener su distancia y usando la extensión para tenerlo alejado. —¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó. Debería haberse preguntado lo mismo.

Eunhyuk lo miró con ojos cansados. Se encogió de hombros antes de dar al joven una sonrisa perezosa, una de esas sonrisas que siempre le recordaban a Donghae lo bien que se veía su enemigo. Luego simplemente se acostó sobre su saco de dormir, como si no hubiera pasado nada particular o inusual, con la espalda hacia Donghae. Donghae lo miró fijamente. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?


	9. Chapter 9

**DÍA TRES**

Donghae ya estaba sentado, mirando a su compañero de equipo, cuando sonó la alarma. No lo estaba mirando con los mismos ojos que la noche anterior, esta vez fue más como un suave resplandor. Eunhyuk inconscientemente se acercó más y más a Donghae, su mano tocó las piernas de Donghae, y cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del menor, inmediatamente voló hacia atrás, completamente despierto. —Buenos días —dijo Donghae, pero no obtuvo respuesta. En cambio, Eunhyuk se frotó los ojos y salió de la tienda. Donghae se quedó sentado, esperándolo. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

Cuando Eunhyuk regresó, ya se había lavado la cara y los dientes. Regresó a la tienda solo para conseguir su gorra negra, para cubrir su cabello desordenado. —Todavía no es hora de desayunar —dijo Donghae. Eunhyuk siguió ignorándolo hasta que estuvo a punto de irse, pero Donghae agarró su antebrazo. Miró al joven, sus ojos le prohibían a Donghae decir lo que tenía en mente—. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió?

—No —dijo Eunhyuk bruscamente, sospechosamente rápido. Era demasiado obvio.

—¿Ayer cuánto tomaste?

—Demasiado —Eunhyuk respondió y trató de sacar su brazo del agarre de Donghae. Pero Donghae no lo soltó.

—No te creo.

Eunhyuk seguía mirando al joven.

—Ni siquiera tienes resaca.

—Sí, tengo —dijo Eunhyuk, haciendo un último esfuerzo y logró liberarse del agarre del joven. Pero Donghae fue lo suficientemente rápido para agarrar su otro brazo y Eunhyuk gimió de frustración—. ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

—¿Qué sucede  _contigo_? —honestamente, Eunhyuk se preguntó lo mismo. Eunhyuk no sonaba ni siquiera tan relajado como lo estaba Donghae, lo que le molestaba muchísimo—. ¿Por qué me besaste? —Donghae continuó. La pregunta prohibida había sido formulada.

—No te besé.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo llamas?

—Tropecé... —intentó una vez más liberar su brazo pero falló—, y me caí... —otro intento, pero Donghae apretó su agarre—, y estabas en el camino... —Eunhyuk obtendría moretones, por supuesto, pero ninguno de ellos tuvieron cuidado; Eunhyuk solo quería escapar y Donghae se negó a dejarlo ir—, y no estaba pensando.

Donghae abrió los ojos. ¿Fue eso una confesión? Debería estar sonriendo, disfrutando de su victoria, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido. —Entonces, ¿admites que me besaste?

—¡Suéltame, idiota! —fue la respuesta de Eunhyuk.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó una voz que venía del exterior y se abrió la tienda. Su profesor estaba agazapado frente a la tienda, mientras Eunhyuk y Donghae se congelaron en sus posiciones. El hombre levantó lentamente una ceja y también lo hicieron los estudiantes parados detrás de él. Donghae hizo un puchero antes de soltar el brazo de Eunhyuk, mientras que Eunhyuk agradeció en su mente a su profesor por salvarlo.

*

Eunhyuk evitó a Donghae lo más posible. Y estaba pensando en planes sobre cómo seguir evitándolo cuando era hora de comenzar su trabajo en equipo. Pero el reloj marcaba demasiado rápido y, cuando llegó la hora, Eunhyuk todavía no había descubierto un plan. En su lugar, suspiró silenciosamente y trató de prepararse mentalmente. Tal vez podría intentar ser excepcionalmente cruel y de esa manera Donghae lo evitaría en lugar de de él evitando a Donghae.

—¡Hyukjae-ssi! —escuchó a Donghae llamarlo y eso lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que Donghae acaba de decir algo prohibido; lo había llamado por su verdadero nombre. Volvió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor; los estudiantes miraban a Donghae con los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas arqueadas hasta sus frentes. Incluso el profesor miró a Donghae con sorpresa.

El bailarín se levantó del troncó en el que estaba sentado y caminó rápidamente hacia el chico que lo llamaba. —No me llames así —dijo en voz baja, todavía sintiendo los ojos de todos en ellos.

Donghae frunció el ceño ante eso, sin entender lo que había hecho mal, hasta que recordó que tenías que ser importante para llamar a Eunhyuk por su nombre real. Absurdo. Como la mayoría de las cosas estaban en esta clase. —Pero ese es tu nombre, ¿no? —Donghae insistió, demasiado confiado en su voz para el gusto de Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk frunció el ceño y golpeó al más joven en su cabeza. No tan duro para que doliera solo fue para advertirle—. Sí, sí —Donghae suspiró—. Lo que te haga feliz.

*

Pasaron las horas y llegó la tarde. A pesar de que el beso fue lo único que Donghae pudo pensar, no lo mencionó de nuevo. No creía que valiera la pena; volviéndolo a tratar y teniendo que lidiar con un malvado y enojado Eunhyuk el resto del día. Así que en lugar de eso caminaron en silencio en el bosque, Eunhyuk liderando el camino a pesar de que era tan malo como Donghae con los mapas. Después de unos minutos, a los dos no pareció importarles la tarea y simplemente caminaron, disfrutando de la hermosa naturaleza. Ambos estaban en su pequeño mundo y no notaron que el cielo se ponía de repente con nubes grises y gruesas que cubrían todo. Donghae agarró una rama de un árbol como apoyo cuando caminaba sobre algunas rocas y algunas raíces, cuando de repente sintió una gota de agua en su mano.

Se miró las manos con sorpresa y luego miró hacia arriba, sin notar el cambio en el cielo hasta ahora. —Está lloviendo —dijo. Eunhyuk se volvió para mirarlo y cuando lo hizo, sintió que algo húmedo caía sobre su frente.

Solo unos minutos después, la lluvia cayó y ambos tuvieron que correr a su tienda, con la ropa y el pelo mojados.

Ambos estaban corriendo, Eunhyuk seguía liderando el camino, poniéndose más y más húmedos con cada paso. Ambos llevaban solo camisetas y pantalones vaqueros, y Donghae no podía evitar sentirse mal cuando veía que la ropa de Eunhyuk se mojaba, ya que su ropa era probablemente tres veces más cara que la suya.

Eunhyuk finalmente reconoció el camino y pronto estuvieron de pie fuera de su tienda. Otros estudiantes también ya estaban allí, quejándose en voz alta, mientras que otros estudiantes corrían con todas sus fuerzas hacia su propia tienda. Su profesor solo se estaba riendo del momento; no podía la lluvia esperar a caer  _después_  de que terminaran la tarea de hoy.

*

Antes de entrar, subieron sus sacos de dormir y los pusieron a un lado ya que no querían que se mojaran. Todavía se estaban congelando cuando estaban dentro. Donghae estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio que Eunhyuk se ponía de rodillas y se quitaba la camiseta mojada. El más joven inmediatamente miró en otra dirección, su cara se puso roja y caliente. Pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos miraran al bailarín; su cabello mojado pegado a su cuello y cara, sus brazos, pecho, hombros, espalda... Donghae tragó con fuerza y se volvió para mirar a otro lugar otra vez. No se atrevió a mirar al otro hasta que estuviera cien por ciento seguro de que Eunhyuk se había puesto otra camisa.

Donghae todavía tenía puesta su camisa mojada cuando recordó que Siwon había empacado una manta pequeña y delgada en la bolsa de Donghae. Sonrió y le dio las gracias a Siwon en su mente antes de buscarlo en su bolso y sacarla. Era demasiado tímido para cambiarse de camisa y simplemente se envolvió en la manta. —Mucho frío... —murmuró para sí mismo, con un escalofrío corriendo por su espina dorsal por solo mencionarlo. Se frotó las manos debajo de la manta, sintiéndose muy agradecido porque no tenían que salir hoy.

La lluvia era fuerte, miles de gotas cayendo sobre la tienda; manteniendo un ritmo que era casi musical. La lluvia no era tan mala en realidad. La lluvia puede ser agradable y acogedora, al estar con una persona preciosa. Donghae pensó en su familia, su hyung, su madre y su padre. Pensó en sus amigos, los que dejó en Mokpo, Kibum, Siwon e incluso Ryeowook. Luego miró a la persona que no era ni su hyung, ni Kibum, Siwon o Ryeowook. Era Lee Hyukjae, quien compartía este momento agradable y acogedor con él. Suspiró en silencio.

Eunhyuk parecía estar en su pequeño mundo, con las rodillas hasta el pecho y los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Obviamente todavía se estaba congelado. —¿Te estás congelando? —preguntó Donghae.

Eunhyuk negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Un extraño y torpe pensamiento cruzó la mente de Donghae. Pero preferiría ser extraño y torpe que mezquino y egoísta. —Sé que eres alérgico a mí —comenzó y Eunhyuk se rió entre dientes—. Pero esta manta es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Lo que Donghae quiso decir no sorprendió a Eunhyuk y solo negó con la cabeza otra vez. Donghae se atrevió a acercarse un poco más y Eunhyuk lo miró, sin girar la cabeza. —¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó Donghae con cuidado, como si estuviera hablando con un niño asustado.

Eunhyuk sabía exactamente qué tipo de conversación tenía Donghae en mente. —Quiero que me dejes tranquilo —respondió.

—Está lloviendo afuera y la mitad de esta tienda se supone que es mía.

Eunhyuk se giró para mirarlo, prohibiéndole a Donghae que se acercara más. —Entonces quédate en tu mitad y no me hables.

Eunhyuk sabía que a Donghae no le importaría en absoluto. Y Donghae sabía que Eunhyuk sabía que no le importaría en absoluto. Así que Donghae siguió hablando. —Simplemente no entiendo lo que quieres. Un día eres un idiota total y al día siguiente estás de repente de mi lado. ¿Qué hay de ser honesto por una vez? —no responde. Donghae ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta—. ¿Qué deseas?

El frío no tuvo éxito en darle escalofríos a Eunhyuk, pero la voz de Donghae sí. Su voz era tan suave, hablándole tan gentilmente a pesar de que ambos sabían cómo Eunhyuk lo había estado tratando desde el primer día. —Ahora mismo quiero que te calles y me dejes en paz.

Donghae podía escuchar claramente que Eunhyuk se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, por cada segundo que pasaba. Por una fracción de segundo cambiaron los roles; Donghae está en control y Eunhyuk es el más débil. Pero Donghae no se aprovechó de eso, como siempre lo hizo Eunhyuk. —¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?

La víctima le pregunta a su abusador "por qué". Que irónico. Eunhyuk se preguntó si ahora estaba lloviendo más. El sonido de repente parecía ser mucho más fuerte. O simplemente ahora estaba muy atento, demasiado atento para su propio gusto. Intentó pensar en las gotas, cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de Donghae.

—¿Estás asustado? —Donghae preguntó de repente.

Eunhyuk forzó una carcajada y una sonrisa. —¿De ti? —preguntó él, arrogante.

—De los hyungs.

Eunhyuk tensó su cuerpo y su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. Se giró para mirar a Donghae, sus ojos solo expresaban enojo y odio. —No te confíes demasiado conmigo, pobretón —advirtió—. O te juro que te arrepentirás.

Donghae se quedó en silencio ya que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que si continuaba con la plática, Eunhyuk solo terminaría realmente enojado. Y tal vez Donghae realmente lamentaría lo que podría pasar. Se alejó un poco de Eunhyuk.

*

Como Donghae dejó de hablar, se sentaron en silencio. Después de unos minutos, Eunhyuk señaló de repente, aún estando demasiado enojado para hablar, a algo al lado de Donghae. Donghae se volvió para mirar lo que Eunhyuk quería. El bailarín estaba apuntando a su montón de ropa y bolsos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Mi bolso —respondió brevemente. Donghae agarró una de los bolsos que no era el suyo—. El otro, idiota.

Donghae tomó el otro bolso al azar, pero la mirada de Eunhyuk le dijo que ese también era el bolso equivocado. —Entonces hazlo tú mismo —dijo Donghae, lo más agradable posible. No quería que Eunhyuk se enojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Eunhyuk suspiró, fuerte y enojado, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante. En el momento exacto en que lo hizo Donghae se movió para acomodarse y sentarse un poco más a gusto y terminaron con sus caras a centímetros de la otra. Ambos se congelaron, mirándose con los ojos bien abiertos. Eunhyuk ya no parecía estar enojado.

Se quedaron así, como estatuas, solo mirándose el uno al otro y los ojos de Eunhyuk seguían bajando para mirar los labios de Donghae. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mirar a los ojos de Donghae, pero eso era demasiado embarazoso y al final no tenía idea de dónde mirar. Alejarse nunca se le vino a la mente. —Estoy demasiado cerca —dijo Eunhyuk en voz baja, casi un susurro. No le dijo eso a Donghae, sino que solo dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando—. ¿No es esto incómodo? —eso fue dicho a Donghae y no a sí mismo. Seguía hablando en voz baja.

Donghae asintió lentamente antes de que ambos cerraran repentinamente ese pequeño, pequeño espacio entre sus labios. Labios suaves contra labios suaves. El beso fue lento, una exploración. Ambos cuerpos estaban paralizados y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tocar el otro, a pesar de que ambos lo querían. Donghae se atrevió a hacer el primer movimiento; su mano lentamente, lentamente levantándose y sus dedos tocando la mejilla de Eunhyuk. Sintiendo a Donghae tocar su cara, Eunhyuk tuvo la confianza de usar su lengua, su lengua entrando a hurtadillas en la boca de Donghae y pudo sentir a Donghae jadear y la acción fue repentina. Habían terminado su exploración y el beso se volvió un poco más contundente, ya que se atrevieron a acercarse un poco más; ojos cerrados, brazos entrelazados, lenguas bailando juntas y corazones latiendo rápido.

Eunhyuk retiró la manta de Donghae con una mano antes de presionar a Donghae, haciendo que Donghae cayera sobre su espalda con Eunhyuk sobre él, apoyándose en ambas manos que estaban colocadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Donghae, sin romper el beso. Los brazos de Donghae abrazaron a Eunhyuk, sus manos se encontraron en la espalda de Eunhyuk.

—¡Hyukkie yah!

Ambos se congelaron al escuchar a Sungmin susurrar fuera de su tienda. Eunhyuk rompió el beso. Abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que había sucedido, pero aún permanecían en sus posiciones.

—Hyukkie, ¿estás ahí?

Había dejado de llover, sin que se dieran cuenta. Seguían mirándose el uno al otro sin moverse, hasta que Eunhyuk retiró lentamente las manos de Donghae y se apartó, sin decir nada. Donghae tampoco se atrevió a decir nada y se levantó un poco, apoyando su cuerpo en sus codos. Eunhyuk se puso los zapatos sin siquiera mirar a Donghae, agarró el suéter más cercano y se fue.

No regresó esa noche, ya que se quedó en la tienda de uno de sus amigos, y Donghae no sabía si debería sentirse aliviado o triste por eso. Pero al final solo se sintió triste y no pensó en absoluto. Triste y confundido.


	10. Chapter 10

Los ojos bien abiertos, las manos temblando, el corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca. Donghae estaba sudando y respiraba pesadamente. El tiempo pasaba torturadoramente lento. Quería tener a alguien allí, a cualquiera; su hyung, Kibum, Siwon, Ryeowook cualquiera. Pero no podía llamar a nadie a esta hora y no podía despertar a Siwon con la excusa de que estaba asustado. Pero no importaba de todos modos ya que estaba demasiado asustado para moverse. Se imaginó a alguien parado allí, afuera de su tienda, esperándolo y podría jurar que escuchó pasos caminando alrededor de su tienda. Estaba encogido, con las rodillas hasta el pecho; haciéndose lo más pequeño posible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y usó sus manos para cubrir sus oídos.

~ * ~

Donghae se despertó cuando la luz del sol entró en la tienda cuando alguien la abrió. Lentamente abrió los ojos, sintiendo que el pesado peso en su pecho se iba al darse cuenta de que era la luz del día. Eunhyuk era el culpable por dejar entrar la luz del sol, y ahora estaba empacando su ropa. Miró a Donghae por una fracción de segundo, pero luego lo ignoró por completo y se apresuró a empacar sus cosas y marcharse.

Después de darle al profesor sus tareas, todos los estudiantes entraron en el gran autobús familiar, todos casi gritaban ya que estaban camino a casa. Tan pronto como Donghae se sentó en el asiento, nuevamente se sentó más cerca de la ventana, casi de inmediato se quedó dormido. Se sentía seguro con el sol brillando y Eunhyuk estaba sentado a su lado. Quería dormir y alejarse de todos sus problemas actuales.

Al llegar, el profesor les dijo a los estudiantes que había hablado con el director y que les había dado el día libre, ya que habían pasado el fin de semana en este viaje. Tan pronto como bajaron del autobús, Donghae le preguntó a Siwon si él también podría recoger sus bolsos, ya que tenía que ir a la enfermera. Después de caer ese día en el bosque, estaba un poco preocupado por su muñeca, ya que aún le dolía, por lo que decidió ir a hablar con la enfermera. Siwon le dijo que por supuesto tomaría las cosas de Donghae, sin preguntar el porqué Donghae quería ir a ver a la enfermera.

La enfermera le aseguró a Donghae que su muñeca todavía estaba como antes y si no la movía demasiado, se curaría en poco tiempo y ya no tendría que usar el vendaje. Donghae asintió, agradeció y se fue. Al menos no tenía otro problema en el que pensar ahora que sabía que su muñeca estaba en una buena forma de curarse.

Después de eso, caminó directamente hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, por primera vez anhelando su habitación. —Sobreviviste —fue lo primero que dijo Siwon cuando Donghae entró en su habitación compartida. Probablemente no se estaba refiriendo a la visita a la enfermería, sino a todo el viaje.

—Apenas —respondió Donghae, quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos antes de caminar descuidadamente para caer sobre el sillón marrón de Siwon. Estaba callado, demasiado callado para ser lo habitual en Donghae.

—No pasó nada, ¿verdad?

Donghae negó con la cabeza. —Ella dijo que estaba bien. Probablemente sanará bastante...

—Quiero decir con Eunhyuk.

Donghae casi se rió entre dientes.  _"¿Nada?"_ Por un segundo pensó que Siwon lo sabía todo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Por supuesto, Siwon, al decir eso, no se estaba refiriendo a algo  _así._ Donghae pensó si debería decirle a Siwon lo que había sucedido. Sabía que podía confiar en Siwon y tal vez podría darle algunos consejos. ¿Pero incluso le creería? Bueno, ¿por qué mentiría Donghae sobre algo así?

Donghae miró a Siwon, como si tratara de ver si decirle a Siwon realmente era una gran idea. Siwon levantó las cejas al ver a Donghae mirarlo y con una expresión tan pensativa en su rostro.

—¿Qué es?

Donghae cambió de opinión; compartir sus problemas con Siwon solo sería egoísta. Siwon había logrado evitar a Eunhyuk y sus amigos durante todos sus años aquí, pero ahora, gracias a Donghae, él también sufría. No quería molestar a Siwon con otra cosa más. —Nada —dijo, sintiéndose mal al pensar qué problemas le había causado a Siwon. Y Siwon solo lo había estado ayudando desde que llegó aquí—. Lo siento por todo esto. Esta cosa con Eunhyuk y Sungmin. Realmente no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Siwon caminó hacia donde estaba sentado Donghae. Puso sus manos a cada lado de la silla, apoyó las manos en el reposabrazos y miró a Donghae directamente a los ojos con una mirada mortalmente seria. —No te disculpes por algo que no has hecho. Si algo te molesta entonces dímelo. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

Donghae sonrió, una calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sus amigos aquí eran increíbles, no hay duda de eso. Sacudió la cabeza. —Simplemente no dormí tan bien. Eso es todo. Honestamente.

Siwon le creyó y asintió y le dio a su amigo una sonrisa alegre y de apoyo.

~ * ~

Paredes limpias y luminosas e incluso el piso, ventanas grandes, estudiantes con la misma ropa que pasaba, estaba de vuelta. Él estaba de vuelta en esta hermosa escuela llena de estudiantes cuya billetera era más grande que sus cerebros. Qué maravilloso sería si solo Donghae también tuviera una billetera un poco más grande.

_¿Qué?_

Donghae rápidamente sacudió eso aunque fuera de su mente. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?! ¿Quería ser como ellos? ¿Riendo y burlándose de la clase baja? ¿Riendo y burlándose de personas como su madre y hyung? Donghae se sintió sucio, ¿cómo podría tener un pensamiento tan ridículo?

Al despertar de estos pensamientos prohibidos, Donghae tensó su cuerpo y contuvo la respiración al ver a Eunhyuk, Heechul y algunos otros chicos caminando hacia él en el largo pasillo. Se dio la vuelta para ver si había alguien allí para rescatarlo, pero para su decepción solo vio a extraños relajados caminando con pasos lentos y hablando entre ellos. No les importaba que la pandilla de Heechul caminara en su dirección.

Cuando Donghae volvió la cabeza de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que los chicos ya lo habían visto; sus sonrisas se lo dijeron. Rápidamente se detuvo y se dio la vuelta; abrazando un poco más sus libros y caminando con pasos más rápidos. Podía escucharlos reírse y resoplar, y con eso trató de averiguar si estaban cerca detrás de él o muy lejos detrás de él. De cualquier manera, no le importaba; solo quería irse lo más rápido posible. Al girar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que ellos también caminaban más rápido.

En realidad no iban a hacerle daño, ¿verdad? No aquí, a la luz del día, dentro de la escuela, ¿verdad? Sólo querían asustarlo. Pero estos pensamientos no calmaron a Donghae en absoluto. Siguió sudando y respirando pesadamente, su corazón latía con miedo, mientras terribles recuerdos cruzaban su mente; las manos y los pies lo golpeaban y le pateaban y la sangre le salía por la nariz y la boca. Su corazón casi se detuvo al ver que su única ruta de escape, al otro lado del corredor, estaba siendo bloqueada por otros estudiantes que estaban allí de pie con los brazos cruzados. No parecían nada amistosos.

Donghae se detuvo en seco mientras que todo lo que podía sentir era dolor en su pecho. ¿Ahora que? ¿Se queda allí como un idiota indefenso y esperaba lo que vendría? Los estudiantes de último año caminaron lentamente hacia él en ambos lados, torturándolo mentalmente, mientras que Donghae no podía hacer otra cosa que actuar de manera compuesta. Decidió simplemente pasarlos lo más rápido posible. Probablemente lo empujarían, como siempre lo hacían, pero nada más que eso.

Pero el miedo lo estaba frenando y le impedía moverse. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? Eran seres humanos al igual que él. No era como si lo mataran ni nada. Respiró hondo para finalmente decidir que sí, simplemente caminaría. Pero, ante su temor, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaban demasiado cerca y lo rodeaban en un pequeño semicírculo. Habían dejado de caminar y Donghae quería abofetearse por perder la poca confianza que le quedaba.

El famoso Heechul fue el único que miró acercarse a Donghae, entrando en la zona peligrosa, y Donghae se encontró dando un pequeño paso atrás por cada paso que Heechul avanzó, hasta que sintió que su espalda golpeaba algo. No era una pared sino algo más, pero no estaba en condiciones de volverse y ver qué era. En cambio, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar a Eunhyuk en la multitud. Y lo encontró, pero Eunhyuk fue rápido en mirar a otro lado. No parecía disfrutarlo como los otros estudiantes, que se reían en voz alta y alentaban a Heechul como todos los demás lo hacían.

Pero Donghae estaba preparado. No necesitaba a Eunhyuk. Ellos no le harían daño.  _No_  lo dañarían. Y no estaba asustado. ¡Vamos!

Heechul sonrió, mirando al chico ansioso. —¡Boo! —dijo de repente, en voz alta y haciendo un movimiento rápido con todo su cuerpo. Y Donghae, al estar preparado para lo peor, dio el último paso hacia atrás por el pánico que hizo que la cosa detrás de él, una estantería, se sacudiera. Los libros que estaban colocados en línea cayeron, la mayoría chocando contra la cabeza de Donghae. Donghae se encogió y dejó caer sus libros para usar su mano como escudo para proteger su cabeza de los libros que caían. Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, vio a los chicos riendo victoriosos, gritando con orgullo lo asustado que había estado Donghae y lo gracioso que era Heechul.

Eunhyuk fue el único que giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Y era el único que no se reía. Estaba forzando una sonrisa, pero falló incluso con eso. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Donghae, se apresuró a girar la cabeza de nuevo.

Donghae no se atrevió a exhalar hasta ahora, cuando las risas ya no se escuchaban. La gente había visto lo que había sucedido y nadie había interferido. Vieron a Donghae sentado en el suelo, con libros a su alrededor, pero a nadie le importaba.

—Oh mi Dios, ¿qué pasó? —dijo una voz desconocida. La pregunta encajaría perfectamente en Donghae en este momento, pero le costaba creer que la preocupación era para él. Pero, para su sorpresa, un hombre se agachó frente a él. Así que a alguien más, además de Siwon, Kibum y Ryeowook, realmente  _le_ importaba—. ¿Estás bien?

Donghae asintió rápido, sin atreverse a decir una palabra, temeroso de que los chicos regresaran. —Aquí, déjame ayudarte a levantarte —dijo el hombre y se levantó antes de extender su mano a Donghae. Con una mano temblorosa, Donghae solo colocó su mano en las otras sin realmente agarrarla, así que el otro tuvo que agarrar la muñeca de Donghae para ayudarlo a levantarse. La mano del extraño era cálida y eso calmó un poco a Donghae.

—No te lastimaste, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Donghae negó con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor para ver si Heechul y sus amigos estaban a la vista. Ya se habían ido, todos ellos.

—Lo-Lo siento por...

—Voy a recogerlos, no te preocupes por eso —interrumpió el otro con una sonrisa amistosa—. Sólo ten más cuidado. No quieres hacerte daño.

No, Donghae  _no_  quería en absoluto hacerse daño. Agarró los libros que creía que eran suyos antes de inclinarse ante su héroe desconocido. —Gracias —dijo rápidamente en un suspiro antes de alejarse.

No tenía idea de quién era el estudiante amable, pero para ser honesto, aunque estaba más que agradecido, no le importaba. En este momento, todo lo que necesitaba era calmarse y beber un poco de agua. Después de eso le agradecería al hombre adecuadamente.

~

Donghae casi corría, abrazando sus libros tan apretados como antes, hacia los dormitorios de los chicos. En el camino vio una figura caminando lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, y cuando Donghae estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio que era Kibum. Y cuando Kibum vio que la figura casi corriendo hacia él era Donghae, supo que algo malo había sucedido.

—Hyung, qué... —fue lo más lejos que llegó antes de que Donghae lo agarrara del brazo izquierdo, sin decir una palabra, y lo arrastrara con él, obligando a Kibum a caminar tan rápido como lo hacía Donghae. Kibum le preguntó qué había sucedido y qué estaba mal, pero no detuvo a Donghae, ni lo hizo responder.

~

Al estar en la zona segura, Donghae señaló a la puerta, con el dedo le dijo a Kibum que cerrara la puerta (lo que Kibum comprendió de manera asombrosa), antes de dejar sus libros sobre la mesa y caer de bruces sobre su cama sobre su estómago; enterrando su rostro en su almohada. Kibum todavía estaba parado frente a la puerta exterior y solo observaba a su hyung; no estaba seguro si preguntar lo que había sucedido otra vez era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ya tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido. Si no, tenía una idea de quiénes eran los chicos involucrados. Donghae dijo algo, pero estaba siendo amortiguado por la almohada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kibum con voz suave, hablando silenciosamente mientras se acercaba al chico derrumbado.

Donghae levantó la cabeza antes de repetir lo que había dicho. —Tal vez esta no fue una gran idea.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Venir aquí y todo... No soy como la gente de aquí.

Kibum se rió un poco, acercándose para sentarse en la silla en una mesa pequeña. —¿Qué, un mocoso mimado? ¿Tonto? No, tienes razón, no lo eres.

Donghae debería alegrarse, pero ahora mismo era inmune a los cumplidos. —Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero —suspiró—. Me seguirán molestando. Y no podré soportarlo por dos años. Dios, me asusté tanto. Pensé...

—¿Te hicieron daño?

Donghae negó con la cabeza.

Pasaron los momentos en silencio; Kibum esperó a que Donghae dijera lo que había sucedido y Donghae no está seguro de si quería hablar de esto en absoluto. Prefiere olvidarlo, ignorarlo y simplemente pretender que esto nunca sucedió. —No por dos años —repitió—. No puedo. No por dos años.

Kibum se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama de Donghae. Se sentó en el suelo, con la barbilla apoyada sobre la cama de Donghae, mientras que Donghae volvió la cara para mirarlo. —No estás solo, hyung —dijo en voz baja, porque pensó que era vergonzoso decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Decir cosas como esa no era la especialidad de Kibum y Donghae lo sabía muy bien. Sonrió un poco, esperando que Kibum continuara—. Sé que es difícil y todo, pero se cansarán de ti. Todos los chicos nuevos pasaron por esto también, no solo tú. Te dejarán en paz cuando encuentren a alguien más a quien molestar. Siempre hacen eso.

Un millón de argumentos que decían Kibum estaba equivocado vinieron a la mente de Donghae. No solo era el "chico nuevo", era pobre. Era pobre y en una escuela con presuntuosos.  _Esa_  era la diferencia entre ellos. Todos los otros chicos nuevos a los que les molestaban también eran presuntuosos. Pero Donghae no le dijo eso. No podía discutir ni quejarse. Sabía el esfuerzo que Kibum tenía que hacer para dejar que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

—Y mientras tanto, cuando los hyungs todavía te sigan molestando, me tienes a mi. M-Me refiero a nosotros. Nos tienes a nosotros. Tiene a tus amigos —el más joven incluso torció la comisura de su boca, formándose una sonrisa tímida. Donghae tuvo un sentimiento impulsivo de querer abrazarlo hasta matarlo.

Suspiró fuerte y pesadamente, lo más dramáticamente posible. —Te odio —dijo—. Si no fuera por ti, me iría de esta escuela.

—Siwon hyung también es bastante culpable.

—Sí, también odio a Siwon.

—Y Ryeowook.

—Sí, también a él.

Kibum se rió entre dientes, obteniendo una sensación de satisfacción en su corazón al ver la sonrisa de su hyung nuevamente. Un pensamiento divertido cruzó la mente de Donghae cuando comenzó a pensar en una tercera persona que lo hizo querer quedarse en esta maldita escuela. Pero no le dijo nada a Kibum.

~

Los dos chicos se pasaron el resto del tiempo hablando entre ellos. Kibum era, como se dijo, una persona tranquila, sin embargo, Donghae una vez más habló por ambos. Pero a Kibum le encantó escuchar y ver hablar a Donghae, contándole historias con tanto entusiasmo y riéndose de sí mismo. Pasó una hora y, para decepción de Kibum, se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse, ya que la clases aún no había terminado. Sabía que Donghae se saltearía las clases que había dejado y Kibum con mucho gusto también saltaría las suyas. Pero sabía que Donghae no lo dejaría hacer eso.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, Siwon entró. Kibum se inclinó cortésmente antes de decir que estaba a punto de irse. Se despidió de Donghae una última vez, en lo que Donghae se despidió alegremente, antes de alejarse y desaparecer de la vista. Siwon seguía mirando la puerta ahora cerrada y se olvidó de que estaba allí para preguntarle a Donghae por qué no había ido a su clase, a cambio preguntó, —¿Cómo se conocen?

Se recordó a sí mismo que todavía no sabía cómo Donghae y Kibum podrían conocerse antes de que Donghae entrara a esta escuela. Eran exactamente lo contrario con respecto a su estatus social y Kibum siempre había vivido en Seúl, mientras que Donghae había estado viviendo en Mokpo. Sus personalidades tampoco eran iguales.

—Kibum fue a Mokpo para unas vacaciones una vez cuando éramos más jóvenes. Nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos y después de eso comenzó a viajar a Mokpo con regularidad.

Esa fue una historia bastante corta. —¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Mencionar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el dinero era algo que Siwon preferiría evitar, ya que no sabía si Donghae estaba lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar de eso con él. Así que en lugar de eso dijo, —Bueno, ustedes parecen ser muy cercanos.

—Y lo somos.

—Pero cuando lo viste por primera vez aquí, ni siquiera sabías que él estaba aquí en esta escuela. ¿No te lo dijo? Y también no parecía saber que iba a comenzar esta escuela.

—Perdimos contacto. Por un tiempo.

Siwon no tuvo que preguntar más ya que su mirada confusa le dijo a Donghae que sus respuestas no eran suficientes para darle a Siwon una imagen de todo el asunto. Además, Siwon no sabía si debería preguntar más, ya que el usualmente el Donghae hablador estaba hablando con tan pocas frases.

—Es una historia bastante larga... y un poco complicada. No estoy seguro de si quieres escucharla.

El más alto no tenía idea de si Donghae estaba siendo honesto; pensando que Siwon se aburriría si se lo contara, o si simplemente no quería hablar de ello. De cualquier manera, Siwon decidió mantenerse satisfecho con lo que Donghae le había dicho y no hacer más preguntas.

~

Al final del día, Siwon estaba siendo un buen estudiante y estudiaba mientras Donghae solo se sentía inquieto. Esperaba con impaciencia que el reloj avanzara más rápido y diera las nueve. Cuando era casi las nueve, saltó de su cama y comenzó a buscar en su armario con la mano derecha para sacar su pantalón y una camiseta.

—¿Vas a bailar? —preguntó Siwon, sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno y su libro de historia. Donghae asintió, lo que Siwon no vio, pero el hecho de que Donghae ahora se estuviera cambiando de ropa y buscando algunos CD hizo que la respuesta fuera bastante obvia. Agarró el papel que la señora de la recepción había firmado, la prueba del permiso para que estuviera en la sala de práctica a esta hora, antes de despedirse de Siwon y salir.

~

A las nueve menos cuarto, Donghae corría hacia el edificio vecino; el edificio de baile, canto y de actuación.  Estaba tranquilo y oscuro por dentro, pero Donghae no se asustó porque sabía que no estaba solo en este edificio. Algunos cantantes y actores que eran malos en eso o que solo necesitaban ponerse al día con el resto de la clase también habían obtenido permiso para practicar a estas horas. Eunhyuk también, ya que estaba a cargo del baile escolar y Donghae, por supuesto, que no estaba mal, pero que solo necesitaba ponerse al día con el resto.

Al entrar en la habitación cubierta por el espejo, Donghae solo logró encender las luces, se quitó la ropa exterior y caminó hacia el reproductor de CD cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Vio a Eunhyuk allí de pie, como siempre con el bolso, y vestido con ropas similares a las de Donghae, le hizo preguntarse si se había perdido treinta minutos de su vida. Pero cuando se volvió para mirar el reloj que colgaba de la pared, se dio cuenta de que el que estaba equivocado no era él, sino el dicho intruso.

—Son las 9:10 —dijo estúpidamente. Lo lamentó. Debería haber dicho "Vete al diablo, idiota" o "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?", como siempre decía Eunhyuk cuando Donghae se había pasado de tiempo. Pensó que no era demasiado tarde para agregar una oración como esa, pero algo le dijo que honestamente no quería que Eunhyuk se fuera.

—¿Vas a practicar? —preguntó Eunhyuk y levantó las cejas, sorprendido de ver a Donghae allí—. ¿Con esa mano?

—Sí.

Eunhyuk lo miró por un momento, se encogió de hombros un poco para sí mismo antes de darse la vuelta y agarró la manija de la puerta. Antes de que abriera la puerta, Donghae encendió la música y caminó para pararse en el centro de la habitación.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y Eunhyuk, honestamente sin saber por qué, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba a punto de preguntarse a sí mismo por qué lo había hecho y estaba a punto de irse cuando vio a Donghae cometer un error en la coreografía sin darse cuenta. Pero Eunhyuk estaba obsesionado con el baile y sus instintos le dijeron que no podía dejar pasar algo así. Ni siquiera si eso significaba que pasaría unos segundos extra con alguien como Donghae, la persona con la que le gustaría pasar menos tiempo.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Donghae lo escuchara.

Donghae perdió la concentración y dejó de bailar, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que Eunhyuk todavía estaba allí. —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, dándose la vuelta con ambas manos en las caderas, en lugar de pedirle al mayor que lo dejara en paz.

—No estás usando tus caderas.

—Lo hago.

—No, estúpido, te estoy diciendo que no las estás usando.

Donghae se acercó al reproductor de CD y apagó la música, antes de volver a mirar a Eunhyuk, que aún tenía su mano agarrando la manija de la puerta. —Entonces muestrame.

Eunhyuk rió sarcásticamente, como si Donghae hubiera dicho algo totalmente absurdo; como si le hubiera pedido que bailara desnudo frente a la escuela o algo así. —¿Por qué debería? Descúbrelo tú mismo.

—Entonces no me corrijas. Porque ahora no te creo y creo que dijiste eso solo para arruinar mi práctica.

Eunhyuk se rió de nuevo, solo para mostrarle a Donghae lo poco que lo estaban afectando sus palabras. Abrió la puerta.

—Lástima que el profesor de baile ni siquiera pueda mostrar un paso tan simple como este.

Eunhyuk se detuvo de dar otro paso. Se rió entre dientes sin ruido antes de retroceder lentamente unos pasos y cerrar la puerta; una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. ¿Era eso un reto? Se dio la vuelta y miró a Donghae a los ojos, aún con la sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, la prueba de que él era superior y Donghae no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea cuánto amaba esa sonrisa.

Eunhyuk chasqueó los dedos con su mano derecha antes de señalar el reproductor de CD y Donghae comprendió que estaba ordenando que encendiera la música para él.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse perfectamente con la música. Estaba mirando a Donghae todo el tiempo, mostrándole que Lee Hyukjae nunca perdía cuando se trataba de bailar. Donghae reconoció esos ojos intensos desde el primer día, y eso le dio escalofríos y literalmente pudo sentir el color rojo extendiéndose sobre su cara. Cuando dejó de bailar, Donghae apagó la música. Se aclaró la garganta antes de decir algo.

—Eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

—No, lo estabas haciendo así —Eunhyuk respondió, mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas en forma de ocho, exagerando el movimiento para que pareciera ridículo.

Donghae se rió un poco. —No, no lo estaba haciendo así.

—Entonces hazlo así.

Oh, cómo esas caderas hicieron que Donghae perdiera su contacto con la tierra. Para ocultar su vergonzoso sonrojo, encendió la música antes de levantarse y pararse junto a Eunhyuk. Bailó, como lo había hecho antes, pero se detuvo cuando Eunhyuk de repente sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia el reproductor de CD para apagar la música.

—Todavía lo estás haciendo mal.

—No lo entiendo.

—Así.

—¡Lo hice así!

—Realmente eres un idiota.

Donghae estaba a punto de responder algo similar. Pero no lo hizo cuando vio un cambio en la cara de Eunhyuk, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Estaba dudando, mirando a Donghae a través del reflejo del espejo antes de caminar para pararse detrás de él. Dudó de nuevo antes de levantar las manos y colocarlas en las caderas de Donghae. Donghae podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo.

—Así —dijo Eunhyuk de nuevo, sus manos guiando las caderas de Donghae. Pero aún mantenía su distancia con el brazo extendido. Soltó las caderas de Donghae para dejar que Donghae se probara a sí mismo. Pero Donghae todavía lo hizo mal y esta vez lo supo. No era tan malo bailando para no entender lo que Eunhyuk quería decir, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo bien. Quería que Eunhyuk estuviera más cerca—. Realmente eres un idiota —repitió Eunhyuk, solo que esta vez fue dicho en un tono suave—. Si no lo consigues esta vez, entonces es muy difícil para ti.

Donghae asintió y Eunhyuk, esta vez sin dudar tanto, una vez más puso sus manos en las caderas del joven, esta vez todo su cuerpo se movió para pararse más cerca de Donghae mientras que Donghae, solo para estar un  _poco_  más cerca, dio unos pasos atrás sin que Eunhyuk se diera cuenta. La espalda de Donghae  _casi_  toca el pecho de Eunhyuk. Donghae levantó la cabeza y se atrevió a mirar en el espejo, observando la cara de Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sintió sus ojos y también levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Donghae de una manera embarazosa y torpe. Pero no se apartó y tampoco Donghae. En cambio, solo se quedaron allí, las manos de Eunhyuk aún en las caderas de Donghae, mientras pasaban segundos en silencio.

—S-Sí, a-algo así —dijo Eunhyuk después de aclararse la garganta y se apresuró a alejarse, retrocediendo cuatro o cinco pasos. Caminó hacia donde estaba su bolso y se lo colgó sobre su hombro. Estaba a punto de irse, pero Donghae decidió que era suficiente. Se estaba cansando de esto; momentos como este y Eunhyuk huyendo tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—No te vayas —por supuesto, Eunhyuk fingió que Donghae nunca dijo eso. Pero no lo ignoró por completo ya que lo que le dijo Donghae solo hacía que Eunhyuk se apresurara a irse—. Si te vas, gritaré que me besaste —advirtió Donghae. Eunhyuk no estaba escuchando. Abrió la puerta y Donghae respiró hondo—. LEE HYUKJAE ME...

¡Bang! Ese fue el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba de inmediato. Eunhyuk se congeló en su posición, antes de poco a poco, girarse lentamente. —¿Qué deseas?

Donghae pensó que siempre había sido una persona honesta y directa. Siempre. Y ahora era más que obvio que debía actuar como él mismo. —A diferencia de ti, seré honesto contigo —comenzó. Podía ver claramente que Eunhyuk probablemente le daría casi cualquier cosa solo por poder irse—. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Ahí. Finalmente. Donghae lo había dicho en voz alta, para sí mismo y para Eunhyuk. No más "por qué estoy y no más rubor y corazón acelerado sin tener una explicación para eso". Eunhyuk podría salir o llamar a sus "amigos" si quisiera, a Donghae no le importaba. Ya no importaba porque Donghae había cumplido con su deber hablando desde su corazón.

Eunhyuk abrió mucho los ojos, claramente desprevenido, y dejó caer la barbilla. —¿Qu-qué?

—Creo que me estoy enamorando... —las rodillas de Donghae comenzaron a temblar, pero se obligó a repetir las palabras exactas como antes—... de ti.

Eunhyuk también repitió para si mismo, ya que no tenía idea de qué más decir. —¿Qu-qué? ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Obviamente Eunhyuk sabía que Donghae estaba siendo muy serio, ya que bromear sobre algo como esto sería más que idiota. La pregunta que quería hacer era "por qué". ¡¿Por qué demonios  _Donghae_  se enamoraría de  _Eunhyuk_?!

—No sé por qué —dijo honestamente Donghae y se encogió de hombros, demasiado cómodamente para el gusto de Eunhyuk—. Realmente eres un imbécil, así que no sé por qué. Pero cuando no eres un imbécil... Cuando me tratas como... como si te importaras... me pongo muy feliz.

En este momento Eunhyuk se preguntó qué  _mierda_  había hecho mal. ¿Cómo terminó en esto? Tuvo numerosas ocasiones en que las chicas se le confesaron. Y siempre sonreía con esa única sonrisa suya, se inclinaba y agradecía a la persona antes de rechazarlas con una voz amable. Esta fue la primera vez que no pudo hacerlo y ahora, parado aquí, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Su primer pensamiento fue huir. Huir y no volver nunca más.

—Cada vez que me siento triste o asustado, pienso en ti... y quiero que estés allí... conmigo.

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso? Eunhyuk de todas las personas. ¿No solía salir con Siwon, el caballero de todos los caballeros? ¿Y ese chico más joven con una sonrisa increíble? ¿Por qué Eunhyuk?

—Esto es una locura... —dijo Eunhyuk sorprendido, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente; sus ojos siguen estando bien abiertos.

—¿Por qué? —para Eunhyuk la respuesta fue obvia. Tan obvio que ni siquiera podía decirlo. ¿Eso tiene algún sentido?—. ¿Por qué es una locura? —preguntó Donghae de nuevo—. ¿Porque a tus amigos no les gusto? ¿Porque soy pobre? ¿Porque soy un chico?

—Por todo eso. Porque eres tú.

Esa razón no fue suficiente. Al menos no para Donghae. Todavía había incidentes que demostraban lo contrario de lo que Eunhyuk estaba diciendo. —¿Por qué me besaste? —preguntó. Sabía que Eunhyuk no respondería. Al menos no tan fácilmente. Pero a Donghae no le importó. Quería saber y si Eunhyuk no quería responder, entonces solo seguiría preguntando hasta que Eunhyuk cediera. Donghae era un experto insistiendo—. Quiero saber por qué me besaste.

—¡No sé por qué te besé! —dijo finalmente Eunhyuk, ahogándose en frustración y confusión—. ¿Y a quién demonios le importa? Te besé porque quería, eso es todo. No hay amor ni la mierda que estés imaginando. Así que déjalo. Fue divertido, gracias, adiós.

Una vez más, estaba a punto de escapar, pero Donghae fue rápido y Eunhyuk no tuvo tiempo de moverse desde donde estaba parado hasta que Donghae ya estaba agarrando su bolso, impidiendo que se fuera. —¡No te atrevas a irte!

—¡No te atrevas a decirme qué hacer!

—Se supone que me detestas. Todos tus amigos lo hacen. Si quisieras para el rato con alguien, entonces la última persona con la que estaría es conmigo. ¡Besarme solo porque "fue divertido" es una tontería! ¡Y lo sabes!

El cuerpo de Eunhyuk comenzó a temblar. ¿Estaba asustado? ¿De que? Trató de hacer que Donghae soltara su bolso tirando con fuerza. Esto era algo cómico, ya que algo similar había ocurrido en la tienda, con Donghae agarrando el brazo de Eunhyuk cuando quería escapar. Y probablemente parecía gracioso también; dos estudiantes teniendo un tira y afloja con un bolso.

—¡Huir solo lo empeorará! ¡Te perseguiré hasta que mueras!

Eunhyuk gimió de frustración, fue casi un grito, y soltó su bolso. —¿Por qué eres así? —gritó, casi riendo a pesar de que no creía que nada de esto fuera gracioso—. ¿Qué deseas?

—Quiero ser tuyo.

Eunhyuk, quien estaba caminando en círculos, sus brazos revoloteando como si fuera un loco (se sentía como uno en este momento) se congeló. Escuchó mal. Sí, debe ser. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Donghae, pero se obligó a hacerlo. ¿Quién fue el más loco, él o Donghae?

—Algo está terriblemente mal contigo —dijo, su voz sonaba como si estuviera hablando con un loco asesino en serie—. Algo no está... funcionando correctamente... en tu mente.

Donghae se rió débilmente; un poco triste y un poco feliz. Se encogió de hombros y miró a Eunhyuk con ojos honestos. Los ojos honestos expresando inocencia y amor. Caminó lentamente hacia Eunhyuk; de pie justo frente a él y aún manteniendo el contacto visual. No interrumpió el contacto visual hasta que de repente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Eunhyuk; su barbilla descansando sobre el hombro de Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk no se iría, lo sabía. Porque en este momento, Eunhyuk estaba paralizado. No le devolvió el abrazo, ni siquiera respiraba. Donghae cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Algo también está terriblemente mal contigo.

Eunhyuk no podría estar más de acuerdo.


	11. Chapter 11

Después del incidente de ayer nada más pasó. Eunhyuk, demasiado pronto, apartó un poco a Donghae. Cuando estaba parado así, con las manos sobre los hombros de Donghae, miró a Donghae a los ojos como si quisiera decir algo. Incluso separó un poco sus labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Al final, simplemente cerró los ojos y soltó los hombros de Donghae antes de darse un masaje en las sienes con la punta de los dedos. Después de unos segundos, murmuró lo que Donghae pensó que era algo como "Necesito pensar" antes de irse. El mismo Donghae sintió lo mismo. Tal vez acababa de cometer un terrible error.

Donghae tuvo la idea de que dormir hoy sería tan difícil como todos los demás días, si no peor. Tan pronto como Siwon se quedara dormido y se quedara solo con sus propios pensamientos, se ahogaría en los pensamientos de "qué pasaría si". Por un lado, se sintió aliviado de haber dicho finalmente lo que sentía, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar que este sentimiento incómodo llegara; preguntándose si lo que acababa de hacer era realmente una gran idea.

Entonces, para aclarar un poco su mente de todos los pensamientos, decidió, aunque era muy tarde, llamar a su madre. Con suerte ella todavía estaría despierta y si no, simplemente llamaría mañana. Sin embargo, le encantaría que estuviera despierta, ya que realmente necesitaba algo más en lo que pensar en este momento. Por suerte para él, alguien contestó el teléfono solo después de unos pocos timbres.

La conversación comenzó con un fuerte "¿Por qué no has llamado, joven?", mientras que Donghae se rió de la frase esperada, ya que sabía que un "Hola" normal no sería suficiente para su madre. Inmediatamente después de eso, ella preguntó si algo estaba mal ya que él estaba llamando tan tarde, pero Donghae le aseguró que todo estaba bien. Solo quería hablar con ella. Le preguntó cómo estaban las cosas, cómo estaba y si se estaba comportando bien, mientras Donghae contaba una historia en la que se había divertido mucho y tenía muchos amigos. Ella creía cada palabra que su hijo menor le decía. Cuando Donghae le dijo que los extrañaba, casi podía oír el corazón roto de su madre. También lo extrañó y también lo hizo su hyung. Al final de la conversación, dijo cosas que animaban a Donghae más que nada en este mundo; diciéndole que se mantenga fuerte y que coma y que duerma bien. Ella también le dijo que creía en él, lo extrañaba y lo amaba y que todo estaría bien.

Después de colgar todavía tenía algunos pensamientos molestos en su mente. Pero la idea de su familia era mayor y Donghae finalmente logró conciliar el sueño casi sin ninguna preocupación.

~ * ~

Despertar no fue tan horrible como cuando Donghae solo durmió un par de horas. Como siempre, se despertó media hora antes de que todos los demás para preparar su desayuno y comerlo en su habitación. Sin embargo, no despertó a Siwon, pero decidió tomarse su tiempo y prepararles el desayuno. Cuando pensaba que antes de que Donghae se convirtiera en el compañero de habitación de Siwon, Eunhyuk y Sungmin nunca molestaban a Siwon, siempre tenía mala conciencia. Sabía que Siwon nunca lo diría porque era una persona tan agradable, así que a pesar de que era una simple cosa, como hacer el desayuno, Donghae con mucho gusto lo haría por él.

Mientras se preparaba, Donghae estaba a punto de empacar sus libros, algunos de ellos tirados en su cama y otros en su mesa, cuando vio un par de libros desconocidos sobre la mesa, mezclados con algunos de los suyos. —¿Son tuyos? —preguntó y se volvió hacia Siwon, que estaba de pie frente a un espejo; tratando de estar satisfecho con su cabello.

Siwon dirigió su atención a Donghae, negó con la cabeza y continuó tocando su cabello. Donghae inspeccionó los libros cuidadosamente y luego se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunos de sus propios libros. Le tomó algún tiempo recordar cuál podría ser la razón para eso. —Ayer —comenzó, mientras comenzaba a pasar las páginas de uno de los libros desconocidos—. Me caí y un chico me ayudó a levantarme.

—¿Que chico?

Donghae guardó todos los libros que no eran suyos en su bolso para devolverlos más tarde hoy. —No sé su nombre. Creo que era uno de último año. Parecía mayor.

—¿Como se veía?

Donghae cerró su bolso de cremallera antes de intentar recordar la escena. Pero en ese momento, Donghae se había sorprendido demasiado como para darse cuenta de la mirada del otro. ¿Es castaño? ¿O tal vez de pelo negro? No podía recordar. —No recuerdo.

Siwon se encogió de hombros, sin entender el punto de Donghae en absoluto. Pero Donghae hoy se dio una nueva misión. Todavía no le había dado las gracias. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo encontrarlo ya que apenas recordaba cómo se veía el otro. Podía imaginar que se veía como la mayoría de los chicos de aquí: cabello corto negro o marrón y un uniforme, y eso no lo ayudó en absoluto.

Cuando terminaron las clases, la esperanza de Donghae murió al encontrar al chico nuevo. Eso fue hasta que alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro cuando él y Siwon regresaban a sus dormitorios. Al volverse, vio a un hombre desconocido parado detrás de él. Fácilmente podía adivinar quién era, aunque la cara no era familiar de ninguna manera.

—Hola —dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras extendía dos libros—. Estos son tuyos, ¿verdad? Supongo que los necesitas —el chico era castaño y tenía el pelo en una pequeña coleta. Tenía la nariz recta y, cuando sonreía, tenía pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Donghae se inclinó mientras tomaba los dos libros. —Gracias. Otra vez. Y gracias por el ayer también. Y lamento haber dejado el desorden así —Donghae finalmente podría tachar eso en su lista de tareas pendientes.

—No te preocupes por eso —el chico aún sin nombre se dirigió a Siwon para saludarlo antes de presentarse. —Soy Park Jungsoo —dijo—. Pero llámame Leeteuk.

—Es de último año, ¿verdad? Soy Lee Donghae. Y este es Choi Siwon .

La cara de Leeteuk se iluminó. —¿El chico nuevo? —preguntó.

"El chico nuevo" era un sinónimo de "el chico becado", que era un sinónimo de "el pobre". Donghae se sintió incómodo y por un momento dudó que esta persona fuera realmente un buen chico. Pero luego se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan paranoico.

Asintió y trató de sonreír cortésmente, para no mostrar lo que había pensado.

—No te preocupes —dijo Leeteuk y le guiñó un ojo. Donghae era demasiado obvio—. Soy un buen chico —alboroto el cabello de Donghae con una mano—. Cuidense —le dijo a él y a Siwon—, y ten más cuidado la próxima vez —esa última parte estaba destinada a Donghae. Les dio a los dos chicos más jóvenes una última sonrisa antes de irse.

~ * ~

Al día siguiente, Donghae no fue a clase. Dijo que estaba enfermo, aunque se sentía calmado. Siwon sabía que Donghae no era el tipo de saltarse las clases sin ninguna razón, así que después de unos pocos "¿estás seguro?", asintió con comprensión y dijo que traería la tarea de Donghae con él. Preguntó si Donghae quería que viniera durante el almuerzo, pero Donghae le dijo que estaba bien.

Donghae no encontró una razón específica de por qué quería quedarse en su habitación hoy. Estaba solo... tan cansado. Solo necesitaba un poco de descanso, lejos de todo. No quería ver a nadie, ni a los estudiantes, ni a los profesores, ni a sus enemigos, a nadie. Solo Donghae y una habitación vacía. Con calma, haría su tarea en una habitación silenciosa, almorzaría solo y luego posiblemente se acostaría y descansaría un rato. Donghae rara vez se quejaba, aunque a menudo tenía pensamientos negativos. Merecía darse un día para descansar.

El día comenzó bien. Las clases empezaron a las ocho de la mañana y Donghae se atrevió a salir de su habitación e ir a la cocina media hora después de que todos los estudiantes se hubieran ido. Suspiró fuerte y pesadamente, de puro alivio. Hoy era su día, y sólo el suyo.

Desayunó en la cocina por primera vez desde su primer día aquí; desde que Siwon y él habían comenzado a desayunar en su propia habitación para evitar a Eunhyuk y a sus amigos. Regresó tranquilamente a su habitación, se dio una ducha y se lavó los dientes antes de sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para comenzar con algo de tarea. Alrededor de las diez salió de su habitación solo para tomar un vaso de agua y, una vez más, cuando caminaba hacia la cocina, sintió esa felicidad desconocida al saber que nadie podía perturbar su precioso tiempo consigo mismo. Pero la pequeña burbuja de felicidad de Donghae estalló al escuchar que se abría la puerta que conducía al corredor. Estaba a punto de abrir el grifo cuando se congeló.

Escuchó atentamente los pasos y oyó que se abría otra puerta, esta vez la de un dormitorio. Luego una voz, una voz demasiado familiar, saludando a alguien en un tono demasiado suave. La voz que pertenecía a la persona que había causado tanto caos en la vida de Donghae, hizo que Donghae se acercara de inmediato para ver qué estaba pasando. Y no se alegró en absoluto cuando llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Eunhyuk dejando entrar a una chica desconocida en su habitación. Eunhyuk no debía estar aquí. Y esa chica  _definitivamente_  tampoco debía estar allí.

Encogerse de hombros y luego volver para tomar su agua, nunca cruzó la mente de Donghae. Nada realmente cruzó su mente en realidad, porque generalmente no lo hace cuando actúas por puro impulso. El impulso de Donghae fue cerrar de golpe la puerta. Esa chica había tenido éxito en lo que la gente pensaba que era imposible; ella despertó a la perra celosa dentro de Donghae.

Tanto Eunhyuk como la chica de pelo largo se congelaron en sus posiciones; sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Eunhyuk y él la abrazaba por la cintura. Estaban tan sorprendidos como Donghae, si no más, ya que ninguno de ellos sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo el otro aquí.

Una triste alegría apareció en la mente de Donghae cuando se dio cuenta de que no habían tenido tiempo de hacer nada. Pero eso desapareció al ver dónde estaban las manos de Eunhyuk. Por suerte, la chica soltó a Eunhyuk tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Se te permite estar aquí? —preguntó Donghae, usando un tono que hizo que la respuesta fuera obvia. La chica miró a Eunhyuk con ojos inquisitivos, como si él tuviera la respuesta correcta ya que ella todavía no entendía lo que estaba pasando—. No lo mires, te estoy hablando —dijo con un disgusto desconocido en su voz que incluso se sorprendió.

Ella se giró para mirar a Donghae con una expresión despistada antes de mirar nuevamente a Eunhyuk y preguntarle una vez más qué debería hacer. Pero Eunhyuk no la ayudó ya que él mismo tenía una expresión molesta y posiblemente un poco asustada. Eunhyuk decidió hacer un intento y decir algo, pero Donghae fue más rápido. —Si no te vas ahora estarás en un  _gran_  problema. Con mucho gusto te acusaré —antes de que los dos hombres lo supieran, la chica desapareció, casi huyendo.

El ambiente incómodo todavía estaba allí, aunque la chica se había ido, pero ahora Donghae comenzó a lamentar un poco lo que acababa de hacer. Eunhyuk se estaba despertando claramente de su conmoción; recuperando tanto su conciencia como su ira. Donghae, al decidir que era demasiado joven para morir, hizo un intento fallido de huir, pero solo logró salir de la habitación al corredor, cuando de repente lo presionaron contra la pared con las manos de Eunhyuk colocadas posesivamente a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Eunhyuk siseó—. ¿Crees que puedes irte ahora después de esa pequeña escena tuya? —estaba parado peligrosamente cerca de Donghae, tanto en el cuerpo como en la cara, lo que hacía difícil que Donghae se concentrara en lo que estaba diciendo. Pero esta era la oportunidad de Donghae para aclarar las cosas. Hacer las cosas a medias era para los débiles.

—¿No estás conmigo ahora? —preguntó. Los ojos de Eunhyuk, que miraban a Donghae como si fuera una presa, se suavizaron un poco, como si estuviera registrando lo que Donghae acababa de decir. Pero cuando lo hizo, le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa y se echó a reír sin hacer ruido, solo para mostrarle a Donghae lo ridículo que estaba siendo.

Las cosas a medias era para los débiles, las cosas a medias era para los débiles, era lo que Donghae se repetía y se obligaba a seguir hablando. —Dije que quería ser tuyo.

—Y nunca dije que quería que fueras mío. Déjame solo —Eunhyuk retrocedió, pero solo tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta cuando Donghae lo agarró de la muñeca. Eunhyuk volvió la cara y miró aquellos delgados dedos. Donghae casi podía sentir la mirada de Eunhyuk atravesar su mano e inmediatamente la soltó.

—Ni siquiera me estás dando una oportunidad —dijo rápido, ya que sabía que Eunhyuk se iría.

—No quiero darte una oportunidad. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Déjame en paz, por el amor de Dios!

—¡Voy a ser una pesadilla! —Eunhyuk estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, ya que finalmente había logrado entrar a su habitación, pero no lo hizo. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que Donghae realmente podría ser una pesadilla—. ¡Seguiré ahuyentando a todas tus chicas hasta que no tengas otra opción que ser gay! —Eunhyuk se dio la vuelta, sin saber si debería reírse porque era tan cómico o llorar porque sabía que Donghae hablaba en serio—. Y luego voy a ahuyentar a todos los chicos hasta que tengas que vivir en celibato.

Eunhyuk suspiró, sus manos masajeando su rostro. ¿En qué diablos se había metido? Permanecieron así en silencio, Eunhyuk deseando poder retroceder el tiempo y Donghae esperando que Eunhyuk dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Eunhyuk no pudo evitar pensar que estaba cavando su propia tumba y Donghae lo estaba ayudando con la excavación.

—¿No estabas escuchando anoche? —Eunhyuk no respondió. A pesar de que era una pregunta de "sí o no", no tenía idea de qué decir—. Creo que te amo —todavía no respondía. Eunhyuk ni siquiera intentó decir algo. Donghae nunca falló en dejarlo sin palabras.

Si esto sucediera hace apenas un par de semanas, se habría reído de Donghae en la cara. Este sería el punto culminante de la humillación y Eunhyuk lo disfrutaría más que nada. Y los mayores, ellos también lo disfrutarían. Pero ahora no podía. Era imposible decir algo que sabía que debía. Eunhyuk lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por quitarle el control que Eunhyuk debería tener. Simplemente apareció de un día para otro y ahora, de repente, la vida de Eunhyuk estaba al revés.

—Quiero que seas honesto —dijo Donghae.

 _Honestidad,_ pensó Eunhyuk. Quería honestidad, bien, obtendría su maldita honestidad. —¿Quieres que sea honesto? —repitió, y su tono le dijo a Donghae que no le iba a gustar—. Bien. Entonces quiero que me dejes tranquilo. Déjame. Tranquilo.

—No te creo.

Eunhyuk gimió en voz alta con total frustración. —¡Ese es el problema! Sigues insistiendo en la honestidad, pero cuando la consigues, dices que no me crees, simplemente porque no te gusta lo que estás escuchando.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Donghae, y Eunhyuk se enojó aún más. ¿Cómo  _diablos_  podía sonar tan tranquilo cuando supuestamente era el perdedor?—. No te creo porque tus ojos me dicen que estás mintiendo.

Eunhyuk se rió de nuevo, pero esta vez solo para demostrar que no iba a perder esto. ¿Esto era incluso una competencia? No le importaba. No iba a perder de todos modos. —Mira al poeta —dijo, y logró encontrar el tono que usualmente usaba cuando hablaba con Donghae. Abrió los ojos y los señaló—. ¿Qué más ves? Tal vez un "jódete, maricón"?

Donghae no encontró graciosa la pequeña broma de Eunhyuk en absoluto. En cambio, dado que la especialidad de Eunhyuk era actuar como un niño inmaduro, decidió hablar de una manera que Eunhyuk no podría ser él mismo.

—Tal vez sea cierto —dijo de repente, mirando a Eunhyuk directamente a los ojos, y Eunhyuk inconscientemente levantó una ceja—. Tal vez realmente no quieres estar conmigo, Eunhyuk. Tal vez, Eunhyuk, realmente me odias y realmente quieres que te deje tranquilo —Eunhyuk conocía a Donghae lo suficientemente bien como para comprender que había otra cosa que se le ocurría a Donghae, y tenía miedo. No quería escucharlo, pero no se fue—. Pero, ¿qué piensa Hyukjae de mí? —silencio—. He escuchado lo suficiente de lo que Eunhyuk tiene que decir. Ahora, déjame escuchar lo que Hyukjae quiere decir.

La mente del bailarín se quedó en blanco. Sin palabras, sin pensamientos, nada. Debería defenderse a sí mismo, aunque sería un simple "cállate, idiota". Pero no lo hizo. No podía dejar de preguntarse si Donghae realmente tenía un punto, y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

—Es por eso que no te creo.

Eunhyuk suspiró. Su cuerpo no estaba tan tenso como lo había estado todo este tiempo. Estaba acostumbrado a tener las cosas a su manera; siempre estuvo a cargo y en control, pero ahora, por primera vez en años, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Apenas podía mirar a Donghae a los ojos. Pero tal vez era hora de que dejara de estar tan obsesionado por el control. Tal vez todo estaría bien de todos modos.

—¿Quieres ser mío? —preguntó. Se preguntó si alguna vez se arrepentiría de esto. También se preguntó cuáles serían las consecuencias. ¿Qué estaba arriesgando? ¿En qué se estaba entregando  _realmente_? No tenía idea. Donghae asintió, todavía mirando a Eunhyuk intensamente a los ojos. Eunhyuk abrió aún más la puerta de su habitación, como cuando lo haces cuando alguien va a entrar antes que tú—. Entonces entra.

~ * ~

Donghae entró en la habitación lentamente. No le importaba mirar alrededor, ya que ya había estado aquí una vez, ese día que vino a devolverle a Eunhyuk la camiseta que había tomado prestada.

Ya que Eunhyuk estaba ocupado quitándose su chaqueta del uniforme y colgándola cuidadosamente en el armario, Donghae tuvo que encontrar algo para hacer, de modo que no terminó simplemente parado allí como un idiota. Caminó hacia el lado rosado de la habitación; sentándose en la cama lenta y cuidadosamente, como si temiera que se rompiera.

—No allí —dijo Eunhyuk, sin volverse a mirarlo. Donghae se levantó de la cama de inmediato, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, sin darse cuenta hasta ahora de que estaba sentado en la cama rosa.

—Lo siento —estaba incómodo, muy incómodo, y Eunhyuk no dejó de notarlo.

—No lo sienta —respondió Eunhyuk mientras se quitaba los zapatos—. No me importa, pero apuesto a que Sungmin sí.

Donghae se quedó mirando la cama, la colcha rosa estaba un poco arrugada donde se había sentado, y comenzó a pensar en Sungmin. ¿Qué diría si supiera que Lee Donghae hace unos segundos estaba  _sentado_  en su preciosa cama? Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente tan rápido como pudo, porque se volvió demasiado aterrador como para pensar. Miró a Eunhyuk para quitar por completo los pensamientos de Sungmin.

—¿Por qué llevas puesto tu uniforme si ni siquiera estás en clase? —preguntó.

—Pensé en ir. Más tarde —respondió Eunhyuk, aflojándose la corbata con una mano y señalando su propia cama con la otra. Oh, ¿entonces estaba planeando acostarse con la chica y después de eso regresar a clase? ¿Así de fácil? Donghae frunció un poco el ceño al pensar en ello. Eunhyuk había llegado tarde muchas veces y, a veces, simplemente saltaba la primera clase y Donghae no podía evitar pensar que el sexo era la razón de eso. Tener chicas en el dormitorio de los chicos, o viceversa, probablemente los expulsaría a ambos. Por la mañana, todos estaban ocupados, los estudiantes tenían clases y los profesores también. Las posibilidades de Eunhyuk haciendo eso eran inquietantemente altas.

Donghae se acercó y se sentó en la cama opuesta; siendo tan cuidadoso como lo fue anteriormente. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y comenzó a preguntarse si Eunhyuk se había acostado con Sungmin, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Esperaba que no.

Eunhyuk se acercó a él y Donghae se congeló de inmediato; maldiciendo a su cuerpo por reaccionar como si Eunhyuk lo golpeara. Eunhyuk se posicionó entre las piernas de Donghae y lo observó. No dijeron una palabra; Donghae esperando que Eunhyuk rompiera el silencio mientras Eunhyuk lo estaba inspeccionando, como si estuviera pensando si realmente deberían hacer esto. —¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Eunhyuk de repente.

—Un poco.

La respuesta no sorprendió a Eunhyuk. Se preguntó por qué incluso se molestó en preguntar cuándo la respuesta era bastante obvia. —¿Por qué?

Donghae comenzó a morderse el labio inferior antes de sacudir la cabeza, riendo un poco. —No lo sé —dijo honestamente—. Tal vez porque... aunque estoy aquí ahora mismo tú eres... sigues siendo tú. Y... —honestamente, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba lleno de emociones; malas y buenas, y no tenía idea de cómo expresarse—. Es raro —decidió decir—. Es realmente raro y extraño...

—Escucha —Eunhyuk lo interrumpió—. Sabes como soy. Pero no te voy a violar, así que si quieres irte, hazlo.

En otras palabras, Eunhyuk le estaba dando una oportunidad obvia de irse, ahora mismo. Pero Donghae no estaba seguro de si realmente quería, de cualquier manera. No estaba seguro de si quería arriesgarse y marcharse o si quería quedarse.

Donghae valoraba mucho el sexo. Para Donghae no se trataba de follar sin emociones. Para él era mucho más que eso y sabía que Eunhyuk no valoraba tales acciones íntimas tanto como él. Ambos estaban conscientes de eso, y es por eso Eunhyuk tuvo la oportunidad de dejarlo claro. Donghae todavía podía cambiar de opinión. Pero Donghae no cambió de opinión. En cambio, sin mirar a los ojos de Eunhyuk, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Eunhyuk se levantó y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su uniforme blanco antes de tirarla al suelo. Se acercó más, extendiendo las piernas de Donghae para ponerse de rodillas delante de él. Por un segundo, Donghae estaba seguro de que experimentaría ese zumbido seco y sin emociones. Pero cuando los brazos de Eunhyuk lo abrazaron por la cintura y comenzó a rozar sus labios con cuidado, sin besar solo rozando, con los de Donghae. Donghae se atrevió a creer que no sucedería así.

—No eres virgen, ¿verdad? —Eunhyuk susurró de repente entre sus labios. Donghae ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que negó con la cabeza, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que sí, no podía dejar de preguntarse si Eunhyuk preferiría que fuera virgen o no. Separó un poco los labios, pero no se atrevió a dar el primer movimiento y besarlo. Quería darle todo el control a Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk fue el primero en comenzar los besos. Besó la esquina de la boca de Donghae antes de moverse para besar su labio inferior y terminar con un verdadero beso. Era gentil, ya que todavía se aseguraba de que Donghae se diera cuenta y no metería su lengua dentro de la boca de Donghae hasta que Donghae comenzará a devolverle el beso. Lentamente, Eunhyuk lo empujó hacia abajo, lo que provocó que Donghae se tumbara de espaldas en la cama mientras Eunhyuk se movía para acostarse sobre él; sonriendo con satisfacción en el beso al darse cuenta de que Donghae ya estaba duro.

De repente, Eunhyuk rompió el beso y se detuvo por completo, lo que hizo que Donghae abriera los ojos que estaban cerrados y viera qué había llamado la atención del otro. Vio a Eunhyuk mirando su muñeca envuelta. —¿Todavía duele?

Donghae negó con la cabeza. —Ya no.

Eunhyuk dudó por un momento, deteniendo sus ojos en la muñeca antes de asentir un poco y dejar caer su cabeza para comenzar a trabajar en el cuello de Donghae.

Después de un rato, se atrevió a mover su cuerpo, aplastando sus partes privadas uno contra la otra, sintiendo que Donghae y él se endurecían cada vez más con cada empuje. Donghae se quedó sin aliento y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Eunhyuk sacó su camiseta roja sobre su cabeza. Cuando sintió el pecho desnudo de Eunhyuk contra el suyo, se maldijo a sí mismo ya que podía sentir su propio rubor intenso. Pronto, Eunhyuk bajó sus pantalones, Eunhyuk su pantalón del uniforme y el pantalón de Donghae, y los arrojó en una dirección desconocida, lo que significa que lo único que estaba en el camino para tocar sus cuerpos desnudos eran dos pares de bóxers. La sola idea aceleró el aliento de Donghae e incluso se sintió un poco avergonzado por su erección tan dura como una roca.

Para Eunhyuk era difícil saber qué le gustaba a Donghae porque apenas sabían algo el uno del otro. Así que decidió experimentar con el cuerpo de Donghae hasta obtener la reacción que deseaba. Eunhyuk realmente era una persona mala a veces y había dejado de tener mala conciencia por eso hace mucho tiempo. Pero nunca había sido un amante egoísta, y Donghae no sería una excepción.

Puso una mano al lado de la cabeza de Donghae, para mantener el equilibrio, mientras que la otra comenzó a acariciar la parte superior del cuerpo del menor; las yemas de sus dedos acariciando los lados de Donghae antes de comenzar a rodear un pezón duro. Donghae arqueó su cuerpo y gimió. La mano comenzó a avanzar poco a poco, acariciando el pecho de Donghae, haciendo rodear su ombligo y luego deteniéndose en ese lugar sensible. Donghae se congeló y tensó todo su cuerpo, mientras Eunhyuk dejó caer su cabeza, su boca contra la oreja de Donghae. —Si no me dices lo que te gusta —susurró mientras su mano comenzó a acariciar ese bulto aún más fuerte—. No lo sabré.

Donghae negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera completamente seguro de con qué estaba en desacuerdo, estaba absolutamente seguro de que la voz de Eunhyuk tan cerca de su oreja era la razón por la que se estremecía. Se estaba ahogando de vergüenza, timidez y placer cuando él, sin poder controlarlo, sacudió un poco las caderas para hacer que Eunhyuk lo tocara más fuerte. Eunhyuk sonrió.

Dejó de acariciar al otro mientras agarraba la mano ilesa del cantante y la guiaba hacia su propio pene endurecido. Casi podía escuchar a Donghae tragar cuando su mano hizo contacto con el miembro duro y podía sentir la mano temblando. Cuando Donghae comenzó a acariciarlo, obteniendo pequeños gemidos del mayor, se levantó un poco para juntar los labios con su compañero de clase, ya que no quería tener contacto visual en este momento o sintió que iba a morir de vergüenza. Cerró los ojos y escuchó a Eunhyuk estirarse para abrir el cajón de la mesilla de noche.

Donghae no rompió el beso hasta que vio lo que Eunhyuk había agarrado. No pudo resistirlo; tenía que preguntar, —¿E-Eso es tuyo? —preguntó, temiendo enojar a Eunhyuk con la preguntar. No podía evitarlo, tenía curiosidad,¿para qué necesitaba lubricante un supuesto hombre heterosexual?

Eunhyuk estaba a punto de asentir, pero no lo hizo cuando vio lo sorprendida que estaba Donghae en realidad. Se rió entre dientes, —Las chicas también tienen culos —dijo honestamente. Donghae no quería saber más. Volvió la cabeza, con tristeza en los ojos.

Eunhyuk decidió ignorarlo primero. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sería absurdo y prácticamente imposible. En su lugar, puso el lubricante a un lado. —Ahora no te pongas muy sensible conmigo —susurró, su mano de repente se metió a escondidas dentro del bóxer de Donghae.

La acción fue inesperada, y Donghae se encontró a sí mismo gimiendo sin sentido por la forma en que Eunhyuk en realidad lo estaba  _tocando._ Inconscientemente, sacudió sus caderas al sentir la mano de Eunhyuk rodeando su pene duro; su mano se movía lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras pasaba suavemente la punta de sus dedos sobre la cabeza, cubriéndola con el fluido preseminal de Donghae. Aumentó la velocidad y agarró el pene más fuerte mientras Donghae intentaba contener sus gemidos y jadeos. Eunhyuk no podía dejar de pensar que nunca imaginó que Donghae fuera tan vocal.

Donghae, sintiéndose avergonzado por ser el único que hacía algún sonido comenzó a trabajar su mano en el duro pene del otro también; su mano entrando a escondidas dentro del bóxer de Eunhyuk. Sintió que su propio miembro se contraía con anticipación cuando, por primera vez, obtuvo un fuerte gemido del mayor.

De repente, Eunhyuk se detuvo, según Donghae demasiado pronto, retirando la mano de Donghae de él y la suya de Donghae. Quitó el bóxer de Donghae; dejándolo completamente expuesto bajo el bailarín. Su propio bóxer también fue retirados pronto.

—Date la vuelta —dijo Eunhyuk con voz ronca y Donghae pudo jurar que su corazón se saltó un latido. Para darle a Donghae acceso gratuito a hacer lo que le dijeron, Eunhyuk se sentó. Sonrió cuando vio que la cara de Donghae se ponía roja como un tomate cuando, por primera vez, veía a Eunhyuk completamente desnudo. Cuando Donghae se dio la vuelta, acostado boca abajo, se colocó sobre él, con una mano aún sostenía el peso de su cuerpo y usaba la otra para tocar al más joven. Sus dedos de su mano derecha comenzaron a tocar desde el cuello de Donghae y avanzaron lentamente hacia abajo. Frotó la nariz con suavidad contra el cuello de Donghae antes de besarlo, chuparlo e incluso morderlo un poco, pero tuvo mucho cuidado de no dejar marcas, ninguna prueba de que esto haya sucedido.

Sus dedos dibujaron patrones invisibles en la espalda de Donghae, haciendo que el vello de los brazos y los del cuello de Donghae se levantaran, antes de moverse hacia abajo hasta el firme culo. Acarició las mejillas, esperando que Donghae se impacientara mientras lo extendía lentamente.

—E-El... —Donghae se sonrojó pero se obligó a hablar. Por su propio bien—. L-Lubricante... El lubricante.

Eunhyuk sonrió, besó el cuello de Donghae por última vez, antes de estirarse de nuevo hacia la mesa de noche. Dejó que su mirada se detuviera por un momento en la espalda suave y perfecta de Donghae antes de lubricar tres dedos. Pronto Donghae sintió que un dedo resbaladizo provocaba su entrada antes de deslizarse dentro. Tensó su cuerpo, pero no le dolió. Segundos más tarde, se agregó un segundo dedo, y esta vez dolió. Pero eso no hizo que Eunhyuk dejara de empujar sus dedos. Se estaba impacientando, y sin darle tiempo a Donghae para acostumbrarse a los dedos, agregó un tercer dedo.

—Relájate —de repente, Donghae escuchó a Eunhyuk decir en voz baja, tan suave que, por un segundo, Donghae olvidó qué tipo de persona era realmente Eunhyuk.

Donghae no recordaba que le doliera tanto. Se sentía como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos y no podía dejar de pensar que si este dolor fuera causado solo por el dedo de Eunhyuk, ¿cómo se sentiría cuando llegara la realidad? Pero Donghae decidió confiar en Eunhyuk, y cerró los ojos mientras hacía todo lo posible por relajar sus músculos. Y luego, inesperadamente, Eunhyuk curvó sus tres dedos, encontrando algo que hizo que las caderas de Donghae se sacudieran y lanzaran un gemido. Y luego otra vez, el mismo lugar y la misma reacción. La cabeza de Donghae comenzó a girar y comenzó a sentirse mareado, completamente seguro de que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Y luego una tercera vez, la última vez antes de que sintió que Eunhyuk sacaba sus dedos, rompiendo completamente el contacto con él.

—N-n... ¿Por qué...? —Donghae protestó débilmente, lo que le dio a Eunhyuk una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Sin responder, Eunhyuk cubrió su pene con una generosa cantidad de lubricante antes de posicionarse; una mano todavía en el colchón y la otra guiando a su miembro.

—Abre más las piernas.

Como Donghae lo hizo, pudo sentir la punta del miembro contra su entrada, duro y grande, y no sabía si quería que Eunhyuk se detuviera o lo metiera. Pero pronto la cabeza estaba, lentamente, estirando sus entrañas, casi forzando su camino hacia adentro. El cuerpo de Donghae se arqueó y un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios. —E-Espera... —dijo—. N-No te muevas.

Eunhyuk cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo entre dientes.  _Joder._  ¿Cómo podría  _no_  moverse? Si no lo hacía, Eunhyuk iba a explotar; sintiendo las calientes paredes internas de Donghae abrazando su pene con tanta fuerza. Notó que Donghae contenía la respiración y cerraba los ojos con fuerza; un intento de aliviar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Respira —dijo Eunhyuk mientras lentamente comenzaba a empujar más y más, sin detenerse hasta que el más joven ya no podía ser penetrado. Soltó su miembro para acariciar el muslo de Donghae. Estaba completamente adentro, sintiendo todo de Donghae; su pulso, su calor, su cuerpo tembloroso, todo. La mano de Donghae se extendió para agarrar la mano de Eunhyuk en el colchón, entrelazando sus dedos.

Mientras Donghae aún sostenía la mano de Eunhyuk y Eunhyuk le acariciaba el muslo, lentamente comenzó a moverse; escuchando los gemidos de Donghae y tratando de averiguar si todavía estaba sufriendo demasiado o no. Mantuvo un ritmo lento y tortuoso para asegurarse de no lastimar al más joven.

—Más rápido.

Eunhyuk obtuvo la aprobación que había estado esperando y una pequeña sonrisa creció en sus labios. Para no darle tiempo a Donghae para recuperar de lo que acababa de decir, Eunhyuk hizo lo que se le dijo; empujando fuerte y rápido, dentro y fuera, mientras Donghae agarraba con fuerza la mano del otro, sin importarle si terminaba deteniendo su circulación sanguínea. Su cuerpo comenzó a mecerse con los duros golpes de Eunhyuk, mientras que todo lo que Donghae hizo fue jadear, gemir y suspirar e intentar empujar contra la dureza de Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk lo amaba; ver a Donghae perder su mente en un placer pecaminoso y escuchar los sonidos sucios que salen con cada empuje.

Cuando golpeó ese punto dulce y especial, Donghae gritó de absoluto placer, y aunque eso provocó que Eunhyuk se detuviera aún más, silenció al más joven colocando la mano que Donghae no sostenía sobre la boca de Donghae; siendo lo suficientemente coherente para saber que no le gustaría que nadie escuchara lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su habitación en este momento.

Colocando pequeños besos sobre el cuello y los hombros de Donghae de nuevo, golpeando la próstata de Donghae una y otra vez, Eunhyuk sintió que estaba al borde del clímax. Cuando sintió el aliento caliente de Donghae contra su mano, junto con algo de saliva y sus labios moviéndose, supo que Donghae estaba diciendo algo.

—E-espera... —Donghae jadeó, tan pronto como Eunhyuk quitó su mano, cerrando los ojos—. ¡Espere! Y-Yo estoy...

Eunhyuk sonrió, sabiendo exactamente por qué Donghae quería que esperara. Pero en lugar de eso, dejó que la mano que anteriormente estaba amortiguando los gritos de Donghae se colara entre Donghae y la cama; dos de sus dedos haciendo contacto con un pezón rosado. Eso fue todo lo que tomó; golpes duros y unas suaves caricias de su mano para que Donghae alcanzara su clímax, abriendo la boca en un grito silencioso cuando finalmente liberó su orgasmo, tan fuerte que dejó su cuerpo temblando. No muy lejos también Eunhyuk, después de algunos empujes más, llenó completamente al joven con su espesa semilla.

Se quedaron así, el pecho de Eunhyuk contra la espalda de Donghae; enterrando su cara en el cuello de Donghae mientras Donghae soltaba la mano de Eunhyuk, que ahora se había vuelto blanca. El cálido aliento de Eunhyuk mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento le puso a Donghae la piel de gallina y dejó escapar un pequeño y erótico suspiro de alivio, sintiendo un escalofrío corriendo por su espina dorsal. —Hace cosquillas —dijo con voz cansada, sintiendo como si toda su energía se hubiera perdido.

Eunhyuk se levantó con la ayuda de sus brazos (ambos cuerpos estaban pegajosos por el sudor) mientras él, lentamente, salía, obteniendo un gemido final y débil del menor. Se derrumbó junto a Donghae en la cama estrecha, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Donghae pasó los siguientes segundos mirando al mayor; su pecho desnudo se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo con cada respiración, su cabello húmedo, los ojos cerrados, los músculos. Nunca imaginó que algún día estaría tan cerca de su anterior bravucón, y ahora que realmente podía verlo tan cerca, se dio cuenta de que Eunhyuk era aún más hermoso que cuando lo vio por primera vez.

—¿Alguna vez te has acostado con Sungmin-ssi? —preguntó de repente. No podía dejar de pensar que Eunhyuk parecía tener mucha experiencia con los chicos y eso le hizo preguntarse aún más si realmente había tenido sexo con Sungmin.

Eunhyuk frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta y abrió los ojos. —No.

Ahora ese pensamiento estaba fuera de su mente, aunque ahora no tenían nada más que decirse. Se callaron, con un ambiente extremadamente incómodo en la pequeña habitación. La cama era estrecha, por lo que estaban tendidos uno cerca del otro. Pero todavía se sentía tan lejos.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Donghae se atrevió a voltear la cabeza y mirar al mayor desnudo. La colcha estaba justo encima de su ombligo y estaba mirando al techo con expresión vacía. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando el bailarín, ya que claramente estaba pensando en algo. Odiaba eso de Eunhyuk, que Donghae nunca podría adivinar lo que el otro tenía en mente. Y no era como si él pudiera preguntar o algo.

—Escucha —dijo Eunhyuk de repente y se volvió para mirar a Donghae, y en ese momento Donghae supo que nada bueno saldría de la boca del otro—. Esto no significa nada. No estamos saliendo si eso es lo que piensas —por supuesto. Donghae lo vio venir. Aun así, sintió que alguien le apretaba el corazón con fuerza—. Creo que eres guapo. Eso es todo. No te quiero. Ni siquiera cerca. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si me  _gustas_  —Donghae fue el primero en apartar la mirada. Se mordió el labio inferior; sin saber qué decir, pensar o hacer. Solo escuchó—. Y probablemente tampoco me vaya bien. Tú mismo te estás metiendo en esta mierda.

Donghae asintió lentamente. —Lo sé —hubo un momento de silencio, ambos pensando en lo que Eunhyuk acababa de decir. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué sucedería a continuación y cuál era el punto en todo esto.

—Bien —dijo Eunhyuk después de un rato, siendo el único que rompió el silencio—. Vete ahora. Usa tu propia ducha. Todos volverán muy pronto —el tono que usó era más duro de lo que quería que fuera. Donghae alcanzó su ropa en silencio, se vistió y se fue; ni siquiera girándose para mirar a Eunhyuk mientras lo hacía.

 

Cerró la puerta detrás de él con cuidado. Se sentía vacío. ¿Qué había ganado con esto? ¿Era esto lo que quería? No, no era solo el sexo. El sexo fue solo un estúpido impulso suyo, pensando que Eunhyuk y él tendrían algún tipo de conexión después de esto. Pero,  _por supuesto_ , eso no sucedería. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Lo que realmente sucedió fue que simplemente perdió su autoestima. Eso fue todo.

Se dejó deslizar por la puerta, con las manos cubriéndose la cara, y lloró. Nunca, jamás había sido tan humillado antes. Lloró tan fuerte que su pecho comenzó a doler, y tosió por falta de aire. De repente, la puerta lo empujó hacia atrás cuando alguien la abrió. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, sin darse cuenta hasta ahora de que las clases ya había terminado.

—¿Qué pasó? —fue lo primero que dijo Siwon al ver los ojos hinchados y rojos en su compañero de cuarto.

Donghae no podía hablar. Sabía que no tenía sentido siquiera intentarlo porque terminaría siendo palabras incoherentes que serían interrumpidas por los sollozos. En lugar de eso, enroscó sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Siwon, lo abrazó con fuerza y siguió llorando mientras Siwon seguía preguntando qué había sucedido.

***

—No quiero hablar de eso. De verdad —Donghae no sabía cuántas veces había dicho eso al más alto y, por supuesto, eso todavía no reconfortaba a Siwon—. Te lo diré más tarde. Pero no ahora, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero hablar de eso en este momento —agregó Donghae, sabiendo que a Siwon realmente le importaba y quería saber qué había hecho que Donghae llorara tan fuerte. Pero en realidad no fue lo que Donghae quiso y no lo forzó, Siwon entendió eso. Así que asintió, a pesar de que no le gustaba la decisión de Donghae de no decirle. Pero no podía dejar de preocuparse y pensamientos terroríficos cruzaron su mente. Lo peor que se le ocurrió fue que algo le había pasado a su familia.

—¿Alguien... murió? —preguntó con cuidado.

Donghae sonrió tristemente. ¿Una parte de sí mismo, tal vez? —No —dijo en voz baja mientras se daba la vuelta en su cama; de cara a la pared y de espaldas a Siwon.

~ * ~

—Si alguna vez me despertara como una mujer saldría con alguien como tú. Si no es el verdadero tú, ya que el original siempre es el mejor.

Siwon se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. —Si eso sucede alguna vez, prometo que me casaré contigo —dijo mientras se inclinaba para ponerse los zapatos. Donghae, que estaba de pie frente al espejo y se peinaba, estaba a punto de responder, pero no lo hizo cuando algo llamó su atención. Algo estaba en su cuello, justo por encima de su clavícula. Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver mejor su cuello.

Una marca roja, que no debería estar allí, estaba allí, causada por cierta persona.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Siwon y de repente estaba parado justo detrás de él. Donghae inmediatamente levantó el cuello de su camisa y abotonó todos los botones del uniforme. Siwon levantó una ceja e inspeccionó a Donghae antes de hablar—. ¿Vas a usarlo así?

Por lo general, los dos primeros o tres botones estaban desabrochados, principalmente porque era incómodo tenerlos todos abotonados. Pero Donghae asintió, como si siempre hubiera estado usando su camisa así. —Llegaremos tarde —dijo para no darle tiempo a Siwon para pensar en algo.

***

Donghae obtuvo permiso para omitir la primera clase ya que la enfermera de la escuela le había dicho que fuera a su habitación, porque iba a quitarle la venda a Donghae de la muñeca. Donghae no pudo agradecerle lo suficiente porque no esperaba con ansias reunirse con Eunhyuk hoy. Sabía que podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y si. Durante la clase, Eunhyuk estaba actuando de manera inquietante en comparación con Donghae, porque a Donghae le costaba mucho pensar en algo que ayer. Cada vez que sus ojos y los de Eunhyuk se encontraban accidentalmente, inmediatamente tenía que voltear la cara y cubrirla para ocultar su sonrojo. Podía sentir los ojos enojados de Eunhyuk en él todo el tiempo porque Donghae estaba siendo tan obvio sobre algo que estaba sucediendo.

La misión de Donghae este día fue evitar a Eunhyuk tanto como sea posible. Y como Eunhyuk parecía hacer lo mismo, era una tarea fácil. Cada vez que alguien en su clase se aburría y decidía hacer o decir algo a Donghae, como llamarlo perro sin hogar o empujarlo en el corredor, Eunhyuk mantenía la distancia, fingiendo que estaba haciendo algo con su teléfono y saliendo antes que el otro. Había terminado de hacer o decir lo que fuera a Donghae.

 

Durante el almuerzo, se reunieron con Kibum y Ryeowook, como siempre, para decidir qué iban a comer. Tanto Kibum como Siwon ya habían decidido qué iban a comer en un restaurante bastante caro. Donghae lo sabía solo por su nombre ya que nunca había estado allí. Sabía que ninguno de sus tres amigos llamaría caro a ese restaurante, o de lo contrario no lo mencionaría. Pero para Donghae lo era y su billetera no le permitía ir a comer allí. Así que solo negó con la cabeza y dijo que simplemente no tenía ganas de comer aquí. Y Ryeowook, siendo el ser humano de buen corazón que era, decidió no comer allí tampoco para que Donghae no tuviera que estar solo. Se separaron, Kibum y Siwon se fueron a ese restaurante, mientras que Donghae y Ryeowook se quedaron e intentaron decidir qué comer. Al final decidieron no comprar nada y simplemente hacer su propio almuerzo.

Al terminar llamaron a sus amigos y les dijeron que ya habían regresado a la escuela. Pero pronto iban a comenzar sus lecciones, en aproximadamente quince minutos, y decidieron reunirse después de la escuela.

Donghae y Ryeowook caminaron juntos hacia el edificio principal, hablando un poco sobre todo mientras lo hacían. Donghae se sorprendió de lo fácil que era hablar con Ryeowook, y de lo lindo que era en realidad el más joven. Estaban tan ocupados hablando y riendo que no se dieron cuenta de que ambos habían dejado de caminar. Pero se vieron interrumpidos por una carcajada que no era demasiado desconocida. Ambos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Sungmin y a un chico cuyo nombre Donghae olvidó riendo a carcajadas, mientras estaban de pie junto a Eunhyuk y Shindong. Los ojos de Eunhyuk y Donghae se encontraron por accidente y Donghae sintió esa sensación incómoda de antes. Se volvió para mirar a Ryeowook otra vez, esperando que el más joven no hubiera notado el cambio de humor. Pero Donghae no tuvo esa suerte.

—¿Qué pasa, hyung? —preguntó Ryeowook. Pero en lugar de responder a Donghae, quien se dio cuenta de que estaban parados frente a los retretes, le dijo que lo esperara mientras desaparecía dentro de la habitación detrás de ellos.

 

Eunhyuk observó atentamente cómo Donghae dejaba a su amigo y entraba en el baño. Sungmin, Shindong y Junsu hablaban en voz alta sobre cosas sin importancia y Eunhyuk los interrumpió, diciendo que necesitaba usar el baño. Los tres asintieron, sin escuchar realmente lo que Eunhyuk había dicho mientras seguían hablando y riendo.

 

Donghae se estaba limpiando la cara con algo de papel cuando el chico que usaba el único cubículo ocupado abrió la puerta. Tan pronto como el desconocido dejó a Donghae, desabotonó cuidadosamente los tres primeros botones de su camisa para ver que chupetón en su cuello, para asegurarse de que estuviera allí. ¿Quería que estuviera allí? No. Honestamente, no. Si alguien lo viera, causaría un caos y a Donghae no le gustaba mentir. Ni siquiera era bueno en eso. Pero a él tampoco le disgustó la marca. Esa fue en realidad la única prueba de que algo sucedió entre él y Eunhyuk.

Suspiró y estaba a punto de abotonarse de nuevo cuando se abrió la puerta principal. Donghae se congeló. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que esto sucedería?

Miró al bailarín a través del reflejo del espejo en silencio, pero cuando el otro se acercó, Donghae comenzó a caminar rápido para salir de la habitación y evitar al mayor. Pero no llegó a ninguna parte cuando Eunhyuk lo detuvo al agarrarlo por la muñeca. Donghae tiene un mal presentimiento. Intentó retirar su mano, pero en un segundo fue empujado dentro de uno de los cubículos. Eunhyuk cerró la puerta con llave antes de presionar a Donghae contra la pared.

—¿Qué te pasa? —siseó, obviamente furioso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Deja de actuar tan jodidamente raro.

Donghae lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Estás jodidamente loco? ¿Por qué estás siendo tan obvio? Deja de actuar como chica.

—Déjame en paz —respondió Donghae mientras empujaba a Eunhyuk tan lejos como podía en ese pequeño espacio y se estiró para abrir la puerta. Pero Eunhyuk fue más rápido y lo detuvo una vez más, empujándolo contra la pared, pero esta vez colocando ambas manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—¿Quieres que  _te_  deje  _solo_? ¿Precisamente ahora? Deja de ser tan ridículo. Me esta molestando.

Donghae no lo miró a los ojos, porque tenía miedo de comenzar a llorar cuando pensaba en la humillación de ayer. Lo menos que podía hacer ahora era intentar y tener algo de dignidad.

—¿Fui yo? —preguntó Eunhyuk de repente.

Donghae tuvo que mirarlo para saber de qué estaba hablando Eunhyuk. Vio a Eunhyuk mirando fijamente su cuello. —¿Quién más sería? —preguntó y se enojó un poco porque la pregunta era más que estúpida.

—No lo sé —dijo Eunhyuk y sonrió—. Tal vez solo actúas inocente.

¿Llamó a Donghae una puta?

Donghae no pudo evitar darle una bofetada al bailarín, tan fuerte que casi nació un eco. Cuando Donghae se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido; su mano picaba y la sonrisa de Eunhyuk ya no estaba allí, se arrepintió. Lo lamentó profundamente. Eunhyuk giró lentamente su rostro, mirando directamente a los ojos del joven y por un momento Donghae estuvo seguro de que Eunhyuk lo iba a golpear.

Estaba a punto de disculparse, sintiéndose asustado, pero decidió mantener su dignidad. Se preparó para el golpe, tensando todos los músculos que podía tensar. A pesar de que solo tardó un segundo en registrarse, vio a Eunhyuk levantar la mano e inmediatamente cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo nada más que miedo.

Escuchó el golpe, pero no lo sintió. Después de unos segundos se atrevió a abrir lentamente un ojo; dándose cuenta de que Eunhyuk había golpeado la pared del cubículo, justo al lado de la cabeza de Donghae. Miró la mano; los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiendo rápido, antes de volverse para mirar al bailarín. E inesperadamente los ojos de Eunhyuk se suavizan. Alejó las manos.

—Joder —maldijo. En el fondo sabía que estaba mal culpar a Donghae, ya que él también tenía cierta responsabilidad en todo esto. Y a pesar de que trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que simplemente no le importaba, no podía—. No quise decir las cosas que dije ayer. No de esa manera —Donghae abrió de nuevo los ojos, pero esta vez con sorpresa. ¿Eunhyuk se  _disculpaba_?—. Simplemente no sé qué hacer contigo. No sé lo que quieres.

—Entonces solo eres estúpido.

Donghae estaba probando su suerte y por un momento también se arrepintió. Eunhyuk frunció el ceño, e incluso miró al joven, claramente no le gustaba lo que Donghae acababa de decir. Pero decidió no insultar a Donghae, porque estaban presionados por el tiempo ya que alguien podría venir. Se quedó callado y dejó que Donghae terminara.

—Ya te dije cómo me siento y qué quiero. Si aún no lo entiendes, entonces eres un idiota.

Oh, me dolió no poder responderte. Eunhyuk tenía algunas palabras dulces en mente que solo pidieron ser dichas. Pero las contuvo y trató de prestar atención, no solo  _escuchar_ , lo que Donghae estaba diciendo.

—No me gustó lo que dijiste ayer y realmente me dolió.

Eunhyuk comenzó a pensar. Intentó olvidar que alguien podría interrumpirlos o, peor aún, escuchar a Eunhyuk hablar con Lee Donghae. Pero ese pensamiento todavía estaba allí; una pequeña voz que dice  _Estás en un gran problema si alguien te ve, Hyukjae. Te arriesgas mucho con esta absurda conversación._ Suspiró de frustración antes de callarse por un momento y escuchar; buscando cualquier sonido que les dijera que no estaban solos. Pero cuando ninguno de los dos habló fue tan silencioso como la tumba.

—No seremos pareja —comenzó y reflexionó sobre sus palabras—. No vamos a tener cita. Así que si me llamas tu novio, personalmente te daré una paliza. Porque no lo soy. Y nunca lo seré tampoco —pensó dos veces, antes de decir lo último que tenía en mente. Pero decidió decirlo de todos modos—. Pero voy a dejar de ver a otras personas.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Donghae y tuvo que contener la sensación de querer abrazar al otro. Pero para Eunhyuk, la voz que le decía que esto estaba mal y era peligroso se hacía cada vez más fuerte. ¿Tal vez no fue demasiado tarde para retractarse de todo? Si alguien no hubiera caminado dentro del sanitario en ese momento, en realidad podría haberlo retirado todo. Eunhyuk entró en pánico y presionó una mano contra la boca de Donghae, a pesar de que Donghae ni siquiera estaba en medio de decir algo. Con un poco de suerte, la persona que entrara se iría justo después de...

—¡Eunhyuk-ah!

Oh, mierda. Eunhyuk se congeló e incluso presionó su mano más fuerte contra la boca de Donghae, como si se estuviera asegurando de que ni siquiera se escucharan las respiraciones silenciosas. Donghae también se congeló, pero no por la misma razón. Esa voz no pertenecía a Sungmin o Shindong. Ni siquiera a ese tercer chico cuyo nombre Donghae siempre olvidó. No, la voz le pertenecía a otra persona. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y trató de aguantar la respiración por completo, y pensó que tenía los ojos llorosos. Recuerdos borrosos de una noche fría cruzaron su mente.

_—¿Qué tenemos aquí?_

_—¿Qué están haciendo dos tortolitos como ustedes aquí a esta hora?_

_—Oh, ya están camino a casa. Entonces creo que no deberíamos molestarles._

Golpes, patadas, sangre y sudor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no escuchar la voz del otro y no recordar lo que solo quería olvidar.

—¡Eunhyuk!

Donghae hizo una mueca por cada vez que ese chico hablaba. Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando Eunhyuk golpeó ligeramente su mejilla para llamar su atención. —Ni. Siquiera. Respire —Eunhyuk claramente articuló antes de abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para dejarse pasar e inmediatamente cerró la puerta tan pronto como salió.

—¿Qué? —Donghae escuchó a Eunhyuk preguntar al otro lado de la puerta.

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre esta noche.

—¿Ahora? ¿No podemos hacerlo más tarde?

Escuchó inquietud en la voz de Eunhyuk. ¿Fue porque sabía que Donghae estaba escuchando?

A pesar de que Donghae estaba en este momento muerto de miedo, todavía podía registrar lo que el otro y Eunhyuk estaban diciendo.

—No, porque está lleno de gente afuera...

—Hyung —interrumpió Eunhyuk—. Vamos a hablar más tarde. De verdad. Estoy teniendo un dolor de cabeza en este momento. Y mi clase comenzará pronto. Te llamaré cuando termine las clases, ¿de acuerdo?

Hubo un silencio y Donghae pudo jurar que podían oírlo respirar. O moverse, aunque estaba tan inamovible como una estatua.

—Toma esto ahora, entonces. No quiero llevarlo alrededor —dijo el otro y por un segundo la curiosidad pareció ser más grande que el miedo—. Llámame cuando hayas terminado. Yo, Kangin y los demás saltearemos la última clase, por lo que nos reuniremos en el centro. ¿Lo tienes?

Eunhyuk debió haber asentido porque el otro se fue sin que Eunhyuk dijera nada más. Donghae no sintió nada más que alivio cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Pero aún se tensó cuando Eunhyuk abrió la puerta del cubículo. La cerró y lo volvió a asegurar. No sostenía nada y, como no llevaba una bolsa en este momento, Donghae descubrió que el objeto debía de ser algo lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber en el bolsillo de Eunhyuk. Pero no lo preguntó porque sabía que Eunhyuk no respondería sino que se enfadaría. Y el chico ya estaba en aguas profundas.

Todos los estudiantes ya se habían ido cuando los dos hombres salieron del baño ya que eran los únicos que no estaban en clase. Ni siquiera los amigos de Eunhyuk o Ryeowook estaban allí, y cuando Donghae revisó su celular, vio que Ryeowook le había enviado un mensaje de texto, disculpándose por haberse ido. Pero a pesar de que eran los únicos estudiantes que estaban fuera del aula, no volvían a caminar juntos, ya que Eunhyuk prefería faltar a la clase por completo que arriesgarse a ser vistos juntos.

***

Como era viernes por la noche, Donghae esperaba que fuera una noche tranquila. No muchos de los estudiantes pasan los fines de semana en la escuela, desde el viernes y el sábado, donde los únicos días en que no tuvieron que seguir la regla de las 10.

Siwon salió con algunos amigos y le preguntó a Donghae si quería venir. Pero como ya había hecho planes con Kibum, y pasó la noche en su habitación jugando con él. Al parecer, Ryeowook también estaba en el centro, así que los dos estaban solos.

Se divirtieron por completo; o en su mayoría Donghae, ya que Kibum aún intentaba actuar algo serio, aunque había aprendido años atrás que eso era bastante imposible en relación con Donghae. Estaban jugando uno de los juegos de mesa de Ryeowook cuando Donghae sin darse cuenta se bajó un poco el cuello de la camisa para rascarse. Kibum se calló de inmediato. Se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró la barbilla de Donghae con el pulgar y el índice y giró la cabeza para ver mejor el cuello de Donghae. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—¿Q-Qué es qué? ¿Qué?

Con su mano libre, Kibum señaló el cuello de Donghae. Pasó su pulgar libre por encima, viendo si era algún tipo de suciedad, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era sus ojos oscurecidos. —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó de nuevo.

Donghae quitó la mano de Kibum de su barbilla. —Me lastimé —lo intentó con Kibum y le lanzó una mirada que lo hizo sentir ridículo.

—¿Quién hizo eso? —Kibum preguntó de repente.

—Nadie.

—¿Así que te lo hiciste tú mismo? —preguntó Kibum y comenzó a levantar la voz—. Deja de tratarme como si fuera un jodido idiota y dime quién hizo eso.

Donghae no respondió. Un millón de cosas pasaron por su mente de lo que debía responder, pero no se atrevió a mentir ni a decir la verdad.

—¿Estás viendo a alguien?

—No.

Kibum se rió entre dientes, aunque no fue una risa feliz en absoluto. —¿Así que solo estás follando?

—No me hables así.

El más joven le dirigió una mirada asquerosa antes de levantarse y prepararse para irse, pero Donghae fue lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo, agarrando la mano de Kibum. Se acercó para pararse frente a él, entre Kibum y la puerta. —Dime quién lo hizo —dijo Kibum de nuevo.

—No lo haré.

Kibum sacó su mano con dureza del agarre de Donghae. Empujó al mayor ya que estaba parado en su camino; la espalda de Donghae golpeó la pared con fuerza. Antes de que Donghae se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Kibum lo había empujado, la puerta se cerró de golpe y Kibum ya se había ido.

Donghae intentó llamar después de que eso sucedió, pero Kibum no respondió. También subió a su habitación, pero Ryeowook, quien ya había regresado, le dijo que Kibum había decidido quedarse en casa este fin de semana. Donghae no sabía dónde vivía Kibum, a pesar de que se conocían desde hacía años, ya que todas las veces que se habían encontrado habían sido en Mokpo. Así que él no podía ir allí. Tampoco le preguntó nada a Ryeowook al respecto ya que no quería contarle lo que había sucedido y arrastrarlo a esto. En su lugar, solo asintió, diciéndole que intentaría llamarlo (aunque sabía que no lo haría porque ya lo había intentado durante horas) y se fue.

Más tarde, cuando Siwon regresó, le recordó a Donghae que él también se quedaría en casa este fin de semana, ya que aparentemente Donghae olvidó que Siwon se lo había dicho. Donghae no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste porque ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir con alguien. Además, no quería que se le recordara que era uno de los pocos estudiantes que no podía ir a casa durante los fines de semana. Tal vez ni siquiera durante las vacaciones. Pero Siwon, que tiene mala conciencia, trató de animarlo recordándole que al menos Ryeowook se quedaría en la escuela durante el fin de semana. Eso ayudo.

Cuando Siwon estaba a punto de irse, Donghae decidió acompañarlo por una calle para que él mismo pudiera caminar. También quería ayudar a Siwon a llevar algunas de sus maletas que Siwon llevaba; maletas llenas de ropa vieja que Siwon quería dejar en su antigua habitación. Cuando volvía solo, intentaría llamar a Kibum nuevamente y luego, después de eso, Ryeowook y él habían decidido reunirse en la habitación de Ryeowook y Kibum para ver una película. Y así lo hicieron.

Sin embargo, Siwon y Donghae comenzaron a caminar bastante tarde, ya que Siwon seguía olvidando una y otra cosa y al final no abandonaron su habitación hasta alrededor de las diez. Caminaron juntos por las calles oscuras, hablando mientras lo hacían. Siwon le contó a Donghae algunos recuerdos de la infancia y Donghae le contó sobre Mokpo. A pesar de que habían compartido una habitación por un tiempo, todavía tenían cosas nuevas que decirse y ambos escucharon lo que el otro tenía que decir.

Donghae pensó en hablarle de su padre, ya que se sentía listo ahora, pero no ahora porque no quería arruinar el buen humor. Decidió contárselo otro día. Tenían mucho tiempo. Alrededor de las once, Siwon le dijo a Donghae que parara porque ya estaban muy lejos de la escuela y ya era muy tarde.

*

En el piso de Donghae casi todas las habitaciones estaban vacías; algunos estudiantes estaban afuera de fiesta, mientras que otros habían decidido hacer lo mismo que Siwon y Kibum y quedarse en casa. Pero una habitación no estaba vacía; la habitación 205. Allí, una cara aniñada preocupada intentaba llamar a su compañero de habitación desaparecido que no contestaba su teléfono.

*

—Dios, no me di cuenta de que caminaste tan lejos conmigo. Estamos prácticamente justo afuera de mi casa. ¿Quieres que camine por algunas calles contigo?

Donghae se rió y negó con la cabeza. —No te preocupes por eso.Tus maletas son bastante pesadas. Necesitabas a alguien como yo para ayudarte a llevarlas.

El más alto se rió entre dientes. —¿Qué, crees que eres más fuerte que yo?

—No juzgues a un libro por su portada.

Ambos se rieron juntos.

*

Estaba asustado. Sus rodillas y manos temblaban y su corazón latía rápido. Sabía que lloraría después de esto, siempre lo hacía. Se quedó mirando el cuchillo en su mano. A pesar de que ya había olvidado cuántas veces lo había sostenido, aún le daba una sensación desconocida de tener un arma en la mano, como si fuera la primera vez. Siempre lo había hecho.

*

—¿Seguro que vas a estar bien? —preguntó Siwon, por segunda vez.

Donghae se rió un poco. —¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien? —respondió.

—Vete directamente a la escuela. Y llámame cuando llegues —dijo Siwon, mientras caminaba hacia atrás, todavía frente a Donghae.

—Estás empezando a sonar como mi madre —Donghae se rió y tuvo que gritarle a Siwon para que lo escuchara—. Llamaré cuando llegue al dormitorio. ¡Adiós!

Siwon comenzó a trotar en dirección opuesta mientras Donghae seguía caminando a un ritmo lento.

*

No fue por las cosas: todos tenían más que suficiente dinero para comprar casi lo que quisieran. Entonces, ¿cuál era la razón? ¿Qué podría ser que valiera la pena hacer algo como esto? ¿Solo para demostrar que pueden hacer algo como esto? ¿Así era? Eunhyuk no lo sabía.

Quizás la razón era que simplemente eran siete chicos inmaduros y estúpidos; sí, chicos, porque aún ninguno de ellos era un hombre, haciendo algo malo. Tal vez la razón no fue más profunda que eso.

*

Donghae seguía caminando lentamente, pateando una o dos piedras pequeñas mientras lo hacía. Llevaba demasiado tiempo caminando, ya era pasada la medianoche y odiaba admitir que se había perdido. Levantó el teléfono para llamar a Ryeowook y decirle que no se preocupe, que estaría allí tan pronto como encontrara el camino correcto de regreso a la escuela.

*

Sonó la alarma, diciéndoles que no eran bienvenidos, y escuchó a sus amigos gritar, gritando de pánico como siempre lo hacían cada vez que algo salía mal y luego los escuchaba correr. Sabía que también necesitaba correr o si no, solo Dios sabe lo que va a pasar. Pero no quería correr. Tal vez si alguien lo encontraba así, paralizado con un cuchillo en la mano, sería rescatado. Tal vez. Cerró los ojos; se sentía como si necesitara tragar con fuerza o de lo contrario vomitaría su corazón.

*

Donghae encontró algunas calles y tiendas familiares y casi saltó de alegría. Pero entonces algo más llamó su atención cuando de repente escuchó varios pasos, chocando contra el asfalto mientras la gente corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la dirección de Donghae. Levantó la cabeza y los vio; un grupo de hombres de la misma edad corriendo, todos cubriéndose la cara con algo; una máscara, una gorra o una capucha. El grupo lo superó en segundos, sin darle una sola mirada y más adelante, Donghae vio una ventana rota que conducía a una tienda de ropa cara. Movió los ojos y miró al grupo que ya estaba tan lejos que apenas podía verlos. ¿Eso era un robo?

*

Ya no podía escuchar a los demás. Probablemente ya estaban muy lejos, en un lugar seguro. Pero luego decidió que esto no podía terminar así. Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte, por su propio bien. Se guardó el cuchillo en el bolsillo y se quitó la máscara de aspecto médico que le cubría la nariz y la boca para facilitar la respiración. Empezó a correr. Resolverá esto, tarde o temprano, pero no quedará atrapado. Corrió, con todas sus fuerzas; ojos cerrados y un nudo en la garganta. No quería ver ni escuchar nada y simplemente seguía corriendo, conteniendo las lágrimas prohibidas.

*

Donghae seguía mirando la dirección en la que habían desaparecido. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería llamar a alguien? ¿Gritar? Levantó su teléfono con manos temblorosas, dándose cuenta de que algo debía hacerse. No escuchó a la última persona que corría en su dirección y la persona estaba demasiado perdida en su mente para darse cuenta de que Donghae estaba solo en la oscuridad, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El chico se estrelló contra Donghae tan pronto como Donghae se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y se dio la vuelta. Ambos cayeron, el otro cubrió su frente con dolor y Donghae sangraba por la nariz y tenía los ojos llorosos por el choque. Se asustó, con una mano cubriéndose la nariz, cuando se dio cuenta de que este chico era un miembro del grupo que huía y el otro se asustó al darse cuenta de que alguien lo había visto. Estaba a punto de volver a ponerse su máscara, que ahora solo cubría su barbilla, pero se congeló: movimientos, respiración, latidos del corazón, todo. Donghae levantó la vista y pensó que sus ojos debían estar engañándolo. Abrió la boca y tuvo que forzar las palabras.

—¿H-Hyukjae?

 


	13. Chapter 13

Donghae no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba de camino al internado después de ayudar a Siwon con algunas maletas, y ahora estaba repentinamente sentado en el suelo; le dolía el trasero por la caída y tenía sangre en las manos, pantalón y camisa. La sangre salía de su nariz. Vio a Eunhyuk huir; con una mano en la frente. Debe haber estado mareado, ya que estaba tambaleándose cuando corría. Aunque eso no parecía que lo detuviera.

Donghae echó la cabeza hacia atrás e intentó evitar con una mano que la sangre corriera; sintiendo el flujo de sangre corriendo por su garganta. Al darse cuenta de que no podía quedarse allí, se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas y lentamente comenzó a caminar. Simplemente caminó, sintiéndose entumecido, como una persona muerta, todavía sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Incluso olvidó a dónde se suponía que debía ir, y tuvo que detenerse por un momento para pensar.

Después de unos minutos de silencio vio esa poderosa pancarta, con ese maldito nombre, y por un momento de repente se arrepintió de haber entrado a esta escuela. Incluso lamentó saber el maldito nombre, Internado SM, de este lugar abandonado.

—¡Hola, chico nuevo!

Una voz desconocida llamó y Donghae se congeló. Sus sentidos le dijeron que corriera, que corriera con todas sus fuerzas, porque ahora estaba jodido. Se imaginó a los chicos de antes, muy probablemente los mismos chicos que lo habían lastimado, parados justo detrás de él. Era pasada la medianoche, y nadie estaría allí para ayudarlo.

Sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Estaba muerto, seguro. Iban a lastimarlo y nadie lo ayudaría. Se dio la vuelta lentamente; sintiendo que su corazón estaba en su boca.

—Te ves aterrorizado —dijo el hombre mayor que estaba detrás de él, solo. Él se rió, pero tenía una mirada seria tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que Donghae tenía sangre sobre él—. ¿Que pasó?

Donghae, sintiéndose como un idiota debido a su paranoia, necesitó unos segundos para pensar quién era el otro, y luego recordó el nombre de Leeteuk. No podía sentirse más aliviado porque los chicos que tenía en mente no eran los que estaban parados detrás de él. —Me tropecé —respondió, sintiéndose enfermo por el sabor de la sangre. Se agachó y escupió, para no tener que tragársela.

—Lo siento, olvidé tu nombre —dijo Leeteuk, mientras ponía la mochila que colgaba de su hombro abajo. Se agachó y comenzó a buscar dentro, segundos más tarde sacó algunas servilletas—. Dime otra vez y no lo olvidaré —sonrió, mientras le daba las servilletas a Donghae.

—Lee Donghae —Donghae respondió y agradeció, antes de reemplazar sus manos con la servilleta.

"Te caes mucho, ¿no? Tal vez deberías ver a un médico sobre eso.

Donghae se rió entre dientes. "No te preocupes por eso. Solo soy torpe.

El mayor se rió un poco y sacudió la cabeza. —De todos modos —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio". Estaba de camino a casa. Te veré por ahí. Y trata de no tropezar para entonces —Donghae sonrió un poco, sobre todo por cortesía, ya que realmente no estaba de buen humor.

Cuando Donghae regresó a la escuela, subió a la habitación de sus amigos y fue recibido por un preocupado dongsaeng. Ryeowook casi entró en pánico al ver la sangre en su hyung y preguntó una y otra vez qué había sucedido. Donghae le contó la misma historia que le había contado a Leeteuk, y Ryeowook no lo cuestionó.

~ * ~

El fin de semana pasó dolorosamente lento. Donghae ya no veía a Eunhyuk, lo que no lo sorprendió en absoluto. Pero todavía no podía evitar buscarlo; miró por encima del hombro cuando caminó para ver si estaba en algún lugar de la habitación, caminando más lento de lo necesario en el pasillo para ver si alguien salía de su habitación. Lo hizo a pesar de que sabía que Eunhyuk ya no estaba en la escuela.

Decidió no pensar en lo que había visto nunca más. No llegaría a ninguna parte y lo único en que pensaría sería en cientos de preguntas. En cambio, esperaría pacientemente a que Eunhyuk regresara y luego preguntaría. Pero incluso ese pensamiento parecía estúpido, porque se trataba de Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk necesitaría un milagro para decirle a Donghae lo que estaba pasando. Pero aún así, Donghae no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar.

Sin embargo, no todo fue malo. Durante el inquietante suspenso, comúnmente conocido como 'el fin de semana', Kibum finalmente decidió responder a la llamada de Donghae. Se disculpó por reaccionar exageradamente y por empujarlo, mientras que Donghae se disculpó por... bueno, no lo sabía. Simplemente asumió que había hecho algo mal para que Kibum reaccionara así.

—¿Estás viendo a alguien? —preguntó Kibum de repente, interrumpiendo la historia sin sentido de Donghae sobre los peces—. ¿O no fue algo serio?

La pregunta tomó a Donghae por sorpresa y necesitaba pensar en lo que Kibum estaba preguntando y qué responder. —Realmente no quiero hablar de eso —dijo con cuidado, temeroso de volver a enojar a Kibum—. Te diré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo. Simplemente no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—Por supuesto.

A pesar de que lo dijo, Donghae aún podía escuchar un ligero indicio de ira en la voz del otro. Pero no había nada que Donghae pudiera hacer al respecto, así que al final decidió dejarlo pasar.

~ * ~

Lunes. Finalmente. Y Eunhyuk evitándolo no sorprendió a Donghae en absoluto. Pero Donghae todavía se sentía casi aliviado por al menos ver a su cobarde compañero de clase. Pero dado que Eunhyuk se aseguró de estar siempre rodeado de mucha gente, gente a la que no le gustaba Donghae ni un poco, Donghae nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir una sola palabra al bailarín.

Era frustrante, y Donghae se enojó porque Eunhyuk actuaba tan inmaduro, como si de repente ahora tuviera miedo de Donghae. Aunque sabía que Eunhyuk no podía evitarlo para siempre. En realidad, podría evitarlo hasta las 9.30 p.m. 9.30 Donghae supuestamente necesitaba terminar su práctica de baile para que Eunhyuk pudiera comenzar la suya. Sí claro.

Donghae no tenía ánimo para practicar en este momento, así que tan pronto como llegó a la sala de práctica, se acercó para sentarse junto a la puerta, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Se puso cómodo para la espera.

Encontrar a Eunhyuk en la sala de práctica fue incómodo. Más de lo que Donghae pensó que sería. Pero, de nuevo, ¿qué más podía esperar? Cuando Eunhyuk llegó por primera vez, vestido con pantalones de chándal, una camiseta sin mangas y su bolso familiar colgado sobre su hombro, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Donghae. Pero después de dar algunos pasos en la habitación, saltó un poco sorprendido al ver a Donghae en el espejo reflejado. Donghae se levantó y cerró la puerta y se colocó frente a la puerta, la única salida. Donghae esperándolo no sorprendió a Eunhyuk en absoluto.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Donghae.

Eunhyuk ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, pero siguió mirando a Donghae a través del reflejo del espejo. Consideró si debería tirar a Donghae o irse. —¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó, solo porque quería darse unos segundos más para pensar en lo que debía responder.

—Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando.

Al darse cuenta de que Eunhyuk no sabía cómo escapar de esto, decidió irse, como siempre hacía. Comenzó a caminar hacia Donghae. Y Donghae, claramente sabiendo lo que Eunhyuk quería hacer, habló. —No me estoy moviendo.

—Voy a hacer que te muevas.

Donghae extendió su mano derecha, su mano haciendo contacto con el pecho de Eunhyuk mientras suavemente le impedía caminar. —Háblame —dijo—. Por favor.

Eunhyuk dejó caer su bolso del hombro. —¿Por qué debería?

—Porque me importa. Y quiero saberlo.

El bailarín guardó silencio, pero siguió mirando al más joven.

—Háblame —repitió Donghae, pero aún no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Estaba pensando en eso? Donghae no lo sabía, y le molestó muchísimo, no ser capaz de decir o adivinar lo que Eunhyuk tenía en mente—. ¿De verdad quieres vivir así?

—Sí —Eunhyuk respondió, mientras recogía su bolso del suelo—. Ahora déjame en paz.

—Estás mintiendo.

Eunhyuk suspiró ruidosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con molestia. —¿Puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó de repente.

Donghae tardó un tiempo en registrar lo que el otro había dicho. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, asintió. ¿Realmente se lo iba a decir? —Sí, por supuesto.

Eunhyuk empujó suavemente a Donghae fuera del camino y Donghae, demasiado sorprendido por la pregunta, se dejó a un lado. —Entonces no llames a la policía.

—Hyuk... —antes de que Donghae tuviera tiempo de cerrar la puerta frente a él.

**

Algo estaba mal con Eunhyuk. Donghae no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Todo apuntaba en esa dirección; algo estaba mal con él.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido cuidadosamente; el profesor de coreano le dijo que Eunhyuk una vez fue un buen chico y Eunhyuk hacía cosas ilegales junto con los hyungs. ¿Sungmin también estuvo involucrado? Pensó en lo que Eunhyuk había hecho a otros estudiantes, así como al propio Donghae. Donghae quería saber, pero sabía que Eunhyuk no se lo diría tan fácilmente.

En primer lugar, necesitaba ganarse la confianza de Eunhyuk. No hasta saber que estaba realmente mal con Lee Hyukjae. No se rendiría y haría todo lo posible para ganarse la confianza de Eunhyuk, sin importarle si llevaría días, semanas, meses o años.

—¿Estás estudiando? —preguntó Siwon de repente.

Donghae se salió de sus pensamientos y bajo la cabeza para mirar su cuaderno vacío. —Uh —dijo—. Sí.

Siwon se rió entre dientes de que Donghae era un mentiroso tan malo. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Donghae antes de llevarse la sábana hasta las orejas. —Apaga las luces cuando hayas terminado.

Donghae asintió, olvidando que Siwon no estaba mirando. Tenía otras cosas en mente, de todos modos. Se acercó para apagar la lámpara del techo antes de acostarse. Podría, al final, conocer al verdadero Hyukjae.

~ * ~

El día escolar al día siguiente parece pasar aún más lento que ayer. Donghae fue empujado una vez por algunos estudiantes durante un breve descanso. No sabía si eran amigos de Eunhyuk o no, ya que Eunhyuk no estaba allí. El choque contra la pared ni siquiera fue tan malo. Era simplemente molesto. Tan malditamente molesto. Después de la escuela, el equipo de baile tendría una práctica juntos, y Donghae no sabía si debía esperarlo. Probablemente no debería. Pero ya había decidido que hablaría con Eunhyuk hoy, después de la práctica. O al menos inténtalo.

Los estudiantes estaban sentados en silencio en sus asientos, suspirando y esperando que el reloj se moviera más rápido. Faltaban diez minutos para que termine las clases. Incluso Sungmin, que era uno de los estudiantes más ruidosos, estaba callado.Donghae se dio la vuelta discretamente y vio a Eunhyuk y Sungmin hablando en voz baja por una vez, Eunhyuk se reía de vez en cuando de algo estúpido que Sungmin dijo que Donghae no podía escuchar.

Recibió un ligero golpe en el brazo y se volvió para mirar a Siwon, quien era el que quería su atención. Siwon no tuvo que hablar con Donghae para entenderlo. Sus ojos y cejas claramente decían "no mires". Donghae se encogió un poco de hombros y suspiró, mirando al reloj como lo hacían los otros estudiantes.

Sonó el timbre y los estudiantes se despertaron de inmediato, ya que recuperaron automáticamente su fuerza y energía. Comenzaron a hablar en voz alta, levantándose de sus asientos para guarda sus cosas. Mientras Siwon y Donghae se preparaban para irse también, Siwon le dijo a Donghae que él y algunos amigos cenarían afuera hoy y le pidieron que viniera. Donghae sabía que los amigos de Siwon eran esnob, personas que siempre tenían que mirar el precio antes de comprar algo para asegurarse de que fuera lo suficientemente alto, y Donghae le dijo "no, pero gracias" sin tener que pensarlo dos veces.

Acercó su silla al pupitre; viendo a Eunhyuk, Sungmin y Shindong salir de la clase. Shindong estaba escribiendo algo en su teléfono, Sungmin le lanzó a Donghae una mirada desagradable y Eunhyuk lo ignoró por completo.

**

Alrededor de las 7 p.m., Donghae tuvo la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Como hacía demasiado calor en su habitación, tomó un libro y un vaso de agua antes de caminar hacia la cocina y sentarse en uno de los sofás. Era el único allí y lo disfrutó por completo.

Eso fue hasta que escuchó pasos en el pasillo, caminando hacia la cocina y deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que no fuera alguien que le importara que Donghae estuviera allí. Se sorprendió cuando vio que era Eunhyuk, quien estaba solo, sin sus amigos.

Eunhyuk le dio a Donghae una rápida mirada antes de hacer lo que había hecho todo el día; ignorarlo. Donghae lo observó mientras el bailarín se acercaba al fregadero de la cocina, levantando sus manos para tomar un vaso limpio y vacío antes de abrir el grifo. —¿Dónde está Sungmin-ssi? —preguntó Donghae.

Eunhyuk cerró el grifo y bebió un poco antes de responder. —Cuidad.

—¿Por qué no fuiste?

—No es asunto tuyo.

El bailarín derramó lo último del agua y dejó el vaso allí, sin molestarse en lavarlo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Donghae y cerró su libro, antes de que Eunhyuk tuviera tiempo de regresar a su habitación.

Eunhyuk miró sospechosamente a su alrededor, asegurándose de que fueran los únicos allí, antes de girarse para mirar al otro. —No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

Donghae se levantó del sofá y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el ansioso adolescente. —¿Por favor? Solo dame un minuto —Eunhyuk una vez más se volvió para mirar el corredor, para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara; la idea de ser atrapado cuando hablaba con Donghae, no solo por sus amigos sino por cualquiera, era aterradora. Se giró para mirar a Donghae nuevamente. —Siwon no volverá hasta tarde —dijo Donghae, ya que todavía necesitaba convencer a Eunhyuk—. ¿Por favor?

Eunhyuk tuvo una sensación incómoda al entrar en la habitación de Donghae por primera vez. Miró a su alrededor discretamente ya que no quería parecer demasiado curioso; adivinando fácilmente qué lado era el de Donghae y qué lado era el de Siwon. Cuando estaba parado en medio de la habitación, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Donghae; esperando impacientemente a que Donghae dijera algo ya que quería irse lo antes posible.

—Solo quería disculparme por lo de hoy —dijo Donghae, mientras se acercaba al mayor. Eunhyuk se encogió de hombros y Donghae no sabía si era un "no me importa" o un "está bien". Eso le recordó a Donghae cómo deberían obtener el primer premio a la mejor comunicación de la historia. Pero conociendo a Eunhyuk probablemente no era un "está bien"—. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—No me importa.

Que respuesta.

—No te enojes conmigo —dijo en voz baja y suave, acercándose un poco más; parado justo en frente de su compañero de clase. Vio que a Eunhyuk se le ponía la piel de gallina; se le erizó el pelo de los brazos, y él sonrió.Comenzó a mover su boca cada vez más cerca de la de Eunhyuk y Eunhyuk no se movió hacia atrás para evitarlo. En cambio, incluso se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

Donghae se detuvo, sus labios apenas tocando los de Eunhyuk; ambos respirando en la boca del otro.

—Lo siento —Donghae susurró de nuevo. Pensó ver a Eunhyuk asentir levemente, antes de que el bailarín cerrara impacientemente esos últimos centímetros que impedían que sus labios se tocaran. Se besaron, las manos de Donghae se movió para abrazar al mayor por el cuello, mientras que una mano de Eunhyuk se abrió paso alrededor de la cintura de Donghae y la otra en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Donghae; presionando la boca de Donghae contra la suya.

—Donghae-yah, ¿sabes dónde...?

Silencio. La oración de Siwon se redujo a la mitad, al igual que las acciones de Donghae y Eunhyuk. Los tres se congelaron en sus posiciones, sin moverse ni un centímetro y sin saber qué decir: los dos amantes secretos abrazados y Siwon de pie en la puerta con los ojos y la boca bien abiertas.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, Eunhyuk empujó a Donghae, tal vez con demasiada dureza, pero honestamente no podía importarle menos. Lentamente movió la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Donghae, preguntando qué demonios estaba pasando, mientras el otro hacía lo mismo; ambos estaban igual de confundidos y sorprendidos.

—Uh... —Siwon dijo estúpidamente, siendo quien rompió el silencio.

—Siwon-ah —Donghae comenzó, a pesar de que no tenía idea de qué decir.

—Perdón por... —Siwon pensó la palabra correcta—... interrumpir... te —inmediatamente se fue, sin dejar que Donghae dijera algo más.

En el momento en que Siwon cerró la puerta, Eunhyuk explotó. —¡Dijiste que no estaba aquí! —gritó—. ¿Qué pasa si le dice a alguien?

—No lo hará.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, estúpido? ¿Qué mierda se supone que debemos hacer ahora? Dios, eres tan jodidamente estúpido. Idiota, podrías...

—¡Te lo digo, no se lo dirá a nadie!

Ambos comenzaron a alzar la voz; ambos están molestos por diferentes razones.

—Sabes qué —dijo Eunhyuk, y de repente Donghae supo que esto podría terminar imposiblemente en el buen sentido—. Jódete. Solo me causas problemas —comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. Cada vez que te acercas a mí, me pones en problemas. Y se está volviendo bastante molesto ahora. Tu siempre...

—¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

Eunhyuk no continuó su oración pero se quedó en silencio. Había logrado alcanzar la manija de la puerta, pero no la presionó para abrir la puerta. Pensó en una respuesta y, absurdamente, no pareció encontrarla. ¿De qué estaba realmente asustado?

—¿Qué tiene de malo estar con alguien como yo?

Suspiró y para sorpresa de Donghae no sonó enojado o arrogante. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al más joven. —Esto no puede terminar de una buena manera y lo sabes —dijo y Donghae sintió por primera vez que Eunhyuk estaba hablando desde su corazón—. No importa cuánto digas que te gusto, sabes que esto no puede terminar de una buena manera. Porque no me gustas. Y nunca me gustarás.

Lo que dijo Eunhyuk no sonó como un insulto, una amenaza o una burla. Sonaba honesto. Aunque Donghae literalmente podía sentir a Eunhyuk estirando su brazo, hacia el pecho de Donghae y agarrando su corazón con fuerza para darle un fuerte y doloroso apretón.

—¿Por qué insistes en aferrarte a mí, cuando sabes que no tengo ningún interés en ti?

—¿Por qué todavía me dejas aferrarme a ti?

Eunhyuk se rió sarcásticamente. —Nunca...

—Dijiste que dejarías de ver a otras personas. Y supongo que es por mi —Donghae se acercó un poco más—. ¿Por qué todavía me dejas? —Eunhyuk no respondió—. Debe haber una razón, de lo contrario no hubieras dicho eso.

¿Estupidez? ¿Impulsividad? ¿Lujuria? Eunhyuk no lo sabía. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa; ciertamente no era amor. Fácilmente podía dejar ir a Donghae sin sentirse triste, ni siquiera un poco. Pero Donghae tenía razón, algo debe estar allí para que Eunhyuk tolere que Donghae se entrometa. No importaba si era estupidez, impulsividad o simplemente lujuria, todavía había algo de eso allí. Probablemente los tres.

Suspiró profundamente. —Solo asegúrate de que no se lo diga a nadie, ¿entiendes? —dijo, y esta vez sonó un millón de veces más amable que antes—. Lo digo en serio.

Donghae le dirigió una sonrisa, un guiño y un pulgar hacia arriba antes de salir de la habitación para encontrar a Siwon.

Siwon estaba en la cocina, claramente todavía estaba perplejo cuando Donghae se acercó y lo arrastró de regreso a su habitación. Por supuesto, Eunhyuk ya se había ido cuando regresaron. —Vaya, eso fue... altamente inesperado —dijo Siwon, rascándose la cabeza mientras caminaba para sentarse en su cama.

Donghae se rió entre dientes y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. —No solo para ti.

Siwon pensó por un momento, abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró sin haber dicho una palabra. Incluso respiró profundamente en silencio para hablar, preparándose, pero no encontró palabras. Se rió entre dientes sin palabras. —Sí, muy inesperado —, repitió—. ¿Estás saliendo?

Donghae sacudió la cabeza. —Realmente no lo llamaría "salir"'.

Siwon asintió un poco para sí mismo, tan confundido como parecía Donghae. —Pero él... ¿te gusta?

Donghae sacudió la cabeza. —Lo amo.

Era otra cosa más para agregar a la lista de sorpresas de Siwon y una vez más abrió los ojos y la boca. —¿Q-qué? ¿Hablas en serio? —un asentimiento—. ¿Y él está enamorado de ti?

—Ni siquiera le gusto.

—¿Alguien lo sabe?

—No, sólo tú.

Siwon suspiró profundamente. —Cuando llegaste aquí —comenzó—. Te dije que lo más inteligente sería mantenerte alejado de ellos —Donghae asintió levemente, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, como lo haría un niño cuando sus padres lo regañaran—. No dije eso sin una razón.

—Lo sé.

—Aparentemente no —Siwon no usó un tono de enojo cuando le habló. No era ira, era otra cosa. ¿Decepción?—. De todas las personas, Donghae.

—Irónico, ¿no?

Siwon se rió entre dientes, sin estar seguro de qué demonios estaba pensando el otro. Vio como Donghae caminaba lentamente y finalmente se sentó también en la cama de Siwon. —¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó Siwon; está más preocupado que el propio Donghae por la situación.

—No lo sé —dijo Donghae honestamente y se encogió de hombros. La respuesta claramente no complació a Siwon en absoluto. Miró a Donghae como si estuviera bromeando con él o simplemente fuera estúpido—. Realmente no lo sé. Voy a tratar de llevar esto. Tal vez no dure más que solo unos días —cambió de posición para enfrentarse por completo a su compañero de cuarto—. Simplemente no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Obviamente, a Siwon no le gustó lo que acaba de ver. O lo que estaba escuchando, ya que Donghae prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que lo apoyara. Pero Donghae era su amigo, y sin importar lo que sucediera, Siwon siempre apoyaba a sus amigos. Asintió después de suspirar pesadamente. —No lo haré —dijo.

Donghae le dio una sonrisa angelical; una sonrisa que ni siquiera una persona como Eunhyuk podría decir que no. —Gracias Siwonie —dijo y Siwon solo podía reírse de sí mismo.

**

Llegó la noche y las prácticas de baile esperaban tanto a Donghae como a Eunhyuk, y todos los demás estudiantes de baile de la escuela. Y cuando llegó Donghae vio que incluso Sungmin, que no era parte del equipo, había decidido venir a ver. Eso estaba en contra de la regla, ya que solo a los que estaban en el equipo de la escuela se les permitía estar en la sala de práctica a esta hora. No es que esperara que a Eunhyuk o Sungmin realmente les importara.

Sorprendentemente, Donghae no fue tan ignorado como lo había sido primero. Ni siquiera por Eunhyuk. En realidad, Eunhyuk parecía admitir que Donghae era un buen bailarín, ya que la mayoría de las veces dejaba que Donghae estuviera en la primera fila. Pero como Eunhyuk estaba totalmente a cargo del baile de la escuela, no había maestros allí. Y la idea de estar solo con Eunhyuk y sus amigos le dio escalofríos a Donghae.

Aún así, la práctica fue sospechosamente buena. Donghae todavía fue ignorado la mayor parte del tiempo, por supuesto, pero eso fue mucho mejor que ser intimidado. Estaban trabajando en una nueva coreografía, que Eunhyuk había hecho, y si Donghae no entendía, sabía que sería inútil preguntar. Entonces, en cambio, ya se había asegurado a sí mismo que prestaría atención a todo lo que Eunhyuk dijera e hiciera.

Sin embargo, se maldijo por no darse cuenta de que era Eunhyuk quien estaba bailando. Era Eunhyuk moviendo sus caderas así y Eunhyuk con sus ojos más oscuros cada vez que se enfocaba en su propio baile y se olvidaba de todos los demás. La concentración de Donghae se fue por la ventana tan pronto como la música comenzó a sonar y Eunhyuk comenzó a mover su cuerpo flexible.

De repente, Donghae, obviamente sin prestar atención a sí mismo como debería, olvidó el siguiente paso. Giró a su derecha y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había hecho mal. De repente se encontró presionado contra Eunhyuk, estómago contra estómago. Eunhyuk agarró la parte superior de los brazos de Donghae para evitar que Donghae se cayera debido a la pérdida de equilibrio y no había forma de evitar que sus ojos se encontraran.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —escuchó a Sungmin sisear de repente, con puro disgusto. Donghae no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que Sungmin estaba hablando con él, antes de sentir que dos manos lo empujaban, tan pronto como Eunhyuk le soltó los brazos. Perdió el equilibrio cuando sus propios pies chocaron entre sí y cayó. Levantó la vista y vio a Sungmin parado allí, con los brazos cruzados como si fuera a castigarlo por algo que había hecho. No respondió la pregunta de Sungmin, ya que estaba seguro de que la reacción de Sungmin no cambiaría, sin importar lo que dijera—. No lo toques, bicho raro.

Lo que exactamente Donghae había hecho mal no estaba realmente claro para Donghae en este momento. Pero tenía más o menos una corazonada. Y si Donghae chocando con Eunhyuk por accidente en realidad era la razón, entonces no sabía el tiempo que debía reír o llorar. Sungmin estaba actuando como una perra, una novia celosa y sobreprotectora que estaba en su período. Era absurdo. Miró a Eunhyuk y vio que no les estaba prestando atención. El bastardo se miraba en el espejo, arreglando su cabello ya arreglado.

Sungmin le dio una última mirada de disgusto antes de girar sobre sus talones. En serio, pensó Donghae y se rió en silencio para sí mismo, este chico no puede ser auténtico.

Cuando todo terminó, Donghae fue el último en abandonar la sala de práctica. Todos los demás chicos y chicas se fueron juntos, hablando, bromeando y riendo juntos; dejando a Donghae atrás. Se sintió como si fuera hace cientos de años que Donghae experimentó eso; estar rodeado de amigos risueños. En su escuela anterior, Donghae era un chico tranquilo y popular, tanto entre chicas como entre chicos. Pero ahora era un don nadie; alguien que la gente preferiría evitar antes que ser su amigo.

Miró a su alrededor en la habitación cuadrada y suspiró profundamente. No podía dejar de pensar en Sungmin.

¿Qué pasaría si Sungmin lo supiera? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo supiera? No solo los amigos de Eunhyuk, sino los pocos amigos que Donghae tenía aquí también. Ryeowook, Kibum, incluso su familia. Incluso Leeteuk a quien acaba de conocer. Millones de preguntas pasaron por su mente. ¿Qué dirían ellos? ¿Se decepcionarían de él, como Siwon? ¿O simplemente se enojarían? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía si esta "relación" duraría lo suficiente como para que la gente lo supiera. No sabía nada, y eso lo molestó. Aunque sabía que estaba enamorado, ni siquiera conocía a Eunhyuk como persona. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca llegaría a conocerlo tampoco, aunque intentara con todo su corazón entender al otro? Nadie podía asegurarle que sería un final feliz; no Siwon, no Eunhyuk y ni siquiera él mismo.

Suspiró por última vez antes de apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta.

 


	14. Chapter 14

****El sol brillaba fuerte y claro; despertando a Donghae y Siwon antes de que lo hiciera el despertador. Ambos chicos adolescentes gruñeron, maldiciendo al sol por salir tan temprano.

—¿Qué hora es? —murmuró Siwon, su cara presionada contra la almohada; un intento de mitigar la fuerte luz del sol.

Donghae, quien también estaba usando la almohada como protección, murmuró algo inaudible, que Siwon entendió como un "no sé". Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que ambos estudiantes decidieran reunir todo su sentido común y levantarse de su cama.

Por alguna razón, había un poco de tensión en el aire, pero la razón de eso era bastante obvia para ambos. Aunque ninguno de ellos se atrevió a mencionarlo; Donghae porque no estaba seguro de si Siwon quería saber y Siwon porque no estaba seguro de si Donghae quería decirle. Pero ya habían logrado convertirse en amigos cercanos, así que eventualmente Siwon decidió hablar. No tenía idea de cómo comenzar la conversación, así que mientras estaba parado frente al espejo, arreglando su corbata del uniforme, decidió ir directamente al grano.

—¿Cómo empezó todo?

—¿Con Hyukjae? —preguntó Donghae, que acababa de terminar de hacer su cama. Luego se sentó.

—"Eunhyuk" —Siwon corrigió e incluso suspiró un poco molesto por la audacia de su compañero de cuarto—. Y sí, con él.

—¿Recuerdas el viaje que hicimos con el profesor a ese bosque? ¿Cuándo nos emparejamos a él y a mí? —en el reflejo del espejo, Donghae pudo ver a Siwon bajando la barbilla—. Lo sé —dijo Donghae—. No sabía que resultaría así.

El más alto se dio vuelta para mirar al más joven y mirarlo a los ojos cuando estaba hablando con él. —Sinceramente, no tengo idea en qué te estás metiendo, Donghae —dijo y Donghae solo pudo asentir de acuerdo—. Pero sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, espero que no te arrepientas de esto —Donghae siguió asintiendo—. Y somos amigos, así que si las cosas van mal, ya sabes —Siwon se encogió de hombros, claramente no estaba acostumbrado a decir esas cosas—. Al menos sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

El más bajo se iluminó de inmediato. No pudo evitarlo y solo tuvo que abrazar a su amigo alto. —Lo sé —dijo y sonrió. Siwon solo pudo suspirar mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

El asiento de Eunhyuk estaba vacío en su primera clase, y el profesor no preguntó al respecto. Lo mismo con la segunda, tercera y cuarta clase y esos profesores tampoco preguntaron al respecto. A Sungmin, que cambió entre actuar como la novia y la madre de Eunhyuk, tampoco le importó y Donghae llegó a la conclusión de que estaba enfermo y ya había informado a sus profesores. Aunque eso no impidió que Sungmin, Shindong y algunos otros estudiantes se rieran, comentaran o pusieran los ojos en blanco cada vez que Donghae dijera o hiciera algo.

Pero como todos los demás días, Donghae sobrevivió y casi dejó escapar un grito de felicidad cuando sonó la enorme y ruidosa campana; anunciado a los estudiantes que el día finalmente había terminado.

Después de pasar algunas horas con sus amigos, él y Siwon regresaron a su propia habitación. Siwon decidió estudiar por un tiempo, y como Donghae no sentía lo mismo, salió de la habitación para no molestar a su amigo. Con un libro en las manos se sentó en uno de los sofás de la cocina; sus rodillas cerca de su pecho y sus pies en el asiento. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

Después de un par de minutos oyó que se abría una de las puertas y Donghae, curioso por naturaleza, se inclinó hacia adelante, sin pensarlo siquiera, para tener una mejor vista del pasillo. Allí, vio a Sungmin saliendo de su habitación y la de Eunhyuk. Teniendo en cuenta sus pantalón corto y su camiseta sin mangas, sus gafas de sol y su bolso Donghae podrían adivinar fácilmente que no volvería pronto. Vio como el mismo chico de su edad cerró la puerta, se ajustó las gafas y comenzó a caminar.

Esperó hasta que escuchó la entrada principal del dormitorio de los chicos abrirse y cerrarse, antes de dejar el libro en la mesa frente a él, se levantó y rápidamente corrió a tocar la puerta para ver si Eunhyuk también se había ido.

—Tienes la llave, ¿por qué tocas? —escuchó una voz irritada desde el otro lado de la puerta, y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en los labios del menor. Llamó de nuevo, pero nadie abrió. No fue hasta el cuarto golpe cuando escuchó pasos pesados y enojados caminar hacia la puerta, y Donghae tuvo que retroceder para asegurarse de que la puerta no lo golpeara cuando se abriera—. ¡¿Qué?! —siseó Eunhyuk, claramente no le gustaba quien lo estaba molestando.

Su cabello apuntaba en todas las direcciones posibles y llevaba pantalón de chándal gris y, como Sungmin, una camiseta sin mangas similar que solo hacía que sus brazos definidos se vieran aún mejor. Al darse cuenta de que era Donghae parado frente a él, se despertó completamente, miró a su alrededor en el pasillo antes de agarrar la manga de la camisa de Donghae y jalarlo hacia su habitación con un solo movimiento. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para mirar al más joven, claramente no le gustó su visita. —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó y no esperó una respuesta antes de volver a la cama. Le dio la espalda a Donghae y se subió la colcha hasta la barbilla.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Donghae.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Obviamente, eso fue un sí.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —Eunhyuk no respondió, lo que no sorprendió a Donghae en absoluto, por lo que se acercó para sentarse en el pequeño espacio que quedaba en la cama de Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk no se movió para darle más espacio—. Déjame ver.

Eunhyuk se sentó, pero no dejó que Donghae obtuviera lo que quería. En cambio, se sentó para echar directamente a Donghae. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, a pesar de que no quería una respuesta—. No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para...

Donghae colocó ambas manos a ambos lados de las mejillas de Eunhyuk, ignorando la rudeza de Eunhyuk, y se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar sus frentes. Eunhyuk se calló de inmediato. —Sí —dijo Donghae, sin mirar a los ojos de Eunhyuk sino a su frente—. Tienes fiebre.

Saliendo de su estado petrificado, Eunhyuk empujó a Donghae lo más suavemente que pudo. —¿Qué pasa contigo y el toqueteo? —preguntó y frunció el ceño, a pesar de que terminó viéndose bastante lindo que amenazador en p opinión de Donghae.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Siempre estás tocando a todos, hasta el punto en que incluso se vuelve molesto. Y siempre estás tan malditamente cerca y te agarras a todos. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Lo hacía parecer como una especie de enfermedad que Donghae parecía tener, y en lugar de sentir curiosidad por eso, Eunhyuk no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

—No me pasa nada —dijo Donghae—. Soy una persona pegajosa.

—Entonces detenlo. Me está poniendo paranoico...

—La mayoría de las veces no parece importar —dijo honestamente Donghae. Eunhyuk frunció el ceño nuevamente y resopló, antes de volver a su posición anterior en la cama; una vez más con su espalda hacia Donghae—. Además —añadió Donghae—. Solo lo hago con personas que aprecio.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Eunhyuk se movió en su cama para encontrar una posición más cómoda y finalmente le dio a Donghae más espacio para sentarse. —Lo que sea —murmuró, pero el hecho de que fuera un poco entusiasta "lo que sea" hizo sonreír a Donghae.

~ * ~

Eunhyuk tampoco estaba en la escuela al día siguiente, aunque eso era lo último que Donghae tenía en mente. Por alguna razón, su última clase parecía ir dolorosamente lenta.

Lo que decía su profesor de historia era, por el momento, completamente desinteresado y Donghae ni siquiera podía fingir que estaba escuchando. Y para empeorar las cosas, Siwon y Donghae quedaron atrapados cuando hablaban demasiado, por lo que el profesor enojado ordenó a Donghae y a otro chico hablador que cambiaran de lugar. Con un suspiro silencioso, Donghae agarró sus libros y se levantó, para sentarse junto a una bella rubia con la que Donghae nunca había hablado antes. Le dio a la chica a su lado una sonrisa incómoda, sintiendo el aroma de un perfume caro tan pronto como se acercó, como si pidiera permiso para sentarse a su lado, y ella respondió con una sonrisa mucho más cómoda.

Donghae se sentó y abrió su libro antes de colocar un codo sobre el escritorio; apoyó la barbilla en su mano y miró por la ventana a su lado. Suspiró una vez más, tan silencioso como antes.

El profesor seguía hablando sobre el tema que fuera. Cuando Donghae se despertó de sus sueños, vio que Siwon parecía tan aburrido como él mismo; si no más, porque Donghae al menos tenía una ventana para entretenerse. Miró a la rubia sin que ella lo notara porque estaba demasiado ocupada escribiendo lo que el profesor decía en su cuaderno rosa. Se dio cuenta de que su letra estaba ordenada y sus uñas eran largas.

Volvió la cara para mirar por la ventana y de repente ya no estaba de humor para soñar despierto. Vio a un hombre sentado en un banco, con el cuerpo erguido inclinado hacia adelante, con las piernas abiertas y los codos apoyados sobre cada rodilla. A su lado había otro hombre sentado, su espalda apoyada contra la pared detrás de ellos; un caataño más alto con el pelo recogido en su famosa coleta. A pesar de que estaban bastante lejos, Donghae podía ver claramente quiénes eran los dos chicos sentados allí.

Observó a Leeteuk inclinarse un poco hacia adelante para tocar la rodilla de Eunhyuk con estímulo y Donghae estaba demasiado lejos para ver la reacción de Eunhyuk. No tenía idea de que eran amigos. Ni siquiera sabía que en realidad se conocían. Y luego, ese famoso grupo de mini mafioso caminó hacia los dos hombres, con Heechul caminando frente a ellos como siempre, y Donghae sintió que su estómago se encogía al ver a su superior, la distancia no hacía ninguna diferencia. Leeteuk fue el primero en levantarse de su posición, mientras que Eunhyuk solo levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus hyungs, e incluso Donghae pudo ver que había cierta tensión entre ambos mayores.

Leeteuk todavía parecía tranquilo, a pesar del hecho de que no tenía a ninguno de sus amigos allí con él, hasta que Heechul se acercó y lo empujó hacia atrás con una mano. Algunos de los amigos de Heechul que estaban parados detrás de él se prepararon, sin embargo, Leeteuk trataría de defenderse. Pero Leeteuk no hizo nada. En cambio, se volvió para mirar a Eunhyuk, probablemente dijo algo y le dio un golpecito rápido y alegre en su hombro derecho. Se fue, sin siquiera mirar a los mismos hombres de su edad.

—¿Me prestas tu borrador? —la voz suave hizo que Donghae casi saltara un poco sorprendido. Giró la cara para mirar a la chica a su lado. La miró sin saber por qué o qué quería, ya que no había estado escuchando lo que había dicho.

Ella sonrió un poco. —El borrador —repitió y asintió hacia el borrador gris de Donghae; su largo cabello dorado se agitaba un poco. Donghae lo agarró y se lo dio, sus manos tocándose, sin decir nada—. Gracias —dijo y sonrió de nuevo antes de borrar lo que acababa de escribir.

A pesar de que Eunhyuk también había faltado a clase hoy, Donghae dudaba que todavía estuviera tan enfermo como ayer, ya que lo había visto afuera durante la clase de historia y porque vino a su práctica de baile por la noche. Aunque eso no sorprendió a Donghae. Lo que lo sorprendió fue que Eunhyuk llegó quince minutos antes de lo que debería haberlo hecho, a las 9:15 p.m.

—Llegas temprano —dijo Donghae después de apagar la música que estaba bailando.

—¿Te importa? —fue la respuesta de Eunhyuk mientras caminaba hacia el reproductor de CD y sacaba el disco de Donghae.

—Me quedan quince minutos.

Eunhyuk ignoró las protestas del otro y puso su propia música. Donghae solo podía suspirar mientras caminaba para sentarse detrás del mayor, con la espalda contra la pared. Honestamente, no le importaba.

Mientras el bailarín hacía en lo que era mejor, Donghae consideró si debía preguntar por qué no había estado en clase hoy o no. Vio a Eunhyuk perderse, sin prestar atención a Donghae sentado detrás de él; coincidiendo perfectamente con el ritmo de la música y sus movimientos. No, pensó Donghae, probablemente no debería preguntar.

A Donghae le gustaba sentarse allí, solo mirarlo. Pero tarde o temprano se acabó el tiempo y antes de darse cuenta, Eunhyuk se detuvo y apagó la música. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba haciendo, por qué se detuvo, pero no lo hizo ya que la pregunta sería más que estúpida. En cambio, se levantó de su posición.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Eunhyuk de repente al cambiar sus zapatos de práctica a sus zapatillas de deporte casuales.

—Un poco —respondió Donghae cuando él también comenzó a prepararse para irse, guardando sus CD.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

La pregunta fue inesperada y tomó a Donghae desprevenido. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al mayor; estando completamente seguro que sus oídos le estaban jugando una broma. —¿Me preguntas eso? —preguntó estúpidamente.

Eunhyuk podría responder eso seguramente de una manera agradable. —No —dijo—. Estoy preguntando a todos los demás, excepto a ti, idiota.

Cada día que pasaba Donghae parecía volverse un poco más inmune al sarcasmo de Eunhyuk. Así que simplemente lo ignoró. —Ya son las 10 —dijo después de mirar al reloj—. ¿No está todo cerrado a esta hora?

—¿Parece que me importa? —respondió Eunhyuk y balanceó su bolso sobre un hombro—. Y conozco algunos lugares que aún están abiertos. ¿Vienes o no? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez esperando una respuesta antes de irse.

Donghae miró el reloj nuevamente con una mirada molesta antes de mirar a su compañero de clase. —Nos meteremos en problemas si alguien nos ve.

—Eso no importa —dijo Eunhyuk y abrió la puerta para irse. Aunque no llegó tan lejos.

—¡Espera!

Eunhyuk se rió entre dientes, sin importarle darse la vuelta.

**

A pesar de que estaba oscuro, Eunhyuk tuvo cuidado al recordar con quién estaba caminando realmente. Por lo tanto, llevaba su famoso tapaboca, cubriéndose la barbilla, la boca y la mitad de la nariz, y cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha del suéter. Sin embargo, a Donghae no le importó, ya que sabía que estaba completamente fuera de lugar, Eunhyuk solo preguntaba si quería comer algo con él.

No se dijeron una palabra el uno al otro al caminar y, curiosamente, Donghae no lo encontró incómodo, ya que casi se estaba acostumbrando. Como Donghae no tenía idea de a dónde iban, mantuvo su distancia dos o tres pasos detrás de Eunhyuk. Pero Donghae se puso un poco más nervioso por cada paso que dieron. No tenía idea de a dónde iban ni de lo caro que sería el restaurante. Donghae tenía un límite en lo que podía gastar cuando se trataba de comer fuera, ya que no tenía expectativas de que Eunhyuk pagara por él.

El lugar que Eunhyuk eligió les convino a ambos. No era caro con camareros con uniformes elegantes ni McDonald's. Después de que Eunhyuk se aseguró de no conocer a nadie allí, se sentaron en una mesa vacía y ordenaron lo que querían. Pero cuando obtuvieron su comida, todavía no se decían una palabra. El silencio no murió hasta que Donghae decidió romperlo.

—¿Eres amigo cercano de Leeteuk hyung? —preguntó de repente.

Eunhyuk levantó la vista de su plato de comida, sus palillos presionados contra sus labios, y Donghae inmediatamente vio claramente que no le gustaba que Donghae le preguntara eso. El primer impulso de Donghae fue retractarse, pero no lo hizo. ¿Cuánto progresarían realmente si tuviera que retractarse de todo lo que a Eunhyuk no le gustaba? A Eunhyuk no le importó responder, pero solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante al joven para advertirle antes de volver a centrar su atención en su comida. Tomó otro bocado. Pero Donghae era terco y dejó sus propios palillos sobre la mesa.

—No te pregunto qué piensas de él o cuánto tiempo lo conoces. Solo pregunto si son amigos cercanos —no hubo respuesta y Donghae comenzó a cansarse de que Eunhyuk actuara así. Realmente, era solo una pregunta simple—. ¿Lo eres? —preguntó Donghae de nuevo y de repente Eunhyuk golpeó sus palillos y sus manos sobre la mesa, haciendo que sus cuencos chirriaran por las vibraciones. Algunas personas se giraron para mirar de dónde venía el sonido, antes de mirar a los adolescentes donde les dijeron que estaban siendo groseros y maleducados. Donghae se congeló.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —siseó Eunhyuk—. Así que deja de preguntar o te dejaré aquí con esa billetera vacía tuya.

Esta vez, Donghae fue el que se quedó en silencio. Bajó la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos fijos en su comida casi intacta.

Siempre, siempre, siempre la gente le recordaba cuán diferente era en comparación con los otros estudiantes. Esa distancia, esa diferencia siempre estaría ahí y la gente la repetía una y otra vez; intimidándolo en la escuela solo porque aparentemente no valía tanto como ellos. Y, por supuesto, Eunhyuk no sería una excepción.

—Acabo de perder el apetito —dijo en voz baja antes de levantar rápidamente su billetera, dejando suficientes billetes en la mesa para pagar lo que había ordenado—. Gracias de todos modos, Eunhyuk-ssi —se levantó de la mesa, acercó cuidadosamente su silla a la mesa y salió del restaurante.

Eunhyuk, se quedó solo, solo vio como Donghae pronto desapareció de la vista. Miró la comida casi completa que el otro había dejado antes de inclinarse hacia adelante; sus codos descansando sobre la mesa y sus dedos masajeando sus sienes. Soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello castaño. A la mierda, pensó. Me importa una mierda

**

Por un momento, Donghae lamentó haber dejado el restaurante. No porque quisiera volver a Eunhyuk, sino porque no sabía el camino de regreso. Se maldijo por haberse perdido por enésima vez. ¿Qué le pasaba a él y estar afuera solo y perdido durante la noche? Pero al menos esta vez tenía su teléfono con él. Llamó a la primera persona que le vino a la mente.

Aparentemente no estaba tan lejos de la escuela, ya que a Kibum solo le tomó alrededor de diez minutos llegar.

—Sabes que estamos rompiendo las reglas, ¿verdad? —fue lo primero que dijo Kibum al acercarse a su hyung; sus dos manos en cada bolsillo.

—Lo sé y lo siento. No te habría llamado si supiera el camino de regreso. De verdad.

Kibum le dio una sonrisa perezosa. —Me alegra que me hayas llamado de todos modos.

Donghae le devolvió la sonrisa y enganchó su brazo alrededor del más joven.

—¿Te importa si tomamos otro camino de regreso? —preguntó Kibum—. Un poco más largo —el moreno sacudió la cabeza y el aire fresco lo hizo acercarse un poco más a su dongsaeng.

Ambos caminaron lentamente, Donghae todavía sostenía a su viejo amigo e hicieron lo que siempre hacían; hablar un poco de todo. Y como siempre, Donghae era el que más hablaba y a Kibum no le importaba. Fue todo lo contrario, lo disfrutó, como siempre. Ninguno de los dos habló de nada importante, aunque ambos parecían tener cosas importantes en mente.

Donghae no pudo evitar ver la diferencia entre Eunhyuk y Kibum. A los ojos de Kibum, Donghae era indiferente. No valía menos porque obtuvo una beca, no valía menos porque su familia provenía de la clase baja y no valía menos por su sexualidad y género. A Kibum le gustaba Donghae por quién era y no le importaba nada más. Eunhyuk no era como Kibum.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la escuela, casi veinticinco minutos después, Kibum dijo algo gracioso y Donghae se echó a reír, su cabeza se encontró con el hombro del menor mientras Kibum se reía entre dientes. Eso fue hasta que vieron a otro estudiante sentado en el suelo, justo al lado de la puerta; como si estuviera esperando. Ambos chicos se callaron cuando vieron a Eunhyuk mirarlos. Kibum no pudo evitar darle al mayor una mirada desagradable y como respuesta recibió una mirada fulminante. La felicidad en Donghae desapareció y caminó un poco más rápido, arrastrando a Kibum con él mientras lo hacía.

¿Lo había estado esperando? A pesar de que la idea era agradable, Donghae no se atrevió a pensar que Eunhyuk realmente lo había estado esperando. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar al bailarín por última vez, lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia su dormitorio, como si hubiera terminado de esperar. Tal vez, solo tal vez, realmente le importaba un poco.

 


	15. Chapter 15

—¡Lee Donghae! —Donghae saltó sorprendido, las patas de la silla emitieron un sonido chirriante contra el piso de madera; despertando a casi toda la clase—. ¿Estas escuchando?

Donghae asintió rápidamente, a pesar de que era obvio tanto para él como para el profesor que estaba mintiendo. Su profesor de coreano era el que más le gustaba a Donghae. Fue quien aceptó a Donghae desde el principio, dándole una cálida bienvenida cuando Donghae llegó por primera vez y asegurándose de que Donghae sobreviviera a su viaje en el bosque, a pesar de estar emparejado con alguien como Eunhyuk. Pero a Donghae que le gustara como profesor no era suficiente para que a Donghae le gustara el tema.

El profesor le sonrió un poco y asintió, lo que le dio a Donghae una mala conciencia por la falta de interés en este tema. Continuó hablando de los famosos escritores coreanos y Donghae hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse concentrado. Y luego, cuando terminó la clase, el profesor le pidió a Donghae que se quedara un poco más.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó, cuando él y Donghae se quedaron solos en su salón de clases.

—Bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el profesor, incrédula en su voz.

Donghae asintió. —Algunos estudiantes siguen siendo un poco malos. Pero no es nada que no pueda manejar. Y la mayoría de las veces la gente es muy amable —su mentira casi lo hizo reír a carcajadas. Especialmente cuando pensaba en todas las mañanas, se despertaba, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que nunca, ni siquiera hubiera entrado en esta escuela. Pero no importa cuán genial fuera el profesor, Donghae no quería que lo supiera.

—Bien —dijo el hombre mayor y sonrió un poco—. Si las cosas se salen de control, me lo dices y resolveremos esto junto con el director —Donghae asintió, hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento y salió del salón de clases, antes de que el profesor pudiera ver a través de su mentira.

Cuando Siwon preguntó qué quería el profesor, Donghae le dijo, y Siwon suspiró ante la deshonestidad de su amigo. Pero Siwon sabía mejor que nadie que Donghae se negaba a dejar que sus propios problemas molestaran a otra persona, y Siwon sabía que argumentar en contra de eso sería inútil. Lo único que podía hacer era recordarle una y otra vez que no estaba solo y que Donghae ni siquiera podía expresar con palabras cuánto lo apreciaba.

 

Hoy Donghae no tenía ningún interés en reunirse con Eunhyuk. No lo estaba evitando, pero ciertamente no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Eso fue hasta que él, Siwon y un amigo de Siwon estaban sentados en el pasillo. El amigo de Siwon era bastante presuntuoso, y Donghae hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar que le desagradaba un poco el otro. Pero dado que Donghae era malo en simular simpatía, decidió sentarse en silencio y escuchar a Siwon y al otro, sin interferir.

Suspiró en silencio para sí mismo, un poco más aburrido por cada segundo que pasaba. Pero de la nada, de repente tuvo la sensación de ser observado.

Giró la cabeza hacia donde sus sentidos le decían que estaban los ojos y vio a otro grupo de chicos y chicas de la misma edad, todos ellos de la clase de Donghae sentados no muy lejos. Se dio cuenta de que la chica rubia que le pidió prestada su borrador estaba sentada allí, y ella debió sentir sus ojos porque giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Donghae también estaba a punto de volver la cabeza y fingir que en realidad nunca miró en su dirección, pero ella fue más rápida y le ofreció una sonrisa perfecta y agitó un poco la mano. A pesar de que la situación era bastante incómoda, Donghae hizo lo mismo. Claramente, ella no era la que lo había estado observando, por lo que volvió la cabeza antes que Donghae, de regreso para hablar con sus amigos. Y entonces Donghae lo vio; otra cara familiar en ese grupo.

Eunhyuk, quien claramente lo había estado mirando por un tiempo, se levantó de donde estaba sentado tan pronto como logró captar la atención de Donghae de su extraña telepatía. Se acercó al baño, asintió un poco en dirección al baño, lo suficientemente discreto para que otros no se dieran cuenta y Donghae entendió el punto. Después de que Eunhyuk desapareció por la puerta blanca, Donghae también se levantó y le dijo a sus amigos que regresaría antes de seguir al bailarín.

 

Eunhyuk se aseguró de que todos los cubículos estuvieran vacíos, asegurándose de que estaban solos, antes de caminar para abrir uno de ellos. Donghae entró con Eunhyuk cerrándolo y bloqueándolo detrás de ellos. Cuando estuvo a salvo, el mundo de congeló fuera de ese pequeño espacio, Eunhyuk buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó algunos billetes, la cantidad exacta que Donghae había dejado en la mesa del restaurante antes de irse. Estiró la mano y le dio el dinero a Donghae; el más joven levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Es esta tu forma de disculparte? —preguntó Donghae mientras aceptaba el dinero.

—¿Disculparme? —repitió el otro y levantó una ceja, como si no viera cómo eso era relevante y nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres decir? Solo estoy devolviendo tu dinero.

Donghae sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros. No necesitaba que Eunhyuk lo pusiera en palabras por qué lo estaba devolviendo, porque Eunhyuk no lo diría de todos modos. —Gracias —dijo y guardó el dinero en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

Eunhyuk no respondió, pero giró un poco su cuerpo para abrir la puerta. Pero no lo hizo, porque sintió que Donghae lo detenía agarrando su mano. —No te vayas —dijo Donghae con voz suave, y el primer impulso de Eunhyuk fue no dar vuelta por esa dulce voz.

Entonces, en lugar de irse, se acercó; su cuerpo haciendo contacto con el cuerpo de Donghae y sus labios casi tocándose. Donghae pudo sentir al otro respirando en su boca y cerró los ojos. El hecho de que estuvieran en un pequeño baño en la escuela, que probablemente sería el lugar menos romántico en el que Donghae podría pensar, no importó. Eunhyuk se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de Donghae, pero cuando Donghae intentó presionarlos y besarlo, Eunhyuk se apartó un poco, sonriendo cuando Donghae hizo un pequeño ruido de frustración. Pero antes de que Donghae tuviera la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo y juntar los labios, alguien abrió la puerta principal del baño. Eunhyuk deslizó su dedo índice entre sus labios y lo presionó suavemente contra los labios de Donghae; diciéndole que no haga ruido.

Permanecieron en silencio, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que Donghae sintió como si fuera a explotar. Escucharon cuando la persona que entraba se lavó las manos, tomó papel y salió. Eunhyuk, encontrando esto divertido, sonrió de nuevo; su dedo todavía impide que sus labios se toquen. Cuando retiró el dedo, Donghae suspiró aliviado; pensando que finalmente obtendría el beso que le estaban negando. Pero Eunhyuk era malvado, y acaba de colocar un pequeño beso en la esquina de la boca de Donghae.

—No aquí —susurró contra la esquina de su boca antes de abrir la puerta. Se fue, dejando atrás a un tembloroso y frustrado Donghae. Maldito bastardo.

~ * ~

Las horas pasaron.  Una hora, dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas. Y finalmente, sonó el reloj.

Dado que tanto Kibum como Ryeowook ya parecían haber cenando y que ni Siwon ni Donghae estaban de humor para salir hoy, decidieron hacer su propia cena. Pasaron un buen rato juntos, ya que ninguno de ellos era realmente tan bueno cocinando; y ambos se rieron del otro y sus propios fracasos al intentar cocinar algo correctamente.

Más tarde ese día, Donghae tuvo su práctica de baile nuevamente, y esta vez no se sorprendió al ver que Eunhyuk ya estaba allí. Aparentemente ya no le importaba pasar toda la hora con Donghae, de 9 p.m. a 10 p.m., en lugar de dividir la hora en 30 minutos cada uno. Pero eso no sorprendió a Donghae, considerando lo mucho que a Eunhyuk le encantaba bailar. Entonces, Donghae no se atrevió a pensar que Eunhyuk estaba allí por su bien, porque Eunhyuk lo ignoró, como si estuviera solo en la sala de práctica.

Bailaron la misma canción juntos, Eunhyuk al frente y Donghae unos pasos detrás de él, y si Eunhyuk notó que Donghae cometió un error, decidió no importarle y hacer lo suyo sin preocuparse por el otro.

En otras palabras, la hora pasó en silencio, con solo la música haciendo algún sonido hasta que Eunhyuk miró el reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta de que se había acabado el tiempo. Donghae se acercó para sentarse al lado de su bolso, sacando una botella de agua y Eunhyuk simplemente se sentó en el centro de la habitación, tratando de recuperar el aliento de su dura práctica.

Luego, por primera vez durante esa hora, Eunhyuk volvió su atención al castaño. Observó a Donghae beber de la botella húmeda y decidió hablar ahora, que Donghae no lo esperaba. —¿Con cuántos chicos te has acostado?

Antes de que Donghae tuviera tiempo de levantar su ceja ante esa pregunta al azar, se ahogó con el agua y comenzó a toser violentamente. Eunhyuk se rió entre dientes. —¿Qué? —preguntó, después de recuperar el aliento.

—Me dijiste antes de que no eras virgen —respondió el bailarín, todavía sonando tan impasible como antes—. Por eso te pregunto con cuántos chicos te has acostado.

—Uh... —dijo Donghae, sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza y sorpresa. Una pregunta como esa no es algo que se haga de la nada. Sin mencionar lo personal que era realmente el tema—. Uno.

—¿Quien?

Donghae frunció el ceño un poco y luego, al pensar en la situación, sonrió un poco. —¿Estás celoso?

—Curioso —Eunhyuk lo corrigió.

—Tuve una relación con alguien antes de llegar aquí, durante casi un año.

Aunque sonaba a celos, Donghae no podía estar seguro.  El hecho de que Eunhyuk no pareciera interesado en absoluto, hizo imposible que Donghae dijera lo que estaba pensando. En serio, solo parecía aburrido. Tal vez en realidad solo preguntaba por curiosidad.

—Apuesto a que fue con ese amigo tuyo más joven —dijo Eunhyuk y le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante y perezosa, como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo por descubrir algo. Se levantó de su posición y caminó para empacar sus cosas y prepararse para partir—. Lástima por él, ahora estás obsesionado conmigo.

Donghae tuvo la buena idea de responderle por hablar mal tanto a Kibum como a él. Pero conociendo a Eunhyuk como lo hizo, decidió dejar que el otro fuera. Simplemente podría ser un idiota demasiado confiado a veces, y Donghae lo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo.

Decidiendo ni siquiera molestarse en tratar de descubrir los sentimientos de Eunhyuk, Donghae regresó solo al dormitorio ya que Eunhyuk, por supuesto, no volvería con él. Decidió dormir temprano hoy y se fue directo a la cama tan pronto como regresó.

~ * ~

—...¡y tan pronto como regrese a casa, cocinaré tu plato favorito para ti!

Donghae se rió un poco y vio que su risa había llamado la atención de Siwon. Se encogió de hombros y señaló el teléfono, y Siwon solo le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. —Tengo que colgar ahora, mamá. La escuela comienza en unos quince minutos.

—Está bien, cariño —respondió su madre, todavía tan feliz como antes a pesar de que colgaron tan pronto—. ¡Asegúrate de comportarte! Y estudiar mucho y comer bien.

—Lo prometo.

—Ten cuidado cariño. ¡Adiós!

—Adiós.

Hablar tanto con su hyung como con su madre siempre hacía que el día del Donghae fuera más brillante, sin importar qué. Pero esta vez se puso un poco triste. Su madre había repetido constantemente cuánto lo extrañaba y cuánto esperaba ansiosamente la visita de Donghae a su casa. Donghae no tuvo el valor de decirle que no podría irse a casa pronto. La escuela no lo permitía, ya que había comenzado esta escuela más tarde que los otros estudiantes nuevos, y porque el viaje a casa sería costoso. Él mismo no podría pagarlo, y tampoco su madre o su hyung. Al menos no a corto plazo. Pero Donghae se lo guardó para sí mismo y suspiró un poco triste tan pronto como colgó. Siwon no se dio cuenta.

Ya que Donghae había dormido lo suficiente esta noche, sin pesadillas y totalmente ininterrumpido, se sentía más alerta y más feliz. Poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a las cosas y las pesadillas parecían ser algo del pasado. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, de haber logrado llegar tan lejos a pesar de que algunos estudiantes eran idiotas, a pesar de que Donghae no les había hecho nada.

~ * ~

La escuela de hoy no era nada diferente de todos los otros días escolares ordinarios. Donghae se aseguró de mantenerse alejado de las personas que no querían tenerlo cerca. Pero tuvo suerte, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes que eran las personas principales en su intimidación habían decidido faltar a la escuela hoy. No es que Donghae se quejara, de hecho, se sintió dos veces más feliz hoy que ayer. Así que el día transcurrió, sospechosamente tranquilo, con Donghae escuchando durante toda su lección, callado en clase y sin llegar tarde. No podía estar más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Después de la escuela, él y Ryeowook, ya que Kibum y Siwon habían hecho otros planes con otras personas, fueron al centro; Ryeowook compra algo de ropa y Donghae simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía del menor. Y antes de darse cuenta, habían pasado suficientes horas afuera y regresaron a la escuela. Al llegar, Ryeowook fue directamente a su habitación y a la de Kibum, diciendo que probablemente estudiaría por un tiempo y luego se iría a dormir porque estaba muy cansado, y Donghae se dirigió a su propia habitación donde Siwon ya había regresado.

A pesar de que Siwon y Donghae eran buenos amigos y siempre la pasaban bien juntos, ambos estaban aburridos hasta la muerte en este momento. Ninguno de los dos tenía la energía para hacer nada, y terminaron en sus propias camas, Donghae acostada sobre su estómago e intentando leer un libro, y Siwon sentado con la espalda contra la pared y tratando de leer el mismo libro, un libro que su profesor de inglés les había dicho que leyeran.

—¿En qué página estás? —preguntó Donghae.

—43 —dijo Siwon, y suspiró mientras pasaba rápidamente las páginas del libro; recordándose a sí mismo cuán grueso era el libro en realidad. Le quedaban al menos 300 páginas para leer.

—Bueno, lo estás haciendo mejor que yo —dijo Donghae, cuando vio la expresión deprimida de Siwon al mirar el libro—. Estoy en la página 24.

Siwon se rió entre dientes, aunque eso no era realmente un consuelo para él.

Después de veinte minutos, Donghae cerró el libro; decidiendo que no volvería a abrirlo por el resto de la semana. Pero aún no tenía nada que hacer durante otros veinte minutos, hasta que comenzara su práctica de baile. —Voy a hacer un poco de té —dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama—. ¿También quieres un poco?

Siwon asintió, a pesar de que realmente no escuchó lo que Donghae estaba diciendo, ya que su mente estaba tratando de concentrarse totalmente para entender lo que significaban las palabras extrañas en su libro.

 

—Necesito decirte algo.

—¿Hm?

Ambas voces eran familiares y Donghae pudo ponerles caras en un segundo. Dejó de caminar y decidió que la cocina estaba ocupada, y lo mejor que podía hacer era irse ahora que los dos hombres aún no lo habían visto. Si hubiera algo en este mundo que debería evitar, serían al dúo, Sungmin y Eunhyuk. Pero cuando de repente escuchó que se mencionaba su propio nombre, se congeló.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Lee Donghae? —preguntó Eunhyuk cuidadosamente.

Sungmin resopló ante ese nombre. —¿Honestamente crees que me importa?

—Fue golpeado por los hyungs hace algunas semanas.

Sungmin se quedó callado por un momento, y Donghae incluso dio unos pasos más cerca de la cocina. La curiosidad era algo que sus padres le habían enseñado que era grosero y descortés, pero ahora imposiblemente podía irse. —¿Qué hyungs? —preguntó Sungmin después de unos segundos.

—La pandilla de Heechul hyung.

—Lo sabía —dijo Sungmin y no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto—. O no lo sabía, pero la gente comenzó a hablar de eso cuando regresó de la habitación de la enfermera. No es la primera vez, por lo que realmente no sorprende a nadie.  _Por supuesto_  que iban a vencer a alguien como él.

Eunhyuk no respondió a eso.

—Simplemente no te involucres en cosas así, Hyukkie —hubo un momento de silencio, y por alguna razón, Donghae comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar—. Porque no estabas involucrado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sungmin, de repente ya no sonaba tan confidente.

—No lo golpee.

El corazón de Donghae dio un vuelco; desde su pecho hasta su garganta.

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?

—No lo sé. No hice nada. Algunos muchachos lo pateaban y lo golpeaban y otros sostenían a ese feo amigo suyo. No sé su nombre, es un año más joven y vive arriba.

Donghae extendió su mano para tocar la pared; sintiendo que la otra estaba soportando todo su peso corporal. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y sintió lágrimas formarse detrás de sus ojos.

—¿Pero no hiciste nada?

—Por supuesto que no hice nada.

Sungmin suspiró, como si esta no fuera su primera vez teniendo esta conversación. —¿Por qué sigues con ellos? —preguntó—. Simplemente no entiendo qué diablos estás pensando a veces.

—No importa —respondió Eunhyuk, y ni siquiera sonó tan enojado porque Sungmin preguntó, de lo que estaba cuando Donghae preguntó—. Solo quería sacar eso de mi pecho —Donghae de repente escuchó pasos caminando hacia el corredor donde estaba parado—. Me voy a cambiar, hace demasiado calor aquí —dijo Eunhyuk y en el momento en que terminó su oración vio que Sungmin y él no eran los únicos allí.

Eunhyuk se detuvo en seco, como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared invisible. Miró a Donghae, deseando que su mente le estuviera jugando una broma realmente mala, mientras que Donghae lo miró con ojos llorosos. Eunhyuk tuvo un sentimiento extraño, que no pudo expresar con palabras. ¿Un puñetazo en el estómago? ¿Un apretón en su corazón? No lo sabía. No sabía si llamarlo "culpa" u otra cosa. Todo lo que sabía era que los ojos llorosos de Donghae no le permitiría dormir bien esta noche. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo, Donghae desapareció en su propia habitación. Pero incluso si se hubiera quedado, Eunhyuk sabía que no habría dicho nada, porque Sungmin todavía estaba en la cocina y lo habría escuchado.

 

Donghae no fue a su práctica de baile ese día. No estaba de humor para salir de su habitación, y Siwon no preguntó más sobre eso cuando Donghae respondió con un "Estoy cansado". Y aparentemente Eunhyuk notó que Donghae no estaba allí, porque a las nueve y diez alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Siwon y Donghae. Siwon se levantó de su silla en el escritorio para abrir, y Donghae que estaba acostado en su cama se giró para ver quién era el invitado.

—Uh... —fue lo primero que dijo Siwon al darse cuenta de quién estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Donghae; ojos preguntando _'¿qué diablos está haciendo aquí?'._  Donghae no respondió, pero simplemente se incorporó de su posición acostada, pero Siwon aún entendía al menos lo que él mismo debía hacer.

—Traeré mi celular —Siwon le dijo a Donghae; viendo como Donghae asintió y se levantó de su cama, antes de caminar para agarrar su teléfono y ponerse los zapatos. Le dirigió una mirada sospechosa al bailarín, que Eunhyuk no respondió, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en algo como para notar que Siwon lo miraba antes de irse.

La ausencia de Siwon no hizo hablar a Eunhyuk. Todavía estaba callado, hasta que Donghae, como siempre, habló. —Me mentiste —dijo—. Me mentiste directamente en mi cara —Eunhyuk no dijo nada. Le pareció inútil tratar de defenderse—. Te di la oportunidad de ser honesto conmigo y todavía me mentiste.

Como respuesta, Eunhyuk se encogió un poco de hombros; sin saber qué más hacer o decir.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Donghae, la actitud de Eunhyuk solo lo enfurecía aún más—. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Ser regañado por alguien como  _Donghae_  estaba creciendo dentro de Eunhyuk como un veneno. No porque se sintiera culpable, sino porque no podía tolerar ser regañado por una persona como él. Sin embargo, sabía que había hecho mal y trató de mantenerse sereno. Donghae estaba en lo correcto, estaba en lo incorrecto.

—No te sientes mal por eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Donghae, bajando la voz como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

A Eunhyuk no le gustó lo que estaba sintiendo, porque no podía entenderlo. Lo empujaban en dos direcciones completamente diferentes; uno diciéndole que golpee al grosero pobretón por tratar de corregirlo e intentar que se sienta mal, y otro diciéndole que era un completo imbécil, un bastardo, un idiota. Ambos lo estaban jalando tanto que Eunhyuk podía sentirlo en todas partes; en su cabeza, pecho, cerebro, corazón, en todas partes. Desesperado por defenderse, habló. —Mira —dijo, y se sorprendió de que ni siquiera tenía una buena voz—. Estás actuando como si estuviéramos saliendo, y no lo estamos. Así que deja de...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Donghae lo interrumpió y abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡No se trata de estar saliendo! —su voz comenzó a alzarse en cólera—. ¡Se trata de que seas un maldito cobarde! Eres un maldito cobarde y lo sabes.

El cuerpo de Eunhyuk comenzó a temblar, y él apretó ambas manos para recuperar el control.

—Te aíslas en esa pequeña burbuja absurda tuya, pensando que eres el dueño del mundo, pero sabes que todo es falso. No sabes una mierda de nada. ¡Eres solo un maldito perro faldero!

—¡Cállate!

Duele. Le dolía mucho, y Eunhyuk se odiaba a sí mismo más que a Donghae en este momento por sonar tan patético. —Jódete —gritó, señalando a Donghae con un dedo tembloroso—. Y a la mierda esto. No te necesito, maldito perro.

—¡Pero te necesito, bastardo!

Los ojos de Eunhyuk comenzaron a llorar sin que él supiera la razón exacta por qué. No entendía por qué se estaba enojando en primer lugar. La puerta estaba justo detrás de él, podía en un movimiento darse la vuelta y marcharse. No había razón para que se sintiera tan afectado.

—Y eso es lo que me hace tan patético —dijo Donghae, calmando un poco; su visión se nubló por las lágrimas y se negó a dejarlo escapar—. ¿Pero sabes qué? —habló con claridad; asegurándose de que todas las palabras que salieron de su boca fueran escuchadas—. Estoy cansado de esto.

Recordó lo que le había dicho a Eunhyuk cuando le dijo por primera vez que no estaba allí durante el incidente. Y el bailarín acababa de demostrar que no valía la pena. Donghae no malgastaría su tiempo, torturaría su corazón o perdería más su autoestima hacia alguien como él. Se dio cuenta de que simplemente no valía la pena.

—Te amo, pero esto no vale la pena. No me corresponde nada y ni siquiera haces el más mínimo esfuerzo para que me quede contigo. Así que sal de aquí, porque hemos terminado, imbécil.

Sin dudarlo, Eunhyuk se fue, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él mientras lo hacía.

 

En comparación con Eunhyuk que nunca estuvo junto a Donghae cuando más lo necesitaba, hubo alguien que realmente lo hizo. Alguien que atendía su teléfono sin importar a qué hora llamara Donghae, y alguien que siempre corría hacia él si lo necesitaba, sin importar la distancia.

—¿Estás bien, hyung? —preguntó Kibum mientras abría la puerta sin seguro. Ya había estado tocando tres veces y cuando nadie abrió, él mismo abrió la puerta. Tan pronto como recibió el mensaje de texto de Donghae  _"¿Estás durmiendo? Si no lo estás, ¿puedes venir aquí?",_  Se había puesto una camisa, ya que solo estaba vestido con pantalones de chándal y había bajado las escaleras.

Donghae estaba sentado en el suelo, de espaldas contra la cama; sus rodillas hasta el pecho y abrazando sus piernas. Tenía la cara enterrada entre las rodillas mientras sacudía la cabeza violentamente ante la pregunta de Kibum. Kibum se acercó para sentarse a su lado, preguntándole por cuarta vez "¿qué pasó?". Y mientras se sentaba, Donghae inmediatamente se movió para abrazarlo con fuerza. Enterró su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Kibum; su cuerpo haciendo una mueca con cada sollozo.

Kibum podía sentir que su piel se humedecía por las lágrimas saladas, y lo abrazó con fuerzas; protegiéndolo de lo que sea que pueda dañarlo.

Eunhyuk no era como Kibum.

Kibum giró un poco la cabeza, su nariz hizo contacto con el cabello de Donghae e inhaló; sintiendo cómo ese hermoso aroma lo atravesó; desde la nariz hasta los dedos de los pies. Los recuerdos más preciados que tenía Kibum; recuerdos de días soleados en Mokpo, de repente aparecieron ante sus ojos.

—Te amo —susurró de repente y Donghae inmediatamente dejó de sollozar.

Donghae levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos del menor; estos ojos están rojos e hinchados. Una calidez desconocida llenó su corazón. No vio a Kibum, solo escuchó esas palabras. Palabras que había estado buscando pero que nunca consiguió. Había hecho lo imposible solo para escuchar eso; insultos duraderos y desgarradores, aún así eso no parecía ser suficiente. Pero ahora alguien lo dijo, y el hecho de que no fuera Eunhyuk nunca cruzó la mente de Donghae. Sintiéndose perdido en la dicha falsa, Donghae se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó; labios contra labios, ojos cerrados y abrazados. No, Eunhyuk no era como Kibum.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Donghae abrió los ojos y se apartó, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos confundidos de Kibum; confundido tanto porque Donghae lo había besado como por alejarse tan repentinamente.

—Lo siento —dijo Donghae y se movió un poco, para no sentarse tan cerca de su dongsaeng. Kibum no hizo nada para evitar que Donghae se moviera.

—No lo hagas —dijo en su lugar—. Está bien.

Donghae sacudió un poco la cabeza. —No, de verdad, lo siento. No me gustas así, Kibum.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, y de repente Donghae se sintió como el mayor imbécil de la tierra. Un imbécil más grande que Eunhyuk, Heechul y todos los demás mini gángsters. No podía creer que se hubiera puesto en una situación en la que lo obligaban a decir algo así; lastimando así a su mejor amigo de la infancia. De repente, después de que Kibum dijo lo que había dicho, las cosas comenzaron a aclararse y Donghae no se sintió como un imbécil sino un idiota también.

—Ya estás enamorado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kibum, su voz aún baja y tranquila. La respuesta no tenía sentido, Kibum ya sabía la respuesta obvia—. No eres del tipo que folla con cualquier persona —continuó, y Donghae sabía que Kibum se refería a la marca en su cuello—. ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

Cada vez que Donghae había pensado en esa pregunta, preguntándose lo mismo, sentía un dolor repentino en el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero, ¿estás enamorado?

Un asentimiento.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

Lo que Kibum estaba sugiriendo no llegó al cerebro de Donghae hasta después de unos segundos. De repente, todo estaba dando un giro repentino y Donghae esperaba todo menos eso.

—No puedo salir contigo si no estoy enamorado de ti.

—¿Por qué no?

La terquedad y la confianza del menor hicieron que Donghae se quedara sin palabras. Absurdamente, le tomó algunos momentos encontrar razones.

—¡Porque no! —dijo como si fuera una cuestión de rutina que, para él, también lo era. Se secó el resto de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha antes de continuar—. Es cruel, incorrecto y egoísta. Ni siquiera necesito decirte la razón, porque ya...

—Tu amor es unilateral, ¿no? —dijo Kibum de repente, haciendo que Donghae se quedara en silencio—. Entonces sabes cómo me siento.

Una sensación de estar en esta situación antes cruzó la mente y el corazón de Donghae, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entendiera por qué. Se vio a sí mismo como Eunhyuk; el que sostiene el corazón de un ser humano inocente en sus manos. Le había preguntado una y otra vez a Eunhyuk acerca de darle una oportunidad, pidiéndole la oportunidad de ser amado, esperando que de una forma u otra hiciera que el otro se enamorara de él.

—Haré que te enamores de mí otra vez. Por favor.

Vio a Kibum como él mismo; el que estaba desesperado por alcanzar su objetivo, desesperado por ser amado de nuevo. Kibum preguntaba lo qué había pedido Donghae y Donghae, al igual que Eunhyuk, lo estaba torturando.

—Dame una oportunidad.

Sabiendo cuánto había sufrido él mismo, no podía dejar que Kibum sintiera lo mismo. Asintió.

**

—Ya no voy a ir tras Eunhyuk —dijo Donghae de repente, e hizo que Siwon sorprendido dejara el libro a un lado para prestar toda su atención a Donghae. Pero Donghae no tenía nada más que decir, así que se quedó callado.

—¿Qué te hizo  _finalmente_  darte cuenta de que no era una buena opción? —preguntó Siwon, enfatizando la palabra 'finalmente', como si uno de sus mayores problemas  _finalmente_  estuviera fuera del camino. Donghae no tenía una buena respuesta que pudiera darle a Siwon. Podía decir que Eunhyuk era un mentiroso, un idiota egoísta, un presumido, un hipócrita o un jodido psicópata con una personalidad múltiple. Pero no importa lo que dijo que sabía, Siwon ya sabía qué clase de persona era Eunhyuk, y nada lo sorprendería. Así que realmente no tenía sentido siquiera tratar de decírselo. En cambio, se encogió de hombros un poco, y Siwon probablemente pensó exactamente lo mismo que Donghae había estado pensando. Las palabras no eran realmente tan necesarias.

—¿Conoces a ese ex del que te hablé? —dijo Donghae en su lugar, cuando Siwon pensó que habían terminado la conversación y habían recogido su libro nuevamente. Siwon asintió—. Es Kibum.

El libro en las manos de Siwon cayó a la cama después de que repentinamente perdió el control. Miró a Donghae con ojos enormes.

—No quería que le dijera a nadie porque dijo que no era asunto suyo. Pero creo que solo estaba avergonzado.

—No sabía que le gustaban los chicos —dijo Siwon, siendo tomado completamente desprevenido.

—Aparentemente nadie aquí lo sabe. Excepto nosotros.

Siwon de repente se sintió un poco incómodo. No porque supiera que a Kibum también le gustaban los hombres, sino porque no tenía idea de por qué Donghae le estaba diciendo algo tan privado sobre Kibum; Kibum era alguien que ni siquiera era tan amigo de Siwon. Pero sabía que Donghae tenía más que decir sobre el asunto que solo chismes, por lo que se sentó en silencio y esperó.

—Ahora estamos juntos de nuevo.

Si lo primero sorprendió a Siwon, entonces no tenía idea de cómo llamar a lo segundo que dijo Donghae. En serio, ¿Donghae estaba tratando de darle un ataque al corazón o algo así? Apenas hizo una pausa mientras hablaba, sin darle tiempo a Siwon para siquiera entender lo que estaba diciendo. Siendo incapaz de responder con palabras, Siwon solo levantó su mano derecha; un gesto que claramente decía 'detente', para pedirle a Donghae un poco de tiempo para pensar.

—¿Te gustan los dos? —preguntó, cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente atento a lo que Donghae estaba diciendo.

—Kibum está enamorado de mí, pero yo no estoy enamorado de él. Él lo sabe.

Silencio. Donghae obviamente necesitaba explicarse un poco mejor. —Kibum es un chico increíble y compartimos un pasado juntos. Si le doy una oportunidad, creo que podría enamorarme de él nuevamente.

—Pero no estás seguro.

—No, pero casi.

Siwon se rió un poco. —No puedes estar "casi" seguro de algo así —Donghae no pudo responder a eso de una manera sensata—. Él está  _enamorado_  de ti, ¿verdad? Estás haciendo algo cruel, Donghae-yah —todavía no hay respuesta del castaño—. Sabes que no puedes desenamorarse de alguien tan fácilmente, ni enamorarte de alguien. No es algo que tú decidas.

—Kibum lo sabe.

—No lo hace, porque está cegado. Vas a lastimarlo.

—Nunca haría eso.

—Inconscientemente.

En el fondo, Donghae sabía que Siwon tenía razón. Usar Kibum de esa manera sería cruel y egoísta, algo que un mejor amigo simplemente no puede hacer.

—No sé qué se supone que debo hacer —Donghae suspiró mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello suave, sus manos agarrando la base; como si estuviera a punto de arrancarse todo el pelo. Tal vez debería simplemente regresar a Mokpo y olvidar que alguna vez comenzó esta escuela. Ese pensamiento era inquietantemente tentador. Aunque Siwon haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, ambos sabían que él, en este momento, sinceramente, no podía hacer mucho por su amigo. Se soltó el pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la parte posterior de su cabeza golpeó la pared. Le dolió un poco pero no le importó; en realidad podría necesitar un golpe fuerte para aclarar sus pensamientos. Lo hizo de nuevo; echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y otra vez golpeó la pared. Lo hizo tres veces más hasta que Siwon preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo.

~ * ~

Volvieron al día uno. Esos días en que Eunhyuk tenía el primer puesto en su lista de odio. Esos días en que Eunhyuk era la razón de la nostalgia de Donghae. Eunhyuk lo empujaba por los pasillos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Donghae sangrara por la nariz una vez, y contusiones en sus brazos y piernas. Sungmin estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, riéndose cada vez que decían o le hacían algo a Donghae. Shindong también estaba allí, y algunos otros amigos, encontrando toda la situación divertida y animando a quien decidiera ser quien empujara al nuevo estudiante. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado y nunca hubiera pasado nada y Donghae no supiera qué pensar.

~ * ~

Al día siguiente no fue diferente, y Donghae hizo oficial que sí, las cosas volvieron a ser como eran al principio. Eso era lo único en lo que estaba pensando mientras lo presionaban contra la pared en el pasillo de los dormitorios de los chicos. Pero cuando Heechul presionó una mano en la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de Donghae, Donghae estaba demasiado asustado para pensar en algo. Sin decir nada, Heechul hundió su mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón de Donghae, mientras que los que estaban detrás del mayor solo se rieron de lo cerca que se atrevió estar Heechul. Al levantar su mano nuevamente, Heechul sostuvo algo que hizo que el corazón de Donghae se saltara un latido. El delgado líder abrió la billetera marrón y la examinó cuidadosamente. —Me sorprende que tu billetera esté tan llena —dijo y asintió lentamente.

—Devuélvemela —dijo Donghae en voz baja; los siete estudiantes detrás de Heechul se rieron ante la vacilación de Donghae. Heechul sonrió y extendió su mano para darle la billetera a la persona más cercana parada junto a él: Eunhyuk.

—Tener tanto dinero debería ser incómodo para él, ¿no crees? —le preguntó a Eunhyuk antes de volver la cara hacia Donghae con una sonrisa burlona—. Tan desconocido.

Eunhyuk no respondió. En cambio, se estaba enfocando en no dejar que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Donghae, por lo que sus ojos cambiaron entre mirar la billetera en sus manos y su hyung. —Saca su dinero.

Por accidente, Eunhyuk se encontró con Donghae. Y tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que se estaban mirando el uno al otro, Eunhyuk inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado, hacia la billetera nuevamente. Hizo lo que se dijo; sacando el dinero y acercándolo a Heechul. Heechul hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No quiero eso. Está sucio —dijo, mientras que los que estaban detrás de él estuvieron de acuerdo—. Rómpelo.

Tanto Eunhyuk como Donghae abrieron mucho los ojos.  Eunhyuk se volvió hacia Heechul, como si estuviera pidiendo a Heechul que repita lo que acaba de decir, y Heechul cumplió.

—Rómpelo —dijo de nuevo.

Intentando ignorar esos grandes ojos color chocolate que lo estaban mirando, pidiéndole que por favor no escuchara a su superior, Eunhyuk hizo lo que le dijeron; rompiendo los pocos billetes a la mitad. Y luego, una y otra vez, dejando solo pequeños trozos de papel sin valor. Los dejó caer al suelo, aún negándose a mirar al más joven, incluso después de haber terminado. Los estudiantes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, bromear y gritar sobre lo patético que era Donghae y cómo podía sentirse mucho más cómodo ahora con una billetera vacía. Donghae no dijo nada, solo se agachó para recoger lo que Eunhyuk había roto antes de salir de la pequeña multitud, recibiendo empujones al salir. Volvió directamente a su habitación; cerrando la puerta detrás de él y maldiciéndose a sí mismo de salir de la habitación en primer lugar.

~ * ~

Después de ese incidente, Eunhyuk pareció evitar a Donghae. Tal vez fue la mala conciencia sobre lo que había hecho ayer o tal vez simplemente tenía otras cosas en mente. A juzgar por lo que había sucedido entre ellos, Donghae pensó que la razón debía ser la mala conciencia. Todavía tenían  _algo_  allí. Donghae no sabía si era amor, odio, atracción o simpatía, pero había algo allí. Eso era lo que él pensaba hasta ahora. Ahora, Donghae diría que Eunhyuk simplemente tenía otras cosas en mente en lugar de tener una mala conciencia.

Todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en la sala de asamblea principal; una habitación enorme con techos altos y lámparas de cristal. Los estudiantes estaban sentados a cada lado de las cuatro paredes, escuchando al director Lee Soo-Man, que estaba parado en el medio, hablando sobre los cambios en la escuela. Aunque Donghae dejó de escuchar al ver a Eunhyuk, que estaba sentado en la fila opuesta a él. Sungmin estaba a su derecha, obviamente no escuchaba lo que decía el director ya que su celular parecía ser mucho más importante en este momento, y una chica desconocida estaba sentada a su izquierda, una chica que aparentemente era amiga de la rubia. Donghae notó, ya que estaban hablando, también sobre algo mucho más importante que lo que decía el hombre en el centro. Los dos muchachos se miraron; sabiendo con certeza que se estaban mirando el uno al otro a pesar de que tenían una larga distancia entre ellos. De repente, Eunhyuk sonrió, levantando su brazo y descansando protectoramente sobre los hombros de la chica, y a ella no pareció importarle en absoluto. Pero la chica no dejó que eso la distrajera de su conversación con la rubia, sino que simplemente puso su pequeña mano sobre el muslo de Eunhyuk. Y a él no parecía importarle en absoluto. Donghae, decidiendo en ese momento que Eunhyuk no podía ser más un imbécil, hizo todo lo posible para no divertir a Eunhyuk prestándoles toda su atención.

Pero pronto las dos chicas parecieron quedarse sin tema, y después de unos momentos de silencio, la chica se apoyó contra Eunhyuk, susurrándole algo al oído. Eunhyuk sonrió y asintió, mientras que Donghae, al otro lado de la espaciosa habitación, vio que todo se ponía rojo.

—Apenas escuchaba —dijo Siwon mientras todos los estudiantes salían de la sala; algunos estudiantes parecían tener prisa ya que se abrieron paso entre la multitud; lastimando a uno o dos estudiantes en el camino.

—Lo mismo aquí —dijo Donghae, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando sintió que un chico lo empujaba con fuerza para pasar a su lado.

—Sí, no parecías tan concentrado.

Donghae fingió que no escuchó eso debido a lo ruidosamente que todos estaban siendo. —¿Qué quieres comer ahora para la cena? —en su lugar preguntó, cambiando de tema.

**

Hoy era jueves, lo que significa que la mayoría de los estudiantes fueron realmente obedientes sobre la regla de las 10 p.m. Por lo general, este día, el jueves en particular, después de haber pasado 4 días completos en la escuela y todavía quedando un día para el viernes, los estudiantes estaban demasiado cansados para rebelarse. Entonces, cuando Donghae se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua a las 11 p.m., no se sorprendió al encontrarse con un pasillo oscuro y vacío. Tuvo problemas para dormir, y después de estar acostado en la cama durante casi 40 minutos seguidos, decidió simplemente leer, tan cansado. Todavía tenían ese libro aburrido de inglés que necesitaba ser leído.

—Has superado tu llamado "amor" bastante rápido, ¿eh?

Donghae saltó sorprendido, casi dejando caer el vaso en la mano. Se volvió y vio a un castaño medio desnudo, vestido solo con pantalón holgado; apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Donghae puso el vaso en el fregadero de la cocina y suspiró; odiando el hecho de que Eunhyuk y él vivían en el mismo piso, con solo una puerta entre sus habitaciones, y tenían que compartir la cocina.

—Actuar así no fue realmente tan difícil —dijo antes de alcanzar un poco de papel y secarse las manos. Tiró el papel a la basura junto a él.

—Gracioso —dijo Eunhyuk, aún sin moverse de donde estaba parado. Sabía que Donghae tenía que pasarlo para volver a su habitación—. Porque mientras seguía actuando así, alguien específico 'se enamoró' de mí.

—¿Has venido aquí para burlarte de mí?

—Sí, en realidad estoy bastante aburrido.

Donghae suspiró con irritación antes de dirigirse hacia el corredor. —No estoy de humor para tu mierda —su corazón comenzó a acelerarse a medida que se acercaba al bailarín. No se sorprendió al ver a Eunhyuk moverse un poco; bloqueando completamente la salida. En realidad lo vio venir—. Muévete —Donghae simplemente dijo y se detuvo en seco.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

Eunhyuk sonrió. —Porque no quiero.

Donghae no podía dejar de pensar que esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Un mocoso inmaduro que actúa como un niño que nació solo para irritar y molestar a todos en su camino. Genial, simplemente jodidamente genial.

—Elegiste el día equivocado para joderme, Eunhyuk —dijo Donghae, y de repente ya no era ese lindo perrito. Estaba siendo honesto cuando decía que no estaba de humor para tonterías—. Así que muévete antes de que te rompa la maldita nariz.

Por un segundo, Eunhyuk pareció decidir si debía escuchar la amenaza o no. Donghae nunca antes había sido aterrador o peligroso y dudaba que realmente lo lastimaría. Decidiendo que sí, Donghae era demasiado débil para eso, Eunhyuk sonrió triunfante. —Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Afortunadamente para Eunhyuk, sus habilidades de baile le habían dado reflejos rápidos. De repente, sostenía los nudillos de Donghae en su mano izquierda, no muy lejos de su propia cara. Le dolía la mano. Donghae iba a golpearlo. En realidad iba a golpearlo. Y maldita sea, no era tan débil como parecía ser. Eunhyuk no sabía si quería reír o no, pero algo le impidió reír a carcajadas.

—Estás hablando en serio —fue lo único que salió de su boca, su voz llena de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Bastante en serio —dijo Donghae y estaba a punto de sacar su mano del agarre de Eunhyuk. Pero cuando lo hizo, Eunhyuk apretó su agarre; evitando que Donghae se aleje. Sus dedos de repente comenzaron a acariciar la mano de Donghae; haciendo imposible que la mano tensa de Donghae permanezca tensa. Eunhyuk estaba jodiendo con él. Jodiendo con su mente y jugando con sus sentimientos. Era cruel y brutal, y Donghae no podía soportarlo.

—Basta —rogó en voz baja; odiando a sí mismo por sonar tan patético y desesperado cuando solo unos segundos antes encontraba el coraje de sonar molesto. Eunhyuk se rió suavemente, pero esta vez no de manera divertida. No se detuvo.

—Pensé que te gustaba esta mierda —dijo con voz suave, demasiado gentil para el gusto de Donghae.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó el más joven de ellos, con lágrimas amenazando con derramarse.

Eunhyuk no respondió de inmediato. Tal vez estaba pensando en la respuesta porque no lo sabía, o tal vez estaba decidiendo si valía la pena responder o no. Donghae no lo sabía. Pero después de unos segundos, el bailarín abrió la boca para hablar. —No sé —dijo con pura honestidad en su voz.

Permaneciendo así por unos momentos, sus dedos lentamente se entrelazaron, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Habían estado de pie así por unos segundos, pero para Donghae eso era más de lo que había pedido.

—¿Estás tratando de volver conmigo? —preguntó Donghae de repente.

Eunhyuk se rió de nuevo. —No pienses tanto de ti —soltó la mano de Donghae—. Por supuesto no.

Donghae se odió a sí mismo por arruinar el momento, al decir algo así; algo que era bastante estúpido preguntar considerando con quién estaba hablando en realidad. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que realmente nunca había "un momento". Todo fue falso.

—No sé por qué incluso pregunté. Como si alguien como tú alguna vez respondiera algo así honestamente.

Eunhyuk frunció un poco el ceño, ofendido por lo que Donghae acababa de decir, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no había necesidad de preocuparse ni un poco por lo que Donghae pensaba.

—Digamos —comenzó en su lugar, mientras se acercaba un paso más a Donghae—. Que realmente quiero que regreses —dio otro paso y Donghae, temiendo traicionarse y caer como un perro faldero fiel, retrocedió un paso—. ¿Qué harías?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir, ¿qué harías? ¿Me dirías que me vaya a la mierda? —otro paso adelante; ahora de pie a solo unos centímetros del cantante un poco más bajo—. ¿O volverías conmigo? —estaba parado cerca, tan cerca que Donghae podía sentir ese aroma familiar. Tan cerca que Donghae podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos; casi mirando directamente a su alma. Detrás de esos ojos arrogantes y confiados, Donghae vio una pizca de incertidumbre. Puso una mano sobre el pecho del bailarín y lo apartó; manteniéndolo apartando con el brazo extendido.

—Te diría que te fueras al infierno.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Eunhyuk, la mano de Donghae no impidió que se acercara de nuevo—. Porque no creo que lo harías —de repente, Donghae sintió su mano presionándose entre sus pechos, y la boca de Eunhyuk cubriéndole la oreja—. No creo que me digas que me vaya a algún lado —le susurró al oído y Donghae sintió la necesidad de agarrar algo porque sus rodillas estaban demasiado débiles para mantenerlo erguido. Sintió esos gruesos labios acariciando su mejilla; dirigiéndose hacia la boca de Donghae. Al sentirlos en la esquina de su boca, Eunhyuk prácticamente respiraba en la boca de Donghae, Donghae separó los labios.

—Ahora estoy con Kibum —dijo en voz baja, pero Eunhyuk lo escuchó perfectamente y se congeló; sus ojos inmediatamente perdieron el foco en los labios de Donghae. Se apartó un poco para mirar a Donghae a los ojos—. Estoy con Kibum ahora y quiero que me dejes solo.

Eunhyuk seguía en silencio; sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente por la sorpresa. Miró a Donghae directamente a los ojos y al ver que esos ojos marrones oscuros crecían decepcionados y sorprendidos, el corazón de Donghae dolió. El bailarín se apartó aún más, riéndose ruidosamente.

—Bien —dijo, a pesar de que su voz decía algo más—. Supongo que finalmente puedes dejarme solo entonces.

Donghae no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que el mayor le diera la espalda al cantante y desapareciera en su habitación.

 _Sí,_ pensó Donghae,  _supongo que entonces finalmente puedo dejarte solo._

 


	17. Chapter 17

No lo necesitaba a él. No lo necesitaba a  _él_. Quizás necesitaba a alguien pero no a él. Él podría hacerlo bien sin él. Honestamente, incluso debería sentirse mejor al no tener a ese pobretón sobre él. Pero faltaba algo, y no importa cuántas veces Eunhyuk le dijo a sus pensamientos que se fueran y se jodieran, podía sentir en su corazón que algo faltaba. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien que en realidad... se preocupara por él.

Eunhyuk de repente dejó de caminar. Levantó una ceja para sí mismo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Por supuesto que tenía gente que se preocupaba por él, ¿por qué estaba siendo una reina del drama? Tenía a sus hyungs que siempre habían estado allí para él. Claro, su gusto por el humor era bastante... extraño, y no les importaban algunas personas. Pero eso no era algo que estaba en el camino de Eunhyuk, porque se preocupaban por él. No necesitaba a nadie más excepto a ellos. No Donghae o  _"alguien"._ Aunque los hyungs no estaban  _enamorados_  de él, algo que Donghae supuestamente estaba. Tal vez eso era lo que se estaba perdiendo, alguien que se preocupara por él de esa manera. Pero ahora eso no importaba en absoluto, porque Donghae era mentiroso. Ese bastardo tenía la cara para llamar a Eunhyuk mentiroso sin siquiera mirarse a sí mismo. Era el mayor mentiroso de todos; un día estando completamente enamorado de él y al siguiente follando con alguien más. Era un prostituto y una mentiroso, y tan mentiroso como el propio Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk suspiró.  _Lo que sea,_ pensó y se encogió de hombros un poco para sí mismo,  _no necesito a nadie. No a los hyungs o a ese marica._ Eunhyuk podía hacerlo bien solo, porque no necesitaba a  _nadie_.

 

—¡Eunhyuk-ah!

Eunhyuk se dio la vuelta para mirar al que lo llamaba. Era Heechul. Vio a su hyung haciendo señas para que se acercara. Eunhyuk vaciló por un momento. No necesitaba a nadie, ¿verdad? Podía simplemente alejarse.

—Eunhyuk-ah —Heechul llamó de nuevo, como si Eunhyuk no lo hubiera escuchado la primera vez. Eunhyuk se dio la vuelta por completo, frente a su hyung y haciendo lo que le dijeron.  _Tal vez necesitaba a los hyungs,_ pensó mientras se dirigía hacia su superior.

~ * ~

Los estudiantes habían estado trabajando duro y el director podía decir honestamente que estaba orgulloso de ellos. Cada vez que veía a los estudiantes actuar o durante sus prácticas, podía decir fácilmente que algunos de ellos se convertirían en artistas grandes y exitosos algún día. El director era famoso por regañarlos. Fue duro y nunca dejó escapar un solo error.  Cada vez que sucedía algo malo, reunía a toda la escuela en la sala de reuniones principal y los regañaba a todos. Pero no era bueno para alabar a sus alumnos, lo cual él sabía que ahora merecían. Es por eso que les dijo a todos los profesores que les dijeran a su clase que les había ido bien y que al final de la semana les permitiría a los estudiantes tener una fiesta en uno de los salones más grandes donde generalmente actuarían o practicarían. Pero, por supuesto, ordenó a los profesores que agregaran que no deberían emocionarse demasiado; no deben olvidar que todavía estaban aquí para trabajar duro y no tener un tiempo perezoso.

Cuando el único profesor que realmente le gustaba a Donghae, su profesor de coreano, les dio el mensaje el lunes por la mañana a cada alumno se sorprendió. Sus ojos estaban literalmente brillantes y el profesor lamentaba no haber esperado para contarles sobre la fiesta hasta después de que terminara la clase, porque le costó hacerlos callar después de las noticias. Pero en la multitud de caras sonrientes y conversaciones felices, el profesor vio a alguien que se destacaba. Donghae fue el único que realmente estudió y no prestó atención a la emoción de los otros estudiantes. En lugar de estar orgulloso del chico, el profesor se preocupó un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el profesor después de acercarse al menor.

—Sí, perfectamente —respondió Donghae antes de escribir otra oración en su cuaderno.

—¿No estás emocionado?

El castaño levantó la vista de sus notas para mirar al hombre mayor. Él sonrió un poco. —Por supuesto —dijo y volvió su atención al libro. Decidiendo que no debería molestar demasiado, el profesor asintió y regresó a su escritorio, diciéndoles a los estudiantes que se callaran y estudiaran.

—No quieres ir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Siwon, después de que la clase finalmente terminó. Donghae puso el resto de los libros en su mochila antes de balancearla sobre un hombro; esperando que Siwon termine de empacar también—. No —respondió con sinceridad.

—¡Vamos, será divertido! —Donghae se encogió de hombros y comenzó a salir del aula. Él y Siwon y otros tres estudiantes fueron los únicos que quedaron en el aula—. ¡Vamos! —Siwon volvió a molestar.

—Lo pensaré —dijo Donghae y fue en contra de sus principios sobre la mentira. Sabía que no lo pensaría porque sabía que no iría. Pero decidió que Siwon no tenía que saber eso ahora, ya que el más alto sonrió y asintió.

~ * ~

Estar en la escuela era mucho más difícil ahora que nunca. La angustia y el nerviosismo que sintió Donghae cuando entró por primera vez en las puertas de la escuela no era nada comparado con esto. Tenía tantas personas que evitar ahora, incluso alguien en su propia clase. Aunque evitar a Eunhyuk era probablemente la parte más fácil porque Eunhyuk aparentemente también estaba tratando de evitarlo. Lo único que Donghae tuvo que soportar durante sus lecciones, donde susurrante comentarios mezquinos escuchó a los amigos de Eunhyuk (principalmente Sungmin) hacer de vez en cuando, seguido de algunas burlas y risas. Pero podría sobrevivir fácilmente a eso, porque los idiotas de su propia clase eran probablemente el problema más pequeño que tenía en este momento.

El verdadero problema era Heechul. Cada vez que Donghae estaba solo, lo que se aseguraba de que no fuera frecuente, tenía que verificar que ni Heechul ni los miembros de su pandilla estuvieran allí antes de poder comenzar a caminar. Y vivir así durante toda una semana consecutiva fue a la vez vergonzoso y patético. Pero realmente, ¿qué más podría hacer?

~ * ~

Era jueves, quedaba un día para la famosa fiesta y Donghae había logrado evitar el tema hasta el momento. Kibum le había preguntado al respecto, Ryeowook le había preguntado al respecto y Siwon le había preguntado al respecto y a los tres les había dicho lo mismo  _"Lo pensaré"._ Y al hacer cola en la cafetería de la escuela, esperando que Siwon volviera del baño, otra persona preguntó. Donghae escuchó una moneda caer y miró hacia abajo para ver que yacía justo al lado de su pie izquierdo. Se agachó para recogerlo, se dio la vuelta para devolverle la moneda a su dueño y reconoció a la chica detrás de él de inmediato.

—Aquí —dijo y le dio la moneda a la chica rubia.

—Gracias —dijo con su voz suave y le dio una sonrisa brillante—. No me di cuenta de que la dejé caer —Donghae le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió un poco de hombros. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, la chica habló—. Soy Jessica —dijo y extendió su mano delgada—. Jung Jessica.

—Soy Lee Donghae —dijo Donghae, le estrechó la mano y se inclinó un poco. Notó que su mano estaba tibia.

—Lo sé —dijo y se rió un poco—. Lo recuerdo.

A Donghae le tomó algún tiempo recordar su incómoda 'presentación' el primer día que llegó aquí. Pero se sintió feliz de conocer a alguien en su clase a parte de Siwon que no era un completo idiota.

—¿Vienes mañana? —preguntó de repente.

La pregunta sorprendió a Donghae y antes de que pudiera responder tuvo que pensarlo. Si él decía que no, tal vez le preguntaría por qué. Tal vez era de este tipo curioso y fastidioso. Y honestamente no era asunto suyo, pero eso no es algo que le digas a una chica que ni siquiera conoces, especialmente a alguien lo suficientemente interesada como para preguntarle personalmente.

—Sí —dijo, y la chica sonrió alegremente.

~ * ~

Viernes. Un día se fue y Donghae finalmente pudo dejar de ser tan ridículo cuando se trataba de esconderse de sus mayores. Pero hoy sería fácil, porque casi toda la escuela estaría ocupada todo el día con la fiesta que viene esta noche, planeando lo que parecían ser las cosas más importantes en este momento; ¿que debería vestir? ¿Él también estará allí? ¿Cómo podemos contrabandear alcohol sin que el director se entere?

Mientras estaba sentado solo en la biblioteca, fingiendo estar leyendo un libro, Donghae se dio cuenta de que Eunhyuk, Heechul y los perros de Heechul no eran los únicos que había tratado de evitar estos cinco días. Kibum también estaba en esa lista.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo; mirando a través de los mensajes que Kibum había enviado. Donghae ni siquiera había respondido a la mitad de esos mensajes y, cuando respondió, simplemente puso un simple 'bien' o 'lo siento, pero estoy un poco ocupado en este momento'. No fue hasta ahora que comenzó a darse cuenta exactamente de lo que quería decir Siwon cuando dijo que lastimaría a Kibum. Pero estar con Kibum no significa necesariamente que Donghae lo lastimaría. O podría continuar así, tratando de evitar al más joven y realmente herir sus sentimientos, o podría contactarlo y tratar de resolverlo. Buscó el número de Kibum en su lista de contactos antes de presionar 'llamar'. Solo tomó unos segundos antes de que Kibum respondiera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Donghae.

—Nada. Mi clase de actuación acaba de terminar. ¿Por qué, quieres pasar el rato? —si la felicidad pudiera hablar, sonaría como Kibum en este momento.

—Estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo —ahora eso sonaba familiar—. Pero ¿qué pasa después de la escuela? ¿Estás ocupado entonces?

Kibum vaciló por un momento. Sí, él estaba ocupado. —Eh, no. No lo estoy.

—Siempre podemos pasar el rato otro día. No tienes que...

—No, no —Kibum interrumpió—. Después de la escuela, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces te llamaré!

Colgaron y Donghae no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pero cuando Siwon dijo que no estaría en casa durante la noche, Donghae seguramente sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo; nervios y torpeza. Honestamente, Donghae había planeado pasar la noche con Kibum en su habitación, con Siwon 'accidentalmente' allí también. Pero ahora terminaría estando solo con Kibum, algo que no había planeado. ¿Tal vez podría llamar a Ryeowook y preguntarle si quería salir con ellos? Aunque eso sería demasiado obvio y Kibum sabría que algo anda mal.  _No,_  pensó Donghae,  _o herí sus sentimientos o intentar resolver esto._

*

Había sido divertido al principio. El miedo de los menores, las chicas que los rodeaban como una bandada de pájaros, el nombre famoso, en realidad lo había disfrutado hacía mucho tiempo. Pero esto era diferente de lo que sentía al principio.

—¿Entonces pensaste que no habría ninguna consecuencia si intentas actuar de forma heroica?

Eunhyuk volvió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza por cada grito que salía de la boca del indefenso chico. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar con él.

—¿Esto te hará pensar dos veces antes de acusarnos, imbécil? —una voz que Eunhyuk no pudo reconocer siseó. Cuando la respuesta no fue más que un sollozo, el chico probablemente ni siquiera lo escuchó, Eunhyuk escuchó la patada en la espalda del chico.

—¡¿Vas a pensarlo dos veces antes de acusarnos?! —otro chico repitió la pregunta anterior, seguido de un desesperado 'sí'. Heechul, que había estado callado todo este tiempo, Eunhyuk casi olvidó que aún estaba allí, debió intervenir, porque de repente todos se callaron, excepto el chico que lloraba, y retrocedieron. Eunhyuk volvió la cara lentamente, mirando al chico abandonado en el suelo; sangre que sale de su boca, nariz y frente. Su cara estaba hinchada, ahogándose en su propia saliva y la de los otros chicos. Su cuerpo temblaba de una manera que enfermó a Eunhyuk, y cuando Heechul se agachó frente a él, el chico comenzó a temblar aún más.

—No nos gusta hacer esto —dijo Heechul con voz tranquila y Eunhyuk dudaba que el temor hiciera posible que el chico indefenso escuchara. Pero el niño asintió, rápido y desesperado, rogando con los ojos que lo dejaran solo. —Pero nos obligaste. No podemos permitir que ratas como tú corran hacia su mami y nos acusen.

El chico abrió la boca, la sangre corría por su mejilla mientras intentaba hablar. Susurró un débil y patético 'perdón' y Eunhyuk sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Heechul sonrió y revolvió el cabello del chico. —Buen chico —dijo antes de ponerse de pie, señalando a su pandilla; aprobando que su tarea estaba hecha, ganando risitas silenciosas de sus amigos, cuando todos comenzaron a alejarse. Todos excepto Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk estaba temblando tanto como el chico sangrando, sus pies no le permitían irse, sus ojos captaban cada vista de lo que habían hecho sus hyungs.  No podía hablar, moverse, nada. Podía sentirlo en su estómago, un dolor que crecía y crecía por cada segundo. Comenzó a moverse, arriba, arriba, arriba, hacia su pecho y estaba respirando a través de una pajita. Entró en pánico, no podía respirar y abrió la boca para tomar más aire, pero no ayudó. El chico en el suelo, que por un momento pensó que estaba solo, sintió la presencia de Eunhyuk y levantó la cabeza tanto como pudo. Vio a Eunhyuk y sus ojos crecieron de miedo. Su cuerpo, que por un momento se había calmado, comenzó a temblar violentamente de nuevo. Le tenía miedo.

—Por favor... —susurró el chico, las lágrimas corrían por sus grandes e inocentes ojos.

Eunhyuk corrió y el dolor en su pecho siguió subiendo, deteniéndose repentinamente en su garganta y por un segundo Eunhyuk pensó que estaba a punto de llorar. Eso fue hasta que se detuvo en seco, se inclinó y liberó ese nudo en su garganta. Su garganta comenzó a picar y un olor a podrido llegó a su nariz.

*

—Eso fue rápido —dijo Donghae después de abrir la puerta.

—Me dijiste que viniera cuando terminará —respondió Kibum. Donghae asintió, como si Kibum acabara de decir algo muy interesante. Se quedaron allí en silencio, Kibum mirando un poco extraño al todavía asintiendo Donghae—. Uh, ¿me invitarás a entrar? —dijo con cuidado y Donghae, que había abierto la puerta lo suficiente como para sacar la cabeza, se movió.

—Lo siento, entra —dijo y se acercó para sentarse en su propia cama. Kibum se quitó los zapatos y se acercó para sentarse junto a Donghae en la cama y no pudo evitar notar que Donghae discretamente se alejó un poco.

Donghae comenzó a pensar en sexo.

Él y Eunhyuk tuvieron sexo un par de semanas después de que se conocieron, cuando todavía solo conocían el primer nombre del otro, y cuando Eunhyuk supuestamente todavía pensaba mal de él. Así no era como funcionaban la mayoría de las relaciones, ¿verdad? Kibum y Donghae estaban saliendo ahora, ¿verdad? Y Donghae no podía dejar de pensar que Kibum esperaba que Donghae tuviera sexo con él. Kibum era atractivo, muy atractivo, pero la idea de ser íntimo con él hacía que Donghae arrugara la nariz. Pero ahora estaban juntos, ¿verdad? Y eso es algo que simplemente haces... cuando están juntos.

Donghae miró a Kibum que estaba jugando nerviosamente con sus propios dedos. Donghae amaba a Kibum, de verdad, pero en este momento solo quería que Kibum se fuera.

*

La cerveza no sabía bien. Era amarga y olía mal. Pero te emborracha, y cuando estás borracho eres feliz. Nada más importaba. Eso es lo que Eunhyuk estaba pensando en este momento, mientras ese líquido amargo fluía por su garganta. Estaba solo en casa, con los dientes cepillados y la cerveza de su padre. La fiesta comenzaría en dos horas y Eunhyuk no quería ir. Pero tenía que hacerlo porque era  _Eunhyuk_ , así que si quería o no, no importaba. Tenía dos horas para beber lo que pudiera encontrar.

*

—Nunca dijiste si vendría a la fiesta o no —Kibum señaló de repente. Parecían haber cambiado roles ahora; Kibum era el que hablaba y Donghae era el callado.

—No lo creo.

Kibum se movió, colocando una pierna en la cama de Donghae, para enfrentarlo. —¡Vamos, será divertido!

Donghae se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se centraron en el suelo. —Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—No te dejaré —Kibum saltó un poco sobre la cama para llamar la atención del mayor, y Donghae no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo ridículamente lindo que se veía sin siquiera darse cuenta—. Habrá mucha gente allí. Has estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para tener más amigos que solo yo, Ryeowook y Siwon hyung —Donghae volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero Kibum ya había tomado una decisión—. No es como si no pudieras regresar aquí si se vuelve aburrido, ¿verdad? Dale una oportunidad.

Solo el hecho de que Kibum había hablado tanto en tan poco tiempo para convencerlo, fue suficiente. No estaría de más intentarlo. Donghae suspiró, —Está bien— y Kibum sonrió.

*

El mundo giraba y le sonreía. ¿Qué hyungs, qué Donghae? Se rió un poco para sí mismo cuando intentaba bajar las escaleras, tirando la botella que sostenía y derramando cerveza sobre la costosa alfombra.  _Lo que sea,_ pensó, las criadas podrían limpiarlo más tarde de todos modos. En este momento solo disfrutaría de su vida libre de problemas.

Estaba agarrando firmemente la barandilla, y estaba completamente seguro de que se golpearía si la soltaba.  Se preguntó cómo diablos lograría llegar a la escuela. Pero, de nuevo, no tenía problemas y eventualmente llegaría allí, tarde o temprano.

*

La música estaba sonando fuerte; enviando vibraciones a través del piso, a los pies de Donghae y hasta su cabeza. El ritmo de los altavoces era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el estómago de Donghae se sintiera divertido. Sí, literalmente sintió la música en todo su cuerpo.

En Mokpo, Donghae había ido a algunas fiestas. La diferencia era que en Mokpo, Donghae siempre había sido uno de los chicos populares; con chicas lloriqueando de lo lindo que era y chicos riéndose por lo gracioso que era. Ahora nadie le prestó atención a Donghae, lo cual fue algo bueno. Preferiría ser olvidado e invisible que el bufón de la fiesta. Casi todos los estudiantes eran menores de edad, lo que significaba que el alcohol no estaba permitido. Aunque a ninguno de los estudiantes parecía importarles en absoluto; algunos estudiantes ya habían vomitado mientras que el resto estaba pasando el mejor momento de sus vidas.

Donghae estaba sosteniendo el brazo de Siwon con fuerza, completamente aterrorizado de perderlo en toda esta multitud. Caminaron torpemente por la pista de baile, hacia donde estaban sentados Ryeowook, Kibum y otros cinco estudiantes, uno de ellos era Jung Jessica. Los estudiantes se movieron, dándoles a Donghae y Siwon un lugar para sentarse con ellos, y Donghae inconscientemente dejó que Siwon tomara asiento al lado de Kibum.

Dos horas pasaron lentamente. A Donghae le pidieron que bailara dos veces y rechazó a las chicas en ambas ocasiones. Jessica fue una de ellas que le pidió que bailara y Donghae, que no quería parecer grosero, contó una historia confusa sobre él lastimándose el tobillo. No le importó decirle eso a la otra chica, pero solo dijo un breve y simple "no, gracias" cuando ella le pidió que bailara. Siwon ya se había ido, hablando con una hermosa castaña, y los otros chicos sentados en la misma mesa estaban hablando entre ellos acerca de algo que a Donghae no le importaba.

Como Siwon se había ido, Donghae y Kibum ahora estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero a Donghae no le importaba. Todavía no estaba borracho, y probablemente tampoco se emborracharía, pero no estaba completamente sobrio. Tal vez por eso no le resultaba raro o incómodo tener a Kibum tan cerca de él. Kibum, por otro lado, no bebió nada en absoluto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kibum y Donghae solo se rió.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo, sintiéndose un poco ofendido de que Kibum pensara que estaba borracho después de solo una cerveza.

Kibum se encogió de hombros. —¿La estás pasando bien?

Donghae asintió, sin saber la respuesta a la pregunta. ¿Lo estaba? Honestamente estaba un poco aburrido. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a las personas que estaban allí y se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Eunhyuk durante estas dos horas. Había visto a Heechul, Sungmin y algunos de sus amigos, todos ellos demasiado ocupados coqueteando, bebiendo y bailando como para darse cuenta de que Donghae los miraba (lo cual, por supuesto, era algo bueno).

—¿Necesitas usar el baño? —preguntó Donghae. Kibum sacudió la cabeza y asintió hacia la dirección donde estaba el baño, en caso de que Donghae lo olvidara.

*

El baño estaba vacío y sucio, el piso supuestamente blanco era marrón por los zapatos sucios. Donghae se sorprendió al ver que estaba vacío, todos los cubículos estaban vacíos, porque este era el único lugar donde podía hablar sin tener que gritar para hacerse oír. Asumió que la gente no venía a la fiesta a hablar.

Entró en uno de los cubículos y ni siquiera le importó cerrarlo. No necesitaba orinar, solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas. La música le estaba doliendo la cabeza y no, Kibum, no la estaba pasando bien. Se sentó en el inodoro cerrado; los codos descansando sobre sus rodillas y las manos cubriendo su rostro.

Había tanto en qué pensar, tantos sentimientos que podía jurar que explotaría uno de estos días. Después de siete minutos, decidió que no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarse a sí mismo: sentarse solo en el baño en una fiesta no era realmente la mejor manera de animarse. Respiró hondo, qué asco, olía mal aquí, y decidió que por una vez necesitaba hacer algo más en lugar de...  _pensar_. En el momento exacto en que se levantó de donde estaba sentado, oyó que se abría la entrada principal del baño.

—¿A dónde vas?

La voz era familiar, un superior servicial con pequeños hoyuelos, pero eso no llamó la atención de Donghae. Sabía desde antes que Leeteuk estaría aquí. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y luego pasaban: Leeteuk se aseguraba de que todos los cubículos estuvieran vacíos.

—Casa.

Ahora, _esa_  voz hizo que Donghae dejara de respirar. Tuvo la sensación de que los dos chicos que hablaban no lo querían allí, y su sentido común le dijo que carraspeara para que los dos hombres se dieran cuenta de su presencia, mientras que el alcohol le decía que se quedara allí en silencio y escuchara. Donghae no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para escuchar solo el alcohol, pero otra cosa llamó la atención de Donghae: Eunhyuk no se sentía muy bien, su voz le decía eso a Donghae. ¿Tal vez fue todo el alcohol? Por experiencia, Donghae sabía que el alcohol podía salirse de control fácilmente cuando se trataba de Eunhyuk.

—Hyukjae-yah —dijo Leeteuk de repente en voz baja—. ¿Tienes miedo?

Donghae esperaba que Eunhyuk respondiera, insultando a su hyung por decir algo tan ridículo. Pero no lo hizo.

—Solo quiero ir a casa —respondió Eunhyuk, su voz casi temblando.

Se sentía mal, y tal vez no era por el alcohol. Donghae tuvo la sensación de querer abrazar al otro; protegerlo de lo que sea que lo estaba asustando. Hubo un momento de silencio y sin saber cómo se veía la expresión de los dos casi mató de curiosidad al castaño.

—Entonces vete a casa —dijo finalmente Leeteuk.

En comparación con Eunhyuk, Leeteuk no estaba borracho en absoluto. Parecía completamente sobrio. Eunhyuk se rió entre dientes. —No —dijo y luego volvió el silencio. Leeteuk debe haber tenido una mirada inquisitiva—. No —repitió Eunhyuk—. No es tan fácil —estaba hablando de manera divertida, su lengua casi sonaba entumecida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que lo es. Te ayudaré con...

—¡No! —gritó Eunhyuk, haciendo que Leeteuk se callara y Donghae saltara sorprendido—. Deja de hablar como si fuera tan fácil. Sabes que no lo es, ¡así que cállate! —la desesperación en su voz le puso la piel de gallina a Donghae. Nunca lo había escuchado sonar así antes, el genial e imparable Eunhyuk que hacía lo que quería.

—Lo siento —dijo el mayor y Donghae podía escucharlo caminar, probablemente caminando cerca de su dongsaeng—. Estás haciendo esto mucho más difícil para ti, Hyukjae.

—¿Me trajiste aquí para regañarme? —preguntó Eunhyuk, con irritación evidente en su voz—. Porque si ese es el caso, me iré ahora mismo. No quiero escucharlo.

Donghae nunca le dio tiempo a Leeteuk para responder, porque sin darse cuenta se había acercado cada vez más a la puerta. El piso estaba resbaladizo y el alcohol hacía que fuera un poco más difícil mantener el equilibrio. Pero Donghae todavía se sorprendió cuando de repente se encontró en el suelo, sobre las manos y las rodillas, y con cuatro ojos mirándolo con sorpresa. Pero dos de esos cuatro ojos cambiaron rápidamente de sorprendido a furioso. Antes de que Donghae tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta de que se había caído, sintió que dos manos fuertes agarraban el cuello de su camisa y lo levantaban.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? —siseó Eunhyuk, el olor a cerveza salió de su boca, y los ojos de Donghae crecieron con miedo.

—Oye, oye, cálmate —dijo Leeteuk, agarrando las manos de Eunhyuk para evitar que fuera demasiado duro.

Los ojos marrones que miraban directamente a los de Donghae no eran familiares. Eran los ojos de una bestia;  una bestia a solo unos segundos de matarlo. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, rojos como la camisa que sostenía con tanta fuerza.

—¡Estúpida  _mierda_! ¡¿Por qué siempre estás en  _todas partes?!_  —Eunhyuk siguió gritando y Donghae estaba a punto de llorar de miedo.

—¡Lo-Lo siento! Acabo de escuchar algunos ruidos y pensé... No quise escucharlo, pero tú estabas... Y yo estaba...

—Está bien. Cálmate —Leeteuk los interrumpió y se volvió para mirar a Eunhyuk—. Tú también, cálmate.

Los ojos de Eunhyuk se suavizaron un poco y giró la cara para mirar a su hyung. Leeteuk asintió y Eunhyuk volvió a mirar al más joven. El mayor aún tenía una mano sobre las manos de Eunhyuk mientras que la otra se movía hacia el hombro del bailarín. —Déjalo ir —dijo con calma y Eunhyuk sintió que se relajaba un poco. Lo soltó y Donghae retrocedió rápidamente.

—Me iré ahora —dijo Donghae rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Leeteuk lo detuvo colocando una mano suave sobre su hombro.

—¿Cómo se conocen? —preguntó Leeteuk, en un intento de aliviar la tensión en el aire. Por supuesto que eso no ayudó. Donghae todavía estaba al tanto de lo que acababa de pasar y Eunhyuk suspiró molesto porque Donghae le estaba dando la responsabilidad de responder.

—Estamos en la misma clase.

Leeteuk lo miró con recelo. La respuesta no fue lo suficientemente convincente. —¿Eso es todo? —preguntó y miró a Donghae, esperando que Donghae fuera más honesto que Eunhyuk.

—No, hyung —respondió Eunhyuk, con un sarcasmo pesado en su voz—. Él es mi jodida esposa —miró a los dos, a su compañero de clase y a Hyung—. Por supuesto que es todo.

Leeteuk asintió, pero aún miró a Donghae, como si estuviera esperando que Donghae dijera algo, pero Donghae solo asintió. Le temblaban las manos y todo lo que quería en este momento era salir de allí.

—Los voy a dejar solos —dijo Leeteuk de repente. Vio a Donghae abrir mucho los ojos; pidiéndole que por favor no se vaya, pero Leeteuk le tocó el hombro de manera solidaria. Se inclinó en un susurro—. No es tan peligroso como parece. Tal vez puedas hacerlo comprender —antes de darle a Donghae una sonrisa alegre y darse la vuelta para mirar a Eunhyuk.

—Compórtate —dijo, y era una orden—. Estaré afuera.

Era obvio que el mayor sabía que algo estaba pasando, que Eunhyuk y Donghae no eran 'solo compañeros de clase'. Se fue, dejando a los dos solos por primera vez en lo que se había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Donghae se había calmado ahora; entendiendo que el alcohol y un Eunhyuk molesto no era una buena combinación. Se dio la vuelta para ver al bailarín mirando una pequeña ventana detrás de él.

—Me voy —dijo Eunhyuk y se acercó para subirse a uno de los lavabos, manteniendo el equilibrio con una mano contra la pared y la otra contra el gran espejo.

—¿A través de eso? —Donghae preguntó escéptico y señaló la ventana, caminando un poco más cerca en caso de que Eunhyuk se cayera. Eunhyuk no respondió pero lo abrió—. Te vas a lastimar a ti mismo —advirtió Donghae, dando unos pasos más cerca, pero aún no recibió ni una sola mirada del bailarín.

Milagrosamente, Eunhyuk logró abrir la ventana sin caerse, se preguntó unos segundos si podría pasar por el espacio rectangular, antes de decidir que sí, encajaría. Pero antes de intentarlo, finalmente volvió la cabeza y miró al más joven. Dudó por un momento, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin decir una palabra. Lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente, de pies a cabeza, y Donghae se sintió aún más incómodo porque no tenía idea de lo que el otro estaba pensando. De repente, Eunhyuk volvió a abrir la boca.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó.

Donghae tardó unos momentos en comprender lo que el otro preguntaba. Se dio la vuelta para mirar la puerta detrás de él y luego otra vez a la pequeña ventana en la pared. —Uh... —dijo estúpidamente.

—Supongo que no —dijo Eunhyuk, sin darle tiempo a Donghae para agregar nada a su confuso 'uh', mientras trataba de salir sin golpearse a sí mismo inconscientemente.

*

La hierba estaba mojada, ¿cuándo empezó a llover? Y Eunhyuk maldijo en voz alta cuando su pantalón se puso verde y marrón alrededor del área de la rodilla.

—¿Un poco de ayuda? —sugirió Donghae; una pierna colgando afuera y la otra todavía en el lavabo. Su espalda estaba agachada torpemente mientras lograba sacar la cabeza.

—No —Eunhyuk simplemente respondió.

—¡Vamos! —se quejó el más joven—. Creo que estoy atascado.

Eunhyuk se rió entre dientes. Se tambaleó y agarró el tobillo de Donghae con las dos manos. Donghae rápidamente entendió el punto. —¡Espera, espera, espera! —gritó, pero Eunhyuk no mostró piedad mientras tiraba de la pierna de Donghae con fuerza, haciendo que el más joven cayera torpemente. Pero para sorpresa de Donghae, no resultó herido, porque dos fuertes brazos lo salvaron de caer directamente al suelo. Donghae rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca, cuerpo y cara, y no perdió tiempo en levantarse adecuadamente y dar unos pasos hacia atrás. A Eunhyuk no parecía importarle, pero Donghae todavía sentía que algo se tornaba un poco incómodo cuando se alejó.

—Entonces... —dijo, un intento de romper la incomodidad—. ¿Ahora que? ¿Estás yendo a casa?

Eunhyuk se rió y se encogió de hombros. —Voy a... —o estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer, o simplemente estaba borracho—... salir a caminar —finalmente respondió, y Donghae no supo qué responder, porque no sonaba tan atractivo. No fue hasta ahora que Donghae se preguntó por qué demonios había decidido seguir al bailarín.

—Oh... —dijo Donghae, sin pensar en nada mejor que decir.

Eunhyuk se rió por lo bajo, dándose cuenta de que ambos no sabían qué demonios estaban haciendo. ¿Saltaron por una pequeña ventana del baño?

—Puedes venir si quieres —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Una sirena en rojo brillante gritó en la mente de Donghae. Esto estuvo mal. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en primer lugar? ¿Por qué estaba él aquí, con  _Eunhyuk_?

—No... no creo que sea... una buena idea.

Fue un gran desafío decir algo así; su corazón y su cerebro tienen una guerra cruel entre ellos. La duda fue, en opinión de Donghae, obvia y vergonzosa. Eunhyuk asintió comprensivamente, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior y Donghae tuvo la sensación de que era su forma de evitar decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

—Probablemente debería regresar —dijo Donghae, principalmente para sí mismo y no para Eunhyuk. Se dio la vuelta, pero eso fue todo lo que logró hacer antes de ser presionado con fuerza contra la pared detrás de él. Sintió que Eunhyuk se acercaba más y más, levantando sus manos hacia las mejillas de Donghae y colocando una pierna entre las suyas. Afuera hacía mucho frío, pero el cuerpo de Donghae estaba en llamas. Intentar alejarse era inútil, Donghae lo sabía, y no le importaba que su sentido común lo regañara mientras le devolvía el beso; inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y moviendo los labios lentamente.

—Lo siento —Eunhyuk susurró entre sus labios y Donghae se preguntó si era el alcohol hablando o no—. Lo siento —sus ojos estaban cerrados, pequeñas nubes de aliento nacían entre sus bocas debido al frío—. Joder, te necesito.

La cabeza de Donghae comenzó a girar, sus rodillas temblando y de repente sintió la necesidad de llorar. ¿Por qué de repente se sintió tan débil?

No era amor. Joder, no era amor. Hyukjae solo lo necesitaba. Tal vez solo quería tener sexo, tal vez solo quería tener a alguien que se preocupara por él, no importaba porque todo lo que Hyukjae sabía era que simplemente lo  _necesitaba_. Donghae no fingió y Donghae lo conocía. Lo conocía mejor de lo que Eunhyuk se conocía a sí mismo y, a pesar de eso, todavía quería estar con él. A Donghae le importaba, Donghae lo amaba y Donghae lo entendía.

—No... te necesito —era un susurro débil, casi ni siquiera audible, pero seguía siendo lo único que Donghae podía escuchar. Los fríos dedos de Hyukjae le acariciaron la cara con tanta suavidad; dedos que se deslizan sobre las mejillas rosadas de Donghae, pintando patrones invisibles. Donghae trató de hablar, trató de hacer algo, pero no pudo. Estaba perdido, ido, no allí. Quería tocar pero no se atrevía, quería correr pero no podía.

—Yo... —comenzó a hablar con Eunhyuk; su propia boca claramente actuaba más rápido que su cerebro, porque no tenía idea de qué decir. Pero eso no importó porque alguien los interrumpió; una voz temblorosa llena de angustia y confusión.

—¿Donghae hyung?

El tiempo se detuvo. Por un segundo, Donghae no supo si su piel de gallina fue causada por el viento frío, por el cuerpo de Eunhyuk tan cerca del suyo, o por esos decepcionados ojos color chocolate. Sintió las manos de Eunhyuk caer y el bailarín retrocedió unos pasos. De repente, Donghae se sintió tan sucio; odiándose desde el fondo de su corazón.

—¿E-Esta... está todo bien? —preguntó Kibum, porque no tenía idea de qué más decir.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Había empezado a llover. Las gotas de lluvia fría cayeron sobre los brazos desnudos de Donghae; no estaba vestido para estar afuera. El pelo de sus brazos estaba erizado, mientras que el pelo de su cabeza estaba pegado a su frente y cuello. Sabía que necesitaba decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero su mente le falló por completo. La lluvia le hizo imposible ver si Kibum estaba llorando o no.

—Probablemente debería... —dijo Kibum con voz tranquila, levantando el brazo y señalando detrás del hombro con el pulgar; haciendo un gesto de que se iba. Sin importarle siquiera continuar con su oración, dejó caer la mano, se encogió de hombros un poco y se alejó.

—Kibum, espera —dijo Donghae, finalmente logrando decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera irse, Eunhyuk lo agarró de la muñeca.

El bailarín no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Es extraño cómo el cuerpo a veces actúa sin el permiso del cerebro.

Donghae se dio la vuelta, mirando la mano alrededor de su muñeca. Miró a Eunhyuk, que parecía estar tan sorprendido como el propio Donghae. Donghae sacudió la cabeza y Eunhyuk lo soltó.

Vio como Donghae no perdió el tiempo en alcanzar al chico más joven; sus hombros estaban caído, los ojos fijos en sus pies, mientras caminaba lentamente. Estaban demasiado lejos para que Eunhyuk escuchara lo que decían, solo podía mirar. Donghae lo detuvo, su mano sobre los hombros de Kibum y estaba diciendo algo. Segundos después, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

A Eunhyuk no le importaba Kibum. No le importa si Kibum se pudre en la oscuridad del dolor. Probablemente se lo merecía. Pero a Donghae le importaba. Eunhyuk se dio vuelta, un río de emociones mezcladas corriendo por su cuerpo. Necesitaba hacer algo. Se agachó, agarró una piedra y murmuró un "joder" enojado antes de tirarla. Un chirrido crujió en sus oídos; cientos de pequeños trozos de vidrio cayendo a sus pies. Levantó la vista, sin sentirse preocupado o mal por todo ese enorme agujero en la ventana. Se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo y volvió a maldecir.

 

Caminaban en silencio, y ambos sabían que era responsabilidad de Donghae romperlo. Estaba oscuro, la única fuente de luz eran los postes de la lámpara, y hacía frío. La lluvia lo abofeteaba, como si la naturaleza lo maldijera por ser un ser humano tan repugnante. Donghae no pudo hacerle esto a Kibum. Simplemente no pudo. Eunhyuk no podía ser comparado con alguien como Kibum. No importaba si Eunhyuk realmente quería decir lo que había dicho, Donghae aún no podía ser feliz. Kibum había sido humillado y traicionado. Donghae ya no tenía derecho a llamar a Eunhyuk, ni a nadie más, un imbécil o un idiota. No después de esto.

—Quiero... —comenzó Donghae. No sabía si quería decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo. Simplemente sabía que Kibum era inocente y se había involucrado en esto sin querer—. Quiero hacer que esto funcione —dijo finalmente.

Kibum se rió un poco. —No, hyung, no lo haces.

_Así se hace, Donghae._

—No quieres hacer que esto funcione.

Kibum tenía razón, Donghae no quería que esto funcionara. Sintió que estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Qué había hecho él? Kibum de repente dejó de caminar. Se giró para mirar a su hyung, los ojos comenzaron a ponerse un poco rojos. —Puedes... —dijo, y la voz suave que solía hablar rompió el corazón de Donghae—. ¿Puedes por favor irte? Quiero estar solo.

—Kibum, estoy ta...

—¿Por favor?

El hecho de que Kibum no le gritara, lo golpeara, lo insultara hizo que Donghae se sintiera como la criatura más repugnante en esta tierra. Se lo merecía, merecía que le gritaran y le pegaran, y el hecho de que Kibum todavía lo tratara con respeto era una tortura.

Donghae asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tragando para no llorar como el patético imbécil que era. Vio como Kibum se alejaba lentamente, de repente pasando su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos y Donghae esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que lo hiciera por la lluvia y no por las lágrimas.

**

Eunhyuk estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared, las rodillas contra el pecho; juntando un pequeño charco de agua en su mano ahuecada. No le importaba que arruinaran su costoso pantalón. El alcohol fue lentamente, lentamente comenzando a desvanecerse y de repente comenzó a preocuparse por lo que estaba sucediendo. Donghae, Kibum, los hyungs, incluso esa maldita ventana. Comenzó a recordar por qué quería emborracharse en primer lugar.

Levantó la vista al escuchar salpicaduras débiles de alguien caminando hacia él. Se preguntó si inconscientemente había decidido no irse porque esperaba que Donghae volviera. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no, se había quedado allí solo porque quería estar solo y la idea de que Donghae regresara no le cruzó hasta ahora; mientras miraba a Donghae acercarse a él.

—Escucha —comenzó cuando Donghae estaba de pie justo en frente de él—. Esto fue un error —no estaba mirando a Donghae cuando hablaba, sino a su mano ahuecada—. No deberíamos...

—Cambia de opinión ahora, Hyukjae, y juro que te mataré —el tono y las palabras sorprendieron a Eunhyuk e inmediatamente se giró para mirar al más joven—. Cambia de opinión y te golpearé tan fuerte que te arrastrarás de regreso a tus hyungs sin dientes, llorando como una maldita chica —Eunhyuk no respondió, sino que simplemente secó su mano mojada en su camisa igualmente mojada, sin mirar más a Donghae—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que he hecho? —sin respuesta—. ¿Viste su cara?

Aún no hay respuesta. Eunhyuk apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas, mirando fijo a algún lado detrás de las piernas de Donghae. ¿Realmente sentía simpatía por esa rata Kim Kibum?

—¿Y para qué? —preguntó Donghae y Eunhyuk comenzó a preguntarse si estaba hablando con él o con él mismo—. ¿Por alguien como tú? ¿Alguien que ni siquiera me trata bien por ser quien soy?

Eunhyuk estaba empezando a congelarse y hasta ahora no se dio cuenta de que la lluvia había comenzado a calmarse. Levantó la cabeza un poco, mirando el cielo gris. Todo, las estrellas, la luna, estaban cubiertas por espesas nubes.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo jodidamente absurda que es mi elección?

Si. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Necesito saber si vale la pena o no.

Eunhyuk quería irse. Quería levantarse, apartar a Donghae de su camino y simplemente correr. Solo huye, porque eso funcionaba. Eso fue lo único que funcionó cuando Eunhyuk no tenía control, cuando ya no era el responsable. Donghae iba a preguntar  _eso_ , e iba a exigir una respuesta que el propio Eunhyuk no sabía. Pero no corrió.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo o no?

Pasaron momentos en silencio; la lluvia cayendo, el viento silbando; haciendo bailar las hojas. Donghae suspiró y Eunhyuk lo miró. Se rió un poco tristemente. —Lo tomo como un no.

La desesperación en su voz, ese angustiado suspiro... Eunhyuk tuvo que hacer algo. —Creo que sí —dijo en voz baja, pero Donghae escuchó cada palabra. Esa no era la respuesta que Donghae necesitaba.

—¿Creo que si? —repitió. A Eunhyuk no le importó asentir—. ¿Eso  _crees_? —dijo una vez más, enfatizando esa palabra que estaba causando que se confundiera aún más y posiblemente poniéndolo un poco desesperado—. ¿Has estado escuchando que  _mierda_  he estado diciendo? —dijo Donghae, alzando la voz por cada palabra—. ¿Eso  _crees_? —una risa—. ¡ _Pensar_  así no es lo suficientemente bueno, estúpido!

Donghae se agachó, obligando a Eunhyuk a mirarlo a los ojos. —O quieres o no quieres.

El corazón de Eunhyuk comenzó a acelerarse, la adrenalina lentamente comenzó a moverse en sus venas. —No lo sé...

Donghae gritó, un grito de pura ira. —¡Olvídalo! —gritó. Se levantó y pateó la hierba—. ¡JODER! —Eunhyuk saltó un poco sorprendido; sin esperar que el más joven grite así—. ¿Cómo puede...? —preguntó Donghae, caminando de un lado a otro, temblando de ira—. ¿Por qué...? —se detuvo y señaló a Eunhyuk con un dedo tembloroso—. Deberías... —bajó la mano y trató de alejar su ira una vez más—. ¡JODER!

—Cálmate —dijo Eunhyuk, el hecho de que estaba sonando tan compuesto solo empeoraba mucho las cosas.

—¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme?! ¡No tienes derecho a pedirme nada, idiota!

—Lo siento.

Donghae no le prestó atención si fue un sincero "lo siento" o simplemente un intento tonto de hacer que Donghae se calmara. Lo más probable es esto último, pero no importó. A Donghae no le importó. —No quiero tu puta disculpa —dijo entre dientes—. No hace nada por mí —finalmente, él estaba  _hablando_  y no  _gritando_ —. Quiero una puta respuesta, sí o no.

Sin respuesta.

—¡Sí o no! —y allí comenzaron los gritos de nuevo. Eunhyuk se rió entre dientes de cómo Donghae fue incapaz de controlarse por solo un segundo—. ¡Respóndeme!

—¡Deja de gritar!

—¡Jódete! —las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por los ojos del castaño—. ¡Jódete, Eunhyuk! ¡Jódete, jódete,  _jódete!_

Eunhyuk suspiró y se levantó y Donghae dejó de caminar, dejó de gritar, dejó de agitar los brazos como un loco y dejó de patear cosas que no estaban allí. Estaba respirando pesadamente, sudando. Miró a Eunhyuk; ojos rojos por todo lo que estaba sintiendo; ira, tristeza, desilusión y desesperación. Sin decir una palabra, el mayor estiró los brazos un poco. Donghae tragó, casi audible. Lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia él. Los ojos de Eunhyuk eran compasivos y comprensivos, pero no expresaban amor. Donghae caminó un poco más cerca, finalmente dando un abrazo acogedor. Abrazó a Eunhyuk con fuerza, los brazos alrededor de la cintura delgada; enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dejó caer los brazos; sin abrazar al más joven. No se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba mojada por la lluvia o por las lágrimas de Donghae. Probablemente ambos.

**

—Toma esta —dijo Donghae, una vez más secándose los ojos con el brazo. Le dio a Eunhyuk la toalla antes de caminar para sentarse en su propia cama. Sollozó por última vez. A Eunhyuk no le importó agradecerle. Se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo, secándose el cabello mojado con la toalla blanca—. De nada —dijo Donghae, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar el pecho desnudo del bailarín.

Eunhyuk sacudió la cabeza rápidamente cuando terminó con la toalla; algunas gotas volando por todas partes en la habitación mientras lo hacía. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, observando su obra maestra en el espejo ovalado en la pared, y se rió para sus adentros mientras miraba su cabello apuntando en una dirección que no tenía idea de que el cabello pudiera señalar. Lentamente, caminó hacia donde estaba sentado Donghae, colocando la toalla sobre la cabeza del cantante. Donghae pensó sentir al bailarín masajeando su cuero cabelludo por un segundo antes de soltarlo, dejando la toalla sobre su cabeza. Se sentó junto a Donghae, más cerca de lo que solía estar. Ambos miraban directamente delante de ellos, sin siquiera mirar al que estaba al lado.

—¿Siwon va a volver pronto? —preguntó Eunhyuk. Donghae sacudió la cabeza, la toalla cayó al suelo, a pesar de que Eunhyuk no estaba mirando. Pero probablemente lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, porque no volvió a preguntar—. Mis hyungs no te quieren —dijo Eunhyuk de repente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad en silencio.

—No me digas —dijo Donghae.

—Los necesito —le dolía escuchar a Eunhyuk decir eso, pero Donghae era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no mostrarlo. Eso no era necesario de todos modos—. Los necesito más de lo que te necesito a ti.

Donghae no lloró. Había pedido honestidad durante tanto tiempo, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba obteniendo ahora. Tienes lo que te mereces. —Luego presiona a tus hyungs contra la pared y empuja tu lengua por su garganta.

Eso estaba destinado a permanecer en la mente de Donghae, pero él lo dijo en voz alta de todos modos; pensando que la situación no podría ser peor de lo que ya era. El comentario entró por el oído derecho de Eunhyuk y salió por el izquierdo.

—Nunca le contarás a nadie sobre nosotros, ¿verdad? —Eunhyuk no tuvo que responder eso—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Hyukjae? —Donghae giró la cabeza para mirar al bailarín; el otro se niega a mirar a Donghae a los ojos—. ¿Hasta que te canses de mí? ¿Hasta que encuentres a alguien más a quien joder? ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

—Es un consuelo saber que estás allí —respondió Eunhyuk, sin importarle si estaba respondiendo la pregunta de Donghae o no—. Respaldandome —no le había dado a Donghae una sola mirada desde que se sentó a su lado.

—No quiero ser solo un consuelo.

—Es un comienzo.

Había tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. ¿Un comienzo de qué? Fue tan, tan complicado, que Donghae se cansó de solo tratar de entender qué demonios estaba pasando  _realmente_. Pero nunca tuvo tiempo de comentar, preguntar o decir nada, porque Eunhyuk se movió; girando su cuerpo para enfrentar a Donghae.

Levantó su mano; ahuecando la barbilla de Donghae y guiándolo más cerca de su propia cara. Eunhyuk no quería hablar de eso, Donghae lo sabía. No quería hablar de eso porque no quería pensar en eso.  _Bien,_ pensó Donghae,  _no pensemos._  Cerró los ojos. respirando pesadamente cuando comenzó a sentir el aliento de Eunhyuk contra sus labios. Sintió a Eunhyuk besar la comisura de su boca, luego el labio superior y luego el labio inferior; saboreando cada parte de la boca de Donghae. Donghae levantó los brazos; sus dedos comenzaron a tocar los brazos desnudos de Hyukjae, sus hombros, brazos, antebrazos y manos mientras Eunhyuk lo presionaba lentamente sobre la cama. Eunhyuk mismo seguía sentado, mirando a Donghae que estaba acostado boca arriba. Se preguntó cómo las manos de Donghae podrían ser tan cálidas, a pesar de que estuvieron bajo la lluvia durante tanto tiempo. Sus propias manos estaban frías.

Metió sus manos dentro de la camisa de Donghae, haciendo que Donghae se estremeciera y tensara los músculos por la frialdad, y paso la camisa sobre la cabeza; viendo como el pecho desnudo de Donghae comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo más y más rápido. Donghae se preguntó si se arrepentiría de esto, preguntándose cuán borracho estaba Eunhyuk en este momento. Pero no mostró ninguna señal de querer que Eunhyuk se detuviera. Eunhyuk se inclinó hacia adelante, pero unas pocas gotas de su cabello cayeron sobre la frente de Donghae, y Donghae separó sus labios un poco más; dando entrada libre a la lengua de Eunhyuk. Las manos heladas se abrieron paso en la parte superior del cuerpo de Donghae.

_No pensemos._

 


	19. Chapter 19

Simplemente podría actuar como un completo imbécil. Respondiendo groseramente, dándole a Donghae miradas desagradables e incluso jugando algunas bromas con él. Y si se sentía mal por eso (lo cual no entendía por qué debería hacerlo) podría simplemente respaldar a sus hyungs y dejar que hicieran el trabajo. Incluso Sungmin con gusto se uniría. Tal vez de esa manera Donghae lo dejaría solo.

Eunhyuk tuvo que evitar reírse en voz alta.

Que cliché.

La gente siempre hacía eso en esas películas baratas y poco creativas donde dos personas no podían estar juntas. Con el propósito de proteger al otro, uno actuaría como un completo imbécil para que el otro se desenamoraba. Pero ambos terminarían siendo infelices e incompletos. Eso es hasta que la verdad salga a la luz y los dos terminen enamorándose aún más del otro y bla, bla, bla.

Y no era que no hubiera  _estado_  actuando  _ya_  como un imbécil desde el primer día que Donghae llegó aquí y se comprobó que no había mantenido a Donghae alejado. Pero Eunhyuk no había sido un imbécil por amor, sino porque Eunhyuk simplemente valía mucho más que Donghae. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, Eunhyuk era mejor que Donghae. La escuela lo dijo, los profesores lo dijeron, los estudiantes lo dijeron. No importaba que Eunhyuk tuviera malas calificaciones, hiciera cosas ilegales y no pudiera defenderse. Y no importaba que Donghae trabajara duro, que fuera fuerte y honesto e hiciera lo mejor que pudiera en la escuela. Eunhyuk  _aún_  era mejor, porque todos aquí lo decían.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

Eunhyuk volvió la cabeza para mirar al que hablaba. La luz de la luna pintaba la espalda desnuda del más joven en una luz sepia; casi haciendo que parezca una vieja fotografía. Él era muy natural; despeinado cabello húmedo y ojos cansados, sus brazos tan delgados y labios relajados. Eunhyuk lo habría llamado hermoso si no fuera porque Donghae es un chico. Los chicos no pueden ser hermosos.

—Nada —dijo en voz baja.

Donghae se dio la vuelta, acostado sobre su espalda ahora en lugar de su estómago. Estaba mirando al techo y después de unos segundos suspiró en silencio para sí mismo. Eunhyuk quería preguntar lo mismo, pero no lo hizo porque estaba ocupado convenciéndose de que es imposible que un chico sea hermoso. Los chicos pueden ser geniales y guapos, pero no hermosos.

—¿Que hora es?

Eunhyuk se encogió de hombros y Donghae señaló una pequeña mesa al lado del sillón marrón claro en el que estaba sentado Eunhyuk. Un pequeño reloj estaba sobre la mesa, lo que indicaba que era poco más de la 1 a.m. —La gente debería regresar pronto —respondió Eunhyuk, porque eso era más relevante que saber qué los números que mostraba el reloj.

Donghae se sentó y tiró de la manta hasta la barbilla para mantenerse caliente. Miró a Eunhyuk, que miraba fijo la mesa donde estaba el reloj. —¿Te vas?

Sin respuesta. En cambio, Eunhyuk se levantó para vestirse; arrojaron toda su ropa a todas partes, excepto los boxers, ya que lo tenía puesto. Se dio cuenta de que la ropa todavía estaba húmeda y fría; el pantalón era dos veces más difícil de poner de lo que deberían. No le importaba ponerse nada más, ni la camisa, los calcetines, los accesorios o incluso abotonarse el pantalón demasiado ajustado. Su habitación estaba lo suficientemente cerca de todos modos.

Cuando terminó, caminó lentamente hacia la cama y Donghae tuvo que moverse para darle al bailarín espacio para sentarse; tratando de no importarle que su cama se mojara. Eunhyuk se sentó; una mano sobre su rodilla y la otra sobre la cama, casi tocando el muslo izquierdo de Donghae. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, sin mirar nada más que al aire. Inhaló y exhaló antes de girar la cabeza para mirar a la más joven a los ojos. De repente, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, su rostro se acercaba al de Donghae, pero segundos después se detuvo. Sus ojos miraron hacia los labios de Donghae por una fracción de segundo. Él dudó y tragó. Se apartó sin haber hecho nada, de vuelta a su posición anterior. —Adiós —dijo, sin dejar de mirar al cantante, antes de levantarse para recoger el resto de su ropa y cosas.

Donghae quería detenerlo, pedirle que no se fuera todavía, pero ¿cuál era el punto en eso? No respondió al bajo y frío adiós de Eunhyuk.

~*~

No era culpa de Donghae. Nunca lo lastimaría intencionalmente, porque no era ese tipo de persona. Donghae era amable y cariñoso. Su error había sido simplemente que no podía elegir de quién enamorarse.

Pero, por supuesto, siempre puedes preguntarte  _por qué demonios_  Donghae incluso le diría que sí en primer lugar.

No, no era culpa de Donghae. Kibum se había metido en esto, sabiendo que Donghae estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Pero Kibum había sido estúpido y ciego. En ese momento, cuando le pidió a Donghae que fuera suyo, lo último que necesitaba era que alguien mantuviera los ojos cerrados. Donghae debería haberlo abofeteado con fuerza; haciendo que Kibum se dé cuenta de que no, Donghae no estaba enamorado de él y  _no_  podía estar con él. Donghae no había hecho eso. En cambio, había visto esto como una oportunidad, y no por una fracción de segundo consideró que estaba usando Kibum. Porque eso era exactamente lo que había hecho; Donghae lo usó para su propia ventaja. No le importaba Kibum, le importaba no estar enamorado nunca más. Si alguien más le hubiera preguntado, aparte de Kibum, él todavía habría dicho que sí. Eso es lo que Kibum significaba para él.

Sus manos estaban enterradas en su cabello, agarrándolo con fuerza: uñas en el cuero cabelludo. Respiraba pesada y ruidosamente, los ojos rojos, el corazón latiendo rápido. Caminaba de un lado a otro en su pequeña habitación; los pasos eran rápidos y duros.

Duele. Le dolió muchísimo.

Sí, todo era culpa de Donghae. Kibum no había hecho nada más que mostrarle amor y respeto, aún así Donghae hizo algo así. Pateó, dejando escapar su ira en un solo movimiento. El escritorio frente a él cayó, papeles, libros, accesorios, un reloj y otras cosas pequeñas que se estrellaron contra el piso, algunas cosas se rompieron, otras no.

—¿Kibum...?

Kibum no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién acababa de entrar en la habitación. Le temblaban las manos y las rodillas, y el nudo en su garganta crecía por cada segundo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡¿Qué mierda crees?! —gritó, dándose la vuelta y mirando al chico asustado detrás de él.

—¿Q-qué pasó?

Kibum era un imbécil, porque si alguien era inocente en todo esto, era Ryeowook. El chico no tenía idea, no sabía nada de nada. Kibum respiró hondo, un suspiro tembloroso, antes de soltar las manos. Miró el desastre en la habitación y luego otra vez a Ryeowook. —Lo siento —dijo—. No debería haber... —se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas le corrían por los ojos y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, mirando lo que parecía haber sido causado un terremoto, en lugar de mirar a su compañero de cuarto—. Y-yo limpiaré esto.

Escuchó a Ryeowook cerrar la puerta y ponerle el cerrojo antes de caminar hacia él. Segundos después sintió unas pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros. —No te preocupes por eso. Te ayudaré —dijo Ryeowook y se agachó para comenzar a limpiar todo. Fingió no saber que Kibum estaba llorando.

~ * ~

Era un lunes soleado y cálido por la mañana, y por lo general esto alegraba a todos los estudiantes. Pero cuando el director dijo en el micrófono, sacudiendo la escuela a través de los altavoces, que tenían que ir a la sala de reuniones principal de inmediato, ya ni siquiera el buen tiempo significaba nada.

El director pasó cuarenta minutos regañándolos, diciéndoles sobre responsabilidad y dignidad. Estaba furioso y no podía creer cómo los estudiantes le habían agradecido por dejarlos tener una fiesta en la escuela. Toda la sala donde fue la fiesta olía a alcohol y una ventana en uno de los baños, Eunhyuk tensó todo su cuerpo, estaba rota. Como castigo, los estudiantes tendrían clases de lunes a sábado durante todo un mes. Los estudiantes gruñeron, gimieron en voz alta en queja y maldijeron por lo bajo y Eunhyuk decidió no contarle a nadie sobre la ventana.

—¡JODER! —Heechul maldijo tan pronto como salieron del gran salón, empujó a un chico más pequeño que se cruzó en su camino—. Ese hombre es un maldito sádico. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? —los chicos no respondieron a esa pregunta, pero simplemente estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Heechul. El delgado mayor se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta de que faltaba una voz—¿Dónde está el pequeño? —preguntó, haciendo que todos los demás miraran a su alrededor.

—Se quedó con otros chicos de su clase —dijo alguien y Heechul levantó las cejas.

El grupo decidió esperar (por orden de Heechul), la mayoría de ellos apoyados contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Después de un momento, comenzaron a ver caras familiares que sabían que estaban en la clase de Eunhyuk, y segundos después una cara realmente familiar.

Heechul dijo algo que Donghae no escuchó, pero Donghae no tuvo que escuchar las palabras exactas para saber de qué se trataba, ya que el grupo comenzó a reír y algunos incluso lo señalaron. Siwon puso una mano consoladora sobre el hombro de su amigo, y simplemente caminaron un poco más rápido; ignorando a los mayores. Casi inmediatamente después apareció finalmente el que estaban esperando.

—¡Eunhyuk-ah! —gritó Heechul, ya que el más joven no lo había visto al pasar. Eunhyuk y sus tres amigos, Sungmin, Shindong y Junsu, dejaron de caminar y se volvieron hacia donde venía el sonido—. ¿Vienes?

Eunhyuk se volvió hacia sus tres amigos y vio a Sungmin sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. Pero cuando Eunhyuk no mostró signos de rechazar a sus hyungs, Sungmin dio un paso adelante. —Él está con nosotros ahora —dijo, con la voz más desafiante que se atrevió a usar. Se giró hacia sus amigos detrás de él—. Vamonos.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar, Sungmin caminaba con un poco de confianza, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de que Eunhyuk no lo seguía, sino que solo estaba allí.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dijo Sungmin, mirando a su compañero de cuarto, y Shindong incluso tiró un poco del brazo de Sungmin, diciéndole que ya se rindiera.

—La esposa está enojada —comentó Heechul, sonriendo.

—Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Eunhyuk e hizo un gesto discreto con la cabeza; una manera de decirle a Sungmin que se vaya.

Junsu le susurró algo a Sungmin, un bajo "Déjalos ser " seguido por Shindong que seguía tirando de su brazo. Pero Sungmin se negó a rendirse—. No, no lo estoy —dijo entre dientes, y se acercó al bailarín. Agarró su brazo con fuerza y lo arrastró junto con él; Shindong y Junsu lo mirando con ojos enormes.

La pandilla se echó a reír; bromeando sobre cómo Eunhyuk iba a ser azotado por Sungmin cuando regresaran al dormitorio. —Bueno, hasta luego, Eunhyukkie —dijo Heechul, y Eunhyuk no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que estaba sonriendo. Quería morir de vergüenza.

~*~

La escuela terminó, no es que hiciera a los estudiantes más felices, considerando lo que el director había dicho, y Donghae estaba ayudando a Siwon a empacar sus libros sobre el escritorio de Siwon.

—Lees mucho —comentó Donghae.

—Lo intento.

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte golpes de libros; haciendo que ambos chicos salten sorprendidos. Se dieron la vuelta y Donghae tuvo que evitar maldecir en voz alta. Sus propios libros estaban por todo el piso y tanto Shindong como Sungmin, los culpables, se reían a carcajadas. Sungmin se agachó, agarró el libro más cercano y arrancó tres páginas. —Oops —dijo inocentemente y Shindong se rió aún más fuerte. Eunhyuk estaba parado allí también; riéndose un poco del sentido del humor de sus amigos antes de decirles que se vayan.

—Nunca cambiarán —comentó Siwon, y Donghae sintió que comenzaba a creer que era verdad. Tal vez realmente nunca cambiarían.

Cuando regresaban a los dormitorios, Donghae sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido. Estaba nervioso. No había visto a Kibum hoy durante todo el día, pero seguramente lo haría en el dormitorio de los chicos. No tenía idea de cómo actuar frente al menor. ¿Debería intentar hablar con él? ¿O tal vez debería actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿O tal vez Kibum nunca, nunca quería volver a verlo? Pensó en llamar a Ryeowook y preguntarle cómo estaba Kibum. Pero antes de llamar se dio cuenta de que era algo cobarde. Ryeowook no tenía nada que ver con eso, y Donghae era responsable de sus propias acciones. Tenía que lidiar con lo que él mismo había causado.

—¿Has visto a Kibum hoy? —le preguntó a Siwon mientras caminaban.

—No, ¿por qué? —fue la respuesta.

Donghae se encogió de hombros. Consideró si debía decirle a Siwon lo que había sucedido o no. Pero al final no lo hizo.

 

La habitación de Kibum estaba un piso por encima de la suya y Donghae pasó casi veinte minutos subiendo y bajando las escaleras. Realmente quería hablar con Kibum, pero no sabía qué decir. Quería verlo, pero no sabía si Kibum quería hacerlo. Al final, simplemente se sentó en el primer escalón; suspirando ruidosamente y odiándose a sí mismo por ser un estúpido tan cobarde.

~*~

—Me debes un libro nuevo —fue lo primero que dijo Donghae al entrar en la sala de práctica. Arrojó su bolso al suelo y se quitó la chaqueta.

—No hice nada —respondió Eunhyuk sin entusiasmo. Estaba sentado con la espalda contra el espejo, una rodilla hasta el pecho y la otra pierna estirada.

—Entonces tu estúpido e imbécil amigo me debe un nuevo libro.

El bailarín se encogió de hombros. —No es mi problema. ¿Vas a practicar o qué?

—Después de que te vayas. No tengo ganas de estar en la misma habitación que tú en este momento —Donghae siseó; todavía está enojado por lo de hoy.

—Me gusta mirarte —dijo Eunhyuk, y el ceño de Donghae desapareció de inmediato.

—Lo que sea —dijo y rápidamente se acercó para poner la música; escondiendo el sonrojo que cubría su rostro.

 

Donghae tenía práctica de baile de 9:30 p.m. a 10p.m. Lo sabía porque Donghae se lo había dicho. Eran las 9:43 p.m. ahora.

Afuera hacía viento y estaba helado porque no llevaba chaqueta. Pero una chaqueta era lo último que tenía en mente en este momento. Caminó lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies, las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos mirando hacia abajo. Abrió la puerta del edificio y entró;  inmediatamente se sintió un poco más cálido tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de él.

No sabía mucho sobre este edificio, porque bailar no era algo que practicara regularmente. Pero podía ver fácilmente cuál era la habitación, porque todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto una; la que está al final del pasillo. No había música, así que tuvo que caminar lentamente para no ser escuchado.

—¿Quieres un poco? —escuchó una voz familiar decir, después de acercarse a la puerta; una voz que hizo que su corazón se retorciera de dolor, su mandíbula se tensara y su mano se cerrara en un puño.

 

Donghae estaba sentado, donde Eunhyuk estaba sentado antes, de vuelta contra el enorme espejo, con las piernas cruzadas. No había tenido tiempo de cenar debido a su tarea (y subir y bajar escaleras), así que simplemente la trajo aquí con él. Eunhyuk acababa de cambiar sus zapatos de práctica a sus zapatillas de deporte. Se acercó un poco para mirar la fiambrera de Donghae; huevos, arroz y algo de carne.

—No —dijo, como si fuera una estupidez que Donghae preguntara en primer lugar—. Se ve raro. Apuesto a que también es de mala calidad.

Donghae puso los ojos en blanco, decidió ignorar ese comentario y tomó un poco de carne y arroz con sus palillos. Estiró su mano. —Aquí —dijo. Eunhyuk miró la comida, como si estuviera pensando en una decisión realmente importante; comer o no comer—. No me dejes esperando —Donghae advirtió y Eunhyuk finalmente se inclinó hacia adelante.

Separó los labios y Donghae tuvo que levantarse un poco de su posición sentada para alimentar al otro. Eunhyuk se apartó rápidamente; masticando la comida lentamente.

—Raro y de mala calidad, ¿eh? —Donghae lo desafió y cuando la respuesta fue un resoplido, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Tomó otro bocado de su propia comida, y de repente Eunhyuk se agachó frente a él y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante; ojos mirando la comida de Donghae y Donghae cumplió su pedido silencioso dándole a Eunhyuk otro mordisco. Donghae sonrió; mostrando los dientes blancos y los ojos brillantes y mientras Eunhyuk seguía masticando pensó que estaba bien, tal vez algunos chicos pueden ser hermosos.

 


	20. Chapter 20

No debería importar: Donghae estaba feliz ahora. Se merecía ser feliz porque...

Kibum tragó saliva.

¿Por qué Donghae merecía ser feliz? ¿Por qué merecía ser feliz mientras Kibum se sentía así? ¿No era él responsable de todo esto? Donghae se había reído de él en la cara; creando un sueño y fingiendo que no sabía que nunca se haría realidad. Por supuesto, Donghae sabía que nunca terminarían juntos de nuevo. Le había mentido, tomando a Kibum como una broma. Había desgarrado el corazón y el alma de Kibum sin piedad y seguía fingiendo que no sabía que esto sucedería. ¿Por qué alguien como él merecía ser feliz? ¡A la mierda con eso! Todo era culpa de Donghae. Desde que Donghae entró en esta escuela, Kibum había sido uno de los pocos que lo defendió cuando la gente, no, cuando  _Eunhyuk_ , lo había acosado. ¿Y para qué? ¿Un desamor? ¿Humillación? ¿Traición?

Donghae no merecía ser feliz.

~ * ~

El verano estaba a punto de terminar. Ambos jóvenes podían sentirlo claramente ahora, cuando caminaban en un viento frío y bajo nubes grises. El uniforme no era adecuado para este tipo de clima y ambos estaban helados. Donghae rezaba en silencio para que no lloviera.

Toda la caminata desde su dormitorio hasta el edificio principal le dio a Donghae tiempo para informar a Siwon sobre Eunhyuk. Siwon no dijo una palabra durante toda la caminata, pero mantuvo su papel de oyente silencioso. No fue hasta que estuvieron dentro de su salón de clases que Donghae terminó de contarle todo lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Tienes  _alguna_   _idea_  —preguntó Siwon, haciendo un gesto con las manos, abriendo los ojos y enfatizando las dos últimas palabras— de lo qué estás haciendo?

Donghae sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar hablar antes de pensar. ¿Realmente tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo? —No estoy seguro —dijo honestamente, sentándose en su asiento—. Las cosas van bien, pero... —Donghae se quedó callado cuando Siwon golpeó su brazo con el codo, asintiendo un poco hacia la dirección de la puerta.

Eunhyuk, Sungmin y Shindong entraron a la habitación ruidosamente; Sungmin hablando sobre el nuevo suéter rosa que compró y Shindong hablando sobre lo hambriento que estaba porque no había desayunado. Eunhyuk parecía estar en su propio mundo. Donghae suspiró, porque Siwon era este tipo de persona que siempre te daba consejos sinceros y buenos sin importar de qué se tratara. Y ahora, de todos los tiempos, cuando Donghae necesitaba desesperadamente orientación para los tres hombres los interrumpieron.

Observó a los tres tomar asiento; Eunhyuk tiró su mochila en su escritorio, haciendo que algunos estudiantes salten sorprendidos. Sacó la silla con un movimiento y se sentó; los brazos estirados y su frente contra el escritorio. Sungmin, que estaba sentado a su lado, se rió entre dientes y le revolvió el pelo (Donghae sintió una punzada débil en el corazón) antes de sacar los libros de su mochila.

 

La lección fue aburrida, qué sorpresa, y el profesor de matemáticas nunca dejó de darle a Donghae esas  _miradas_. No tuvo que llamar verbalmente a Donghae idiota, porque sus ojos hablaban por sí mismos. En un momento, Donghae se atrevió a mirarlo y el profesor respondió con su mirada preguntándole en voz alta, —¿Tienes algún problema, Lee Donghae? —y cuando Donghae no tuvo otra opción que decir que no y disculparse, hizo reír a casi toda la clase. Donghae suspiró en silencio para sí mismo.

 _Otra semana,_ pensó,  _puedes hacerlo, Hae._

~ * ~

Y sí, lo creas o no, Donghae lo hizo. Esta semana fue sospechosamente buena, al igual que las prácticas de baile después de la escuela. Cuando terminó la semana, Donghae podía decir fácilmente que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sungmin se fue a su casa este fin de semana, y Donghae no lo habría sabido si no fuera por él escuchando a Sungmin rechazar a un grupo de amigos que le habían pedido que fuera a una fiesta. Pero no logró saber a qué hora se iría su compañero de clase, así que no fue hasta el sábado por la noche que Donghae se atrevió a tocar la puerta que conducía a la habitación casi al lado de la suya.

Nadie abrió, lo que no sorprendió a Donghae. Eunhyuk solía salir con sus amigos los fines de semana, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Para estar seguro, volvió a tocar pero no pudo escuchar ninguna señal de que alguien estuviera dentro de la habitación. Suspiró un poco para sí mismo cuando de repente pensó escuchar algo; un objeto pequeño pero aún pesado caer.

—¿Hyukjae? —dijo en voz baja, con la boca cerca de la puerta, y cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué no abriste? —fue lo primero que dijo Donghae al ver al bailarín parado en la puerta.

—Pensé que eras otra persona.

—¿Quien?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Eunhyuk en un tono no tan agradable, recordando de inmediato que necesitaba asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en el corredor excepto ellos.

—Sungmin-ssi no estará aquí este fin de semana, ¿verdad?

Eunhyuk levantó una ceja. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Lo escuché hablando con unos amigos.

Una vez más, Eunhyuk miró a la izquierda y a la derecha. No vio a nadie, pero después de unos segundos oyó que se abría la puerta principal del dormitorio de los chicos. No sabía si era alguien que entraba o salía del edificio, pero eso no importaba. Agarró la camisa de Donghae y lo empujó con fuerza hacia adentro.

—Tienes que dejar de llamar a mi puerta. Hay otros estudiantes aquí, excepto nosotros dos, ¿sabes?

Donghae encontró un millón de formas de responder. ¿A la gente incluso le  _importaba_  a quién dejaba entrar Eunhyuk en su habitación y no? Pero en lugar de tratar de "ganar" esta conversación, decidió ignorarla. Silenciosamente vio a Eunhyuk caminar hacia su cama. Se tumbó boca abajo y agarró un libro que Donghae no sabía que estaba allí hasta ahora.

—¿Estabas leyendo? —preguntó, y la pregunta era demasiado obvia para que Eunhyuk respondiera. En cambio, se movió un poco, dejando más espacio a su lado.

Donghae no sabía si lo hizo inconscientemente, tal vez simplemente se movió para mentir más cómodamente, o si lo hizo como un gesto de invitación. Miró al bailarín en busca de signos de invitación, pero no obtuvo nada, ni siquiera una sola mirada. ¿Lo estaba ignorando?

Con suficiente coraje, Donghae se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto al bailarín. Eunhyuk no protestó.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

Eunhyuk se acercó un poco más a la pared. —Un libro —Donghae puso los ojos en blanco.

Honestamente, realmente no tenían nada de qué hablar, y Donghae comenzó a sentirse estúpido por venir en primer lugar sin un propósito. Estaba considerando si debería ponerse de pie, disculparse e irse o simplemente sentarse allí en silencio como un idiota.

—Es el que nos dio el profesor de inglés —dijo Eunhyuk de repente y Donghae tuvo que pensar por un momento antes de entender de qué estaba hablando Eunhyuk.

—Todavía no lo he terminado —respondió, sintiéndose celoso al darse cuenta de que a Eunhyuk solo le quedaban unas pocas páginas.

—Casi termino.

Una vez más, ambos hombres se quedaron callados, pero Eunhyuk no parecía tan incómodo como Donghae parecía.

—Puedo decirte lo que pasa, así no tendrás que leerlo —dijo Eunhyuk y Donghae levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

En circunstancias normales, habría dicho que no, gracias. Donghae estaba aquí para aprender y tenía la edad suficiente para hacer su propia tarea. Pero estas no eran circunstancias normales porque ese libro era un infierno viviente, un polo que atravesaba tu cerebro, y era  _Eunhyuk_  ofreciendo ayudarlo. Por eso asintió.

—Acuéstate —dijo Eunhyuk, y Donghae dudó unos segundos antes de hacer lo que le dijeron, y también se tumbó boca abajo.

**

Kibum era inmaduro y lo sabía. Era inmaduro porque solo era un chico enamorado. Esa era su excusa de por qué se sentía así. Esa fue también su excusa de por qué tenía una cámara en el escritorio en el que estaba sentado y fotografías recién impresas en sus manos. Las fotos fueron tomadas sin flash y los dos hombres, sentados en el suelo en una de las muchas salas de práctica, no tenían conocimiento de la presencia del fotógrafo. Lentamente puso las fotos en un sobre blanco y estiró el brazo para agarrar un rotulador negro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —de repente escuchó a Ryeowook, quien regresó antes de lo planeado, preguntar, haciendo que Kibum se estremeciera e inmediatamente puso el sobre en el cajón de su escritorio.

—Nada —dijo con voz temblorosa, después de tener que aclararse la garganta.

Ryeowook se quitó los zapatos antes de caminar hacia su amigo. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kibum, masajeándolo un poco, y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó preocupado.

Esa pregunta hizo que Kibum se congelara. Su corazón latía rápido y apretó las manos para no mostrar al otro que estaba temblando. Él tragó. —Un poco mejor —respondió. No sabía si estaba mintiendo o no.

**

Estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, acostados boca arriba y mirando hacia el techo. Revisar el libro les había llevado un poco menos de diez minutos y ahora, con el libro a un lado, estaban en la misma situación que antes; sin tener nada de qué hablar. Ni siquiera se tocaban ni se miraban, pero Donghae aún lo disfrutaba. Sin hacerlo evidente, se acercó un poco más para que su brazo terminara tocando el brazo de Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk no se alejó.

—Hablas mucho —Eunhyuk de repente rompió el silencio; los ojos todavía en el techo. No fue un insulto sino una declaración—. Demasiado a veces. Tanto que incluso me marea.

Donghae frunció un poco el ceño pero luchó contra la sensación de querer responder. Se movió para estar acostado a un lado; mirando al bailarín y usando su mano derecha para sostener su cabeza.

—Pero eres una persona honesta.

Eunhyuk estaba relajado, Donghae podía verlo y eso hizo que su corazón se calentara porque eso significaba que Eunhyuk estaba cómodo con él. Él asintió un poco; no porque estuvo de acuerdo, sino solo para demostrar que estaba escuchando.

El bailarín volvió la cabeza; sus ojos miraban directamente a los de Donghae, y Donghae sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Sus ojos eran suaves, puros e inocentes, como un niño que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y Donghae sintió que cruzaría fuego y agua para proteger a ese niño.

—No soy como tú —dijo en voz baja—. No sé cómo ser honesto y hablar tanto como tú.

—Puedes aprender.

Eunhyuk se calló, frunció un poco el ceño ante la rápida e infantil respuesta de Donghae antes de reírse. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se volvió para mirar el techo blanco.  —Somos diferentes.

—No, nuestros amigos son diferentes.

Si era algo que a Eunhyuk no le gustaba, sería admitir que estaba equivocado. Al menos para alguien como Donghae, es como dejar que un dongsaeng te regañe. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Donghae tenía razón. Eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que había hecho todo lo que sus hyungs habían hecho. Había hecho todo lo que le habían dicho que hiciera, cosas ilegales, intimidar personas, como ellos. ¿Era realmente diferente? No en realidad no.

—No tienes ningún sentido.

—Sí, lo tiene, y tú sab...

Decidiendo que no estaba de humor para discutir sobre quién tenía razón y quién estaba equivocado, Eunhyuk levantó un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo y silenció al más joven con su dedo índice contra sus labios. Donghae inmediatamente se calló, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco más rojas, y Eunhyuk movió sus dedos de los labios de Donghae a los suyos.  _Shh._

—No hagas eso —dijo Donghae en voz baja; odiando su propio color de piel por un momento porque cuando eres pálido, ni un solo rubor pasa desapercibido. Eunhyuk sonrió un poco para sí mismo, obviamente le resultaba divertido lo fácil que podía afectar al otro, antes de volver a su posición acostada. Puso ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, su codo tocando la parte superior del brazo derecho de Donghae.

—No te amo —dijo—. No estoy enamorado de ti. Solamente te necesito. No sé porque. Supongo que me hace sentir seguro, porque sé que puedo confiar en ti.

—Estás hablando como si quisieras que fuera tu hermano o algo así. No tienes sexo con un hermano —dijo Donghae, y la forma en que levantó las cejas y miró a Eunhyuk como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad extraña hizo que Eunhyuk se riera de nuevo.

—Eres tan idiota —dijo, y, curiosamente, no parecía un insulto grave para ninguno de los dos.

—No lo soy. Me destaco como un idiota porque cuando hablas no tienes ningún sentido en absoluto.

—Lo que sea.

Silencio. Donghae se preguntó por cuánto tiempo habían estado así, en la cama de Eunhyuk. No estaban peleando y no había tensión en el aire. Eran solo ellos dos acostados en la estrecha cama de Eunhyuk, en una pequeña habitación de un gran edificio, con una luz tenue. El mundo podría ser destruido en billones de piezas y no les importaría. No les importaría porque mientras el mundo estaba allá afuera, los coches tocando la bocina, la gente corriendo de un lado a otro en la calle, estaban aquí, a salvo, aislados y sin tiempo.

Era  _casi_  como si realmente fueran amigos.  _Casi_  como si fueran una pareja,  _casi_  como si estuvieran enamorados y destinado el uno para el otro.

—Estoy asustado.

Por una fracción de segundo, Donghae dejó de respirar y por una fracción de segundo se preguntó si había imaginado lo que acababa de escuchar. Siempre había sabido que había algo mal con Eunhyuk, desde el primer día. No sabía por qué, qué o cuándo, solo sabía que algo no estaba bien. Pero ahora, al escuchar a Eunhyuk decirlo en voz alta, fue una sorpresa. ¿Por qué Eunhyuk tendría miedo de algo?  _Los estudiantes_  eran los que se suponía que tenían miedo, no Eunhyuk.

Donghae no sabía qué responder. ¿Confortarlo, a pesar de que no estaba llorando? ¿Decirle que todo iba a estar bien, incluso después de que acaba de decir que estaba asustado? Tuvo la sensación de que Eunhyuk ni siquiera esperaba que respondiera algo.

—No... no estoy realmente seguro de qué hacer —su voz era tranquila y serena, pero Donghae sabía que el bailarín estaba todo menos tranquilo y sereno tanto en el corazón como en la mente—. No quiero tu consejo o tu protección —dijo—. Solo quiero que estés allí en caso de que algo suceda.

Donghae tragó ruidosamente, su boca se secó. Nunca encontró el coraje de preguntar qué quería decir Eunhyuk.

~ * ~

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó Sungmin, con una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro, tan pronto como Eunhyuk abrió la puerta.

—Apenas. ¿Por qué tocaste? Tienes las llaves.

Sungmin hizo un puchero, dándole sus dos maletas a Eunhyuk porque no quería llevarlas él mismo. —También te extrañé —dijo y entró—. Fue un placer estar con mis padres y mi hermano y todo, pero cielos, qué aburrido.

Eunhyuk se rió en silencio y dejó las maletas en la cama de Sungmin antes de caminar para sentarse en el pequeño sofá azul oscuro y volver su atención al programa de música en la pantalla del televisor.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó después de quitarse la ropa de exterior y comenzó a desempacar.

—Nada. He estudiado.

—Aw, qué buen chico —dijo Sungmin con una voz aguda, lo que hizo que Eunhyuk frunciera el ceño con disgusto.

—Eso es para ti —dijo en su lugar y señaló el escritorio de Sungmin sin siquiera preocuparse de mirar.

Allí lo esperaba un sobre blanco, con nada más que  _"Lee Sungmin"_  escrito en él.

—¿Que es eso?

—Un elefante.

—Muy divertido. Debe ser de alguien de la escuela.

Eunhyuk giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero de cuarto, que sostenía el sobre para poder ver. —Solo tiene mi nombre, sin dirección.

Eunhyuk se encogió de hombros y levantó una ceja, con los ojos preguntando "¿y?" Y Sungmin le sacó la lengua a su amigo por su falta de interés antes de abrir el sobre.

—Apuesto a que es una carta de amor —dijo y sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Quién te escribiría a _ti_ una carta de amor?

Sungmin se rió entre dientes desafiante. —Podría nombrarte veinte personas de inmediato, cariño.

 

La carta en sí no fue lo que llamó la atención de Eunhyuk, fue el repentino silencio de Sungmin. Y a pesar de que Eunhyuk había decidido que ni siquiera  _fingiría_  que le importaba de qué se trataba la carta, la curiosidad se hizo cargo. Se dio la vuelta, su mentón descansando sobre el respaldo del sofá. —¿Y? —preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sungmin miraba lo que sostenía con ojos confundidos, su boca ligeramente abierta sorprendido y su rostro pálido.

—¿Sungmin-ah? —Eunhyuk no obtuvo respuesta, pero no necesitaba una para saber que algo no estaba bien—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, temeroso de que su amigo pudiera haber recibido malas noticias o algo así.

Lentamente, Sungmin levantó la cabeza para mirar al bailarín. —¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó en un susurro y levantó una de las tres fotos para que Eunhyuk las viera.

Hyukjae sintió que su corazón se detenía al verse a sí mismo y a Donghae.

 


	21. Chapter 21

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —preguntó Sungmin nuevamente, esta vez levantando la voz, la mano en la que sostenía la foto temblaba.

¿Qué respondes a algo así? "Ese no soy yo", "no es lo que parece". Eunhyuk no lo sabía. No lo sabía porque era él en las fotos y era exactamente lo que parecía.

Sungmin arrojó las fotos al suelo como si solo tocarlas fuera algo que no podía soportar. Las fotos cayeron a los pies de Eunhyuk, pero Eunhyuk no tuvo el coraje de mirarlas.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! —gritó Sungmin—. ¡¿Estás jodidamente loco?! —las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, su rostro se puso rojo por la ira y su voz temblaba. Estaba asustado, con la boca abierta de incredulidad y los ojos bien abiertos, y Eunhyuk sabía por qué—. ¡¿Qué mierda crees que harán los hyungs cuando se enteren?!

Sungmin bajó la mirada hacia las fotos, con las manos recorriendo su cabello castaño claro, agarrándolo con fuerza. Su labio inferior temblaba y Eunhyuk sabía que era porque estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No lo harán... —Eunhyuk comenzó pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar antes de que Sungmin se parara de repente frente a él; levantando las manos y golpeando a su compañero de cuarto.

—¡¿Eres jodidamente estúpido?! ¡Alguien sabe sobre esto! —gritó, con la voz rota.

La mejilla de Eunhyuk se puso roja en una fracción de segundo, su cabeza giró hacia un lado. Cerró los ojos, tragó saliva e intentó mantener la calma antes de girar lentamente para mirar a su amigo. Sungmin estaba llorando.

—Joder, me das  _asco_  —Sungmin susurró antes de casi salir corriendo de la habitación; cerró la puerta detrás de él con tanta fuerza que casi hizo una grieta en la pared.

Sungmin se quedó en la habitación de un amigo esa noche. Eunhyuk tuvo una idea de dónde, probablemente en la habitación de Shindong, pero nunca fue allí para verificarlo. Intentó llamarlo dos veces y, por supuesto, Sungmin no contestó. Al final le dejó un mensaje,  _"Llámame cuando quieras"_ , y esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó.

~ * ~

Sungmin no vino a la escuela al día siguiente, tampoco Shindong, y Eunhyuk sintió un gran peso en el pecho. Sungmin no le dijo a Shindong, ¿verdad?

No, no podría haberlo hecho, no era ese tipo de persona.

Pero incluso si Sungmin no dijera nada, alguien más lo haría. Como había dicho Sungmin, alguien lo sabía. Alguien en esta escuela tenía a Eunhyuk bailando en un cable sobre un mar de cocodrilos, y solo le tomaría una débil bocanada de aire para que cayera.

Pasó toda la clase angustiado, respirando profundamente porque podía jurar que se desmayaría si no lo hacía. Respiraba con dificultad y le dolía y estaba sudando. Su corazón latía rápido y las palabras del profesor eran poco claras y borrosas, no era realmente un lenguaje real.

Escuchó que se llamaba su nombre y con un sobresalto volvió a la realidad. A juzgar por la forma en que toda la clase lo miraba sorprendido, y por la forma en que el profesor lo miraba, se dio cuenta de que el profesor debió haber dicho su nombre más de una vez. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para responder, porque de repente estaba dolorosamente seco.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, y sintió los ojos de todos atravesarlo.

Su profesor de coreano parecía preocupado en lugar de enojado. —¿Estás bien?

Que embarazoso. Eunhyuk tragó saliva y asintió, el profesor le pidió que le prestara atención y él siguió asintiendo.

 

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Donghae escuchó que uno de los amigos de Eunhyuk preguntaba después de que el profesor había salido de la sala. Su clase acababa de terminar, pero solo unos pocos estudiantes se habían ido ya que la mayoría de ellos estaban empacando sus libros y lápices. Donghae volvió la cabeza discretamente y vio a Eunhyuk asentir. Estaba mintiendo.

—Necesito devolver algunos libros en la biblioteca —dijo Siwon de repente, llamando la atención de Donghae—. ¿Vienes?

Donghae asintió. Antes de abandonar el aula, miró a Eunhyuk una vez más y llegó justo a tiempo para ver al bailarín dejar caer su mochila; todo lo que tenía adentro cayó al suelo, haciendo un gran desastre. El amigo de Eunhyuk le preguntó una vez más si realmente estaba bien, pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

**

Eunhyuk no prestó atención a su entorno. De repente, se encontró sentado con Heechul y sus amigos en una mesa al aire libre. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que antes al darse cuenta de que estaba con los hyungs y estaba parpadeando más de lo que debería.

Lo estaba esperando, esperando que alguien dijera algo sobre Donghae y comenzara la guerra. Sintió que lo estaban mirando, ¿estaban esperando que dijera algo?, susurrando cuando giró la cabeza y se rió a sus espaldas.

Quizás decirle a Heechul sería mejor que dejar que alguien más se lo diga. De esa manera, Eunhyuk podría torcer y pintar la historia como quisiera, y no hacer que suene tan mal como realmente era. Pero ese pensamiento duró solo unos pocos segundos, incluso si eso fuera así, porque Eunhyuk sabía que preferiría morir antes que decírselo a Heechul.

Al final del día, nadie había dicho ni hecho nada, pero el hecho de que no sucedió nada no mejoró las cosas. Como Eunhyuk sabía que algo iba a suceder, alguien arrojaría la bomba en cualquier momento, y él solo estaba esperando. No importa cuántos minutos, horas, días, semanas pasaran, Eunhyuk sabía que algún día iba a suceder. ¿Cuánto tiempo había sabido esta persona sobre Donghae y él? ¿Semanas? ¿Días? ¿Minutos?

Pasos de la planta baja trajeron a Eunhyuk de vuelta a la realidad e incluso tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para ver dónde estaba: la cocina en el dormitorio de los chicos, ¿cuándo demonios llegó aquí? Estaba de pie frente al fregadero de la cocina, sostenía un vaso lleno de agua en la mano y el grifo todavía estaba abierto. Se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así, en serio, ¿qué demonios le pasa?, y puso su mano debajo del agua fría antes de acariciar sobre su rostro. Suspiró y cerró el grifo, por costumbre, volteando su rostro a la derecha hacia el corredor para ver quién era el que entraba al edificio.

Un hombre un poco más bajo que él, cabello castaño y un año más joven, acababa de subir las escaleras. A Eunhyuk no le importó mirarlo más de lo necesario antes de volver su atención al vaso en su mano. Sin embargo, Kibum demoró sus ojos en el bailarín.

Eunhyuk no vio cómo Kibum dio unos pasos en su dirección antes de abrir la boca para hablar. —Es cierto que las personas obtienen lo que no se merecen —dijo Kibum y Eunhyuk se congeló. Lentamente giró la cabeza otra vez, esta vez con ojos sorprendidos y en contraste con el día de hoy, sintió que su corazón de repente se olvidó de latir—. O tal vez ustedes dos se merecen el uno al otro.

Las piezas del rompecabezas olvidadas y perdidas de repente se colocaron en su lugar y por un segundo, Eunhyuk se debilitó, muy débil, y el vaso en su mano cayó al fregadero de la cocina con un ruido sordo; el agua salpicó y humedeció sus manos.

Ese  _idiota._

Caminó hacia él, más rápido de lo que le tomó a Kibum darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, tensó sus músculos y golpeó. Kibum se estrelló contra el piso, sus dientes hundiéndose profundamente en el interior de su boca. Tocó donde Eunhyuk lo había golpeado con tres dedos temblorosos, todos los dedos estaban rojos cuando los miró de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie nuevamente, Eunhyuk siseó, —¡Maldito imbécil! —antes de patear al más joven y Kibum tensó todos sus músculos para no gritar de dolor.

—¡Basta! —Kibum escuchó a alguien detrás de él antes de que Eunhyuk tuviera tiempo de patearlo nuevamente. No tuvo que girar la cabeza para saber quién era. Pero Eunhyuk ignoró el grito y pateó con fuerza la pequeña pierna de Kibum, posiblemente con toda la fuerza que logró reunir en ese corto período de tiempo, y esta vez Kibum gritó de dolor.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Basta! —Donghae gritó de nuevo, corriendo tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas y empujó a Eunhyuk con fuerza.

—¡No lo entiendes! —gritó Eunhyuk y Donghae tuvo que agarrarlo por los hombros para evitar que atacara al hombre más joven en el suelo—. Este hijo de puta...

—¡No me importa! —Donghae lo interrumpió y empujó a Eunhyuk una vez más—. No lo tocarás.

Eunhyuk lo miró, por un momento cambiando su ira de Kibum a Donghae por interferir. Pero Donghae respondió su mirada con una cara seria; sus ojos advirtieron a Eunhyuk, desafiándolo a tocar al chico detrás de él nuevamente, y Eunhyuk sabía que tenía que calmarse. Respiraba con dificultad por la nariz mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

Kibum, por otro lado, no respiraba en absoluto. De repente, se sintió disgustado. No por Eunhyuk, el famoso imbécil, no por Donghae, el amigo falso, sino por el mismo.

Donghae no era egoísta. No era malo ni un mal amigo. Nunca había sido egoísta, malo o un mal amigo. Donghae era simplemente estúpido. Y él era estúpido porque estaba enamorado.

¿Qué quería Kibum? ¿Cuál había sido su punto en todo esto? Sabía que Donghae nunca lo dejaría atrás, porque eran amigos. Siempre habían sido amigos; compartieron un pasado, recuerdos, un futuro, pero la obsesión de Kibum lo había dejado ciego. Sabía que Donghae era fiel; él no dejaría a Eunhyuk hasta que  _él mismo_ decidiera hacerlo. No importa lo que hizo Kibum, no podía separarlos. Lo supo desde el principio, y dolió mucho. Le dolía tanto que había pensado que Donghae también merecía sufrir.

Pero Donghae estaba sufriendo. Estaba sufriendo por Eunhyuk, Kibum, los estudiantes... Kibum quería que Donghae lo amara y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Donghae. Amaba a Kibum. Nunca lo negaría como amigo, sin importar si Eunhyuk fuera su nuevo amor o alguien más. ¿Qué más podría pedirle Kibum?

—Lo siento mucho —dijo en un susurro, pero tanto Eunhyuk como Donghae escucharon cada palabra. El nudo en su garganta estaba haciendo temblar su voz—. Lo siento mucho.

Donghae se arrodilló frente a él, mirando a los ojos llorosos de Kibum.

Sí, Donghae siempre estaría allí. Nunca lo dejaría.

—Lo siento mucho —repitió de nuevo, y Donghae sintió que también quería llorar.

Se inclinó hacia delante y abrazó a Kibum por el cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sintió a Kibum enterrar su rostro en su hombro, las lágrimas mojaron su camisa. Levantó los brazos y agarró con fuerza la parte posterior de la camisa de Donghae mientras lloraba en silencio. —Nada es tu culpa —dijo Donghae al oído y Kibum sollozó en voz alta—. Lo siento.

Kibum fue el primero en alejarse, completamente avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero Donghae le estaba sonriendo. Cuando levantó la vista vio que Eunhyuk lo miraba con ojos que Kibum no podía leer.

El bailarín dirigió su mirada a Donghae, como si Donghae fuera quien debía romper el silencio o hacer algo. Pero Donghae no lo estaba ayudando, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, porque estaba ocupado limpiando los labios de Kibum con la manga de su camisa.

Lentamente, Eunhyuk dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, extendió la mano. La mirada de Kibum se convirtió inmediatamente en una sorpresa y cuando Donghae lo vio, giró la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. No podía creerlo cuando vio a Eunhyuk parado detrás de él, con la mano abierta y esperando a que Kibum la agarrara. El más joven dudó por un momento, pero finalmente se rindió y aceptó la mano de Hyukjae y Donghae sintió un calor que se extendía en su cuerpo cuando Eunhyuk levantó a Kibum; una calidez que le decía que no había terminado, que todo podría tener un final feliz.

**

Era de noche y el corredor exterior estaba completamente desierto. Donghae se preguntó qué estaban haciendo todos; por lo general, podía escuchar al menos a algunos estudiantes haciendo un gran alboroto afuera o en la cocina, pero ahora estaba tan tranquilo. Pero en este momento, a Donghae no le importaba preocuparse.

Estaba sentado en la cama de Eunhyuk, de espaldas contra la pared, y con la cabeza de Eunhyuk en su regazo. Su mano izquierda recorría el suave cabello de Eunhyuk, masajeando su cuero cabelludo mientras el otro brazo yacía sobre el pecho de Eunhyuk, su mano sobre el corazón de Eunhyuk.

Dejó que sus dedos se movieran sobre el pecho de Eunhyuk; subiendo y bajando lentamente mientras el bailarín respiraba por la nariz. Los ojos de Eunhyuk estaban desenfocados; mirando nada más que aire, sus rodillas dobladas, ambos pies sobre la cama, y mientras tenía una mano detrás de la cabeza, tenía la otra al reverso, cerca del brazo de Donghae pero sin tocarla. No habían dicho una palabra al otro. Por lo general, Donghae hablaba de lo que se le ocurría, solo para no tener ese silencio incómodo, pero sabía que Eunhyuk prefería el silencio que Donghae hablando de cosas que a Eunhyuk no le importaban. Pero otra razón por la que Donghae no dijo nada fue porque sabía que Eunhyuk estaba pensando en algo. Podía verlo.

Cinco minutos pasaron en silencio, seis, siete, ocho.

—La gente no se preocupa por el otro —dijo Eunhyuk de repente, rompiendo el silencio pacífico—. Quieren que escuches sus problemas, los ayudes, los ames. Pero no quieren escucharte, ayudarte o amarte.

—Tu familia...

—¿Qué los hace diferentes? —Eunhyuk lo interrumpió antes de dejar que Donghae terminara su oración—. Son humanos, como yo, tú y todos los demás. No tiene sentido que ellos tendrían que valer más porque tienen un título, 'mamá', 'papá', 'hermana', 'amigo'. Tus padres te crían porque es su trabajo, algo que la sociedad les dice que hagan, y tus amigos salen contigo solo porque tienen miedo de la soledad. Al final son solo  _personas_. ¿Qué los hace diferentes?

Donghae no entendía a dónde quería ir Eunhyuk con esto. Todo lo que entendió fue que Eunhyuk aparentemente no creía en el amor. —No es su título lo que los hace valer más. Es el vínculo que tienes con ellos. Moriría para proteger a cualquier miembro de mi familia. Eso es lo que valen para mí.

—¿Qué hace a tu familia diferente de cualquier otra familia? ¿Matarías a otra familia, padre, madre e hijos, para salvar la tuya?

—No puedes decirlo así.

—¿Por qué no?

—Esto no es nada que puedas explicar con palabras. No puedes explicar el amor por tus amigos o tu familia. No es algo que pueda ver o tocar, sino simplemente sentir. Y por ese sentimiento sé que amo a mi familia y mi familia sabe que ellos me aman.

—Eso no es suficiente.

—Eso es  _todo_.

Eunhyuk guardó silencio, pero Donghae sabía que no era porque había convencido al bailarín. No sabía qué más decir, cómo explicar que Eunhyuk estaba equivocado. A la gente le importaba.

—Me importa —dijo en su lugar.

—Sí, pero eres estúpido —no parecía un insulto porque la frase carecía de arrogancia y superioridad, pero sí, todavía era un insulto y eso hizo que Donghae frunciera el ceño; por un segundo olvidando que Eunhyuk estaba tratando de explicar algo—. Eres demasiado amable para tu propio bien —Eunhyuk continuó—. Lo que te hace estúpido.

—Uh, ¿gracias?

—No es un cumplido.

Eunhyuk retiró la mano de Donghae de su pecho antes de levantarse. Se giró para enfrentar a Donghae. —¿Por qué estarías sentado aquí ahora, con la forma en que te he tratado desde el primer día?

—No estoy aquí porque soy agradable —dijo Donghae y levantó una ceja.

—Entonces ¿por qué?

—Porque te amo.

Eunhyuk no pudo responder a eso. La comisura de su boca se torció mientras intentaba reprimir una sonrisa, y se mordió el interior del labio inferior para mantener la cara seria. Que cursi.

Suspiró profundamente. No sabía cuántas veces Donghae había dicho que lo amaba. Y no sabía cuántas veces Donghae había demostrado que lo amaba. Se merecía algo de vuelta. Eunhyuk sabía que sí, pero, Dios, era muy difícil. No sabía por dónde empezar.

—Era un don nadie cuando comencé esta escuela —dijo finalmente y Donghae sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba porque sabía que finalmente escucharía lo que había esperado. Las preguntas que tenía durante tanto tiempo estaban a punto de ser respondidas, y fue tan repentino que no supo qué hacer o qué decir—. Nadie me intimidó porque ni siquiera me notaron. Tenía buenas calificaciones, era callado e hice lo que me dijeron que hiciera.

Tuvo que detenerse porque no sabía cómo continuar. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, por un momento rompiendo el contacto visual.

—No entiendes —dijo finalmente después de un momento de silencio, volviendo a mirar a Donghae—. Heechul hyung tiene poder. La gente le tiene miedo y la gente también me tenía miedo. Con él podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que preocuparme por las consecuencias. Todos sabían quiénes éramos... Todos eran tan patéticos, tratando de llevarse bien con nosotros, de besarnos el culo, solo porque tenían miedo. Pensé que era divertido verlos actuar así, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho yo mismo.

Tuvo que detenerse nuevamente porque nunca antes había dicho esto en voz alta. Sentía que estaba viendo con otros ojos, hablando de alguien más y no de sí mismo, porque era tan desconocido y extraño. —Me gustó —dijo y Donghae escuchó cómo su voz comenzó a temblar—. Me gustó porque... —se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de que estaban estrechamente juntas. No pudo terminar esa frase.

—Pero todo está tan jodido ahora. Siempre ha sido, simplemente no quería verlo. Hicimos tantas cosas... lastimamos a tanta gente... —sus ojos llorosos se estaban poniendo rojos lentamente por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas. Rápidamente pasó las manos sobre ellos para no dejar que se notara, pero Donghae lo vio claramente—. Ya estoy en esta mierda y no sé cómo salir.

Una vez más tuvo que secarse los ojos con las manos porque las lágrimas no paraban y estaban peligrosamente cerca de llorar. Poco a poco se hacía cada vez más difícil hablar y tuvo que detenerse una vez más. Respiró hondo y silencioso. —Pensé que... tal vez si moría saldría de esto. Pensé en... Me dije que era patético por no decir que no y por estar tan asustado. Y traté de fingir como si todo estuviera bien, como si quisiera estar con ellos para no pensar en eso.

Tuvo que sollozar una vez y aclararse la garganta antes de poder continuar. —No soy un chico con un pasado oscuro. Tengo a mi noona, mis padres y tengo dinero. Hemos tenido problemas y peleado como todas las otras familias en esta tierra —se encogió un poco de hombro—. Solo... acabo de ver la oportunidad de ser alguien, y la aproveché.

Este momento fue muy extraño. El que nunca hablaba estaba hablando, el que nunca lloraba estaba llorando. Donghae ni siquiera podía mirarlo porque él mismo también estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas.

—Estoy asustado —dijo Eunhyuk—. Estoy tan jodidamente asustado que es ridículo.

—No lo es.

—Sí lo es. Y tú lo sabes. Todos lo saben, por eso no puedo hablar con nadie.

El silencio ahora no era como los silenciosos momentos que tenían antes, donde podían simplemente recostarse y disfrutar de la sensación de no estar solos; disfrutan el hecho de que ambos sabían que había algo allí a pesar de que no lo dijeron en voz alta. Pero esto no fue así. Donghae sintió que tenía que decir algo, ayudar a Eunhyuk con todo lo que podía. Pero ¿qué había para decir?

Se acercó a Eunhyuk, más cerca, más cerca, hasta que pudo inclinar la cabeza y descansarla sobre el hombro del bailarín. Eunhyuk no reaccionó y Donghae tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Nunca lo hizo, siempre fue solo el pasivo. Por eso Donghae sintió que su corazón latía más rápido cuando sintió que Eunhyuk también inclinaba la cabeza, su cabeza hacía contacto con la cabeza de Donghae.

—No salgas con ellos —dijo Donghae en voz baja, incluso creyendo que era algo inútil.

—No los conoces. No puedo simplemente irme. ¿Sabes cuántos son? Solo soy uno.

—Dos.

Donghae sintió a Eunhyuk reírse y, a juzgar por su voz, se dio cuenta de que el mayor estaba empezando a calmarse.

De repente, algo cruzó la mente de Donghae, y ese pensamiento hizo que todo el cuerpo de Donghae se tensara. Se dijo a sí mismo que no, que estaba loco por pensar esto porque no era posible. Pero ¿y si así fuera? Nunca lo sabría si no preguntara.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza y miró a Eunhyuk y Eunhyuk volvió a mirarlo. Tuvo que tragar antes de poder hablar. —¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? —preguntó. No recibió una respuesta de inmediato y vio a Eunhyuk vacilar. Donghae sabía que no debía presionar al otro, pero no podía esperar. Tenía que saberlo—. Debe haber una razón... por la que me estás diciendo esto ahora —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, pero Eunhyuk todavía no dijo nada—. ¿Me amas? —Donghae finalmente preguntó, su corazón se detuvo por un momento—. ¿Me estás diciendo esto porque me amas?

El mundo de repente se movía lentamente, muy lentamente; como el segundero en un reloj que se mueve en cámara lenta. El silencio, el hecho de que Eunhyuk no respondió, estaba matando a Donghae y casi podía escuchar su propio pulso, los latidos del corazón se aceleraban.

—Sí.

Lo dijo. En realidad lo dijo.

Oh Dios, lo dijo.

Todo por lo que Donghae había luchado, todo lo que había esperado...

Hubo un millón de cosas que los llevaron a este punto. Su primer encuentro, la intimidación, la incertidumbre... ¿Cuántas veces Donghae no había pensado en detenerse, diciéndose a sí mismo que no valía la pena porque Eunhyuk no cambiaría? Había llorado, tenía esperanza, amado, esperado. Todos esos días de anhelo... Finalmente lo había logrado.

Había sido duro, horrible y solitario porque Donghae había estado luchando solo por esto. Eso fue lo que lo llevó a este punto; su fuerza, su terquedad y su amor. Y ahora, finalmente lo hizo. Eunhyuk lo amaba.

Donghae no pudo contenerse y lloró. Lloró con tantas emociones; ojos cerrados y ambas manos cubriendo su boca y nariz. Las lágrimas corrían por sus manos, pero ni siquiera lo sintió. Eunhyuk se rió y lo abrazó, sus brazos rodeándolo y acercándolo, su cabeza contra la cabeza de Donghae.

—Deja de ser una chica —dijo en voz baja, con la voz más dulce que Donghae había escuchado y eso solo lo hizo llorar más.

~ * ~

Educación física había sido una de las clases favoritas de Donghae en Mokpo. Pero Mokpo era Mokpo. En la escuela de allí había tenido muchos amigos y la había pasado bien en casi todas las clases. Esto era diferente. Oh si, esto era diferente.

A Donghae siempre le había gustado el fútbol, de hecho hubo un momento en que incluso pensó en ser un jugador de fútbol profesional cuando creció. Pero lo que estaba jugando ahora no era fútbol. No, esto era, golpear con la pelota al chico pobre. Casi toda la clase trataba sobre Donghae manteniéndose a una buena distancia de la pelota, porque si la persona equivocada tenía la pelota, Donghae tenía que asegurarse de estar lejos, muy lejos. En el medio del juego, cuando no estaba haciendo nada más que correr de un lado a otro en el campo de fútbol, incluso pensó en ir al profesor y pretender haberse lastimado el tobillo para poder escapar de esto. Pero al final no lo hizo porque los chicos de su clase ni siquiera le dieron a Donghae un cambio para acercarse al profesor.

Respiraba con dificultad, le ardían los muslos y podía sentir, casi oír, su corazón latir tan claramente que tenía miedo de que explotara. El sudor le corría por la frente y el cuello, y él se inclinó, con las manos sobre cada rodilla, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó a Siwon preguntar, ni siquiera la mitad de cansado o la mitad de sudoroso que Donghae. Por otra parte, Siwon no tenía que vigilar constantemente por encima del hombro para asegurarse de no tener una pelota en la cara. Incapaz de responder con palabras, Donghae solo asintió.

**

Finalmente, el profesor les dio un descanso y las piernas de Donghae temblaban tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en Siwon para caminar.

—Nunca más volveré a jugar fútbol aquí —dijo—. Nunca, nunca, nunca,  _nunca_.

Siwon sonrió y soltó a Donghae cuando entraron al baño. —Lo estás haciendo bien —dijo mientras él y Donghae usaban papel y agua para secarse la frente y el cuello—. Escuché al profesor decir que estaba impresionado porque eras muy  _ambicioso_.

Donghae se rió en voz alta antes de tirar el pedazo de papel a la basura. —Ambicioso... —repitió y se rió de nuevo.

 

Ryeowook y Kibum estaban almorzando ahora, mientras que a Donghae y Siwon todavía les quedaban cuarenta minutos de su clase. Vieron a Donghae y Siwon sentados en la hierba hablando y vistiendo sus uniformes de educación física (pantalones cortos blancos, largos y chaquetas rojas de entrenamiento) y, en lugar de ir a comer, los dos chicos más jóvenes decidieron acompañar a sus hyungs por un tiempo primero.

Hacía frío afuera y ambos hombres estaban helados, especialmente en la parte inferior del cuerpo y las manos, pero afortunadamente para ellos al menos la hierba estaba seca. Se sentaron allí durante casi veinte minutos, sin hacer nada más que hablar de cosas al azar hasta que Donghae estuvo a punto de sugerir que tal vez Ryeowook y Kibum deberían ponerse en marcha, o de lo contrario no tendrían tiempo para comer. Pero no lo hizo cuando vio que Ryeowook se congelaba de repente y Kibum mantenía su mirada en algo detrás de Donghae. Giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo que había causado la repentina tensión: Heechul y sus amigos estaban caminando hacia ellos.

—Oh, mira esto —dijo Heechul mientras estaba de pie detrás de Donghae; los cuatro muchachos todavía sentados en la hierba—. Los cuatro extraños. ¿Disfrutando, chicos? —preguntó.

Ryeowook miró a Kibum, como si Kibum fuera del tipo que tiene un plan para situaciones como estas. Pero Kibum no lo vio, porque solo estaba pensando en una cosa: ¿qué  _mierda_  está haciendo Eunhyuk allí con Heechul?

Eunhyuk estaba en el fondo, sin mirar lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él sino mirando a otro lado y Kibum vio sus manos temblar antes de ponerlas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de entrenamiento.

Cuando Heechul no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta, puso el pie sobre la espalda de Donghae, su zapato estaba sucio de hierba y barro, y lo empujó un poco.

—Basta —Siwon, que estaba sentado al lado de Donghae, dijo tan fuerte como se atrevió y los amigos de Heechul comenzaron a reír. Donghae se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos para no decir ni hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

—Vámonos —dijo Kibum después de inclinarse hacia adelante, y no tuvo que convencer a ninguno de los tres más que eso antes de que todos se pusieran de pie. Pero tan pronto como Donghae le dio la espalda y apenas dio el primer paso para alejarse, fue empujado con fuerza: dos manos en su espalda lo empujaron hacia adelante con una fuerza casi brutal y Donghae chocó con la espalda de Siwon; su nariz golpeando el hombro de Siwon. El hombro de Siwon debe estar hecho de metal, porque el dolor en la nariz de Donghae fue intenso. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, se cubrió la boca y la nariz con una mano y parpadeó con fuerza una vez. Cuando sus tres amigos se dieron la vuelta para asegurarse de que Donghae estuviera bien, Heechul y sus amigos comenzaron a reírse aún más.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó uno de los tres, Donghae no registró quién porque estaba demasiado enojado. Asintió, sin estar realmente seguro de a qué estaba asintiendo, porque de repente tuvo un recuerdo.

Recordó a Eunhyuk diciéndole con esa voz temblorosa que estaba asustado.

Heechul era un ser humano, de carne y hueso, como todos los demás. No valía más porque la gente en la escuela sabía su nombre, y no era más fuerte porque tenía muchos sirvientes. Valía más porque la gente lo dejaba así y era más fuerte porque nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo. La gente tenía los ojos cerrados y solo aceptaban que Heechul podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y Donghae había sido uno de esos.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente; viendo la espalda de Heechul porque todos se estaban alejando. Era alrededor de la hora del almuerzo y el patio estaba lleno de gente. —J-Jódete —Donghae susurró con voz temblorosa; adrenalina corriendo por sus venas más rápido que nunca. Nadie lo escuchó, ni Heechul, ni Eunhyuk, ni siquiera Kibum o Siwon que estaban parados a su lado. Donghae respiró hondo y apretó las manos para evitar que temblaran.

—¡Jódete! —gritó y Heechul se detuvo inmediatamente.

Siwon abrió mucho los ojos, Kibum se atragantó con la saliva y el corazón de Eunhyuk se detuvo. Despacio, despacio, Heechul se dio la vuelta; las cejas en lo alto de su frente. Miró a Donghae, a Kibum que tosía y luego a sus amigos detrás de él. Antes de volver a mirar a Donghae, sonrió. —¿Disculpa? —dijo—. ¿Dijiste algo?

Siwon estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responder en lugar de Donghae, pero Donghae fue más rápido. —Dije 'jódete' —dijo en voz alta—. Como ya sabes 'vete al infierno', o 'vete a la mierda', lo que quieras elegir.

La sonrisa de Heechul murió y Donghae vio a Eunhyuk sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente, diciendo  _"¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?"_. Pero Donghae lo ignoró y volvió a mirar a Heechul.

Heechul lentamente dio un paso adelante, dos, tres, cuatro, lentamente, lentamente, dándole a Donghae un cambio para que retomara lo que decía o huyera. Pero Donghae no lo hizo.

—Dilo de nuevo —se atrevió. No estaba sonriendo, no estaba sonriendo y no se reía entre dientes. Tenía los ojos muy serios, la mandíbula tensa y los labios cerrados con fuerza. Por el rabillo del ojo, Donghae vio que sus tres amigos lo miraban fijamente, a Heechul, y luego a él, y Donghae no tuvo que girar la cabeza para saber cómo estaban sus ojos; preocupado, sorprendido, de apoyo, enojado, asustado. Algunos estudiantes curiosos que habían escuchado a Donghae habían dejado de caminar, hablar o lo que sea que estaban haciendo y se estaban reuniendo a su alrededor; formando un círculo con Heechul y Donghae en el medio.

Donghae respiró hondo, sin romper el contacto visual con el hyung mientras separaba los labios. —Jódete.

Estaban callados, nadie respiraba porque estaban demasiado asustados para moverse. Nadie sabía qué estaba pasando o por qué estaba sucediendo esto.

Heechul de repente sonrió. —Ya veo —sin darse la vuelta, abrió la mano y esa sola acción hizo que Donghae se congelara—. Kangin —dijo simplemente, y un hombre musculoso, Donghae lo había visto antes, salió del grupo detrás de Heechul. Estaba sosteniendo un bate de béisbol y Donghae dejó de respirar—. Dilo de nuevo, pedazo de mierda —dijo Heechul mientras lentamente cerraba la mano alrededor del mango.

No lo haría. La gente miraba y todavía estaban en la escuela. Heechul no podría ser tan estúpido. No, no lo haría. Con esta audiencia, Donghae tuvo la oportunidad de detener esto, de detener esta dictadura ridícula que los estudiantes le habían dado a Heechul, para demostrar que Heechul no era una especie de monstruo sobrenatural sino un mocoso malcriado.

—Jódete —dijo Donghae de nuevo, con los ojos mirando directamente a Heechul—. Jodido imbécil.

La oración estaba terminada, había salido de su boca, y luego todo fue tan rápido, como un destello. Donghae perdió el sentido del tiempo cuando escuchó a algunos estudiantes jadear y a algunas chicas gritar. Ryeowook agarró a Kibum para no hacer nada estúpido y Siwon no pudo moverse. El bate estaba en el aire y la idea de correr, agacharse, gritar, llorar nunca llegó a la mente de Donghae. Estaba de pie allí, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que de repente escuchó un desesperado "espera".

Algunos estudiantes cerraron los ojos o volvieron la cabeza para no ver. Las manos y las piernas temblaban y los que no habían mirado hacia otro lado tenían los ojos bien abiertos. El bate todavía estaba en el aire y los ojos de Heechul estaban rojos, casi poseídos, pero no estaba mirando a Donghae. Estaba mirando a la persona frente a Donghae, Eunhyuk.

—E-espera —Eunhyuk se escuchó decir de nuevo, con ambas manos frente a él; su voz le rogaba a Heechul que se detuviera.

Los que tenían los ojos cerrados los abrieron de inmediato, los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar y Donghae se sorprendió, pero, por supuesto, no tanto como sus amigos y el resto de los estudiantes. Heechul lentamente bajó el bate.

—¿Para qué? —siseó Heechul.

—N-no lo hagas —en lugar de sonar heroico, Eunhyuk sonó patético, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que había dicho o estaba a punto de decir. Sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero sonaba tan inseguro que era ridículo.

—¿Y por qué no? —siseó Heechul, su voz y sus ojos asustaban a Eunhyuk más que el bate en su mano.

Eunhyuk tragó saliva, sintiendo que se estaba tragando su propio corazón en su lugar, antes de abrir la boca. —P-porque no te dejaré —dijo—. Jódete.

Eunhyuk nunca vio a Heechul levantar el bate de béisbol otra vez. De repente no podía respirar, sus dos brazos agarrando su estómago. Intentó inhalar, pero no pudo, su voz no salió y estaba de rodillas sobre la hierba. ¿Heechul lo había golpeado?

Levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver el siguiente golpe, el bate volando hacia él, y en segundo lugar su frente sangraba, delgadas líneas rojas bajaban hasta su sien, ojo, mejilla. El mundo giraba más rápido que nunca, y toda su garganta se tensó porque tenía ganas de vomitar.

Sus amigos le decían que se detuviera, que era suficiente, pero Heechul no lo escuchaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hijo de puta a avergonzarlo delante de todos? Balanceó el bate de béisbol una y otra vez, sin importarle dónde estaba golpeando. No importaba si eran sus amigos o no, si era Eunhyuk o no, porque Heechul  _merecía_  respeto. Cuando sus amigos le decían que se detuviera, algunos chicos incluso lo agarraron de los brazos, Heechul dirigió su ira hacia ellos: ¿quién creían que eran?, e incluso golpeó a otro hombre en su ira. Los que intentaron detenerlo inmediatamente retrocedieron cuando Heechul comenzó a patear a su dongsaeng en la hierba.

Los amigos de Heechul vieron un lado de Heechul del que pensaban que estaban a salvo. Pero al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera eso importaba, Eunhyuk supuestamente era un amigo, algunos de ellos retrocedieron y se alejaron lentamente; no queriendo tener nada que ver con esto, Heechul, Eunhyuk, nadie.

Donghae estaba gritando, llorando y temblando, pero la gente lo sostenía, evitando que interfiriera. No sabía quién era, solo sabía que no podía acercarse. No escuchó lo que estaba gritando, solo que su garganta estaba dolorosamente seca y le dolía, ¿estaba gritando por Eunhyuk? ¿O estaba gritando para dejarlo ir?

Sungmin también estaba allí, sin darse cuenta de que estaba Eunhyuk en el medio hasta que alguien se dirigió a su lado para decirle. Pero había demasiados de ellos para que él pudiera pasar. Estaba gritando desesperadamente a la gente con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, para que se fueran a la mierda, pero la gente estaba demasiado asustada, curiosa y conmocionada como para molestarse.

Lo estaban viendo todo. Vieron a Donghae llorando por Eunhyuk, vieron a Eunhyuk, el pequeño dongsaeng favorito de Heechul, tirado ensangrentado en la hierba. No había nada más que decir, nada más que hacer, porque todos los secretos que estos chicos tenían estaban expuestos completamente a todos los presentes.

 

De repente, todo el mundo cambió a Eunhyuk. Iba lentamente, muy dolorosamente lento. Vio cuerpos en movimiento pero no sabía lo que estaba pasando. El sol casi lo dejó ciego, pero cambió entre ver algunas veces caras y árboles borrosos y otras veces solo ver oscuridad. Se preguntó si fue él mismo quien lo causó, ¿estaba tratando de cubrirse la cara? O si fue él quien estuvo al borde del colapso lo que lo causó. Escuchó a algunas personas hablar, gritar, llorar, pero no pudo reconocer las voces. No escuchó a Donghae, Sungmin o Leeteuk, solo escuchó a la gente. ¿Estaban incluso allí?

Dejó de sentir dolor por una fracción de segundo, solo vio destellos de un bate cubierto de sangre cuando movió la cabeza en cierta dirección. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado acostado allí, cuánto tiempo habían estado gritando voces desconocidas, cuánto tiempo habían estado todas esas caras allí o cuántas veces Heechul lo había golpeado. Simplemente sabía que no podía moverse, hablar, respirar. Sabía que no debía cerrar los ojos, sino mantenerlos abiertos, tensar todos los músculos que pudiera, usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, sin importar nada. Porque si los cerraba, no estaba seguro de volver a abrirlos.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Donghae de repente sintió que lo empujaban con fuerza, aterrizando en la hierba sobre sus manos y rodillas. Le tomó un tiempo reaccionar y cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había sido empujado.

Vio a tres hombres parados allí, dos de ellos sosteniendo a Heechul y arrastrándolo lejos de allí antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de decir o hacer algo. No reconoció a los hombres, pero su ropa le dijo que eran profesores. Heechul estaba gritando y protestando, soltando el bate y dejándolo sobre la hierba. Donghae lo miró; ojos llorosos y manos temblorosas.

Tenía sangre, mucha sangre. La sangre de Eunhyuk.

Donghae quería levantarse y alejar al profesor. Quería verlo. Necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien. Pero Donghae no llegó a ninguna parte porque tan pronto como se levantó sintió que sus rodillas lo traicionaban y sintió que Kibum lo sostenía firme para que no cayera de nuevo. Quería preguntar qué había pasado, su mente estaba en blanco, pero su voz no salía. Ni siquiera entendía lo que Kibum le estaba diciendo, solo vio sus labios moverse y sus ojos preocupados.

—Necesito... —fue todo lo que logró decir, pero Kibum solo sacudió la cabeza y siguió diciendo algo.

—¡Todos, ocúpense de sus propios asuntos!

Donghae saltó cuando escuchó a alguien decir eso y rápidamente giró la cabeza para ver quién era porque la voz le era familiar, pero en este momento no podía pensar en una cara que coincidiera. Era Leeteuk quien gritaba y empujaba a los tercos mientras su profesor, que llevaba a Eunhyuk, rápidamente salió de la multitud. Leeteuk corrió para alcanzar al hombre y Donghae intentó llamarlos, Leeteuk, su profesor, Eunhyuk; abriendo la boca para gritar, pero su voz le volvió a fallar.

Todo fue culpa suya. No había valido la pena. Dios, no había valido la pena. Heechul podría tener la escuela si quisiera, podría tener Seúl, Corea del Sur, todo el puto mundo si quisiera. Pero Hyukjae no tuvo nada que ver con eso. Donghae podría haberlo tomado todo, los golpes, los gritos, las miradas, todo. Pero no Hyukjae.

Se sentía débil, tan débil que Kibum tuvo que pedir ayuda para sostenerlo. Su mente estaba tan borrosa, tan desordenada y el mundo giraba tan rápido que Donghae no podía entender exactamente dónde estaban ahora y quiénes eran los que lo sostenían. No podía respirar y de repente se cansó, muy cansado. No podía hablar, moverse o pararse derecho. Todo lo que podía hacer era culparse a sí mismo; culparse a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido, egoísta, brusco.

Perdió la poca cantidad de fuerza que le quedaba y escuchó a Ryeowook llamarlo en pánico, antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

**

Se despertó con un tirón, como si despertara de una pesadilla; sus ojos se abren en una fracción de segundo. Y eso es exactamente lo que se sentía porque su corazón latía muy rápido, como si quisiera pelear, se abría camino a través del pecho de Donghae y estaba sudando. No le tomó un segundo recordar lo que había sucedido.

Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación de Kibum y Ryeowook. Estaba acostado en la cama de Kibum y se sentó y tuvo que apoyar su mano en la mesita de noche para levantarse. No le importaba dónde estaban los demás y, tan pronto como logró levantarse, comenzó a buscar un reloj. Todavía estaba el sol, pero necesitaba saber por cuánto tiempo se había desmayado.

Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, porque en este estado no dudaría en poner la habitación al revés si fuera necesario, a pesar de que esta no era su propia habitación. El reloj mostraba que había estado allí durante casi cuarenta minutos, eran poco más de las 4 de la tarde. Se apresuró a ponerse unos zapatos, sin importarle si era suyo o no, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

**

El hospital era blanco, las paredes, el piso, el techo, incluso la gente. Médicos y enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, con carpetas en las manos y un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello. Algunos médicos pasaron con camas de hospital, algunos vacíos y otros con gente acostada. Hombres y mujeres ansiosos estaban sentados en la sala de espera, esperando que los médicos dijeran lo que no querían escuchar.

Porque eso es lo que pasa en los hospitales. La última vez que Donghae estuvo en un hospital fue por su padre, por lo que Donghae sabía por experiencia que en los hospitales no salvaban a las personas. La gente sólo venía a morir.

—¡Donghae yah! —Donghae escuchó que alguien llamaba y no se dio cuenta de que la voz le era familiar. Ni siquiera le importaba quién lo dijera, porque sabía que no era Eunhyuk. Seguía caminando, aunque no tenía idea de adónde debía ir; ignorando al que lo estaba llamando. Pero cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, tuvo que darse la vuelta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un hombre joven, más alto que Donghae y Donghae tuvo que darse un momento para reconocerlo. No respondió la pregunta.

Quería preguntar por él, pero tenía miedo de que Leeteuk pudiera decir algo, decir  _eso_  y destruir brutalmente todo lo de Donghae. Pero tuvo que preguntar. Abrió la boca para decirlo, para decir su nombre, pero sabía que no podía. Podía sentirlo en sus ojos, en su garganta, en su corazón que si lo decía, su nombre, perdería el control sobre sí mismo. Sus manos y rodillas comenzaron a temblar nuevamente, y sus ojos inyectados en sangre le daban una visión borrosa. Estaba al borde del colapso, al borde del llanto de su corazón y su alma.

—Está bien —dijo Leeteuk, y rodeó a Donghae con el brazo mientras comenzaban a caminar, su mano apretó ligeramente el hombro de Donghae. Leeteuk no dijo nada acerca de que Eunhyuk estuviera bien. No estaba sonriendo o incluso mirando a Donghae, y Donghae notó que Leeteuk también había estado llorando.

Pasaron por muchas puertas, todas con el mismo aspecto. Donghae ni siquiera se atrevió a girar la cabeza porque no sabía dónde mirar. No quería mirar nada porque no quería estar aquí. Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, su espalda, cuello, piernas y brazos, mientras caminaba, como si protestara y no aceptara que Donghae estuviera aquí. Tragó, y cuando sintió a Leeteuk una vez más dándole a su hombro un ligero apretón sabía que estaban cerca.

La habitación a la que entraron también era blanca, como todas las demás habitaciones que Donghae había visto. Era una habitación sencilla de forma cuadrada, con una cama, una mesa y tres sillas. La luz estaba encendida aunque no era necesario, porque la gran ventana era suficiente para iluminar la habitación. Una silla estaba puesta justo al lado de la cama, donde el visitante anterior había estado sentado. Probablemente Leeteuk.

Pero lo que era diferente en esta habitación era que la cama no estaba vacía.

Eunhyuk estaba acostado sobre su espalda, una manta celeste cubría parte de su estómago y sus piernas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la parte inferior de su rostro estaba cubierta por un respirador transparente. No le cambiaron la ropa, solamente le quitaron la chaqueta roja y lo dejaron con una camiseta gris. Había manchas húmedas en todo el área del cuello de la camiseta, volviéndola de un gris más oscuro. Tenía un corte profundo en la mejilla izquierda. La otra mejilla tenía un moretón, un círculo rojo y morado en su pómulo, y la piel pálida de Eunhyuk solo lo hacía más visible.

Le habían lavado la cara porque tanto su cara como parte de su cabello estaban húmedos. Sus dedos tenían restos de sangre, al igual que la manta y las sábanas blancas, y Donghae se preguntó por qué demonios lo pondrían en una cama  _blanca_. El pecho de Eunhyuk se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, estaba respirando, pero Donghae no sabía si eso era suficiente para que se calmara.

Leeteuk le dijo a Donghae que se quedaría afuera si Donghae necesitaba algo, pero Donghae no estaba escuchando. Lentamente caminó hacia la cama, dando un paso a la vez cuando Leeteuk cerró la puerta detrás de él; excluyendo todos los ruidos provenientes del resto del edificio y dejando la habitación tan silenciosa que Donghae pudo escuchar sus latidos irregulares.

Por cada paso, miraba más y más del chico frente a él; los pequeños cortes en la cara y las contusiones en los brazos y el cuello. Sus labios eran rojos, tan rojos que Donghae podía verlo a pesar del respirador, y no rosa como deberían. Se sentó en la silla frente a él y extendió ambas manos temblorosas para agarrar la mano de Eunhyuk. La mano de Eunhyuk estaba fría y sin vida y no reaccionó al toque de Donghae. Sus uñas y puntas de los dedos estaban rojas de cuando había tratado desesperadamente de protegerse y Donghae ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Lloró en silencio, sosteniendo a Eunhyuk con fuerza en sus manos, susurrando en silencio y con el corazón roto "Lo siento mucho" porque todo esto fue su culpa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —de repente escuchó decir a alguien detrás de él y cuando giró la cabeza vio a Sungmin parado en la puerta con Shindong unos pasos detrás de él. Soltó la mano de Eunhyuk—. ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Sungmin de nuevo, alzando la voz, y Donghae no respondió.

No respondió a ambas porque su voz no lo dejaba, sino también porque no sabía qué responder.  Sungmin lo sabía ahora y Shindong lo sabía ahora. Toda la jodida escuela lo sabía, así que no quedaba nada que decir. Donghae tragó saliva, pero no intentó decir nada.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, maldito parásito. Lárgate de aquí —cuando Donghae no dio señales de levantarse de su asiento, Sungmin se volvió loco y Shindong tuvo que agarrarlo con fuerza para que no atacara a su compañero de clase—. ¿Estás sordo?! ¡Lárgate de aquí! —gritó Sungmin, Shindong lo agarró por la cintura y el brazo y le dijo que se calmara, y Donghae inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento. Salió de allí; recibiendo un fuerte empujón cuando se acercó a Sungmin para salir.

~ * ~

Al día siguiente era jueves y se suponía que debía ser como todos los demás jueves. Se suponía que Eunhyuk resoplaría y rodaría los ojos ante los malos chistes de Shindong. Se suponía que Sungmin debía apoyarse en él, su cabeza sobre su hombro y se suponía que Eunhyuk debía decirle que parara con eso porque los hacía parecer una pareja. Sungmin se reía burlonamente y le decía que Eunhyuk debería estar  _agradecido_  si la gente pensaba que estaba saliendo con alguien como  _Lee Sungmin._

Pero este no era el jueves que se suponía que debía ser. Hacía frío dentro del aula a pesar de que la ventana estaba cerrada, como si la naturaleza supiera que faltaba algo importante. El único que habló durante las lecciones fue el profesor. El resto de los estudiantes estaban callados y pasaron todo el día en silencio. Nadie estaba de humor para bromear, reír o interrumpir al profesor como solían hacerlo. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se atrevieron a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, lo que habían visto, y algunos estudiantes estaban tan conmocionados que ni siquiera asistieron a la escuela.

Sungmin tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para controlar sus lágrimas cada vez que veía el asiento a su lado vacío y Donghae nunca se dio la vuelta durante toda la lección.

Nadie vio a Heechul en la escuela.

~ * ~

Heechul nunca volvió a la escuela. No al día siguiente, ni al día siguiente después de ese mucho menos al día siguiente después de ese. Cuando los pocos estudiantes que fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para preguntarle a sus profesores sobre él, todos obtuvieron el mismo tipo de respuesta, ya sea que no deberían preocuparse por eso o que no era asunto suyo.  Pero la mayoría de los estudiantes no preguntaron, porque eran lo suficientemente listos como para entender que no obtendrían una respuesta; la escuela tuvo que pensar en su reputación. Por supuesto, la escuela cubriría esto sin problemas, con la menor cantidad posible de personas involucradas y sabiendo lo que sucedió.

~ * ~

Después de una semana, nadie mencionó a Heechul y la mayoría de los estudiantes volvieron a sus rutinas normales, como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaban riendo y hablando durante la clase y pasando el rato en el patio de la escuela. Su comportamiento, el hecho de que solo después de una semana pudieran actuar como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, como si Eunhyuk no les hubiera hecho un jodido  _favor_  al defenderlos a todos, disgustó tanto a Sungmin. Fue gracias a Eunhyuk que estos hijos de puta pudieron incluso respirar con calma porque no tenían de qué preocuparse. Eunhyuk les había mostrado  _verdadero_  coraje, frente a los estudiantes de último año, toda la escuela, los profesores, pero estos estúpidos bastardos no lo vieron ni lo apreciaron lo suficiente.

Los tres chicos estaban sentados afuera; Junsu sentado solo en un banco y Shindong y Sungmin sentados frente a él en otro banco. Los árboles estaban desnudos y la hierba cubierta de hojas caídas; hojas crujientes marrones, amarillas y rojas que se romperían al pisarlas.

A cierta distancia, Sungmin vio a Donghae y Siwon caminar hacia ellos. Donghae caminaba con la cabeza baja y de vez en cuando Siwon le tocaba el hombro y decía algo. Mientras Shindong y Junsu intentaban romper el incómodo silencio al pisar todas las hojas que podían alcanzar, Sungmin demoró sus ojos en su pobre compañero de clase y su alto amigo.

Cuando Eunhyuk se puso de pie contra Heechul, le temblaban las piernas, le temblaba la voz y le temblaban las manos, no había estado pensando en los estudiantes. Su objetivo no había sido defender a los que Heechul intimidaba y su objetivo no había sido demostrar que era posible oponerse al superior. Sungmin sabía que a Eunhyuk no le importaba una mierda eso. Eunhyuk lo había hecho por Donghae, y nadie más.

—Míralo —dijo Junsu y Sungmin se despertó de sus pensamientos para ver de quién estaba hablando. Junsu asintió en dirección a Donghae y tanto Sungmin como Shindong se giraron para mirarlo—. Como si todo esto no fuera su culpa.

—Él debería ser el que yace en el hospital en lugar de Eunhyuk —acordó Shindong—. Y posiblemente permanecer allí para siempre.

Sungmin no era conocido por su fuerza, pero eso también se debía a que nunca golpeaba a la gente. Hasta ahora. Él plantó un buen golpe en la parte superior del brazo de Shindong que hizo que Shindong chillara de dolor. Incluso Donghae y Siwon lo escucharon y al darse cuenta de que era el famoso trío sentado allí, rápidamente apartaron la vista y comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Shindong casi gritó; su mano sobre la parte donde Sungmin lo había golpeado. Definitivamente obtendría un hematoma, ya podía sentirlo.

—Tu estupidez es mi maldito problema —respondió Sungmin y se volvió para mirar a Junsu quien inmediatamente levantó las palmas en señal de derrota—. No entiendes nada de esto, ¿verdad? —les preguntó a los dos hombres y los miró tan intensamente que tanto Junsu como Shindong olvidaron por completo que a este tipo generalmente se le llamaba "cara de bebé"—. Hyukjae está en el hospital porque fue su propia elección. Así que cierra la boca antes de golpearte en la cara en lugar de a tu brazo.

Shindong no sabía qué lo sorprendió más; el hecho de que el golpe realmente había dolido, bastante, Sungmin era delgado y bajo, o el hecho de que estaba defendiendo a Donghae. Al menos indirectamente. Estaba defendiendo a Eunhyuk por defender a Donghae... o algo así, Shindong no estaba seguro. El chico gordo giró su rostro para mirar a Junsu que estaba sentado frente a ellos y cuando Sungmin no estaba mirando, Junsu se encogió de hombros; entendiendo tan poco como Shindong entendía sobre lo que acaba de suceder.

Sungmin no se dio cuenta y tampoco le importó, porque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, muy, muy lejos de ahí. Nunca había imaginado que su mejor amigo alguna vez, alguna vez le gustaría un chico ¿Era gay? ¿Había sido siempre gay? Sungmin nunca había tenido un problema con las personas homosexuales, pero Eunhyuk... No era realmente gay, ¿verdad?

La gente gay no era como Eunhyuk. Hablaban con una voz aguda y se rieron y les gustaban los chismes. Leían revistas sobre moda e ídolos pop, movían la mano cada vez que hablaban para enfatizar lo que decían y ponían los ojos en blanco cuando alguien decía algo que no les gustaba.

Los pensamientos de Sungmin se detuvieron y solo tuvo que reírse para sí mismo.  _Dice el chico cuyo lado de la habitación es completamente rosado._.. pensó y sacudió la cabeza. Eunhyuk era su amigo, su  _Hyukkie_ , y Sungmin lo perdonaría y lo defendería incluso si decidiera que destruiría el mundo. Se quedaría con él sin importar qué y lo defendería con garras y dientes.

—A Hyukjae le gusta ese chico —dijo Sungmin y Junsu y Shindong estaban callados—. No fue golpeado por nada.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas nuevamente antes de asentir al unísono.

~ * ~

Dos días después, Donghae observó a Siwon cerrar la puerta de su habitación compartida. Estaba sentado en su cama, sosteniendo un libro en sus manos pero sin leerlo, no había podido concentrarse en días. Siwon se le acercó lentamente y cuando Donghae vio sus ojos supo que Siwon estaba a punto de decir algo que Donghae no querría escuchar.

Minutos después, Donghae se encontró vomitando violentamente, ahogado y sin poder respirar, y las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, en el inodoro. Se había encerrado en el baño y estaba llorando en voz alta, le ardía la garganta tanto por el llanto como por el vómito.

No escuchó a Siwon golpeando la puerta, suplicándole que por favor abriera la puerta. Todo lo que podía escuchar eran las palabras que Siwon había dicho y esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, se repetían una y otra vez, cada vez se sentía como un latigazo en el corazón.

Hyukjae cayó en coma.

~ * ~

Donghae no fue a la escuela esa semana. Tampoco le importaba informarlo a la coordinadora porque no le importaba si eso lo expulsaría o no.

No se duchó, no comió, no habló y no salió de su cama. Siwon fue el responsable de dejar la ventana abierta antes de irse a clase para que el otro no se ahogara en el aire opresivo. Antes de irse, durante su almuerzo y al terminar la escuela, Siwon se aseguraría de que Donghae al menos comiera un poco. Kibum y Ryeowook habían intentado visitarlo, pero nunca entraron en la habitación cuando Siwon les dijo que probablemente deberían dejarlo solo.

Así fue como pasó la semana.

~ * ~

Después de ocho días, Siwon tuvo suficiente y decidió que esto no podía continuar así. Después de terminar la escuela, se sentó en la cama de Donghae, con la mano de Donghae en la suya, y tratando de alentarlo a salir, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos. Donghae no respondió; con los ojos rojos y desenfocados. Pero Siwon era terco y después de trece minutos convenció milagrosamente a Donghae de que se diera una ducha y saliera solo para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

A Donghae le gustaba el otoño. Le gustaba cómo el aire frío rozaba su rostro, cómo las hermosas hojas decorarían cada superficie plana y le gustaba el sonido y el olor de la lluvia. Pero Donghae se había perdido este otoño porque ya estaba a punto de terminar. Aun así no podía preocuparse. Tenía sus zapatillas de verano que no eran adecuadas para este clima, olvidando por un momento que el verano había terminado hace mucho tiempo, y después de unos pocos pasos sintió que sus calcetines se mojaban. Hacía frío, era incómodo y pegajoso, pero a Donghae no le importaba.

Siwon estaba hablando sobre el clima, las clases, su tarea e incluso contando algunas historias que eran completamente irrelevantes. No estaba hablando porque quería que Donghae escuchara; sabía que la mente de Donghae estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba hablando para alegrar el ánimo porque sabía que el silencio era lo menos que Donghae necesitaba en este momento.

—¡Donghae oppa! —gritó alguien que llamó la atención de ambos hombres y dejaron de caminar. Una rubia delgada corría hacia ellos, su largo cabello bailando en el viento y su mano ondeando. Donghae le dedicó una sonrisa débil y Jessica fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que preguntar "qué pasa" era probablemente lo más inapropiado.

—Tenemos dos asientos vacíos —dijo ella y señaló una mesa y cuando Donghae miró reconoció a todos los que estaban sentados allí. No sabía sus nombres, sino solo sus caras. La mayoría de ellos eran personas que había visto junto con Eunhyuk. Sungmin también estaba allí sin Junsu y Shindong.

Donghae sacudió la cabeza y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder hablar. —Estamos regresando a los dormitorios.

Jessica hizo un puchero y miró a Siwon, quien sacudió la cabeza sin que Donghae se diera cuenta y Jessica interpretó eso como si Siwon le estuviera diciendo que se esforzara un poco más. —¿Por favor? —dijo ella—. Sólo un poco de tiempo.

Donghae se volvió para mirar a Siwon, quien se encogió de hombros, pero sus ojos estaban claramente de acuerdo con Jessica. Pero Donghae todavía negó con la cabeza. —Quizás otro...

No pudo terminar su oración antes de que Jessica agarrara su muñeca con una mano y la muñeca de Siwon con la otra. —No va a doler darle una oportunidad ahora, ¿verdad? —dijo y volvió la cara para mirar a Donghae y Siwon—. ¿Verdad? —preguntó de nuevo y les ofreció una dulce y amigable sonrisa.

Donghae pensó que Jessica estaba equivocada. Tal vez le haría daño intentarlo, porque estas eran las personas que habían rechazado a Donghae por no ser como ellos. Tal vez no lo lastimarían físicamente, pero no había garantía de que no lo lastimarían psíquicamente. Podía sentir su nivel de adrenalina subir porque estaba asustado cuando Jessica los arrastró más y más cerca de la mesa. Pero cuando volvió la cara para mirar a Siwon, vio que Siwon lo miraba con una mirada sorprendida pero orgullosa. Le sonrió a Donghae, su sonrisa animaba a Donghae, alabándolo por ser tan valiente, y Donghae pensó que tal vez Jessica tenía razón después de todo.

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —preguntó uno de los muchachos sentados allí. Donghae no sabía su nombre, pero sabía que era uno de los amigos de Eunhyuk. El apoyo de Siwon y Jessica de repente pareció tan insignificante en comparación con las miradas y las caras de sorpresa que recibió de los que estaban en la mesa.

—Se está sentando —dijo Jessica antes de sentarse entre otras dos chicas—. Y si alguien tiene un problema con eso, entonces que abandone la mesa.

El chico que le preguntó eso inmediatamente se levantó y se alejó y eso solo convenció a Donghae más de que era una muy mala idea. Se habría marchado si no fuera porque Jessica de repente extendió la mano para agarrar la muñeca de Donghae nuevamente. ¿Era él tan predecible?

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco, murmuró un "qué idiota" en voz baja antes de dejar ir a Donghae. Hizo un gesto a Siwon para que se sentara en el borde del mismo banco en el que estaba sentada y cuando Donghae se dio cuenta de que el único asiento que quedaba era el que estaba junto a Sungmin, se congeló.

Donghae quería tocar los hombros de Siwon y decirle que se iría a los dormitorios y si Siwon quería quedarse lo haría (después de todo, los estudiantes tenían un problema con Donghae y no con Siwon). Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo, vio a Sungmin moverse un poco, no porque no quisiera que Donghae se sentara a su lado, sino para dejar más espacio para que Donghae se sentara. No estaba mirando a Donghae mientras lo hacía, ya que estaba ocupado hablando con un amigo, por lo que Donghae no se atrevió a pensar que lo hizo conscientemente. Eso fue hasta que Donghae había estado parado allí por un par de segundos: Siwon estaba hablando con la chica sentada a su lado, una de las amigas de Jessica, mientras Jessica conversaba alegremente con otro amigo, y Sungmin se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Te vas a sentar o qué? —preguntó y el hecho de que Sungmin había hablado con él sin esa voz siseante, sin ese asco, Donghae se olvidó de respirar.

¿Era esto una especie de broma? Sungmin todavía parecía incómodo cuando lo miraba y hablaba con él, pero lo intentaba. Donghae se sentó cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no tocar a su compañero de clase porque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría Sungmin. Estaban sentados tan cerca, más cerca que nunca.

—Donghae oppa es de Mokpo —dijo Jessica de repente y Donghae sintió que su corazón se detenía. Estaba incómodo, muy incómodo, y cuando Jessica mencionó su nombre, de repente tuvo siete pares de ojos mirándolo, todos excepto Sungmin a su lado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la chica a la izquierda de Jessica, la que había hablado con Siwon. Ella no era de la clase de Donghae—. ¡Qué divertido! No hablas en absoluto con un dialecto.

Donghae le sonrió un poco incómodo a la chica más joven para ser cortés y asintió, sin tener idea de lo que se suponía que debía decir. Pero para su sorpresa, los demás hicieron el trabajo por él; hablando, preguntando y comentando. Donghae solo tuvo que responder sus preguntas.

Estaba esperando que todos se cansaran de él y se fueran. Estaba esperando que al menos uno de ellos se detuviera con este acto y se burlara de él por ser diferente.

Aunque nunca lo hicieron. Nadie de su mesa se fue porque Donghae estaba allí o dijo algo malo o provocador. No los chicos, ni las chicas, ni siquiera Sungmin.

~ * ~

Algunos de los amigos de Kibum le habían preguntado si él y Ryeowook querían ir al centro después de la escuela. Pero Kibum no estaba de humor y sus amigos ya lo sabían, solo quisieron ser corteses, por lo que nadie se sorprendió cuando los rechazó.

Kibum se arrojó sobre su cama, boca abajo. Suspiró profundamente. Era extraño que todo lo hubiera afectado tanto. No le importaba Eunhyuk más que nadie en esta escuela. Claro, no quería que Eunhyuk muriera porque Kibum también era un ser humano, pero honestamente no le importaba tanto Eunhyuk. ¿Por qué lo haría? Pero al recordar a Donghae, la forma en que se veía tan desesperado y perdido, la forma en que lloraba y gritaba, Kibum sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Esa había sido la cosa más horrible que había visto en su vida.

—Kibum ah... —dijo Ryeowook cuidadosamente.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Kibum se diera la vuelta, acostado de espaldas, con los ojos en el techo. —¿Qué?

—Estás enamorado de Donghae hyung, ¿verdad?

La vacilación en la pregunta de Ryeowook, ¿debería realmente preguntar?, era obvio tanto para él como para Kibum. Kibum seguía mirando hacia el techo y no respondió. No le importaba sacudir la cabeza o responder verbalmente. En el fondo, Ryeowook sabía que tenía razón, ambos lo sabían.

—Solo lo sabía —Ryeowook continuó y Kibum aún no dijo nada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo porque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar. Ryeowook se preguntó si estaba haciendo mal al meterse en los asuntos de Kibum. Kibum se preguntó si debería negarlo o aliviar su corazón.

—Nunca me dijiste nada sobre las relaciones que has tenido. Y no pregunté porque pensé que no querías hablar...

—Donghae hyung y yo estábamos juntos justo antes de que él ingresara a esta escuela —Kibum lo interrumpió, antes de que tuviera tiempo de cambiar de opinión. Se sentó en su cama, contra la pared, mirando a Ryeowook sentarse lentamente en su propia cama; ambos mirándose el uno al otro. Kibum suspiró—. Estuvimos juntos durante casi un año.

—¿Por qué rompieron?

El moreno se encogió un poco de hombros y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, y Ryeowook supo que lo hacía porque estaba incómodo. Estaba a punto de decir que Kibum no tenía que decirle si no quería, pero Kibum fue más rápido.

—Solía viajar a Mokpo porque él no tenía dinero suficiente para venir a Seúl. Un día dejé de ir —Ryeowook no tuvo que preguntar por qué, porque la expresión de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro hablaba de sí mismos—. Me gustaba bastante y yo le gustaba bastante, pero no podía dejar que mis padres se enteraran. Me asusté y pensé que si me iba así, él eventualmente se olvidaría de mí. Sin embargo, nunca lo imaginé entrando a esta escuela.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Kibum se rió un poco triste para sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza; sin entender cómo podría haber tirado algo así tan fácilmente. —Resulta que mis padres estaban bien con eso. Les dije hace un par de meses que había salido con un chico... Estaban bien con eso.

Kibum no lloró, sus ojos ni siquiera estaban llorosos. No parecía triste, sino completamente desesperado. Se encogió un poco de hombros y se pasó la mano derecha por el pelo.

—Lo siento —dijo Ryeowook en voz baja porque no tenía idea de qué más decir.

—No necesitas disculparte. Cometí un error. Donghae hyung me quería mucho, así que debe haber estado muy triste cuando me fui. Pero cuando me vio aquí no estaba enojado conmigo. Me preguntó una vez por qué me fui, pero no respondí.

Estaba a punto de decir que no merecía a Donghae por irse así, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que reabriría viejas heridas. Eunhyuk tampoco merecía Donghae. Kibum sabía que Donghae merecía ser feliz y sabía cuánto Donghae amaba a Eunhyuk. También sabía por qué Eunhyuk estaba en el hospital en este momento, debido a Donghae. Pero pensamientos como este, pensamientos que decían que  _él_  debería ser el único de Donghae en este momento, no podían dejar de correr por su cabeza. Pensamientos que le decían que él y Donghae estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que si no fuera porque Kibum era un estúpido, idiota y patético cobarde, todavía estarían juntos. Duele.

—No quiero hablar de esto —dijo Kibum en voz baja y Ryeowook asintió.

Kibum no era del tipo que lloraba fácilmente y tampoco era del tipo que hablaba de cómo se sentía. Por lo general, se sentaba allí en silencio y no dejaba que la gente supiera lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente. Cada vez que tenía ganas de llorar, se iba y cada vez que se enojaba, se quedaba callado. Siempre había sido así, así que en este momento Ryeowook no sabía lo que Kibum sentía. No sabía si Kibum quería llorar pero no se atrevió.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Ryeowook se levantó de su cama y Kibum levantó la cabeza ante el sonido de Ryeowook caminando hacia él. El más bajo caminó hacia la cama de Kibum y se sentó, la espalda de Ryeowook también contra la pared y sus brazos tocándose. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kibum y agarró la mano de Kibum. Permanecieron así en silencio, Ryeowook jugando con los dedos de Kibum.

—Eres una buena persona —dijo Ryeowook—. Vas a encontrar a alguien que sea para ti.

Kibum asintió, incluso pensó que ese pensamiento parecía tan imposible, tan lejano, por el momento.

Kibum no odiaba a Donghae o Eunhyuk. No odiaba a nadie y tampoco juzgaba a nadie. Tenía dieciséis años, tenía toda su vida por delante, con amigos que lo respaldaban incluso cuando se equivocaba. Así es la vida; te pones triste, feliz, desesperado, inmaduro... Olvidas todo lo que realmente significa algo, amigos y familiares, debido a una obsesión temporal. No había necesidad de que odiara o juzgara a alguien. Estaba listo para seguir adelante, para crecer.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y suspiró; sintiendo que el último peso sobre su pecho dejaba su cuerpo. También inclinó su cabeza, su cabeza descansando sobre la de Ryeowook mientras miraba sus manos.

~ * ~

—Sungmin-ssi —su profesor de coreano dijo de repente cuando Sungmin estaba empacando sus libros en su mochila. Algunos estudiantes ya se habían ido y el aula estaba llena de charlas y chismes. Donghae estaba parado frente a su pupitre y también empacando su libro, mirando hacia la dirección de Sungmin. Siguió al profesor con los ojos mientras el hombre se acercaba a Sungmin.

El profesor se inclinó junto al pupitre de Sungmin y algo le dijo a Donghae que debía esperar antes de irse. El aula no era tan grande, y Donghae habría escuchado lo que decía el profesor si no fuera por las dos chicas sentadas detrás de Donghae que hablaban en voz alta sobre un nuevo y lindo estudiante. Donghae las maldijo mentalmente y las abofeteó en su mente por ser tan ruidosa. El profesor dijo algo, Donghae estaba demasiado ocupado enojado como para intentar leer sus labios, y de repente Sungmin se congeló.

Donghae también se congeló, porque a pesar de que no había escuchado lo que el profesor dijo, sabía de quién se trataba.

Los ojos de Sungmin estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, sus ojos mirando a ninguna parte en particular. Lentamente, sus manos se levantaron para cubrir su boca, y Donghae vio lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Pero el profesor estaba sonriendo, puso una mano alegre sobre el hombro de Sungmin y Sungmin solo asintió ante lo que la profesor dijo antes de pasar rápidamente las manos por los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando Donghae lo supo. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Siwon, quien sin que él se diera cuenta también había estado observando a Sungmin y al profesor. Siwon le sonrió con hoyuelos en la mejilla y se acercó para darle un abrazo a su amigo; presionando a Donghae cerca de él y descansando su cabeza sobre la de Donghae porque el otro era más bajo.

Donghae también estaba sonriendo, por primera vez no porque tenía que hacerlo sino porque estaba feliz; una sonrisa sincera que Siwon había echado de menos durante demasiado tiempo.

Eunhyuk estaba bien.

~ * ~

Hoy las gruesas nubes grises claras estaban volviendo gris a Seúl. Pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo, los primeros copos de nieve del invierno de este año. Los niños corrieron afuera este domingo por la tarde, gritando y riendo e intentando atrapar la nieve con la boca o las manos que estaban dentro de coloridos guantes. No había suficiente nieve para jugar y tan pronto como los copos tocaron el suelo se hundieron en el asfalto; sin dejar rastro. Pero eso no impidió que los pequeños tuvieran el mejor momento de su vida.

Eunhyuk miraba por la ventana cómo dos niñas giraban rápido, con los brazos extendidos y mirando al cielo con la boca abierta. Una niña perdió el equilibrio y cayó, lo que provocó que ambas se echaran a reír. Eunhyuk sonrió.

Los médicos aquí eran amables, la cama era cómoda y la comida era comestible. Pero eso no fue suficiente para que Eunhyuk quisiera quedarse. Las noches eran tan tranquilas, solitarias y frías que lo deprimieron y su enfermera venía en mal momento. Cada vez que sentía que quería pasar un tiempo a solas, ella llamaba a su puerta y le preguntaba si todo estaba bien, si quería algo y hablaba de cómo se acercaba la Navidad. Cada vez que se sentía solo, ella no vendría.

Eunhyuk no quería acostarse en una cama porque no podía caminar sin ayuda. Quería bailar. Quería escuchar la música, sentirla atravesar sus venas, cada centímetro de su cuerpo y olvidar todo lo que estaba fuera del trance en el que se encontraba cada vez que bailaba. Pero no, en cambio, estaba atrapado aquí, forzado a pedir ayuda cada vez que quería levantarse y solo estirar las piernas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Eunhyuk no respondió porque sabía que era la enfermera,  _una vez más,_  porque en este momento no estaba de humor para los visitantes. Qué demonios, ella estuvo aquí hace quince minutos.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó una voz, una voz demasiado varonil para pertenecer a la enfermera.

—No, hyung. Estoy durmiendo —dijo Eunhyuk rotundamente, sin estar de humor para bromas. Pero una pregunta estúpida merece una respuesta estúpida.

Leeteuk sonrió antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. —¿Cómo estás?

Eunhyuk se encogió de hombros, sin estar realmente de humor para hablar sobre cómo se sentía. Estaba aburrido, le dolía el cuerpo y quería salir de allí, ¿qué más hay para decir? Odiaba que eso fuera lo único que la gente preguntaba, "cómo estás", cada vez que alguien lo visitaba. En serio, ¿no tenían nada más que decir? Olvidó cuántas veces había respondido esa pregunta.

El mayor agarró la silla que estaba puesta justo al lado de la puerta y la llevó a la cama de Eunhyuk. Observó a su dongsaeng; su antebrazo izquierdo y sus dedos estaban envueltos en vendas y el gran, apósito adhesivo de forma cuadrada en su mejilla lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —preguntó y se sentó y Eunhyuk sacudió la cabeza.

Leeteuk estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas. Eunhyuk estaba mirando por la ventana otra vez, lo que solo lo hizo maldecir en su cabeza por estar atrapado en esta maldita cama. Cuando escuchó a Leeteuk suspirar, giró la cabeza.

—La policía está involucrada ahora.

Eunhyuk se encogió de hombros. ¿Y que? No es su problema. Fue la víctima en todo esto. Pero antes de que pudiera volver su atención a la ventana, Leeteuk volvió a hablar.

—Se enteraron de lo que tú y los demás han estado haciendo.

El más joven se sorprendió y tragó, sus ojos se abrieron en conmoción y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse en una fracción de segundo. Se puso pálido. —¿Q-qué? —preguntó, aterrorizado.

—Sabías que esto sucedería tarde o temprano —dijo Leeteuk, y sonaba demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Eunhyuk.

—No les estoy diciendo nada —dijo Eunhyuk en un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—Les estarás diciendo la verdad.

Eunhyuk se rió en voz alta en completo sarcasmo. Por supuesto, Leeteuk, un modelo a seguir maduro que no tenía ninguna consecuencia que temer, diría algo así.

—No, no lo haré —dijo Eunhyuk y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero eso no afectó ni siquiera a Leeteuk. Solo miró a su dongsaeng con una mirada superior; los ojos le decían a Eunhyuk que era inmaduro porque realmente solo tenía la culpa. Eunhyuk se habría enojado si no fuera porque sabía que Leeteuk tenía razón.

—Sí, lo harás —Leeteuk respondió con calma.

—Hyung, ¿estás loco?! ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel!

—Tienes diecisiete años, Hyukjae. No te enviarán a la cárcel.

—Pero...

—Y solo se te considera un cómplice.

Lástima que eso no fuera un gran consuelo. Eunhyuk se pasó la mano derecha por el pelo y la cara, la desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron de su mente por completo. Leeteuk se levantó de su asiento para sentarse en la cama de Eunhyuk antes de poner una mano de apoyo sobre su hombro. El gesto fue agradable, pero no ayudó en absoluto.

—Tú lo sabes...

—No les diré nada porque los demás no lo harán —Eunhyuk casi siseó y sacudió con dureza la mano de Leeteuk de su hombro—. Van a mentir, y yo también.

—Eso no importa. No puedes mentir.

—¡Por supuesto que importa! —gritó Eunhyuk—. Los otros...

—¿No has estado siguiendo a otros por mucho tiempo, Hyukjae?

Como se esperaba, esa oración hizo que el joven se quedara completamente en silencio. Incluso  _tratar_  de responder a eso sería estúpido, no hizo falta ser un genio para entender eso. Se mordió el interior del labio inferior, porque estaba ridículamente cerca de insultar a su hyung por decir la verdad. Que maduro.

—Además —continuó Leeteuk—. Sabes que Donghae no apreciaría que mintieras.

El miedo fue rápidamente reemplazado por la vergüenza. Eunhyuk no se dio cuenta hasta ahora que Leeteuk, como todos los demás en la escuela, sabía sobre él y Donghae. Tal vez no sabían que estaban saliendo, el hecho de que realmente habían tenido sexo, pero sabían que había algo allí. Era extraño, no era familiar y daba miedo. Incluso era vergonzoso, porque eso significaría que la gente pensaría que Eunhyuk era gay. Lee Hyukjae, Eunhyuk, era gay. Y no era ningún chico con el que estaría saliendo, era Lee Donghae, el único pobretón en la escuela, el chico que a nadie le gustaba porque Heechul lo había dicho.

Eunhyuk no lo había pensado hasta ahora y seguro que no era un buen sentimiento. Pero al mirar a su hyung, Eunhyuk vio que no había necesidad de avergonzarse. Podía verlo en sus ojos, oírlo en su voz.

—¿No es esto suficiente? —preguntó Eunhyuk y se hizo un gesto a sí mismo—. Me  _golpearon_  por él.

Leeteuk sacudió la cabeza. —Lo que hiciste fue admirable —comenzó, pero Eunhyuk solo esperó el 'pero'—. Pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuánto debe haber estado sufriendo Donghae por todo esto? No solo porque tomaste su lugar y te golpearon, sino desde el primer día en que entró aquí en esta escuela.

Eunhyuk no había estado pensando en eso. Principalmente porque no se atrevió a hacerlo, porque tenía miedo de que Donghae se despertara de un coma mental y se diera cuenta de que Eunhyuk no lo merecía, porque no lo hizo, y se fuera. Pero también porque la forma en que Eunhyuk había actuado lo hizo sentir disgustado consigo mismo. Honestamente, Eunhyuk había estado pensando en Donghae lo menos posible, porque todavía no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por todo esto.

—Exactamente —dijo Leeteuk, cuando Eunhyuk no respondió, como si hubiera leído su mente.

Eunhyuk había temido no ser notado, temía ser un don nadie. Pero, ¿qué es ser un don nadie? Supuestamente, Donghae era uno, pero toda la escuela sabía quién era y probablemente era la persona más paciente y cariñosa que Eunhyuk había conocido. La mayoría de los estudiantes eran estúpidos, tan estúpidos que ni siquiera le darían una oportunidad a Donghae debido a su estatus social. Pero hubo personas que le dieron una oportunidad a Donghae, Ryeowook, Siwon, Kibum, y esos fueron los afortunados porque tenían un amigo como Donghae.

Donghae no era nadie, Donghae era más grande que cualquiera en su escuela.

~ * ~

—¡Mi bebé! —chilló el chico en la puerta. No había golpeado y Eunhyuk había saltado sorprendido porque la puerta de repente se abrió—. ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado!

Eunhyuk levantó las manos para evitar que el hombre más pequeño lo atacara con abrazos y besos, pero el otro hombre no se dio cuenta o no le importó. Probablemente lo último. Pero tan pronto como Sungmin envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk hizo una mueca, sus ojos se cerraron y siseó de dolor. Sungmin inmediatamente retrocedió.

—¿Tu espalda? —preguntó disculpándose y Eunhyuk asintió; una mano acarició sus hombros y Sungmin se calmó y se sentó en la cama.

Hace seis días, Sungmin descubrió que Eunhyuk estaba fuera de peligro y no fue hasta ahora que pudo visitarlo. A aquellos que no eran familiares de Eunhyuk no se les permitió visitarlo hasta ayer. Pero Sungmin no había podido venir porque Leeteuk había dicho que primero tenía que hablar con Eunhyuk. Según Leeteuk, sería mejor si Eunhyuk solo tuviera un visitante a la vez o de lo contrario sería demasiado.

—Te extrañé —dijo Sungmin y Eunhyuk asintió y sonrió, que era lo más cercano a 'También te extrañé' que Sungmin obtendría.

La última vez que Sungmin y Eunhyuk hablaron fue en su dormitorio, hace más de un mes, cuando Sungmin le arrojó fotos privadas a Eunhyuk antes de salir corriendo de su habitación. Eunhyuk no había olvidado la cara sorprendida de Sungmin, la forma en que había llorado por miedo a los hyungs o lo que había dicho.

—No te odio —dijo Sungmin en voz baja, como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Eunhyuk. Sin embargo, probablemente no lo era, porque leer su rostro era suficiente—. Y no me das asco. Nunca.

—Lo sé.

Sungmin se inclinó hacia adelante y abrazó a Eunhyuk con mucho más cuidado esta vez y Eunhyuk lo abrazó con un brazo, el otro todavía estaba demasiado dolorido. —Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien —dijo Sungmin y Eunhyuk sabía que Sungmin quería llorar. Pero Sungmin no lo hizo porque sabía que Eunhyuk usaría eso contra él, llamando a Sungmin un llorón, cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Además, Sungmin estaba cansado de llorar.

~ * ~

El primer lugar donde Eunhyuk se detuvo justo después de poner su pie fuera del hospital no fue la escuela, sino la estación de policía. Leeteuk le había ofrecido ir con él como apoyo moral, pero Eunhyuk se sentía lo suficientemente mayor como para manejar sus problemas y enfrentar sus errores por su cuenta.

Eunhyuk no le había dicho a nadie de sus amigos, excepto a Leeteuk, que iría a la policía. El director lo sabía y algunos profesores lo sabían, pero como esta escuela estaba llena de profesores que no sabían cómo callarse y los estudiantes que no sabían que era grosero escuchar a escondidas, muchos estudiantes también lo sabían.

Pronto Eunhyuk se encontró sentado en la corte con Leeteuk, su noona y sus padres estaban allí para apoyarlo. Eunhyuk se sorprendió al ver a tres de los "amigos" de Heechul allí también, todos ellos apenados y avergonzados. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando los tres le dijeron al juez, una mujer delgada de cabello corto y con una mirada que podría matar, que Eunhyuk no había hecho nada más que ser un testigo silencioso. Era cierto, pero el hecho de que sus hyungs lo admitieran todavía lo sorprendió.

Leeteuk tenía razón, por supuesto que no enviarían a un chico de 17 años a la cárcel. Sin embargo, lo que Eunhyuk había hecho, incluso como un "testigo silencioso", seguía siendo un delito y Eunhyuk recibió su castigo: servicio comunitario. Era vergonzoso para alguien como Eunhyuk escuchar eso y fue una gran bofetada a su ego, ¿en serio, Lee Hyukjae? ¿Eunhyuk? ¿Servicio comunitario? Pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para ni siquiera pensar en discutir en contra de la decisión del juez.

~ * ~

Eunhyuk tuvo que abandonar temporalmente el baile escolar y omitir sus prácticas de baile después de la escuela porque ahora tenía un nuevo horario: la escuela y el trabajo no remunerado. Pasaba las tardes y las noches recogiendo cosas que no había tirado y limpiando las calles de nieve, calles por la que sabía no pasarían. Y solo para hacer su vida un poco más miserable de lo que ya era, tuvo que usar este ridículo uniforme naranja de gran tamaño que hizo que las personas pudieran verlo incluso en una gran multitud.

También pasaba las tardes y las noches solo, porque no le decía a nadie dónde estaba trabajando. Tanto porque estaba avergonzado como porque no quería distraerse, para poder terminar esta mierda lo antes posible. No se encontraba con nadie después de haber terminado tampoco, excepto con Sungmin ya que compartían habitación, porque volvería al dormitorio exhausto y se dirigiría directamente a la cama.

Entonces, mientras estaba parado allí, recogiendo colillas de cigarrillos, envoltorios de dulces y otras cosas desagradables este viernes por la noche, Eunhyuk suspiró para sí mismo. Sin embargo, ya había decidido que tomaría su castigo como un hombre. Había una razón por la cual estaba haciendo esto en primer lugar después de todo.

~ * ~ 

La escuela había terminado. Jessica, Siwon, Ryeowook y Kibum habían decidido darle a Donghae su regalo de Navidad hace dos días porque todos estaban impacientes. Habían estado sentados en la cafetería de la escuela cuando Kibum le dio a Donghae un sobre blanco; mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos mientras sonreía y decía que era de los cuatro. Donghae les había agradecido y estaba a punto de decir que no tenían que hacerlo, pero nunca llegó a terminar esa frase.

La felicidad, el anhelo y el amor estaban dentro de ese pequeño pedazo de papel cuando Donghae abrió el sobre y vio dos boletos de tren; uno de Seúl a Mokpo y otro de Mokpo a Seúl. No sabía cómo agradecer lo suficiente a sus amigos y, aunque los abrazos no eran suficientes para que se expresara, seguía abrazando a cada uno de ellos.

Siwon y Jessica se fueron el mismo día que terminó la escuela, como la mayoría de los estudiantes, después de desearles a sus amigos una feliz Navidad. Ryeowook se fue al día siguiente y Kibum al día siguiente de ese.

Entonces Donghae estaba solo en su habitación, acostado en su cama y mirando hacia el techo. Un amigo de Eunhyuk le había dicho dónde estaba trabajando Eunhyuk en este momento y Donghae estaba luchando consigo mismo si debía ir a verlo o no. Sabía que Eunhyuk no lo querría allí, pero al mismo tiempo Donghae no había visto a Eunhyuk excepto en sus clases, lo que no era nada especial. No era como si estuvieran sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano o abrazados. Nada había cambiado entre ellos cuando estaban en el aula, excepto por el hecho de que ya nadie se reía de Donghae o hablaba a sus espaldas (lo que solían hacer lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Donghae lo oyera).

El tiempo especial de Donghae y Eunhyuk no fue hasta después de la escuela, en la sala de práctica donde tenían una hora para ellos. Pero ahora con esto, Donghae había estado practicando solo después de la escuela, de 9 p.m. a 10 p.m.

Donghae lo extrañaba.

Decidiendo que podía manejar a un Eunhyuk enojado mejor que la sensación de querer verlo, Donghae se levantó de su cama y se vistió.

Tan pronto como Donghae pasó la puerta de la escuela, se topó con Leeteuk y algunos otros estudiantes de último año. Todos le sonrieron y le deseaban una feliz Navidad y cuando Leeteuk le preguntó a dónde iba Donghae, Donghae cambió de tema casualmente y le dijo que pronto podría irse a Mokpo. Leeteuk sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Donghae antes de darle un abrazo a su dongsaeng; diciéndole que tenga una gran Navidad porque se lo merecía. Donghae prometió que lo haría.

Se quedó allí por un momento, observando a los mayores que se iban con las maletas en las manos. Donghae se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba.

Miró la gran pancarta que colgaba sobre la entrada de la puerta y leyó  _Internado SM._  La pancarta en sí misma todavía lo asustaba, porque era tan grande que se podía ver desde una gran distancia. Inspeccionó el área de la escuela cuidadosamente; los poderosos edificios, la nieve, los pocos estudiantes que se iban. Era extraño pensar en lo que había pasado en este lugar, cuando todo lo que quería en primer lugar era ser un adolescente normal que recibiera una buena educación.

Donghae se rió para sí mismo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

**

No había estado afuera durante tanto tiempo, pero al girar la cabeza hacia la derecha y ver su propio reflejo en una ventana, vio que su nariz ya estaba roja. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar que lo único que le quedaba era que le creciera cuernos. Pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre su cabello castaño, sus hombros y su cara; decorándolo completamente como el resto de la ciudad.

Hoy Seúl era blanco.

Sus pies se hundían en la nieve cada vez que daba un paso y esperaba que sus zapatos fueran lo suficientemente gruesos como para mantener sus calcetines secos y calientes. Pequeñas nubes nacían de su boca y nariz con cada respiración y hundió su nariz profundamente en su gruesa bufanda y sus manos en sus bolsillos porque todavía no había comprado guantes. La ciudad estaba decorada y la gente estaba en medio de las compras navideñas, yendo de una tienda a otra; con bolsas de compras en cada mano.

—Esto es tan humillante —siseó Eunhyuk mientras apuñalaba brutalmente la hermosa nieve con la pala en sus manos. Sus guantes hicieron el eje resbaladizo, lo que solo lo molestó aún más. Sí, Eunhyuk había decidido que tomaría su castigo como un hombre. Eso no cambió el hecho de que esto era lo más aburrido y humillante que había hecho. Tenía todo el derecho de quejarse y odiar su vida—. Jodidamente increíble...

Donghae volvió a la realidad y se volvió para mirar al bailarín con una mirada inquisitiva; inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Eunhyuk se veía divertido con su horrible uniforme naranja. Se había bajado el gorro gris de modo que casi le cubría los ojos; un intento débil e inútil de ocultar su identidad. Donghae se rió en silencio para sí mismo; fallando en mantener una cara seria y Eunhyuk lo escuchó e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, casi dejando caer la pala; cambiando su ira de su deber al chico detrás de él.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —preguntó y miró al más joven.

—De nada.

—Eso pensé —Eunhyuk respondió sin mirar a Donghae porque continuó despejando el camino y maldijo por lo bajo una vez más.

—Sin embargo, te ves lindo con ese uniforme —dijo Donghae y Eunhyuk solo resopló, obviamente sin tomar eso como un cumplido.

Donghae decidió quedarse callado, no vino aquí para molestar a Eunhyuk. Solo quería verlo y estar detrás de él en silencio era mucho mejor que estar solo en el dormitorio y extrañarlo.

—Voy a pasar la Navidad en Mokpo —dijo Donghae.

Sí, realmente no quería molestar a Eunhyuk y realmente quería callarse. Pero para Donghae eso fue algo más fácil de decir que de hacer.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías suficiente dinero para irte —Eunhyuk respondió y antes de que Donghae tuviera tiempo de responder, Eunhyuk maldijo en voz alta porque accidentalmente golpeó una gran roca que no podía ver debido a la nieve; llamando la atención de una pareja de ancianos que lo fulminaron con la mirada y le dijeron algo sobre los jóvenes que no sabían sus modales.

—No tengo. Mis amigos me dieron los boletos de tren como regalo de Navidad —dijo Donghae. Eunhyuk no respondió a lo que hizo que Donghae frunciera el ceño ya que no lo había escuchado porque estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo o simplemente no estaba escuchando porque no le importaba.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó Eunhyuk después de un rato. Durante toda esta conversación había estado hablando con Donghae con la espalda hacia el más joven, sin darle una sola mirada (excepto por la mirada después de escuchar a Donghae reír, pero eso no contaba).

—Mañana.

Eunhyuk hizo un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta para mostrar que estaba escuchando, lo que hizo que Donghae sonriera. Al menos le importaba.

El amor no ayudó a Donghae cuando trataba de descubrir qué estaba pasando dentro de la mente de Eunhyuk. Todavía había tantas cosas que aprender y tantas cosas que contar. Donghae no sabía el nombre de la hermana de Eunhyuk, quién fue su primer amor de la guardería, qué lo llevó a bailar o cuáles eran sus otros pasatiempos. No conocía el color favorito de Eunhyuk, su canción favorita o su comida favorita. Pero Donghae sabía cómo comunicarse. Sabía qué hacer para que Eunhyuk sonriera y sabía qué decir para que Eunhyuk bajara la guardia. Eso, en opinión de Donghae, significaba mucho más que saber si Eunhyuk prefería el azul sobre el verde o no.

—Te amo —dijo Donghae de repente, su voz baja, porque esas palabras solo estaban destinadas a que Eunhyuk las escuchara.

Eunhyuk se congeló en su posición por un momento, no esperaba escuchar eso ahora de todos los tiempos. Sin mirar a Donghae, pero aún en el suelo, sonrió, encías y todo. Se aseguró de ocultar su sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta; enfrentando al más joven por primera vez desde que Donghae llegó aquí.

Todo esto era nuevo y, para ser sincero, un poco aterrador. Daba miedo cómo Donghae lo amaba a pesar de lo que había sucedido, a pesar de lo que habían pasado. Daba miedo cómo Donghae era un chico, no una chica, y cómo la gente los miraba. Y también daba miedo cuánto confiaba Eunhyuk en Donghae; cómo sabía en su corazón que Donghae quería decir lo que decía, cada vez que se lo decía.

Pero tal vez estaba bien así. No se puede cambiar el pasado, pero el futuro podría ser una historia diferente.

Eunhyuk miró a su alrededor; asegurándose de que la gente se ocupara de sus propios asuntos. El semáforo se puso verde para los caminantes; permitiéndoles pasar la calle, una joven pareja sostenía de cada lado a su pequeña hija, una anciana pasó con su perro. Sin darle tiempo a Donghae para preguntar qué estaba viendo Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó. Se tocaron la nariz porque ninguno de los dos estaba inclinando la cabeza; Donghae estaba demasiado sorprendido y el cuello de Eunhyuk todavía dolía un poco. El beso fue dulce e inocente, los labios contra labios y los ojos cerrados, y Donghae olvidó por completo el invierno cuando un calor cómodo se extendía por su cuerpo.

Eunhyuk le había dicho a Donghae que lo lamentaba antes; perdón por lo que había hecho, perdón por lo que no había hecho, perdón por lo que debería haber hecho... Sentía que decirlo nuevamente solo haría que la palabra perdiera su significado y tuviera una relación basada en "Lo siento" no era nada en lo que Eunhyuk estuviera interesado. Dudaba que Donghae quisiera eso tampoco.

El mayor de los dos fue el primero en alejarse y Donghae se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaban afuera, frente a la gente, a la luz del día. Murmuró algo en voz baja acerca de que Eunhyuk no hacía eso en público y eso solo hizo que Eunhyuk sonriera con orgullo por lo que acababa de hacer y lo tímido y avergonzado que podía provocar que Donghae se pusiera.

Eunhyuk se veía tan lindo, tan juguetón y Donghae tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza, porque todavía había gente alrededor, Eunhyuk estaba trabajando y también porque el cuerpo de Eunhyuk todavía estaba adolorido. Así que, en cambio, se quedaron allí mirándose en silencio.

Eunhyuk no estaba seguro de si estaba enamorado de Donghae. No era un sentimiento que él reconociera. No lamentaba haber detenido a Heechul ese día frío en el campo de fútbol y no lamentaba haberle dicho a la escuela que lo hizo por Donghae. Tal vez era amor, tal vez no lo era. Todo lo que Eunhyuk sabía era que se preocupaba por Donghae y que podía verse a sí mismo mirando más allá del hecho de que Donghae era un chico y un pobretón. Podía verse siendo leal a él y esperarlo cuando Donghae volviera a Mokpo.

Donghae había dicho que lo amaba, pero Eunhyuk no iba a decir que él también lo amaba. El pensamiento en sí lo asustaba y hasta el más mínimo pensamiento de decirlo hizo que su cuerpo se congelara y su corazón olvidara latir. Pero no vio por qué tuvo que obligarlo a salir de su boca. Las cosas acababan de comenzar y todavía tenía tiempo para acostumbrarse a las cosas, para aprender.

Eunhyuk le había dicho a Donghae que ya lo lamentaba, pero había una cosa que no había dicho. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

—Gracias.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Se había sentido extraño despertarse en su propia cama, sin que Siwon estuviera allí, y desayunar en su cocina con su madre y su hermano, y no con otros diez estudiantes. En la escuela, Donghae siempre tuvo este sentimiento mezclado que no tenía ningún sentido; se sentía cómodo y feliz porque vivía con sus amigos más cercanos, pero también se sentía incómodo y fuera de lugar. Un poco como una pieza de rompecabezas no coincidente que simplemente no se ajustaba al patrón.

Cuando estaba en Mokpo, con su familia y sin su uniforme, se había sentido... relajado. Se había sentido relajado y era tan extraño. Pero, por supuesto, Donghae no se quejó. El tiempo que pasó en Mokpo; las películas que veía con su hermano y la comida que cocinaba con su madre eran más de lo que podría haber pedido.

Donghae no solo visitó a su madre y a su Hyung, sino también a algunos viejos amigos. Por lo general, se iba después del almuerzo y siempre regresaba antes de la cena porque seguro, había extrañado a sus antiguos compañeros de clase, pero ni siquiera la mitad que su familia.

Donghae también visitó a su papá.

Había estado parado allí con flores en la mano, frente a esa gran piedra con lágrimas en los ojos pero también una sonrisa en los labios; una sonrisa porque sabía en su corazón que su papá estaría muy orgulloso de él. Estaría orgulloso de que Donghae llegara tan lejos solo, orgulloso de lo mucho que Donghae había crecido este año, de lo fuerte que era, lo decidido que estaba de seguir sus sueños.

Se había agachado, susurrando —Lo hice papá —antes de besar dos de sus dedos y presionarlos contra la piedra fría.

Decir adiós a su familia fue una de las cosas más difíciles que Donghae había hecho. Su madre estaba llorando, lo que solo hizo llorar a Donghae también. Pero Donghae pensó que estaba bien, porque sabía que nunca más tendría que mentirles si le preguntaban cómo le iba en la escuela y si le gustaba allí.

 

El sol se estaba metiendo cuando Donghae caminó bajo la enorme pancarta; viendo el patio de la escuela llenándose de gente; estudiantes abrazándose después de no verse por un tiempo, riendo, bromeando y hablando. No veía caras conocidas, así que siguió caminando sin detenerse.

—Hola —dos chicas dijeron y sonrieron cuando Donghae pasó. Donghae, que había sido tomado por sorpresa, tardó unos segundos en inclinar la cabeza y responder a su saludo.

La nieve estaba desapareciendo lentamente, dejando atrás agua oscura y fangosa y Donghae tuvo que levantar los pies para no mojarse los calcetines. De repente, la mochila verde que colgaba del hombro derecho de Donghae comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, haciendo que Donghae perdiera el equilibrio. Para no caer, dejó caer la mochila, dejando que la otra maleta que sostenía se le escapara de la otra mano mientras estaba allí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó una voz familiar y cuando Donghae levantó la vista sus ojos se encontraron con un estudiante mucho más alto que él con el pelo corto y negro y una sonrisa amistosa. Donghae también sonrió, cuando pasaron por su mente recuerdos de lo que se sintió hace años; un caluroso día de verano a principios de junio, una gran escuela y una pancarta aterradora.

—Gracias —dijo Donghae y le dio a Siwon una de sus maletas.

—Entonces, ¿eres el chico nuevo? —bromeó Siwon mientras lo tomaba y Donghae solo se rió.

—Cállate.

**

Su habitación se veía exactamente como Donghae la había dejado, no es que Donghae esperara otra cosa. Nunca se le pasó por la mente a Donghae que alguna vez se sentiría bienvenido en esta habitación. Después de todo, siempre sería una de las muchas habitaciones en el dormitorio de los chicos. Pero mientras subía las escaleras, Donghae tuvo la pequeña sensación de que tal vez, solo tal vez, realmente extrañaba este lugar. El aroma familiar de su habitación, la cama suave, los colores; estaba tan acostumbrado que se le había olvidado cuando estaba en Mokpo.

Siwon ayudó a Donghae a desempacar todo en sus maletas (ahora mojadas); principalmente ropa y libros. Intercambiaron historias sobre sus vacaciones y, cuando terminaron, ya habían vuelto a su vida cotidiana. Donghae estaba acostado perezosamente en su cama mientras Siwon, fiel a su forma, se subía las gafas por el puente de la nariz y devoraba el libro que tenía en su mano.

—Realmente no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? —Donghae suspiró, admirando la capacidad de Siwon de estudiar con tanto entusiasmo incluso antes de que comenzara la escuela.

Siwon solo se rió entre dientes sin levantar la vista de su libro. Cuando lo hizo, un par de segundos después, vio a Donghae acostado de espaldas, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos fijos en el techo blanco. Podía decir en qué estaba pensando Donghae, sabiendo también que Donghae necesitaría un pequeño empujón para ganar valor.

—La sala de práctica todavía está abierta —dijo al azar, volviendo a mirar su libro antes de que Donghae volviera la cabeza para mirarlo. Siwon simplemente asintió en dirección a la puerta, y ambos sabían a qué se refería—. ¿Que estas esperando?

**

La última vez que había visto a Eunhyuk fue hace poco más de tres semanas. Desde que Donghae se había ido, no se habían dicho una palabra, ni en internet ni por teléfono. Donghae no se había atrevido a llamar y, por supuesto, Hyukjae no tomaría la iniciativa para dar el primer paso. En la víspera de Navidad, Donghae había reunido suficiente coraje para enviarle un mensaje de texto,  _"Feliz Navidad"_  y minutos después recibió una respuesta:  _"Tú también. Feliz Navidad"._ Y eso fue todo.

Por supuesto que Donghae lo había extrañado; no había duda en eso. Donghae, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si Eunhyuk también lo había extrañado. Le entristeció que la idea de que Eunhyuk no lo extrañara no lo sorprendió. Pero Eunhyuk lo amaba, ¿verdad? Lo había dicho él mismo. Sabía que no se convertirían en Romeo y Julieta de un día para otro (estamos hablando de Lee Hyukjae), pero eso no impidió que Donghae soñara. Sueños cursis con Eunhyuk repitiendo cuánto lo amaba una y otra vez fue lo que hizo que Donghae durmiera como un bebé por la noche.

 

En comparación con el día anterior, apenas había alguien afuera cuando Donghae caminó hacia la sala de práctica. El frío hacía que su nariz se pusiera roja de manera poco atractiva y hundió las manos profundamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para no congelarse. Por suerte para él, la caminata no fue larga. Abrió la puerta de entrada del edificio alto y se le puso la piel de gallina cuando fue recibido por un pasillo oscuro y frío.

Se apresuró a la sala de práctica (no, no estaba asustado. En serio) en el que había estado tantas veces antes. Encontrar la sala de práctica fue una tarea fácil, porque Donghae podría encontrarla incluso si entraba al edificio con los ojos vendados.

El único sonido que mataba el incómodo silencio era la música pop que provenía de dicha habitación, la única habitación donde la luz alcanzaba su punto máximo en la rendija de la puerta. La música se hizo más y más fuerte por cada paso que Donghae dio, al igual que su corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido. De pie frente a la puerta, la abrió lentamente; tener que parpadear por un segundo para dejar que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz repentina.

La música no era ridículamente alta, pero sí lo suficientemente alta como para que Eunhyuk no escuchara a Donghae entrar a la habitación. Tampoco pareció notarlo a pesar del gran espejo, pero eso no sorprendió a Donghae. Decidiendo no interrumpirlo todavía, Donghae se quitó la gruesa bufanda y la chaqueta y, dejándolos en el suelo antes de sentarse tranquilamente a unos metros de distancia, de espaldas contra la pared y las piernas dobladas sobre las rodillas.

El bailarín llevaba una camiseta negra y pantalón de chándal gris que no cubrían la parte inferior de la pierna. Donghae sabía que lo había extrañado, por supuesto que sí, pero verlo en persona despertó otros sentimientos en su cuerpo, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio. No quería abrazar o besar al bailarín. No, solo quería sentarse un momento y solo mirarlo; mirar cómo se movía, cómo era solo... ser él mismo.

Donghae había tratado de borrar las horribles imágenes de su cabeza, las imágenes de Eunhyuk tendido impotente, sangrando y balanceándose sobre la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte. Intentó no pensar en cómo el cuerpo de Eunhyuk se había sentido tan sin vida y cómo Donghae había estado  _tan_  cerca de perderlo. Pero Eunhyuk se había recuperado casi por completo ahora, simplemente teniendo unas pocas, casi invisibles, cicatrices en sus brazos y cara. Pero sus piernas, caderas y brazos se movían como si nunca hubieran sido tocados, nunca habían sido dañados.

Cuando Eunhyuk perdió concentración y ritmo, Donghae supo que lo había visto. Le sonrió y recibió una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, una que Eunhyuk estaba tratando de suprimir antes de que el otro se acercara para apagar la música.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu Navidad? —preguntó Donghae cuando Eunhyuk se acercó a su propio bolso, al lado del estéreo, y sacó una botella de agua. La respuesta del bailarín fue solo un rápido encogimiento de hombros. Estaba de pie en la pared opuesta, cerca del espejo y miraba a Donghae a través del reflejo del espejo.

—La mía fue increíble —dijo Donghae, con una expresión pacífica y contenta en su rostro solo de pensar en eso—. Mi madre estaba muy triste en la estación de tren cuando estaba abordando para volver aquí.

Eunhyuk todavía no dijo nada, pero mantuvo sus ojos en Donghae para mostrar que estaba escuchando.

—Estamos mucho mejor ahora, porque hyung finalmente fue promovido. Así que el ambiente y todo en casa fue increíble —Donghae suspiró profundamente y Eunhyuk pudo ver que estaba triste por el hecho de que había regresado a Seúl—. Su comida fue increíble. Casi me había olvidado de cómo sabía la comida de verdad, preparada por una madre —Donghae continuó y se rió un poco para sí mismo.

Eunhyuk pensó que era divertido cómo Donghae podía tener una conversación completa consigo mismo sin siquiera darse cuenta, porque Eunhyuk todavía no había dicho nada. Sonrió un poco, pero se apresuró a ocultarlo, decidió jugar un poco y ver cuánto tardaría hasta que Donghae notara que era una conversación unilateral. Entonces, en lugar de mirar a Donghae, miró al espejo; dando unos pasos hacia adelante antes de comenzar a arreglarse el cabello con una mano.

—Creo que he ganado algo de peso ahora —dijo Donghae y miró hacia su estómago. Eunhyuk se rió sin hacer ruido—. Quiero decir, no practiqué ni nada mientras estuve allí. Y comí mucho.

El puchero en los labios del menor mientras miraba su barriga era adorable y Eunhyuk tuvo que concentrarse para no sonreír como un idiota. Fue difícil, pero tuvo éxito.

—Y un día sucedió algo realmente extraño —dijo Donghae de repente, volviendo la mirada hacia Eunhyuk y el bailarín se preguntó si perdería la paciencia y hablaría antes de que Donghae notara que no había dicho nada—. Me encontré a un viejo amigo y él iba a dormir en mi casa y luego, durante la noche, quería que comiéramos algunos bocadillos y...

_Finalmente._

—No estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

Eunhyuk dejó caer la mano que estaba usando para arreglarse el cabello y miró a su compañero de clase sin darse la vuelta. Se rió sin que Donghae lo escuchara. Eso le llevó un tiempo.

—No —dijo simplemente.

Su voz hizo que el corazón de Donghae saltara de felicidad e hizo que las mariposas en su estómago agitaran sus alas aún más rápido. Lástima que lo primero que diría después de tres semanas no fue "hola" o "Te he extrañado" o "¿Cómo has estado? Sino un "no" frío y corto.

El menor de los dos hizo un puchero, con el ceño fruncido visible en su frente cuando se cruzó de brazos con desaprobación y miró al otro. Pero luego no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar en voz alta. Por un momento pareció haber olvidado quién era realmente esa persona. Este era  _Eunhyuk._

—No es mi culpa —dijo Eunhyuk—. Hablas demasiado. Y la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera es importante.

Donghae sintió que se le caía la mandíbula. Que bienvenida.

—A veces me pregunto si realmente me amas —suspiró tan dramáticamente como pudo; esperando que al menos esa oración (y suspiro) pusiera al bailarín un poco más cariñoso.

—Sí —dijo Eunhyuk casualmente—. A mi también me cuesta creerlo.

Sí, este era de hecho Eunhyuk. Bienvenido de nuevo, Donghae.

—Tan malo... —murmuró entre dientes y la forma en que sus labios se tensaron y cómo giró la cabeza para no mirar al otro hizo que Eunhyuk se sintiera feliz y estúpido.

Eunhyuk bebió lo último que quedaba del agua en su botella de una vez antes de caminar hacia el lado derecho de la habitación donde había dejado su bolso. Se inclinó y la abrió para dejar la botella vacía allí. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que Donghae había dejado de estar de mal humor y lo observaba en silencio, como si esperara que Eunhyuk hiciera algo. Probablemente solo acercarse.

Y Eunhyuk lo hizo, después de buscar y encontrar algo en su bolso. Se acercó a Donghae, con los ojos de Donghae siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, antes de agacharse frente a él. Le dio lo que tenía en su mano derecha, una pequeña caja, y la sangre necesaria para el trabajo mental se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la cabeza de Donghae. Donghae abrió mucho los ojos; las cejas se alzó de sorpresa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, después de unos segundos en silencio, con los ojos en la pequeña caja negra en la mano de Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk puso los ojos en blanco. Él y sus estúpidas preguntas nunca se llevaban bien.

—Es un Tyrannosaurus Rex —respondió y consideró no darle el regalo a Donghae—. Lo encontré en la calle y pensé que podría querer un lugar para pasar la noche.

Donghae, ya sabiendo que la paciencia y callarse ciertas cosas eran las mejores maneras de manejar al bailarín, tomó la cajita de la mano de Eunhyuk. Lo observó de cerca y miró a Eunhyuk antes de abrirlo.

Dentro de la caja había un simple anillo de plata y Donghae podía jurar que moriría de felicidad y sorpresa. Esos sueños en los que Eunhyuk lo ahogó en encantadoras palabras fueron repentinamente tan pequeños, tan insignificantes.

Cuando sus ojos se apartaron del anillo para mirar al bailarín, se detuvieron en la mano del bailarín y se dio cuenta de que Eunhyuk llevaba un anillo similar.

—Tú también lo tienes —dijo Donghae, estando más convencido en cada segundo que pasaba que, sí, no sobreviviría este día.

—No me di cuenta. Gracias por el comentario —Eunhyuk respondió, porque decir "de nada" era de otro universo. Se sentó junto a Donghae, su espalda también contra la pared.

Donghae inclinó su cabeza y sonrió, sus ojos y labios no expresaban nada más que pura felicidad, reflejando lo mucho que este pequeño gesto realmente significaba para él. Hizo que el bailarín se sintiera incómodamente tímido (por supuesto, no era algo que nunca admitiría, incluso si su vida dependiera de eso). El joven levantó los brazos para abrazar a Eunhyuk y estaba a punto de mover su cabeza hacia el hombro del bailarín cuando Eunhyuk lo detuvo besándolo.

Eunhyuk tiró un poco de los brazos de Donghae, diciéndole que se acercara y Donghae lo hizo; moviéndose para sentarse en el regazo de Eunhyuk, sus rodillas a cada lado de los muslos de Eunhyuk. Sintió que las manos de Eunhyuk se movían para tocar su rostro, las yemas de sus dedos se movían para acariciar las suaves mejillas de Donghae. Cuando lo hizo, Eunhyuk lo besó aún más, aún más profundo, acercando aún más la cara de Donghae a la suya.  _Tal vez,_ pensó Donghae,  _tal vez, Eunhyuk lo había extrañado tanto como Donghae lo había extrañado._

Donghae se empujó contra los labios de Eunhyuk; la cabeza de Eunhyuk tocando la pared, y el beso que al principio fue lento e inocente se convirtió en algo más necesitado, anhelante, como si sus cuerpos se prometieran que nunca se alejarían del otro por tanto tiempo.

Donghae fue el primero en alejarse, en parte porque sus pulmones exigían obtener algo de oxígeno, pero también porque no se había olvidado de lo que todavía tenía en la mano. Su atención fue de Eunhyuk a la cajita. Sacó el anillo y buscó su chaqueta para colocar la pequeña caja vacía en su bolsillo. El anillo se deslizó fácilmente en su dedo y Donghae lo observó por un momento; amando el significado que tenía esta pequeña pieza de joyería, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para besar al chico frente a él nuevamente.

Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, Donghae se congeló; rompiendo el beso cuando su cabeza giró inmediatamente hacia la dirección de la puerta. Estaba a punto de alejarse, pero Eunhyuk lo agarró por la cintura para evitar que se levantara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Eunhyuk, sus ojos también se volvieron para mirar hacia la puerta.

—Realmente espero que estés vestido —otra voz que ambos hombres no tuvieron problemas para reconocer dijo; haciendo que Eunhyuk se riera y Donghae se sonrojara. Hizo otro intento de levantarse, pero las manos de Eunhyuk no lo dejaron.

—Danos un segundo —Eunhyuk respondió y Donghae abrió mucho los ojos antes de golpear el hombro de Eunhyuk.

Se escuchó un fuerte —¡Ew! —desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Estoy bromeando, idiota —Eunhyuk se rió entre dientes y la puerta se abrió, revelando a un chico lindo de la misma edad, con los ojos de un ángel y el pelo corto y castaño claro. Pero Donghae sabía que este chico era todo menos lindo y angelical.

Sungmin miró a los dos hombres por un segundo, mirándolos incómodamente antes de suspirar para sí mismo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Señaló detrás de él con el pulgar. —Nos vamos a buscar algo para comer —dijo, por un segundo mirando a Donghae antes de volver a mirar a su amigo—. ¿Vienes?

El hecho de que dijo "nos" hizo obvio que no estaba solo, y Donghae se sintió aún más incómodo e avergonzado al saber que Shindong y probablemente Junsu también estaban parados detrás del chico. Sintió que Eunhyuk le soltaba la cintura para dejarlo levantarse, antes de ponerse de pie.

—Claro —dijo Eunhyuk y se acercó a buscar su bolso.

Donghae no pudo evitar sentirse triste por el hecho de que un hermoso momento se fue directo al infierno. Y Eunhyuk dejándolo por sus amigos no lo hizo mucho más feliz. No había esperado una noche romántica con rosas y velas, sino solo pasar un tiempo con Eunhyuk ahora que finalmente podía verlo. Suspiró en su mente mientras tomaba su chaqueta, completamente sorprendido cuando Eunhyuk tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia su amigo sin mostrar ningún signo de soltar su mano.

—¿Tú también vienes? —preguntó Sungmin, sorprendido, antes de ver la mirada confundida en el rostro de Donghae y voltearse para preguntarle a Eunhyuk—. ¿Él también vendrá?

—Sí —fue la respuesta simple cuando Hyukjae pasó junto a sus tres amigos con la mano de Donghae en la suya.

Donghae caminaba sin protestar, su mente todavía estaba en el proceso de registrar lo que estaba pasando. Miró hacia abajo a sus manos; sus dedos se entrelazaron y un anillo de plata adornaba su dedo anular. A su manera, Eunhyuk le susurraba palabras encantadoras y Donghae decidió que no necesitaba soñar con un Hyukjae poco realista, porque lo amaba así, el  _verdadero_  Hyukjae.

Los tres amigos detrás de la pareja no se habían movido ni una pulgada ni habían dicho nada. Shindong y Junsu se giraron para mirar a Sungmin, como si estuvieran esperando que él decidiera si esto estaba bien o no. Sungmin simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre y cuando mantengan sus ropas puestas y las manos en su lugar, estamos bien —dijo Sungmin que también comenzó a caminar. Los dos hombres detrás de él se rieron, aceptando que era un buen trato, y lo siguieron.

 

** FIN **


End file.
